


Och, Karol!

by AT_AT, MaoWeiWei



Series: Polish AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Issues, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 69,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AT_AT/pseuds/AT_AT, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaoWeiWei/pseuds/MaoWeiWei
Summary: Modern Polish AU w którym Kylo jest Karolem, Hux jest Hassem, a dawni Rebelianci są bohaterami Solidarnościowej opozycji.Karol, lat 30, prawilny buntownik bez powodu.Hass, lat 35, szalenie skuteczny profesjonalista. Co wyniknie z ich przypadkowego spotkania na ulicach świętującej Warszawy?





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

> Słowem wstępu- ten fanfik nigdy by nie powstał, gdyby nie filmik z recenzją TFA Grzegorza Brauna. Chciałybyśmy z tego miejsca podziękować mu za jego „Kylo Rena kroczącego ścieżką Żołnierzy Wyklętych”. 
> 
> Na początku była beka.   
> Potem „ej, a co by było, gdyby…”.   
> Po pół roku takiego gdybania udało nam się przełożyć uniwersum Star Wars na warunki Polskie- począwszy od wydarzeń z prequeli, przez starą trylogię, po TFA. 
> 
> A teraz nadszedł czas na przekuwanie tego wszystkiego w tekst. Wszelki feedback baaardzo mile widziany- na tumblerze u rashidascat.tumblr.com, czy też tutaj, w komentarzach ;)

Dla młodego Karola Solorza był to ważny dzień.

 

Dzień, w którym może pokazać całej Stolicy i światu, Urbi et Orbi, swoją gorącą miłość do Ojczyzny.

 

Był to Dzień Niepodległości, a on przedzierał się przez zatłoczone centrum Stolicy w drodze na Marsz, który zdążył dla niego stać się już nową, świecką tradycją. Nie czuł jednak tego samego dreszczyku podniecenia, który łechtał go w poprzednich latach. Zapomniał nawet zabrać ze sobą race. Przetasowania u szczytu władzy również nie sprzyjały wybuchom słusznego gniewu, więc tegoroczny marsz raczej nie zapowiadał się jako wydarzenie pełne emocji. Co robić?

 

Może dołączy się do jakiejś skandującej grupy, ale poziom intelektualny wśród takowych zazwyczaj nie przekraczał poziomu ławicy śledzi, więc w sumie bez sensu. Znając życie pewnie upoluje go jakiś emeryt i zacznie zadręczać opowieściami, w których historia przeplata się z demencją, i nie odpuści aż do Narodowego.

Jedyna nadzieja w tym, że spotka gdzieś swojego promotora, chociaż raczej nie będzie go w tłumie agresywnych młodzików których wokół było pełno.

Zastanawiał się czy jego tegoroczna niechęć do rozwałki wynika z jego wieku. W końcu na wiosnę stuknęła mu trzydziestka. Może to taka psychologiczna granica, po przekroczeniu której stwierdził że nie wypada mu wszczynać ulicznej burdy z okazji święta narodowego? Może w końcu osiągnął dojrzałość, o którą od lat truła mu dupę matka?

Z tych wszystkich rozmyślań zachciało mu się palić. Papierosa znalazł… ale zapalniczka? Przetrzepał wszystkie kieszenie- i nic. Wściekły, że musi polegać na dobroci nieznajomych, zaczął rozglądać się dookoła w poszukiwaniu człowieka z zapalniczką.

 

Jest!

 

Stał na uboczu i przypatrywał się zbierającemu się tłumowi. Sam. Świetnie ubrany. Rudy. Palił. Fantastycznie.

 

\- Przepraszam, masz może ognia? - Zapytał wypatrzonej ofiary.  
Zaskoczony Rudy szybko zmierzył obcego wzrokiem i niepewnie spojrzał się na swojego tlący się między palcami papierosa. Nie było sensu się wypierać, że nie ma.

 

\- Tak, oczywiście. - Odpowiedział z wyczuwalnie wymuszoną uprzejmością, kiedy sięgał do kieszeni płaszcza. Wręczając mu zapalniczkę, trzymał ją za krawędź, by przypadkiem nie dotknąć nieznajomego. 

 

Zapalniczka benzynowa, pewnie droga. Jak wszystko, co ten facet miał na sobie, od zapewne wełnianego, ciemnego płaszcza, po skórzane, eleganckie buty. Karol bez żadnego komentarza odpalił swoje wymięte, domorobne poskręcańce, czując na sobie zdegustowane spojrzenie wymuskanego właściciela zapalniczki.

 

\- Nie pomyliły ci się demonstracje? - Zażartował Rudy, nie kryjąc w głosie lekkiej drwiny.

 

\- A co, w tym roku na marszu obowiązuje cenzus majątkowy? - Zripostował beznamiętnie Karol i zaciągnął się. Przez moment Rudy wydawał się być zbity z tropu. Pewnie oczekiwał po junaku w czarnej skórze ciętego języka, ale raczej nie spodziewał się, że będzie potrafił poprawnie posługiwać się trudnymi pojęciami. Obaj sprawiali wrażenie, jakby należeli do kompletnie różnych światów, a jednak spotkali się po jednej stronie marszu. Karol w swoim rozmówcy wyczuwał coś znajomego, ale trudnego do określenia. W jego pozie, w tym jak mówił, w sposobie, w jaki trzymał papierosa i przede wszystkim w tym, jak mu się przyglądał. Przezorna rozwaga w kontakcie w nieznajomym?

Bynajmniej. Chłodne oczy Rudego powoli wędrowały od smukłych palców na wymiętej fajce, przez obfite, lekko wydęte usta, aż po nieprzyzwoicie długie nogi w ciężkich butach (zatrzymując się na ułamek sekundy niewiele poniżej wielkiej klamry od pasa). Karol nigdy nie był lotny w sprawach interpersonalnych, ale wtedy poczuł, że chyba faceta rozszyfrował. Sam nie był przesadnie dumny ze swojej… orientacji, ale lata praktyki sprawiły że nie miał problemu z rozpoznaniem drugiego… _pedała_ na ulicy. Zwłaszcza, kiedy tak bezczelnie go obczajał. Czy to możliwe, żeby śliczny rudzielec też był _branżowy_?

Rudy po dociśnięciu niedopałka obcasem sięgnął od razu po kolejnego papierosa.

 

\- Proszę - Powiedział Karol i przekazał mu zapalniczkę, zanim ten zdążył o nią z powrotem poprosić. Niemal ginęła w jego wielkiej dłoni, zaledwie jej skrawek był wolny od jego długich palców. Przekazując ją właścicielowi, nieznacznie, lecz z rozmysłem musnął opuszkami jego skórę. Rudy wyczuwalnie zadrżał. Próbował zachować pozory, że ten gest był mu całkowicie obojętny, ale gdy wkładał papierosa do ust nie odrywając spojrzenia od oczu Karola, odnosił skutek kompletnie odwrotny od zamierzonego.

 

-Dziękuję – szepnął niepewnie.

 

            Tymczasem zagęszczenie ludzi, orzełków oraz biało-czerwonych barw wzrastało na rondzie z każdą minutą. Robiło się tłoczno i głośno. Stojąc w cichej komitywie trzymali się na spory dystans od osiedlowej husarii o trójpasiastych, dresowych skrzydłach, wojów w plemiennych barwach klubów piłkarskich, chłopców z Kotwicą na bluzach i brunatnych chorążych z falangami łopoczącymi na ciężkich drzewcach. Karol po raz kolejny dzisiejszego dnia ucieszył się, że nie znajduje się w ognistym centrum wydarzeń, tylko na stonowanym uboczu, wśród rodzin z dziećmi, panów w garniturkach pod płaszczami (jak Rudy!), garści kleru, zasuszonych, lecz wciąż dumnych kombatantów oraz rozentuzjazmowanych szaraków z ZHR. Pomyślał że ze swoim dzikim spojrzeniem, nieujarzmioną, czarną grzywą i grzbietem odzianym w podniszczoną intensywnym życiem skórzaną kurtkę, musiał wyglądać w oczach spokojnych współdemonstrantów jak bandyta. Lekko śniada karnacja i wielki, krzywy nos nie pomagały. Wściekł się, nie za bardzo wiedział na kogo, trochę na siebie i swoje niedopasowanie do ludzi wokół, trochę na rodziców, którzy byli temu winni. Żeby odwrócić uwagę od piętrzących się nagle ponurych myśli, postanowił wznowić rozmowę z rudym sąsiadem.

 

\- To twój pierwszy raz? - Spytał, pochylając się nieznacznie, by było go lepiej słychać.

 

\- Co proszę? - Rudy obruszył się, jakby tym pytaniem został oderwany od ważnej myśli.

 

\- Pytałem, czy jesteś pierwszy raz na marszu.

 

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. - Zaciągnął się papierosem - A ty?

 

\- Ja zawsze jestem. - Odpowiedział, jakby czuł z tego sporą dumę. - To dla mnie ważne.

 

Nagle Karol usłyszał znajomy głos. Zmrużył oczy patrząc w tłum, niczym zwierzę, które zwietrzyło zagrożenie. Grupa gołowąsów wyszła zza rogu, przedzierając się przez tłum niebezpiecznie blisko nich. Rozpoznawszy ich twarze, przygarbił się i odwrócił, by zniknąć im z pola widzenia, zanim oni jego rozpoznają. Nadaremno.

 

 - Dzień dobry, panie magistrze! – Wykrzyknął jeden z nich, inni tylko kiwnęli głowami, lub mruknęli powitanie. Skinął im bez słowa i chciał wrócić do rozmowy z Rudym, dając znać że jest zajęty towarzystwem. Tymczasem, jeden z chłopaków, ten sam zapaleniec, wypalił z pytaniem:

 

\- Super że Pana spotkałem, właśnie dzisiaj miałem napisać do Pana maila! O tej pracy semestralnej…

 

\- Zna pan terminy moich konsultacji? – Przerwał mu Karol chłodnym tonem.

 

\- Tak, ale...

 

\- To proszę iść cieszyć się świętem i pozwolić mi na to samo. Do widzenia. - Magister odwrócił się do niego plecami, zaciskając zęby na reszcie fajki. Studenci odeszli skwaszeni.  Pewnie gdy znikną w tłumie zwyzywają go od najgorszych chamów i buców.

 

\- Pan Magister? – Zapytał rudy unosząc brwi i wykrzywiając usta w uśmieszku.

 

\- Nooo... – odparł z nieukrywaną dumą Karol. Sam przypominał wyrośniętego uczniaka. Ręce w kieszeniach, przeciągał sylabę w nieskończoność, niskim, leniwym pomrukiem. - Prowadzę zajęcia na uczelni... Jak pewnie sam się domyśliłeś.

 

-Na której?

 

\- No, tutaj, na UW. - Machnął nonszalancko ręką, jakby rzeczony uniwersytet był tuż za rogiem. Rudy wypuścił z ust dym. Jego twarz nieznaczenie spoważniała, tracąc szyderczą aurę z początku ich rozmowy. Karol pomyślał, że pewnie sądził że wykładał Techniki Montażu Sanitariatów Łazienkowych w szkole zawodowej.

 

\- Nie przedstawiliśmy się sobie. - Stwierdził rudy lakonicznie. - Prokurator Hass, Bogumił Hass.

Kładł emfazę na nazwisko, by imię przemknęło niepostrzeżenie. Najważniejszy był zawód i nazwisko.

 

\- Karol. - Uścisnął mu dłoń. Chyba rozumiał ryżego Hassa. Jego rodzice także obdarzyli imieniem, do którego nie pałał miłością. Bo jakim trzeba być debilem żeby nazwać dziecko Benedykt? Nie myśleli o tym, że kiedyś pójdzie do szkoły? Karolowi przemknęło przez myśl że Prokuratorowi _Bogumiłowi_ Hassowi też musiało być ciężko w szkole.

Ledwie skończyli drobny rytuał przedstawiania się, a głos jednego z organizatorów spotęgowany przez megafon podziękował głośno za liczne przybycie i zachęcał do wspólnego, godnego świętowania niepodległości. Całą przemowę okrasił ślicznymi, patriotycznymi przymiotnikami. Tłum w odpowiedzi podniósł w górę ręce, serca i flagi, a ponad nimi poniósł się potężny ryk bojowej forpoczty marszu.

 

\- Czyli wykładasz na uniwerku? – zapytał Hass, powoli dopalając papierosa, gdy ruszyli z marszem.

 

\- No, nie do końca. - Karol wyrzucił swój wymiętoszony niedopałek. - Doktoryzuję się. Z historii. Prowadzenie wykładów do element studiów doktoranckich.

 

\- Z historii... - Powtórzył Rudy powoli, jakby chciał wycisnąć cały sens z tych słów. Młody kiwnął głową, przytakując pomrukiem.

 

\- Piszę o powojennej partyzantce.

 

\- Czyli Żołnierze Wyklęci. Ciekawe, naprawdę ciekawe. I przy okazji zapewne wymagające. - Hass również skończył palić, a kolejny niedopałek został zmiażdżony pod jego butem. - Skąd czerpiesz źródła? Biblioteki, archiwa, może jakieś relacje świadków? Chociaż różnie bywa z ich wiarygodnością, a co dopiero po latach...

Karol skupił uwagę na eleganckich rękawiczkach z czarnej skóry, wsuwanych na blade dłonie rudego, które wciąż musiały pachnieć tytoniem.

 

\- Różnie. - Odparł, gdy już wystarczająco się napatrzył. - Głównie dokumenty archiwalne, ale sam pewnie wiesz, że źródła sprzed 1989 są gówno warte. Chciałbym, by to była wzorowa publikacja. To w sumie dla mnie sprawa honoru.

 

\- Aż tak? Skąd takie zaangażowanie, jeśli można wiedzieć?

 

\- Kojarzysz „Panicza”?

 

\- Tak, kojarzę. Tajemnicza postać. Czytałem o nim niedawno artykuł w magazynie...

 

\- Ja go napisałem.

 

Karolschował zmarznięte ręce w kieszeniach kurtki. On swoich rękawiczek zapomniał, jak zwykle. Zmarznięte dłonie nie przeszkodziły mu jednak w opowiadaniu Hassowi o Antonim „Paniczu” Chodziszu, ani w wywarciu na nim piorunującego wrażenia wieńczącym przemowę zdaniem „Był moim dziadkiem”. Zaimponowanie rudemu prokuratorowi sprawiło mu niebywałą przyjemność.

Jednak jakieś dwie Roty później poczuł w kurtce wibracje telefonu. Wyłowił go spośród starych paragonów, pomiętych bletek i zużytych biletów. Przyszła wiadomość od P.

 

                    „ **Podzielił nas mój bracie zły los i trzyma straż**

**W dwóch wrogich sobie szańcach patrzymy śmierci w twarz**

**I co tam zmasakrowałeś już jakiegoś lewaka xD** ”

 

„ **Żebym ciebie nie zmasakrował** ”                        

 

Ledwo zdążył wysłać wiadomość, a zaraz otrzymał odpowiedź:

 

                    „ **Oj nie obiecuj ; >”**

 

Nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Zaśmiał się. Od telefonu oderwało go pogardliwe parsknięcie rudego, który kiwnięciem głowy wskazał mu kilku głośnych, krótko ostrzyżonych junaków z podobiznami Piłsudskiego na koszulkach.

 

\- Też to zauważyłeś?- W kąciku prokuratorskich ust zagościł drwiący uśmieszek.

 

\- Taaa, jakby Marszałek żył to targaliby kamienie w Berezie Kartuskiej od rana do nocy, ale te jełopy pewnie tego nie wiedzą.

  
\- Naprawdę, edukacja historyczna w kraju leży i kwiczy... - Tymi słowami Hass rozpoczął swoją tyradę dotyczącą współczesnej kondycji szkolnictwa i państwa w ogóle. Była na tyle krytyczna i wystarczająco krytykancka, by Karol wsłuchał się w nią z lubością. Przerwał mu raz czy dwa, by wtrącić odmienną opinię, której Hass grzecznie wysłuchał i równie grzecznie ignorował.

Musiał jednak przerwać, gdy jakiś wyjątkowo wyrywny młodzieniec wrzasnął tuż obok jego ucha, gdzie i zamiast czego według niego powinni wisieć komuniści.

Hass był widocznie wściekły na takie brutalne przerwanie mu wątku, ale zmierzył tylko oddalającego się chłopaka zimnym spojrzeniem. Wręcz mrożącym krew w żyłach.

 

\- Nie przychodzisz tu by pokrzyczeć? Spuścić trochę pary jak inni...

 

\- Angina nie leży w moich planach. – Odparł lekko rozbawiony frustracją rudego Karol.

 

\- No tak, w końcu pracujesz gardłem. – Lekceważący ton Hassa nie spodobał się Karolowi, ale domyślił się że ktoś kto przedstawia się piastowanym stanowiskiem lubi czuć się wyjątkowy i lepszy od innych.

 

Rudy kilkakrotnie próbował wznawiać rozmowę, ale emerytowane templariuszki z różańcowej krucjaty zawodzące „Ojczyznę wolną racz nam zwrócić panie” parę korków za nimi poważnie mu to utrudniały. Dzielni chłopcy z przodu ze swoimi okrzykami w akompaniamencie petard również nie pomagali.

 

\- Nie no, naprawdę, w tych warunkach nie da się rozmawiać.- Burknął zezłoszczony Hass i zaczął przepychać się ku pierwszej lepszej bocznej uliczce. - Idziesz? – wykrzyknął w stronę Karola.

 

Szybko przekalkulował alternatywy. Marznąć wśród głośnej tłuszczy? Czy marznąć w towarzystwie bucowatego, ale mimo wszystko przyjemnego dla oka i ucha prokuratora?

Oczywiście że poszedł za Hassem.

 

\- Naprawdę, z roku na rok coraz większe prostactwo się tu zjeżdża. – rudy najwidoczniej zaczął kolejną jadowitą tyradę, której Karol posłusznie słuchał, dotrzymując mu kroku - W szkołach od dziecka powinno ładować im się do łbów różnice między pochodem z okazji święta narodowego a burdą na stadionie. Później pokazują ten element w telewizji i mówią że tak wygląda prawica w Polsce. Wstyd, po prostu wstyd. – rzucił okiem na potykacz stojący przy jakiejś kawiarence. – W sumie zjadłbym coś ciepłego, reflektujesz na kolację?

Karol przez chwilę gapił się na niego z rozdziawionymi ustami, zaskoczony nagłą zmianą tematu.

 

-Eeee… chętnie? Ale…

 

\- Świetnie. Może tutaj? - Hass zajrzał do gwarnego lokalu przez szybę, zostawiając na niej ślad srebrnej mgiełki swojego oddechu. Karol niepewnie kiwnął głową. Nie zdążył powiedzieć, że licha, akademicka pensja raczej nie gwarantowała mu porządnego posiłku w tej knajpie, ale i tak przekroczył jej próg w ślad za rudym towarzyszem.

 

Zajęli miejsca na końcu sali. Hass uznał je za wystarczająco dyskretne i komfortowe, by móc porozmawiać jak cywilizowani ludzie. Rozpłaszczając się ze swoich grafitowych, markowych filców, kątem oka zerkał na Karola, niezgrabnie zrzucającego z siebie ciężką ramonesę. Nieznaczenie ściągnął brwi na jego niezdarność, co Karol zignorował, po raz kolejny tłumacząc to potrzebą poczucia wyższości.

Niemal natychmiast podszedł do nich kelner, zostawiając odświętny  jadłospis. Hass odprawił go gestem ręki i leniwie rozłożył kartę dań. Milcząco wodził oczami po krótkiej liście, czasami bezdźwięcznie poruszając ustami. Karol otworzył swoją kartę i próbował nie dostać zawału na widok cen. Połowy potraw w życiu nawet na oczy nie widział, a za drugą połowę nigdy w życiu by nie zapłacił żądanej kwoty. Nawet jeżeli coś wydawało się godne jego podniebienia, okazywało się, że musiałby odpracować tę przyjemność co najmniej dwoma dniami pracy na uczelni.

 

_Pierogi z gęsiną w jarzębinowy sosie_ – min. 4 roboczogodziny.

_Apetyczny sarni comber, marynowany w winie i podawany z prawdziwkami_ – półtorej dnia.

_Stek z polędwicy wołowej na kamieniu_ – dwa bloki ćwiczeń i pełna nocna zmiana w barze.

 

Najrozsądniejszym wyborem wydawały się flaczki po warszawsku (cokolwiek miałoby to znaczyć) z razowym chlebem na domowym zakwasie. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że pozycja znajdowała się na liście „Przystawki i zupy”, więc kosztowała dwa razy mniej od większości dań głównych.

 

\- Wybierz to, na co masz ochotę. Nie krępuj się. - Powiedział formalnym tonem Hass znad swojej karty. Cholera, musiał dostrzec jego zakłopotanie. Mimika Karola łatwo zdradzała jego emocje, czego szczerze w sobie nie znosił.

 

\- I ty za to zapłacisz? Bez przesady. - Odpowiedział szorstko. Ta propozycja trochę ugodziła jego dumę.

 

\- Nie obrażaj się – Hass odłożył kartę nadal nie tracąc grzecznego, ale chłodnego tonu. - Domyśliłem się, że doktorant, który nie pali normalnych papierosów tylko domowe skręty z tytoniu przeciętnej jakości raczej nie jada w takich miejscach, a niestety ja z kolei nie przepadam za budami z kebabem. A nie przyszliśmy tutaj żebyś popatrzył jak jem.

 

\- Więc dlaczego?- Karol zmarszczył brwi, ale jego twarz nabrała tyle srogiego wyglądu, co u naburmuszonego licealisty.

 

\- Bo okazało się, że jesteś niegłupi. - Hass opadł na oparcie i skrzyżował ręce na ramionach. - Masz w sobie pasję. Twój doktorat jest warty napisania i opublikowania, a ja chcę ci w tym pomóc.

 

\- Stawiając mi obiad w drogiej knajpie?

 

\- Jeżeli wolisz rozmawiać o Żołnierzach Wyklętych i pracy naukowej w głośnej i brudnej budzie u turasów...-

Lekko zaczerwieniony Karol wydął usta i bez słowa schował się za kartą dań, co Hass uznał za przyjęcie oferty.

 

\- Potraktuj to jako patronat. Albo mecenat. Zapewniam, że moja pomoc nie ograniczy się do żywienia cię. A naprawdę, szczerze chciałbym ci pomóc.

 

Karol nie do końca wierzył w szczerość tej szlachetnej intencji. W najlepszym przypadku prokurator Hass chciał połechtać swoje rozbuchane ego uchodząc za stołecznego mecenasa nauki oraz polityki historycznej. Miałby kolejny zacny tytuł i sukces do swojej cennej kolekcji. A potem krążyłby dumny jak paw wśród swoich kolegów prokuratorów, a nowa, słuszna władza głaskałaby go po główce jako patrona doktoratów o Żołnierzach Wyklętych.

Początkowy entuzjazm Karola wobec nowo poznanego znajomego nieco opadł. Pomyślał, że zapraszając go na obiad Rudy pewnie chce sprawdzić, czy taki doktorancik jak on wybierze skromnie, nie chcąc naciągać dobroczyńcy, czy może zdecyduje się na najdroższe i najbardziej wyszukane pozycje, korzystając z okazji.

 

_No dobrze, skoro tak..._

 

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go kelner, który przyszedł, by przyjąć ich zamówienia. Zwrócił się najpierw do Hassa, zdecydowanie lepiej przygotowanego na pytania zadane mu przez chłopaka. Nawet, gdy używał zdrobnień, jego głos i twarz nie nabierały łagodności.

 

\- Ja tradycyjnie, gęsina na Świętego Marcina... Numer 9. Pierś w buraczkach, z kluseczkami.

Chłopak notował w kajeciku, lekko potakując głową. Rudy zerknął do karty win.

-I kieliszek waszego argentyńskiego Caberneta.

 

-Jest pan pewien? Do dziewiątki proponuję panu raczej wyśmienitego Rieslinga albo białego, alzackiego Gewürztraminera...

 

-Tak, jestem pewny swego gustu. - Odpowiedział tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Chłopak poprawił się natychmiastowo.

 

-Proszę wybaczyć, zapędziłem się. Cabernet dla Pana. - Przełknął zmieszany i zaraz zwrócił się do Karola-  A dla pana?

 

\- Antrykot wołowy. Krwisty. Eh... - Zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się karcie. - Trójka?

 

\- Wędzone ziemniaki i sos z tartego chrzanu?

 

Młody kiwnął głową, zadowolony z wyboru.

 

_Skoro chciał płacić, to niech płaci._

 

\- Wino?

 

To pytanie jednak przerosło Karola. Wino to wino. Patrzył niepewnie to na Hassa, to na kelnera, oczekując, że któryś z nich wybawi go z niezręcznej niepewności. Spięty chłopak raczej nie chciał wychylać się z propozycją, obawiając się gniewu Hassa.

 

\- Pan także napije się Caberneta.- Wtrącił się Rudy. - Doskonale będzie komponować się z wołowiną i chrzanem. To wszystko.

 

\- Wspaniały wybór - Odparł kelner, zbierając karty. - Czy może w takim razie panowie życzą sobie całą butelkę?

 

\- Tak, poprosimy. - Odpowiedział bez namysłu Rudy.

 

Chłopak odszedł, a Młody odprowadził go wzrokiem aż do drzwi kuchni. Dopiero, gdy ten za nimi zniknął, postanowił podrażnić trochę swojego zarozumiałego dobroczyńcę.

 

\- Często stawiasz nowo poznanym mężczyznom obiady w drogich knajpach?

 

\- Nie tylko mężczyznom, to po pierwsze. I tylko tym, z którymi chcę rozmawiać, to po drugie  - odparł chłodno Hass.

 

\- Wolałbym, by twoja pomoc była raczej merytoryczna, bo nie potrzebuję sponsora. Mecenatem czy dostępem do źródeł nie pogardzę, ale jeżeli chcesz zapraszać kogoś na urocze kolacyjki, to znajdę ci na uczelni jakieś kandydatki chętne do bycia utrzymankami prokuratora.

 

\- Skąd wiesz, że już jakiejś nie mam?

 

\- Bo nie wyglądasz. – Odparował Karol. Rudy na te słowa mocno zmarszczył brwi. Na tyle mocno, żeby Młody zrozumiał swoją niefortunna implikację. - Na takiego, co ma utrzymankę, to miałem na myśli. – poprawił się nieco łagodniejszym tonem - Raczej narzeczoną. Nie widzę obrączki, chyba, że jesteś na łowach i ją schowałeś, bo wątpię by ktoś taki aż tak długo się uchował w stanie kawalerskim.

 

\- Nawet mi to schlebia, ale chyba chciałeś rozmawiać o merytoryce pracy, a nie moim życiu prywatnym, prawda? Zresztą, czasem są ważniejsze rzeczy od małżeństwa i ojcostwa.

_Na przykład ruchanie w dupę._

 

W odpowiedzi na banały Hassa w głowie Karola mimowolnie rozbrzmiała ta pogardliwa uwaga, nie wiedzieć czemu wygłoszona głosem jego ojca. Zapewne to by usłyszał od starego w reakcji na tłumaczenie osobom trzecim, dlaczego nie jest zainteresowany zakładaniem rodziny.

 

Tymczasem kelner powrócił wraz z ciemną butelką, którą zręcznie odkorował i rozlał im do kieliszków małą namiastkę słonecznej Argentyny. Karol widział, że chłopak stara wybijać się na wyżyny gracji i profesjonalizmu, by nie dać surowemu Hassowi żadnego powodu do krytyki. Prokurator podziękował i odesłał go, nieporuszony jego wysiłkami.

Rudy zakołysał kieliszkiem, uważnie przyglądając się refleksom połyskującym na powierzchni jasnego burgundu, po czym upił tylko tyle, by zwilżyć usta i język. Karol uznał ten rytuał za szczyt snobizmu i próżności, po czym potraktował zawartość swojego kieliszka jak każdy inny alkohol w swoim życiu – po prostu go wypił. Gdy odstawił na stół w połowie puste szkło, Hass wciąż spijał skromne łyczki z krawędzi pękatej lampki, powoli rozprowadzając Caberneta językiem po podniebieniu. Wbijał przy tym w Karola chłodne, przeszywające spojrzenie, bez którego najpewniej nigdy nie zostałby prokuratorem.

 

\- I jak wino? - Zapytał. Język znów musnął podniebienie, błyskając winną czerwienią. Karol odchrząknął, próbując ukryć, że się temu przyglądał.

 

\- Wino jak wino. - odparł z wyrazem całkowitej akceptacji dla swojej niewiedzy w temacie smakowania szlachetniejszych trunków. Niestety brak zainteresowania w głosi nie wystarczył. Hass i tak rozpoczął kolejny wywód, tym razem snobistyczny monolog o wyższości wina czerwonego nad białym. Każdy gest i każde słowo prokuratora, świadomie lub nie, miały być jasnymi przekazami dla otoczenia, że jest lepszy od wszystkich wokół obecnych. Sumując w głowie powierzchowność Rudego, jego charakter oraz wybór kariery, Karol doszedł do logicznego wniosku, że młodego Hassa musiano w szkole gnoić równo. Był o tym święcie przekonany, ponieważ gdyby uczęszczali razem do tej samej budy, to sam z przyjemnością miotałby jego plecakiem przez okno na piętrze, albo spłukałby mu łeb w kiblu, tak jak lata temu wielokrotnie robił to jemu podobnym frajerom. Pocieszeniem była myśl, że ktoś z pewnością go w tym wyręczył.

Zapachy z sali zaczęły się stawać dla Karola trudne do zniesienia, a bolesny ścisk żołądka przypominał, że nie jadł od prawie dziesięciu godzin. Przestał przywiązywać wagę do tego, co mówi Rudy i dyskretnie wypatrywał kelnera. Gdy w końcu dotarł do niego charakterystyczny, ostry zapach chrzanu, ożywił się i podniósł głowę niemal jak chart, który zwietrzył zwierzynę.

 

_No_ _w końcu_ _._

 

Wszystko wyglądało wybornie. Młody sądził, że głód i pyszne aromaty wystarczająco wyostrzyły mu apetyt, ale na widok rumianej i jeszcze skwierczącej sztuki mięsa jego zmysły powariowały.   
Porzucił wszelką powściągliwość i maniery, chwytając za sztućce i rzucając się na mięso. Inaczej niż Rudy, który podszedł do jedzenia bez pośpiechu, rzucając najpierw okiem na równo ułożone kluseczki, jakby oceniał czy są na swoim miejscu. Nie czekając na to aż towarzysz się namyśli czy chce już jeść, czy jeszcze nie, Karol z rozkoszą zatopił kły w soczystym kawałku krwistej wołowiny, aż tłuszcz i soki obficie pociekły mu po brodzie.

 

\- Kurwa... - Burknął z pełnymi ustami i chwycił za serwetkę. Za późno. Na kołnierzu czarnego swetra wykwitła ciemna, tłusta plama. Karol westchnął ciężko. Znowu się nasłucha od matki.

 

Nie bacząc na elegancki charakter lokalu, rozwścieczony własną niezdarnością, ściągnął z siebie sweter, rzucił na sąsiednie krzesło i poprawił podwiniętą na brzuchu koszulkę. Gdy podniósł wzrok, Hass przyglądał się mu uważnie, unosząc nieznaczenie brwi. Usta miał lekko rozchylone w oczekiwaniu na na kolejną porcję świętomarcińskiej gęsi wbitej na zawieszony w powietrzu widelec, zastygły w połowie drogi. W jego spojrzeniu nie było już jednak chłodu i kalkulacji. Było za to oniemienie, jakby w zachwycie, które natychmiast uleciało z zielonych oczu, gdy tylko zauważył, że jest obserwowany. Karol z całych sił postarał się nie uśmiechnąć. Czyżby prokuratorka zawstydziły jego mięśnie brzucha?

 

\- To co z tą pracą?- zapytał w końcu, pewny siebie, rozgniatając kartofla. - Co oferujesz?

 

Hass odłożył sztućce, sięgnął po serwetkę i przetarł nią dokładnie usta.

 

\- Zależy czego potrzebujesz i czy poważnie do tego podchodzisz. - Odparł na powrót pyszałkowatym tonem. - Mój czas jest cenny, rozumiesz.

 

Młody zmarszczył brwi, w ostatniej chwili powstrzymując się od wywrócenia oczami. Zamiast tego postanowił w milczeniu skupić się na jedzeniu. I przemyśleniach na temat nowego znajomego.

 

Pan Bóg nie obdarzył Rudego szlachetnym charakterem, to na pewno. Za to nie poskąpił mu urody. Hass twarz miał srogą, ale bardzo przystojną. Wcale niespracowane, smukłe dłonie. Usta też ładne, pełne, chociaż niemal ciągle wykrzywione w grymasie niezadowolenia lub pogardy. Przeczesywał czasem palcami swoje rude, schludnie ułożone włosy. W sztucznym, elektrycznym świetle ich barwa była jeszcze cieplejsza, żywsza niż w chłodnym, listopadowy słońcu. Teraz Młody widział dokładnie i z bliska, że Hass miał rude brwi i długie, gęste rzęsy, też rude.

 

_Ciekawe czy cały jest taki rudy..._

 

Zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać przy kolejnej lampce wina i rozmyślania te mu zaczęły mu się bardzo podobać. W sumie zamiast słuchać jak Rudy się wymądrza, wolałby widzieć go w pomiętej pościeli, rumianego i z włosami w nieładzie. Jeszcze żeby tylko wzdychał do niego, o tak.

Karol poczuł przyjemny dreszcz, a kącik jego ust lekko drgnął. Skarcił się zaraz w duchu za dokarmianie takich myśli. Niepotrzebnie w wyobraźni rozbierał Rudego – nie da się przecież bezkarnie narobić sobie apetytu i go nie zaspokoić. Nie warto potem się męczyć. Owszem, Hass sprawiał wrażenie... innego, ale najpewniej był wzorowym Polakiem, a jego obowiązki polskie. Minimum 40 heteroseksualnych godzin tygodniowo za biurkiem, a w niedzielę po kościółku spacer z heteroseksualną rodziną, kotlet panierowany z ziemniakami i mizerią na heteroseksualny obiad. Wzorowym, a więc niezainteresowany Karolem, niedostępnym. A to, na co Karol miał ochotę nie mieściło się raczej w żadnym patriotycznym czy narodowo-katolickim dyskursie.

 

Wielka szkoda. Temu prokuratorkowi dałby się zamknąć bez zawiasów i to na lata. A z jeszcze większą przyjemnością zamknąłby mu te paplające usta. Najlepiej fiutem.

Ech, gdyby tylko się okazało, że Rudy też jest... taki jak Karol. No chyba wybrałby się na pielgrzymkę do Częstochowy z wdzięczności. Oczywiście razem z Rudym.

 

Ale do rzeczy...

 

\- Szczerze mówiąc... – wyrwał Hassa z przeżuwania kawałka gęsi - …najbardziej byłbym zainteresowany źródłami. Dokumentami. Pracujesz w prokuraturze, więc musisz mieć dostęp do archiwum. – Karol utkwił wzrok w rudym, wyczekując odpowiedzi. Perspektywa, nawet mglista, buszowania po bezcennych, państwowych zbiorach rozbudziła jego wyobraźnię. W głowie mnożyły mu się przeróżne możliwości, gdy prokurator przytaknął.

 

\- Sądzę, że dałoby się coś zorganizować. - Hass powiedział tonem hojnego gospodarza, polewając im resztę wina z butelki. - Przydałoby się jeszcze, prawda?

 

\- Skoro stawiasz. - Karol wzruszył ramionami z uśmiechem, bo pomysł dalszego picia przypadł mu do gustu. Tym bardziej, że za cudze pieniądze. Gdy mijał ich kelner, Rudy przywołał go gestem ręki. Szczęśliwie dla niego, Hass w połowie drugiego kieliszka nadal był wymagający, ale mniej arogancki. Udało mu się nawet zamówić drugą butelkę bez cierpkiego komentarza i specjalnego wywyższania się.

 

_Brawo, Rudy, jesteś jednak człowiekiem._ _I to bardzo ładnym._

 

Karol przeżuwając ostatnie kęsy steka obserwował rozluźnionego alkoholem i pysznym jedzeniem prokuratora, i zaczął zastanawiać się dlaczego ów tak ochoczo angażuje się w badania naukowe tajemniczych nieznajomych. Doszedł do wniosku, że Hass najprawdopodobniej nudzi się potwornie w domu, z żoną i dzieciakami, więc marzą mu się dla zabicia czasu archeologiczne przygody z historykami w archiwach państwowych. Ewentualnie, tak jak podejrzewał wcześniej,  będzie próbował na publikacji naukowej wywindować przede wszystkim siebie samego kosztem roboczogodzin doktoranta. W jednym i drugim przypadku Młody będzie musiał być ostrożny i wystrzegać się fałszywych kroków. To jednak przedstawiciel organów ścigania. 

 

\- To co? Za współpracę? - Hass uniósł kolejny pełny kieliszek. W jego głosie pobrzmiewała już lekko podpita nuta.

 

\- Za współpracę. - Młody odwzajemnił gest z uśmiechem, ale bez większego przekonania. Obfity obiad za bardzo go rozleniwił.

 

\- No więc, Karolu, powiedz mi, jak smakuje ci prawdziwe wino, a nie jakieś studenckie zlewki?

 

\- Cierpkie.

 

\- Nie trafiłem w twój gust? Wybacz, nie wiem, jakie smaki lubisz. Ja na przykład w winie preferuję zwierzęce aromaty: skóra, ciężkie piżmo... - Uśmiechnął się…zalotnie? przeszywając Karola wzrokiem i upił mały łyk. Wino już dawno zakwitło mu czerwienią na policzkach i szyi. Nieznacznie poluzował przyciasny kołnierz koszuli.

 

\- Naprawdę, potrafię tylko powiedzieć, że jest czerwone i pewnie z winogron. Zawsze wolałem piwo.

 

\- Mam tak mało przyjemności w życiu, że szkoda byłoby mi żołądka na liche trunki – Zaśmiał się Hass i upił kolejny łyk. - Liche trunki i liche jedzenie.

 

\- W kwestii innych przyjemności też jesteś taki wybredny?

 

\- W tych kwestiach jestem _jeszcze bardziej_ wybredny.

 

Karol nie mógł powstrzymać swojego szelmowskiego uśmieszku. Fakt, że te słowa czule połechtały mu ego coś widocznie oznaczał.

 

\- Jakiś bardzo konkretny typ? - Uśmiechnął się. - Szatynki-weganki o zielonych oczach?

 

Rudy odpowiedział równie szelmowskim uśmiechem, kołysząc kieliszkiem i chwilę zastanawiając się nad ripostą.

 

\- Uroda nie ma znaczenia, najważniejsza jest chemia, ta pierwsza iskra. Jeżeli między mną a kimś zaiskrzy, to nie ma znaczenia czy to szatynka-weganka… - upił mały łyczek wina - …czy wysoka brunetka o boskim ciele.

 

Karol poczuł rozpływające się po ciele ciepło. Jeżeli nie oznaczało to tego, co miało oznaczać, to on nie nazywa się Solorz. Reszta posiłku upłynęła mu na dopuszczaniu do siebie myśli, którą dotychczas zdrowy rozsądek odpychał- że Rudy może go jednak podrywać. A co na to Pani Prokuratorowa? O ile oczywiście istnieje...

Czy często wybacza swojemu przystojnemu mężowi stawianie komuś kolacji w modnych knajpach? Bo kiedy Karol zaoferował swoje ostatnie zaskórniaki w ramach zrzuty, odmówił ze stanowczością godną prokuratora.

Czy Pani Prokuratorowa zauważa jak jej mąż pożera wzrokiem innych mężczyzn? Bo definitywnie to właśnie zrobił kiedy Karol wstał i wciągnął na siebie sweter, znów odsłaniając kawałek brzucha.

 

_A niech sobie popatrzy..._

 

Nie mógł się nadziwić jak bardzo sztywny i wyniosły Hass zmienił się pod wpływem butelki wina. Rozgadał się jak najęty, z jego tonu zniknęła arogancja, a z postury sztywność. Do tego stopnia, że gdy wyszli z lokalu i narzucał na siebie płaszcz, zachwiał się jakby zaraz miał się przewrócić. Karol chwycił go za ramię, by uchronić go przed upadkiem.

 

\- Hi hi hi, dziękuję rycerzu… Prawie bym zapomniał... – Wymamrotał Hass, grzebiąc w kieszeniach marynarki. Wyciągnął z portfela cienki bloczek kremowych kartoników. Nabazgrał na odwrocie wizytówki swój prywatny numer i podał ją Karolowi, dotknąwszy jego dłoni jeszcze śmielej niż wtedy, gdy dzielili się zapalniczką. Przeszył go dreszcz, a sądząc po reakcji Rudego, jego także. Pozornie niby głupia, dziecinna igraszka, ale obaj lekko zaśmiali się, by rozładować ewidentnie nabrzmiałą atmosferę.

 

\- Ej, to czekaj... - Mruknął Karol i wydobył z kieszeni telefon. - Puszczę strzałkę.

 

\- Zamówić ci taksówkę? - Spytał Hass niezdarnie trafiając w klawisze i opierając się o latarnię. Chłodne powietrze wcale go nie otrzeźwiło. Karola z kolei bardzo otrzeźwiła wzmianka o taksówce. Wręcz zmroziła mu krew w żyłach.

 

\- Nie nie nie, dzięki, tu zaraz złapię busa na Wilanów. - Odpowiedział trochę nerwowo. Jeszcze tego by brakowało, żeby ojciec zgarniał go z randki. Bo to chyba w sumie była randka, prawda?

 

\- No to odprowadzę cię na przystanek. Może jest jakiś postój po drodze.

 

Karol pomyślał, że to słaba wymówka, ale mu w sumie schlebia.

 

W czasie drogi na przystanek kilka razy musiał podtrzymywać Rudego za łokieć. Jak widać butelka wina na takie chude chucherko to jednak dużo.

 

Doczłapali w końcu na miejsce. Przystanek autobusowy, kiosk i żadnej taksówki. Na ławeczce przysypiał jakiś chłopaczek, a dwie trzpiotki zdawały sobie chaotyczną relację z kończącego się dnia. Z drugiej strony ulicy docierały do nich podpite pokrzykiwania samotnego marudera z marszu.

Młody omiótł wzrokiem rozkład jazdy. Za mniej niż kwadrans nadjedzie jego ostatni autobus.

 

\- Za 10 minut. Fajeczka?

 

Hass z uśmiechem przytaknął, a ruda grzywa opadła mu na czoło. Skryli się ze swoim tytoniowym nałogiem za nieczynnym kioskiem.

Rudy nadal miał mały problem z równowagą, ale wypił wystarczająco dużo, by cała sytuacja go bawiła, a nie irytowała. Młody najpierw pomógł mu odpalić papierosa, dopiero potem zajął się sobą. Wypuszczając z płuc kłęby upragnionego, tytoniowego dymu, oparł się niedbale o kiosk. Obok niego Rudy odczuwał podobną ulgę.

 

\- Tego mi było trzeba... - Westchnął i zaciągnął się.

 

\- Fajki, świeżego powietrza czy spaceru?

 

\- Chyba wszystkiego po trochu. - Ciągle był rumiany od wina. - I towarzystwa.

 

\- Towarzystwa?

 

\- A co? Myślałeś, że chodzę ze skazańcami albo policjantami na piwko lub kawkę? - Parsknął.

 

Zapadła między nimi cisza, przerywana tylko wrzaskami pijanego husarza. Hass spoglądał zamyślony w ciemne, listopadowe niebo, sprawiał wrażenie jakby nagle posmutniał. Trudno było rozróżnić dym od jego jego oddechu. Karol przyglądał mu się coraz bardziej urzeczony.

 

\- Pomyślałbyś rano, że tak skończy się dzień? – zapytał cicho Hass, wyrzucając niedopałek.

 

\- Jak?

 

Rudy wychylił się zza kiosku, omiatając uważnie wzrokiem przystanek i ulicę.

 

\- Jedziesz 519?

 

\- A jedzie już? - Karol również próbował wyjrzeć zza winkla, ale Hass chwycił go za sweter i przyciągnął do siebie. Usta trafiły na usta, a Rudy szybko nadał niespodziewanemu pocałunkowi szaleńcze tempo. Przyparł Karola do kiosku, nie dając wielkiego pola manewru. Wplótł palce w jego czarne włosy. Karol odchylił głowę uchylając usta, a gdy Hass wsunął w nie język, wyszedł mu na spotkanie ze swoim. Smakował drogimi papierosami i jeszcze droższym winem.

Zaskomlał, gdy prokuratorskie dłonie nagle powędrowały w dół, zaciskając się mocno na jego dupie. W odpowiedzi Hass przygryzł mu wargę, jakby chciał go uciszyć. A może ten jęk go tak podniecił? Kiedy w końcu się od niego oderwał, Karolowi brakowało tchu.

 

\- Zadzwoń od mnie.- Wydyszał tęsknie Rudy, łapiąc oddech i niechętnie wypuszczając go z rąk, gdy ruszył do autobusu. Karol odwrócił się jeszcze w drzwiach, by spojrzeć ostatni raz na Rudego, ale już go nie zobaczył.

Ciężko opadł na jakieś wolne siedzenie. Serce waliło mu jakby dopiero co ukończył stumetrowy sprint.  Pulsująca warga przypominała mu, że to co się stało wydarzyło się naprawdę, mimo że ciągle nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Chowając do kieszeni skasowany bilet trafił na wizytówkę.

 Spojrzał na nią. Eleganckie, czarne litery wytłoczone w brystolu informowały, że Bogumił Hass (syn) pracuje w Prokuraturze Generalnej, i jak się z nim skontaktować.

 

Dotarł do domu krótko po północy. Światła i dźwięki dochodzące zza zasłoniętych okien wskazywały, że dla domowników dzień się jeszcze nie skończył. Młodego to wcale nie zdziwiło. W jego domu od zawsze było głośno, gwarno i tłoczno.

Ledwo zamknął za sobą drzwi, a przywitało go cwałowanie pazurków po parkiecie i radosne ujadanie psa. A skoro w domu była Bibi, to był też jej właściciel. Karol już w korytarzu słyszał dochodzący z kuchni głos matki, bez trudu przebijający się przez szum wody z kranu i parskanie psa.

 

\- Czy ty nie możesz chociaż chwilę na dupie spokojnie usiedzieć, mówiłam żebyś się nie ruszał, bo znowu ci krew poleci!

 

\- Ciocia, ja tylko chciałem SMS-a odebrać!

 

\- I zostaw w końcu ten telefon, bo ci go zabiorę, ile ty masz lat?!

 

Karol stanął rozparty w drzwiach i słuchał z uśmiechem. Uwielbiał słuchać jak matka opierdala kogoś innego niż on. Płucząc pod bieżącą wodą zakrwawione szmatki, rzucała wściekłe spojrzenia na umęczonego Pio, pochylonego na krześle i przyciskającego zakrwawiony kompres do obitego nosa. W końcu dostrzegła syna.

 

\- Czego się szczerzysz?! Ty z kolei chyba zapomniałeś, po cholerę ci komórka, bo nie odbierasz od paru godzin!

 

Pio ucieszył się na powrót Karola, ale wszelkie objawy entuzjazmu powstrzymała matka, trzepnąwszy go ostrzegawczo ścierką, wciąż sztorcując Karola za ignorowanie telefonów. Jej tyradę na temat tego jak się zamartwiała przerwał właśnie Pio, sięgając po telefon i natychmiast obrywając za to w łapę.

 

\- Ale ciocia, ja muszę sprawdzić, czy oni bezpiecznie do domu wrócili!

 

\- Jacy „oni”? - Spytał zaciekawiony Karol.

 

\- Piotruś Murzyna uratował dzisiaj przed twoimi łysymi kolegami. - Fuknęła matka.- Renia przywiozła go z pół godziny temu.

 

\- No jakoś dałem im radę.

 

\- Jakbyś więcej się ruszał i nie żarł tyle pasty sezamowej, to byś im dał radę uciec!

 

Karol roześmiał się w głos, w przeciwieństwie do Pio, który wyglądał na urażonego. Ich rozmowę przerwał ryk z pokoju:

 

\- LUCYNAAA!!!

 

Matka westchnęła i zwróciła błagalnie oczy ku niebu.    

   

\- Słucham?!

 

\- MŁODY WRÓCIŁ?!

 

\- Tak!

 

\- A DOSTAŁ CHOCIAŻ PAŁĄ?!

 

No tak, Henryk Solorz milutki jak zawsze. Karol zajrzał do pokoju dziennego, skąd dobiegł donośny, ojcowski głos. Ojciec z wujem Cześkiem, kudłatym Serbem, siedzieli w fotelach przed telewizorem, żywo komentując relację z marszu. Wujek na jego widok uśmiechnął się i pomachał mu na powitanie.

 

\- Nie byliście dzisiaj w trasie? - zapytał Karol, odmachując wujowi.

 

\- Jeszcze czego! - żachnął się Henryk - Żeby te zwierzęta obrzuciły mi wóz brukiem?!

 

\- Ta, brukiem od razu. Nawet na mieście nie byłeś, ale wiesz, że brukiem ciskają.

 

\- No wiem! Widzę to wiem! - Machnął ręką w stronę telewizora. Karol z niesmakiem spojrzał na logo stacji.

 

\- Rzeczywiście, obiektywne źródło informacji...

 

\- Poza tym nie chcę pieniędzy od tego bydła, jeszcze miałbym im łyse dupy porozwozić do domów, na kolację do mamusi. Co nie, Młody?

 

Karol miał ochotę mu odpyskować, ale stwierdził, że woli zaprzątać sobie głowę przyjemniejszymi rzeczami niż kolejna kłótnia z ojcem o samodzielność, odpowiedzialność i kawalerkę na Pradze.  Po prostu machnął ręką i wyszedł.

 

\- Co księżniczko, obraziłaś się? – odprowadził go krzyk ojca.

 

Matka wychyliła się zza drzwi, gdy mijał kuchnię. Musiała już ochłonąć, bo tym razem jej głos był łagodny i przyjemny.

 

\- Beniu, odgrzać ci rosołu?

 

\- Nie jestem głodny.

 

\- To posiedź z nami trochę, cały dzień cię nie było.

 

\- Jestem zmęczony.

 

\- Lucy daj księżniczce spokój, w końcu walczyła cały dzień z komuną! - wtrącił się z pokoju Henryk.

 

Ignorując przytyki ojca, wspiął się po schodach i skierował do swojego pokoju. Dopiero, gdy padł na łózko, spłynęło na niego zmęczenie pełnym wrażeń dniem. To było dziwne uczucie, być styranym i pobudzonym jednocześnie, bo kiedy tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi do pokoju, jego myśli, zamiast hałaśliwych  domowników i patriotycznych wzruszeń, znów były pełne prokuratora Hassa. Odtwarzały jak w filmie scena po scenie, jego zaskoczone spojrzenie kiedy poprosił o zapalniczkę, jego aroganckie tyrady na wszystkie tematy, jego śmiech, ten trzeźwy i wyważony oraz ten pijacki, zniewieściały; jego rozpalone, zdesperowane spojrzenie chwilę po pocałunku.

Znów bezwiednie dotknął tkliwej wargi, jakby chciał sprawdzić czy nadal czuć na nich usta Hassa. Trochę tego pożałował, bo w tym momencie podniecenie już ostatecznie wyparło z niego zmęczenie, i miał wrażenie, że jeżeli się nie opanuje, to będzie musiał przed snem jeszcze skoczyć na nieco dłuższy prysznic.

Sięgnął do kieszeni po wizytówkę, najcenniejszą namiastkę Hassa jaką posiadał, nie licząc pogryzionych ust. Wraz z nią wyciągnął bilet autobusowy z syrenką. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł napis, który znajdował się na zielonym blankieciku i uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

 

Zakochaj się w Warszawie.


	2. Rozdział 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po długiej przerwie, w rocznicę wydarzeń opisywanych poniżej, powracamy z drugim rozdziałem! Z następnymi obiecujemy poprawę - narzucimy sobie reżim dwu-trzy tygodniowy na urodzenie kolejnych czapterów.
> 
> W ramach rekompensaty za tak długie oczekiwanie - tutaj będą seksy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> A oprócz tego postaci, które się pojawią:  
> \- Mitaka,  
> \- Finn,  
> \- Phasma,  
> \- Millicent,  
> \- Brendol Hux i jego żona (OC)
> 
> Więcej przypisów pod koniec czaptera, miłego! ;D

W piątek zły humor prokuratora miał niszczycielski potencjał zbliżony do wschodnioazjatyckiego tajfunu. Poprzedniego wieczora Hass złamał prawie z pół tuzina swoich własnych zasad. Upił się publicznie, obściskiwał się z nieznajomym za przystankiem, dał mu wizytówkę, poprosił o kontakt...

…a teraz nie może rozdzielić spraw prywatnych od służbowych.

Pierwsza fala wyrzutów sumienia uderzyła Hassa, gdy tylko Karol zniknął w drzwiach autobusu. Ścisnęła mu żołądek w żelaznym uścisku i posłała za przystanek, gdzie pożegnał się z kolacją, tą samą drogą, którą ją przywitał.

Rano wciąż nie mógł jeść – z trudem wmusił w siebie skromne śniadanie. Odkąd wytrzeźwiał, wieczorne wypadki wydawały mu się jeszcze bardziej skandaliczne.

 

 _Co ci strzeliło do tego durnego łba?!_ \- strofował sam siebie – _Jakim skończonym idiotą trzeba być, by całować się z obcym osiłkiem na środku ulicy jak jakaś pijana gówniara?!_

 

Przez parę pierwszych godzin w pracy udawało mu się odsunąć od siebie natrętne myśli, przekopując się przez skrzynkę pocztową, przeklinając bezmyślność autorów niektórych maili. Jedyną liczącą się dla niego wiadomością była notka od Pana Ministra.

Prowadzili ze sobą korespondencją już od pewnego czasu. W trakcie kampanii wyborczej niejeden raz pomagał jego sztabowi w kwestiach merytorycznych. Zaskarbił w ten sposób sympatię i uznanie urzędnika; w ich prywatnych rozmowach padały nawet sugestie o ciepłej posadce w ministerstwie. Możliwe, że od nowego roku.

 

_Chyba, że Pan Minister stwierdzi, że Dyrektorem Departamentu nie może być pijana ciota, która publicznie obnosi się ze swoim skrzywieniem..._

Starając się opanować pełzający napad paniki, wziął parę głębokich oddechów i spróbował skupić całą uwagę na dokumencie, który miał przed sobą. Dostrzegł nieprawidłową datę pod papierem, który podpisał.

 

_… i któremu wspomnienie zboczonych ekscesów uniemożliwia poprawne wykonywanie służbowych obowiązków._

 

Przełknął rosnącą gulę w gardle. Musiał natychmiast napić się kawy. Albo cykuty lub trutki na szczury, by ukrócić te męki. Może chociaż herbaty z bromem na uspokojenie rozhulanego libido.

Machinalnie wystukał na biurowym telefonie trzy cyfry.

 

\- Miciński, od ilu lat wypełniasz służbowe dokumenty?

\- Och! -  Głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki jak zwykle brzmiała jak u dziecka przyłapanego na zbiciu wazonu. - Czy coś się stało, panie prokuratorze?

\- Podpisałem dokumenty, które ty źle wypełniłeś. - Mimo zżerającego go stresu starał się zachować chłodny, profesjonalny ton.

\- Ja...Ja przepraszam...-

\- Ty nie przepraszaj, tylko poprawiaj. Za kwadrans chcę mieć na biurku ten wniosek o aresztowanie wypełniony poprawnie. - chciał odkładać już słuchawkę, ale się wstrzymał. -  I duża kawę też.

\- Tak jest, panie prokuratorze, zaraz będę!

 

Rozłączył się i odetchnął. Nie chciał zaprzątać sobie głowy wieczornymi wydarzeniami. Jeszcze bardziej nie chciał zastanawiać się nad tym, dlaczego Karol wciąż milczy.

Pół doby zadręczał się rozmyślaniem, czy mężczyzna, z którym się obściskiwał za kioskiem w ogóle był „taki jak on”.

Hass nigdy nie nazwał siebie homoseksualistą. Przede wszystkim, nie uważał się za homoseksualistę. Homoseksualiści nie odnoszą sukcesów w życiu zawodowym, nie grozi im objęcie kierownictwa nad departamentem, nie są zapraszani na przyjęcia do domu Pana Ministra i nie ściskają dłoni Pana Prezydenta czy Pana Prezesa. A ponieważ Hass to wszystko robił, logicznie rzecz biorąc, homoseksualistą nie był. A fakt, że interesował go seks tylko z mężczyznami nie miał w temacie nic do rzeczy.

Poprzedniego wieczora wszystko poszło zbyt gładko, szybko, zbyt...dobrze, żeby nie tkwił w tym jakiś haczyk.

 

_A może ktoś mu go podstawił, żeby mnie skompromitować? Zaszantażować?_

Skończony kretyn. Dał mu swoją wizytówkę. _Wizytówkę._ Miejsce pracy, służbowy numer, numer prywatny z tyłu, wszystko to podane jak na srebrnej tacy, by go zrujnować.

Z ponurego zamyślenia wyrwało go buczenie telefonu na biurku. A kiedy zobaczył kto napisał, poczuł jeszcze mocniejszy ścisk w żołądku.

 

_Karol!_

Zaraz się okaże, czy ma szykować sporą kwotę pieniędzy w zamian za milczenie. Chyba, że facet nie jest w ciemię bity i woli zebrać bardziej kompromitujące materiały, żeby wyciągnąć więcej. Hass przepędził tę równie paranoiczną, co całkiem prawdopodobną myśl. Odebrał wiadomość.

 

 

„ **dzień dobry ; >**”

 

Tak po prostu. Dzień dobry. On tutaj katusze od rana przeżywa, nie spał pół nocy. Żenujące, naprawdę; typowy, lekkomyślny studencik.

 

„ **Dzień dobry. Późno książę wstaje, widzę? ;)** ”

 

Hass złapał się na tym, że prawdopodobnie pierwsze raz w życiu użył emotikonki.

 

„ **haha jest przed południem, czyli** **wcześnie. jak tam w pracy?** ”

_Dzięki, prawie nie mogę jej przez ciebie wykonywać._

 

„ **Aż przykro przychodzić, ale ktoś musi** ”

 

„ **heh, to masz coś na poprawę humoru ; >**”

 

Ledwo zdążył przeczytać wiadomość a pod spodem pojawiła się kolejna, wypełniająca niemal cały ekran. Zdjęcie.

_Słodki Jezu w malinach..._

Tak idealnie wyrzeźbionego torsu nie widział nawet w reklamach bielizny, jak już, to tylko u marmurowych podobizn antycznych herosów. To był ewidentnie Karol; zdradzały to fale czarnych włosów opadających na ramiona oraz pieprzyki rozsiane po piersi i brzuchu.

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi, gwałtownie odwracając uwagę Hassa od przyjemnych spraw. 

\- Proszę! - Powiedział po odłożeniu na bok telefonu. Przez moment czuł się, jakby matka przyłapała go na czymś nieprzyzwoitym, ale na litość boską, to na pewno nie ona.

Do gabinetu wszedł Miciński, z teczką pod pachą i kubkiem w dłoni. Wzrok miał wbity w jego parującą powierzchnię, pilnując żeby drżenie gorącej kawy nie wymknęło mu się spod kontroli.

Hass wziął kilka głębszych oddechów, żeby przywrócić swój puls do normalności. Po chwili kawa stała już na swoim miejscu, po prawej stronie laptopa, a teczka po drugiej.

\- Dziękuję ci, Miciński.

\- Panie prokuratorze, jeszcze jedna sprawa.

Chłopak cierpliwie poczekał, aż Hass upije pierwszy łyk napoju i odetchnie z wyczekiwaną ulgą. Miciński był jedynym z tabunu aplikantów, który potrafił zrobić _poprawną_ kawę, taką jaką lubił. Gorącą, mocno zabieloną mlekiem bez laktozy, z dwiema łyżeczkami cukru. Ci, którzy nie potrafili tego zrobić, nie zagrzewali u niego miejsca. Jak ma powierzyć sprawy dotyczące życia i śmierci podwładnemu, który nie potrafi wykonać poprawnie tak banalnych poleceń jak zaparzenie kawy?

\- Zamieniam się w słuch.

\- Szef skierował do nas praktykanta, studenta. Z Londynu.

\- Studenta zza granicy? – odparł Hass marszcząc brwi – Po co ktoś z Londynu miałby studiować polskie prawo?

\- Nie wiem, panie prokuratorze.

\- Mówi w ogóle po polsku?

\- Tak, panie prokuratorze. Z akcentem, ale mówi całkiem dobrze.

\- Stoi przed drzwiami?

\- Tak, panie prokuratorze.

Hass machnął ręką, dając znak, żeby Miciński go przyprowadził. Drugą rękę zainstalował między podbródkiem a biurkiem, nadając sobie celowo nieco bardziej niż zwykle zainteresowaną wydarzeniami pozę. Po chwili drzwi znów się uchyliły i…

_Matko Boska, przecież to Murzyn._

Prokurator oczywiście zachował kamienną twarz. Był pewien, że mimo zaskoczenia nie przemknął przez nią nawet najdrobniejszy grymas. Chłopak wyglądał na sympatycznego, uśmiechał się, szczerząc rzędy bielutkich zębów. Przedstawił się jakimś starobiblijnym imieniem (Fineasz, Filistyn, Finisz?) Faktycznie, mówił z wyczuwalnym akcentem.

Kultura wymagała, by Hass wstał i uścisnął nowemu pracownikowi rękę. Ale to by oznaczało że pierwszy raz w życiu dotknąłby murzyna. Chyba miał dosyć emocji i wychodzenia ze strefy komfortu jak na jeden tydzień. Kiwnął tylko głową, odpowiadając na powitanie.

Finn opowiedział parę słów o sobie. Studiował prawo, przebywał w Polsce od paru lat, przyjechał w ramach wymiany uczniowskiej z Anglii jeszcze w czasach licealnych. Hass natychmiast wygłosił w myślach kąśliwą uwagę na temat _czarnoskórego Brytyjczyka_ , ale zachował ją tylko dla siebie. Ważne, by chłopak dobrze pracował i dobrze parzył kawę, nie musi się nikomu pokazywać. Opinia publiczna nie musi wiedzieć, że czarny grzebie w ich papierach.

\- Panie _Finn_. Oczywiście pozwolę panu zrealizować praktyki studenckie pod moimi skrzydłami. Wszystkie dokumenty do wypełnienia proszę przekazać obecnemu tutaj Micińskiemu. Miciński?

\- Tak, panie prokuratorze?

\- Oprowadź Pana _Finna_ po budynku, pokaż mu gdzie jest kafejka, kuchnia, kadry i księgowość. Wprowadź go w wypełniane przez siebie i przeze mnie obowiązki, pamiętaj o klauzuli poufności informacji niejawnych.

\- Tak jest, panie prokuratorze.

\- No to z Bogiem. – mruknął Hass odprawiając ich obydwu machnięciem ręki. W końcu kiedy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi odetchnął i sięgnął po telefon.

Kolejna wiadomość.

 

„ **zaniemówiłeś, czy wykorzystujesz moje** **zdjęcie do zabawy na przerwie? ; >**”

Uśmiechnął się. Myśl o ulżeniu sobie w pracowniczej toalecie była równie oburzająca, co podniecająca.

 

„ **Niestety, nie wszyscy dzisiaj tylko** **leżą i pięknie wyglądają ;)** ”

 

„ **chciałbym kiedyś zobaczysz jak leżysz i pięknie wyglądasz ; >**”

 

Nie dane jednak było mu odpowiedź na tę wiadomość. Ktoś znowu zapukał do drzwi, tym razem o wiele mniej subtelnie.

\- Proszę! – wykrzyknął Hass ponownie blokując telefon. Do gabinetu weszła komisarz Fassman, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.  Nie miała czasu na takie pierdoły jak kurtuazja. Gdyby Hass wierzył  w reinkarnacje, to byłby pewien, że ta wysoka blondynka była w poprzednim wcieleniu wojowniczą amazonką.

\- Pamiętasz tę sprawę sprzed trzech tygodni, o przemoc domową? Matka pijaczka tłukła dzieci, na Sadybie. – zaczęła bezceremonialnie, opierając się o regał pełen segregatorów.

\- Dzień dobry Pani komisarz, to po pierwsze. – odparł chłodno prokurator – Dzień dobry Panie prokuratorze, to po drugie. – komisarz Fassman wywróciła oczami – I dopiero po trzecie, tak, pamiętam, wyrok w zawieszeniu i odebranie praw rodzicielskich, troje dzieci trafiło do rodziny zastępczej, bo jesteśmy w trakcie ustalania kto z rodziny się nimi zajmie.

\- No to jak pamiętasz to się ubieraj, bo jedziemy na sekcję. Typiara się powiesiła na strychu w kamienicy.

Hass westchnął, po czym podniósł się ciężko z krzesła. Rzucił okiem na telefon. Miał nadzieję że Karol nie obrazi się, jeśli odezwie się do niego dopiero wieczorem. O ile w ogóle będzie miał siły się odezwać.

 

***

 

Nareszcie.

Przekręcił klucz w zamku – marzył o tym od wielu godzin. Ten piątek wyczerpał go psychicznie jak mało który.

\- Kochanie, już jestem! - Obwieścił, ściągając płaszcz i buty. Pozornie odpowiedziała mu cisza, ale nie zdążył jeszcze odstawić teczki, a już usłyszał znajome, pełne miłości gruchanie. Jego rude szczęście usiadło przy szafce na buty, domagając się pełnej uwagi. Przyszła go powitać, prosząc o miłość i smakołyki.

Młoda kotka powąchała jego dłoń, po czym otarła się o nią puszystym policzkiem. Na medaliku przyczepionym do obróżki widniało imię – Milcia. 

\- Moja królewna... - szepnął Hass biorąc ją na ręce i całując w czółko.

Miał ją odkąd była maleńką i przerażoną cynamonową bułeczką, mieszczącą się w jego dłoniach – jedyna istotka, na widok której miękło prokuratorskie serce. Odkąd wziął sierotkę do domu, rozpieszczał ją każdego dnia, a w ten piątkowy wieczór nie było inaczej - podzielił się z nią na kolację wybornym łososiem. 

Odpisał w końcu Karolowi. Przeprosił za milczenie i wyjaśnił, że miał bardzo ciężki dzień. Przy przeglądaniu historii rozmowy, pozwolił sobie zerknąć szybko na poranne zdjęcie.

Nalawszy sobie wina, opadł na miękki fotel. Butelkę postawił na podłodze, żeby mieć ją w zasięgu ręki, kiedy wleje w siebie pierwszą lampkę. Sącząc czerwone wytrawne, próbował oczyścić swoją głowę ze wszystkich natrętnych myśli, co wcale nie było takie proste. W męczących zmaganiach wspierała go Milcia, kojąco mrucząc mu na kolanach.

_Coś ty sobie wyobrażał? Że poznasz sobie kogoś na ulicy i będziesz dzielił swój czas między obcowanie z patologią i trupami, a romantycznymi randkami i normalnym życiem?_

Wspomniał jak  wiele lat temu ojciec wracał z pracy i witał go uśmiechem, a matkę pocałunkiem w policzek. A pracował w o wiele brutalniejszych czasach niż te obecne. Co by zrobił jego ojciec, stary Hass? Czy sam się nauczył zostawiać sprawy zawodowe za drzwiami mieszkania? Czy tak naprawdę nigdy ich nie zostawiał, tylko zamykał je osobnej, szczelnej szufladzie w swojej głowie, nie dopuszczając do nich domowników?  O czym myślał Bogumił Hass, gdy kładł się koło żony?

Trzy lampki wina wraz z kochającą kotka skutecznie uciszyły jego marzenia o normalnym życiu i ululały do snu.

 

***

 

Jednak miał siły, żeby się odezwać w sobotę. Pół dnia pstrykał wiadomości (i zdjęcia) z Karolem.

Nie zdradzali zbyt wielu faktów o sobie póki co, ale każdy strzęp informacji stanowił dla Rudego kolejną cegiełkę w budowaniu w głowie profilu Karola – zapalonego historyka i skonfliktowanego z rodziną buntownika. Wolny czas spędzał na pływalni lub na spotkaniach grup rekonstrukcji historycznej. Należał do dwóch – bractwa rycerskiego „Rycerze czegośtam” oraz, oczywiście, do grupy skupionej na wojennej i powojennej partyzantce. Wysłał nawet Hassowi zdjęcie swojego munduru powieszonego w szafie, który samodzielnie skompletował. Hass mimochodem zauważył że szafa była ze sklejki w czarnej okleinie, szalenie modnej na początku lat 90. Zza szafy wystawał kawałek podniszczonej i spłowiałej tapety.

_A więc Karolek nie jest osobą przesadnie przywiązującą wagi do otoczenia. No trudno._

Hass cieszył się, że w sobotę nie musiał wychodzić do ludzi. Nie chciał w końcu, żeby ktoś przyłapał go ze zdjęciem półnagiego faceta na telefonie. A takich zdjęć Karol potrafił mu wysyłać na pęczki- w spodniach, w kąpielówkach (bo okazało się, że regularnie chodzi na pływalnię, a Hass domyślił się, że właśnie temu zawdzięcza cudownie wyrzeźbione ciało), spod prysznica, z łóżka. Hass zrewanżował się tylko kiedy Karol wyjątkowo się upierał, ale starał się zachować przyzwoitość. Poza tym nie miał się przesadnie czym pochwalić w kwestii budowy ciała. Nie chciał zniechęcić tego greckiego herosa zdjęciem swojej kompletnie płaskiej i wąskiej klatki piersiowej, upstrzonej piegami i wystającymi kośćmi.

 

„ **No pochwal się rudą ścieżką** ”

 

Hass dość niechętnie podciągnął koszulkę aż do obojczyków i nieznacznie zsunął bieliznę. Miał niemałe opory, by wysyłać Karolowi odważniejsze fotki. Nie chciał dołączyć do niechlubnego grona mężczyzn, którym wyciek prywatnych zdjęć z opuszczonymi spodniami splamił karierę i wizerunek.

Wybrał najkorzystniejszą fotkę i posłał ją Karolowi, mając nadzieję, że ostatecznie nie będzie tego żałować. Z duszą na ramieniu oczekiwał na odpowiedź. Dopiero wibracje telefonu wyrwały go z zadumy.

 

„ **Cały jesteś piegowaty, heh** ”

  
„ **Podoba mi się** ”

  
„ **patrz** ”

 

W dowód wdzięczności przesłał zdjęcie, na widok którego Hassowi natychmiast pociekła ślinka.

 _Och, JAKI WIELKI!_  
Ta żyłka... I ten pieprzyk u nasady…  
Dałbym radę, chyba…

Szybko skarcił się za myśli niegodne mężczyzny o jego pozycji.

Ale odrobinka rozpusty przecież mu nie zaszkodzi...

Oblizał wargi. Mając w pamięci ostatnią fotkę, zaczął pisać w głowie pyszne scenariusze z Karolem w roli głównej. To już nie jego własna ręka go dotykała, tylko szorstka i pewna karolowa dłoń szczypnęła go w sztywny sutek i zsunęła się w dół po brzuchu, po czym wsunęła w spodnie i zacisnęła pewnie na kroczu.

Minęło zaledwie kilka przyjemnych chwil, gdy w lewej ręce zaczął wibrować mu telefon, a na ekranie  zamiast zdjęć Karola, wyświetlił się numer ostatniej osoby, z którą miał ochotę wtedy rozmawiać.

Jego kochana rodzicielka.

Chciała potwierdzić niedzielne spotkanie. Miał  wystarczająco rozumu i godności człowieka, by przestać macać się po fiucie, gdy mówi do niego matka. Sądził, że załatwi to szybko i wróci do przyjemniejszych spraw, ale mama rozgadała się oburzona na jakiś temat, zapomniał jaki, bo bezmyślnie jej potakiwał. Niestety, był zbyt rozkojarzony, by sypnąć z rękawa jakimś wiarygodnym kłamstewkiem i ją zbyć. Kiedy po kilku minutach skończyła i życzyła mu przyjemnego wieczoru, nie miał już absolutnie na nic ochoty.  
  
Dzięki, mamo.

 

***

 

Niedziela u państwa Hass wyglądała tak samo od ponad czterech dekad i ta w środku listopada nie stanowiła wyjątku. Msza w południe, potem spacer po coraz bardziej ogołoconych z liści Królewskich Łazienkach i powrót do domu na obiad.

Mieszkanie Hassów było wyjątkowo przestronne, nawet jak na mieszkania w starych kamienicach. Należało do rodziny od pokoleń i z łatwością mieściło gabinet Bogumiła seniora, sypialnię, olbrzymi salon, dawny pokój Bogumiła juniora (pozostawiony w stanie nietkniętym, od kiedy się wyprowadził), łazienkę bardziej przypominającą pokój kąpielowy niż skromne pomieszczenie na wannę, kuchnię, a nawet przyrastającą do niej służbówkę, w której w tygodniu pomieszkiwała gosposia Hassów - Helenka.

  
Z gorącym rosołem w brzuchach, ojciec z synem oczekiwali pojawienia się na stole drugiego dania. Z kuchni dochodził do nich apetyczny zapach pieczonego mięsa. Kręcąc równo przystrzyżonym wąsem, Bogumił senior poprawiał na serwetce położenie sztućców, by leżały idealnie  prosto; równoległe wobec siebie i prostopadle do krawędzi stołu. Wszelkie odstępstwa od ustalonego ładu jak zwykle go irytowały.

Młody Hass z pewnym niepokojem obserwował ojca. Kiedyś spotkał się z opinią, że mężczyzna pół życia walczy, by być różnym od swojego ojca, tylko po to, by w końcu stać się takim jak on. Miał wielką nadzieję, że taki los ich ominie, jednak nie dało się nie dostrzec łączących ich podobieństw.

Patrząc na powolne starzenie się ojca, tworzył w głowie prognozy tego, jak sam będzie wyglądał za trzydzieści lat. Dużym pocieszeniem było, że Bogumił senior bardzo wdzięcznie posuwał się w latach (co zapewne zawdzięczał surowemu reżimowi życia i brakowi nałogów, w czym młody Hass rażąco różnił się od głowy rodziny). Rude włosy przyprószone siwizną przypominały cynamon z cukrem, chociaż z roku na rok w tej mieszance było coraz więcej cukru. Wysokie czoło przecinały bruzdy wiecznego skupienia.

\- Co tam słychać w prokuraturze, Bogumił? -  W końcu oderwał wzrok od widelca, by spojrzeć na syna i zadać mu to samo pytanie jak co tydzień, mimo że prawdopodobnie był lepiej poinformowany od niego.

\- Nic specjalnego. Były zaległości z powodu ostatnich świąt, ale wszystko nadrobiłem. - Nawet nie pisnął o ostatnim samobójstwie czy pomyśle, by objąć mecenatem doktorat przypadkowo spotkanego studenta.  
 Stary Hass tylko mruknął z aprobatą.

\- Pomożesz mi, Ryżulku? - Nareszcie z kuchni dobiegło wołanie matki, by uratować go przed kolejnymi niezręcznymi minutami spędzonymi sam na sam z ojcem. Przeprosił go i szybko wyszedł z pokoju. Pomógł mamie zanosząc ziemniaki, surówki i sos, ale to ona dumnie podała do stołu królową obiadu – wspaniałą, pachnącą rozmarynem pieczeń rzymską.

_Pewnie według przepisu Helenki._

Rodzina zwykła ograniczać rozmowy przy dwóch głównych daniach do stosownego minimum, obejmującego jedynie komentowanie smaku posiłku. Zgodnie ze zwyczajem dopiero podczas poobiedniej kawy, do której pani Hass tym razem podała rogale z białym makiem, zaczęli zabawiać się rozmową.

\- Ostatnio rozmawiałem z _twoim_ ministrem... - Zagaił stary Hass, wsypując do kawy dwie łyżeczki cukru, a  młodszy Hass mimochodem zauważył, że słodzi dokładnie tyle samo. - Wspominał, że nie widzi przeszkód, by cię przenieść.

Hass zapchał sobie usta kolejnym kęsem rogala, żeby nie musieć od razu odpowiadać. Drażniła go postawa ojca, który po latach pielęgnowania kariery syna w prokuraturze tak przywykł do swojej roli, że nie wychodził z niej nawet teraz, gdy syn usilnie starał się wszystkie osiągnięcia zawdzięczać tylko i wyłącznie sobie. Chociażby awans do ministerstwa – owoc wielu lat ciężkiej pracy i starań młodego Hassa. A i tak ojciec starał się przypisać go własnym znajomościom i zasługom.

\- Tak, mnie też o tym wspominał. Od nowego roku mam zapewnioną posadę.

\- Jaką posadę, Ryżulku? – zapytała pani Hass, która po załadowaniu naczyń do zmywarki właśnie się przysiadła do stołu i poprawiła swoje farbowane na rudo włosy. Młody Hass widział w nich chorobliwą chęć upodobnienia się do rodziny męża. Wszyscy rudzi jak lisy, to ona też.  – Nie dzieliłeś się żadnymi szczegółami, a chciałabym cię pochwalić przed rodziną, tak często o ciebie dopytują.

\- Dyrektor departamentu w Ministerstwie Sprawiedliwości, tylko tyle muszą wiedzieć. – odparł nieco oschle Hass.

\- Nie gniewaj się, kochaneczku, po prostu lubię się wami dwoma chwalić – powiedziała uśmiechając się pogodnie pani Hass. – Nowe miejsce, nowi znajomi, będziesz mi musiał wszystko opowiedzieć. Byłeś już tam w tym ministerstwie? Jacy ludzie tam pracują?

Hass już wiedział dokąd zmierza ta rozmowa i zaczął żałować, że tak szybko zjadł rogala.

\- Tacy jak wszędzie, mamo. Z parą rąk, nóg i głową. I przy odrobinie szczęścia z mózgiem też.

\- Nie bądź złośliwy, to nieładnie. Podasz mi rogaliki? Dziękuję. Chodziło mi o to czy pracują tam same zasuszone staruchy jak u twojego ojca, czy może raczej młodzi. Lepiej żebyś miał takie towarzystwo.

Kątem oka zauważył jak Bogumił senior wywraca oczami nad filiżanką kawy. Mama Hass zaczęła opowiadać o wnuczce siostry koleżanki. Że młoda, że ładna, że mądra, bo skończyła medycynę na wybrzeżu i przyjechała do stolicy – dobrze by było, gdyby jakiś gentleman pomógł jej w pierwszych dniach w nowym miejscu.

Tym razem to Hass junior wywrócił oczami. Pod względem uporczywych prób wyswatania go z kolejnymi kobietami, jego matka była absolutnie niereformowalna. Zaczynał podejrzewać, że jego matka prowadzi katalog warszawskich singielek przed czterdziestką, albo tajne biuro matrymonialne. Niestety dla samej siebie, urodziła się w złych czasach. Za sanacji pewnie spełniałaby się jako swatka paniczy i panienek z dobrych domów. Co niedziela sypała mu jak z rękawa całym katalogiem notariuszek, lekarek, aptekarek i prawniczek, bo przecież byle kogo swojemu Ryżulkowi by nie poleciła. Odmówił i tym razem, a każda próba wykręcenia się od tych randek w ciemno kończyła się tak samo.

\- No z takim nastawieniem to ty nigdy sobie żony nie znajdziesz, odpukać w niemalowane! – wykrzyknęła pani Hass z nutą oburzenia w głosie.

Nagle poczuł, że w kieszeni wibruje mu telefon i świat przestał istnieć. Karol. No pewnie że Karol. Miał dać znać!

Wyciągnął dyskretnie telefon z kieszeni i odczytał smsa:

 

„ **Hej, jestem już wolny. A jak u ciebie?** ”

 

Wrzucił telefon z powrotem do kieszeni i spróbował opanować emocje. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy kołatał mu się irracjonalny lęk, że rodzice domyślą się z kim chce się spotkać.

_Przecież nie masz na czole napisane „Idę na randkę z mężczyzną”._

Pośpiesznie, ale grzecznie pożegnał się z rodzicami, tłumacząc, że ma spotkanie, o którym niemal zapomniał. Matka próbowała się dopytywać, z kim się umówił, a jego zmieszanie tylko poszerzyło jej uśmiech. Hass nawet nie chciał myśleć o tym jak jego matka zbombarduje go pytaniami przy najbliższej okazji, skoro najwidoczniej pomyślała, że jest umówiony z jakąś panną, o której nie chce mówić.

Gdy zajechał na wskazane miejsce, Karol stał na chodniku i palił papierosa. Dał mu szybko znać klaksonem, żeby wsiadł. Brunet wciągnął za sobą do samochodu powiew zimnego powietrza i papierosowego dymu, po czym zaproponował wypad w plener. Hass nie był zachwycony, listopadowa pogoda nie sprzyjała schadzkom na świeżym powietrzu, poza tym nigdy za nimi nie przepadał, ale Karol zapewniał, że nie będzie narzekał.

Jadąc przez rozświetlone latarniami miasto wymienili parę banałów na temat zbiorów bibliotecznych i pisaniu pracy, ale reszta podróży upłynęła im w uciążliwym milczeniu, przerywana tylko wskazówkami dotyczącymi drogi. Zdecydowanie łatwiej im się pisało niż rozmawiało. Mimo wszystko, wyglądało na to, że Karol czuł się w obcym samochodzie dość swobodnie. Rozsiadł się, niemal dotykając lewym kolanem ręki Rudego, która spoczywała na skrzyni biegów. Znów miał na sobie obcisłe dżinsy, które bardzo służyły eksponowaniu muskulatury. I nie tylko muskulatury. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Karol kilkakrotnie się wiercił na siedzeniu, przysuwając nogę coraz bliżej niego. Hass starał się jednocześnie opanować mętlik w głowie, strach przed ciekawskim wzrokiem innych kierowców i zdobyć się na odwagę, kiedy na którychś z kolei światłach Karol po prostu chwycił jego dłoń i położył sobie na udzie. Rudy pozwolił sobie na odrobinę grzesznej przyjemności, gładząc rozkosznie twarde mięśnie. Z każdym kolejnym zakrętem drogi robiły się coraz węższe, a latarnie coraz rzadziej poustawiane. Robiło się ciemno i nieprzyjemnie, a Hass widział zbyt wiele miejsc zbrodni, by pozbyć się paskudnego uczucia.

\- Karol, tu jest zakaz wjazdu – mruknął oświetlając reflektorami bitą drogę i kawał rzadkiego lasu.

\- Olej to i jedź, i tak nikt tu o tej porze nie pracuje.

Pokluczył chwilę po piaszczystych, leśnych wybojach, po czym Karol kazał mu się zatrzymać.

\- Jakby co – powiedział Hass, nadal nieprzekonany do miejsca – to ty płacisz za mandat.

\- Może wyjdziemy na fajkę? – zaproponował Karol, ignorując temat ewentualnej kary pieniężnej.

\- Tylko zamknij dobrze drzwi, zostawię ogrzewanie włączone.

Spalili nie po jednym, a po dwa papierosy, opierając się o maskę i wpatrując w płynącą leniwie rzekę. Karol opowiadał o tym miejscu, zapewniając, że jest o wiele bardziej urokliwe za dnia. Bliskość bruneta sprawiała, że Hassowi nie przeszkadzał mu nawet coraz bardziej ścinający powietrze przymrozek. Nagle poczuł że Karol położył swoją wielką dłoń na jego dłoni.

\- Wyglądasz na zmarzniętego – powiedział odwracając się przodem do Rudego i zamykając go w pułapce między sobą samym a samochodem. Hass poczuł, że już jest zgubiony

\- Karol – jego głos był spięty, ale cichszy niż zamierzał – Ktoś nas zobaczy…

\- Nikogo tu nie ma – szepnął Karol. W jednej chwili przyciągnął Hassa za biodra do siebie i zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem, powstrzymując dalsze wątpliwości.

Usta Karola były dokładnie takie, jakimi je zapamiętał z ostatniego razu – wielkie, gorące i miękkie, po prostu stworzone do całowania. Z resztą tak o nich pomyślał, kiedy pierwszy raz się im przyjrzał. A oprócz tego Karol całował po prostu nieziemsko. Całym sobą. Hassa przeszywał dreszcz za dreszczem, kiedy ręce Karola odbywały podróż od bioder do szyi Hassa, rozluźniając mu szalik. Nawet się nie zorientował kiedy rozpiął mu płaszcz. Gdy Karol oderwał się od jego ust i przeniósł na odsłonięty kawałek szyi zadrżał i wydał z siebie żałośnie ochrypłe westchnienie.

\- Ka… Karol…

\- Tak? – zapytał Karol podnosząc na niego mocno nieobecny wzrok

\- Wsiądźmy…

Karol pospiesznie otworzył drzwi samochodu i rzucił się na tylne siedzenie, wciągając za sobą Hassa. W samochodzie huczała nagrzewnica, a siedzenia były przyjemnie ciepłe.

Nie przerywając coraz gorętszych pocałunków ani na chwilę Hass zrzucił z siebie płaszcz i ściągnął z Karola kurtkę. Przypominał sobie jego umięśnione ciało ze zdjęć, a na myśl, że jest ono tuż pod nim, schowane zaledwie pod bluzą, ogarnęła go fala gorąca. Przerwał na chwilę pocałunek żeby rozpiąć coraz ciaśniejsze spodnie, a Karol w tym czasie zrzucił z siebie podszytą polarowym futerkiem bluzę, sycząc z zimna. Hass zastygł na chwilę w oniemieniu na widok śniadego, upstrzonego pieprzykami i przepięknie wyrzeźbionego torsu, który pokrył się gęsią skórką. Ciemne sutki nabrzmiały z zimna, a Karol, zauważając na sobie wzrok rudego prokuratora, postanowił się trochę popisać i z uśmiechem przesunął dłońmi po swoim umięśnionym, napiętym brzuchu.

\- I co, lepsze niż na zdjęciach? – zapytał ochryple.

\- Ocenię kiedy zobaczę wszystko, co mi wysyłałeś – odparł niemal natychmiast Hass. Nie miał pojęcia skąd się w nim wzięła taka pewność siebie.

Karol jednak zaśmiał się i nadal wpatrując się kusząco w Hassa rozpiął spodnie i bardzo, bardzo powoli zaczął je zsuwać z bioder. Kiedy do Hassa dotarło że nie ma pod spodem bielizny, aż zakręciło mu się w głowie z podniecenia, a kompletnie już twardy kutas w jego spodniach zadrżał gwałtownie. Poczuł, że zaraz straci nad sobą kontrolę, bo niczego w tym momencie nie pragnął bardziej niż Karola. Chciał go dotykać wszędzie, chciał mieć dodatkowe dwie pary rąk żeby spróbować wszystkiego naraz. Karol tymczasem, nadal wykorzystując jego chwilowe oniemienie zaczął zabawiać się sam ze sobą, przygryzając wargę. Jego przyrodzenie, podobnie jak on cały, było jeszcze piękniejsze i okazalsze niż na zdjęciu. Hass rozpoznał znajomy pieprzyk u jego nasady, dostrzegł też dwa nowe.

\- No chodź do mnie – szepnął Karol wyciągając rękę ku rozpiętym spodniom Hassa. – Też chcę cię zobaczyć.

Hassa przeszyło nagłe poczucie niepewności. W prawdzie Karol na jego zdjęcia nie narzekał, ale Hass nie był aż tak… imponujący jak on. I nie chodziło tylko o to co miał w spodniach, ale w ogóle o jego mocno wychudzoną figurę. Ściągnął przez głowę sweter i rozpiął koszulę, ale postanowił jej nie zdejmować. Karol poderwał się nagle z siedzenia i po raz kolejny wpił się ustami w szyję Hassa, wywołując u niego zduszony jęk. Tym razem Hass był pewny, że poczuł na skórze zęby. Chwilę potem poczuł je też na obojczyku, a następnie na jednym z sutków, i znowu jęknął. Nie miał ochoty już dłużej zwlekać. Nie miał też ochoty pozwalać Karolowi, żeby przejął kontrolę. Popchnął go z powrotem do pozycji leżącej i zacisnął jego rozgrzanego i nabrzmiałego kutasa we wciąż urękawiczonej pięści. Dźwięk który wydał z siebie Karol był tak bezwstydnie obsceniczny, że Hassowi przemknęło przez myśl że zaraz dojdzie ani razu się nie dotykając.

\- Bo… Boguś… -jęknął znów Karol.

\- Nie mów tak do mnie – wydyszał Hass.

\- To jak?

\- Obojętnie jak, byle nie po imieniu.

Zamiast próbować po raz kolejny, Karol oparł się na łokciu i go pocałował, bezceremonialnie wpychając mu język w usta. Hass mimochodem pomyślał, że nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio całował się z kimś w trakcie seksu. Pozwolił mu przyciągnąć się do pozycji leżącej, po czym drugą ręką wyciągnął ze spodni własne przyrodzenie. Odtrącił szybko dłoń Karola, który już wyrwał się żeby go chwycić. Zamiast wzajemnej pieszczoty wolał panować nad wszystkim sam. Nie bacząc już w ogóle na to, że skórzane rękawiczki pewnie po wszystkim będą zrujnowane, wsunął się w swój własny uścisk, przesuwając się po drodze najczulszym punktem po całej długości Karola.

Karol jęknął przeciągle gdy Hass skupił swoją dłoń na dwóch ociekających już wilgocią główkach.

\- Hass…

\- Hmm?

\- Szybciej…

Przyspieszył, spełniając jego prośbę. Obydwaj oddychali coraz ciężej i coraz szybciej. Karol zrobił się czerwony na policzkach i powoli przestawał nad sobą panować. Mamrotał komplementy i słowa zachęty, przerywane co chwila niczym nieskrępowanymi jękami. Usta miał równie czerwone, co policzki. Gdy Hass przyspieszył tempo do niemal szaleńczego, czując że jest już blisko spełnienia, Karol zaparł się rękoma o siedzenia. Jego ekstazie towarzyszył okrzyk, plecy wygięły się w łuk, a palce wbiły w tapicerkę, jakby miała uchronić go przed upadkiem z wysokości. Hassowi ten widok w pełni wystarczył, żeby skończyć tam, gdzie Karol – na jego okazałej klatce piersiowej.

Spróbował usiąść, ale nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak wyczerpała go niewygodna pozycja, więc osunął się niemal bezwładne na dyszącego ciężko Karola. Wymęczony spostrzegł, że włosy Karola były spocone i przyklejone do czoła i skroni. Wyciągnął nadal urękawiczoną dłoń, żeby je odsunąć z rumianych policzków. Najczulszy gest, na jaki było go tego dnia stać.

Hass nie bardzo wiedział co powiedzieć. Czy w ogóle coś mówić. Nadal był oszołomiony intensywnym orgazmem, poza tym nie nawykł do rozmawiania o czymkolwiek po seksie. Od kiedy skończył studia jedyną czynnością, jaką po stosunku wykonywał, było sięgnięcie po portfel i wyciągnięcie z niego banknotu.

Karol też zamilkł. Trochę go to niepokoiło – mało znał przypadków, że pedał dostał wpierdol dopiero po seksie? Cholera, po co dał się wywieźć na to pustkowie? Przynajmniej zostawili na ewentualnym miejscu zbrodni mnóstwo materiału genetycznego dla policyjnych techników... Student bez słowa wysiadł z samochodu, zostawiając w nim Hassa, który właśnie wciągał na siebie sweter. Pozwolił mu odejść nad brzeg rzeki. Jeżeli Karol złapał postkoitalną chandrę, wolał mu nie przeszkadzać. Wyglądał trochę na dzikusa. Dopiero, gdy usłyszał pstryknięcie zapalniczki i w ciemności błysnął jej płomień, wysiadł i niepewnie dołączył do Karola.

\- Już ci się nie podobam? – zapytał kąśliwie, wyciągając papierosa.

\- Musiałem złapać trochę świeżego powietrza – odparł Karol, przyglądając się jasnej łunie po drugiej stronie Wisły. Ewidentnie nie był w nastroju do rozmowy, Rudy zresztą też nie.

Tym razem również Karol chętnie przystanął na propozycję podwózki. Szczerze mówiąc kiedy Hass usłyszał od niego, że ma jechać na Wilanów, spodziewał się nowoczesnego, strzeżonego osiedla albo kapiącego złotem i pastelami dworku z monitoringiem przed bramą. Tymczasem mijali bogate przedmieścia coraz dalej zagłębiając się w pozostałości po podwarszawskiej wsi. W końcu zatrzymali się w miejscu, w którym między domami zamiast budek dla dozorców stały stodoły, a Hass mógł się założyć, że za dnia po ulicy chodziły kury.

_Przecież to jakiś Powsinek, a nie Wilanów..._

\- To tutaj? – zapytał, próbując ukryć zdziwienie.

\- Nie, parę domów dalej, ale nie chcę żeby starzy mnie przyczaili przez okno. Zapalimy jeszcze?

Hass niechętnie wysiadł z ogrzanego wnętrza samochodu. Spomiędzy domów na ulicę wylewała się mgła, a w oddali słychać było szum drzew. Korciło go, by umówić się z tym barczystym gburem jeszcze raz, ale brakowało mu odwagi powiedzieć mu to prosto w oczy. Może facet myślał inaczej? Może nie był tak zadowolony ze spotkania, jak on?

\- Muszę już lecieć – mruknął Karol miażdżąc niedopałek butem. Wsadził ręce do kieszeni i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby jeszcze chciał coś powiedzieć. Rzucił okiem, zapewne w stronę domu, po czym nachylił się szybko i ucałował Rudego w usta.

\- Było super. – szepnął z uśmiechem, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł.

Hass nie chciał sprawiać wrażenia, że obsesyjnie śledzi faceta, więc wsiadł do samochodu i też ruszył przed siebie. Wyprzedzając Karola kątem oka zauważył, że ten wchodzi do mocno zarośniętej krzakami furtki jednej z posesji. Wykręcił kilka razy, wjechał na drogę w stronę centrum i odetchnął głośno.

\- Tak – mruknął sam do siebie, usta rozciągając w uśmiechu – było super.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypis chyba najważniejszy w tym rozdziale - wieści o dramatycznym dzieciństwie Huxa, jego imieniu i bękarcim pochodzeniu dopadły nas, kiedy Rodzina Hassów była już w naszym headcannonie nie dość, że utworzona, to jeszcze zaskarbiła sobie nasze szczere uczucie.  
> Dlatego postanowiłyśmy oszczędzić mu cierpień chociaż na polu rodzinnym - życie w Polsce i tak go wystarczająco poturbowało (o czym w dalszych częściach naszej historii).
> 
> W drugim przypisie chciałybyśmy szczerze przeprosić wszystkich ewentualnie czytających to mieszkańców Powsinka, tak naprawdę Wam zazdrościmy, bo jesteśmy ze śmierdzącego śledziem wybrzeża. Dział zażaleń znajduje się w komentarzach xd


	3. Rozdział 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Świeżutki, trzeci czapter! A w nim:  
> \- trochę historii Karola i jego ponurych przemyśleń,  
> \- Chewbacca,  
> \- Maz Kanata (wspomniana),  
> \- Luke Skywalker (wspomniany),  
> \- Poe (bo wszyscy domyślili się poprzednio, że Pio to Poe, prawda? ;p),  
> \- kilka OCs,  
> \- przeciwności losu.  
> Życzymy jak zawsze dobrej zabawy ;D

Karola obudziły wibracje telefonu, rzuconego na taboret służący jako stolik nocny. Głowa bolała go tak bardzo, że nie chciało mu się podnosić ręki, a co dopiero otwierać oczu, ale stwierdził że Hass go pożre jeśli nie odpisze w ciągu kilku minut. Zanim zdążył przewrócić się na drugi bok, telefon zawibrował znowu. Odebrał, przeklinając pod nosem.

 

**Plany na dzisiaj?**

**Halo księżniczko, pytam o coś.**

 

To nie był Hass, on by się nie zdobył na taką poufałość. To był Pio.

 

**Kurwa obudziłeś mnie, o co chodzi**

**Pytam czy masz plany**

**A ja pytam o co chodzi**

**Mam zajebiste palenie, ale skoro tak pyskujesz…**

**No to nie mam planów w takim razie**

**Haha, wiedziałem xd wpadnę po ciebie po obiedzie**

**Okej**

 

Czego jak czego, ale perspektywy zjarania się z Pio by nie odrzucił. Już się bał, że chce go wyciągnąć gdzieś do swoich lewackich znajomych i jak zwykle przypatrywać się ze złośliwym uśmiechem jak Karol się z nimi kłóci. Kiedy byli sam na sam też czasami się sprzeczali, ale mimo różnicy poglądów, która w ostatnich latach zaczęła między nimi stanowić barierę niemal nie do  przeskoczenia, potrafili się dobrze razem bawić. Karol zaczął nawet go nazywać „Lewym”, tak jak jego zjebani znajomi. Znali się jak łyse konie, mieli swój kodeks- wiedzieli o co nie pytać, które tematy pominąć milczeniem. Z reguły nie mieli przed sobą tajemnic, a nawet jeśli je mieli, to szybko domyślali się prawdy. Byli dla siebie jednocześnie przyjaciółmi, braćmi i… kochankami. Okazjonalnie. Dość często okazjonalnie.

Karol liczył się z tym, że niewinny wypad na jaranie może się skończyć spontanicznym seksem, z resztą w większości przypadków tak właśnie się kończył. Nie miał z tym żadnych moralnych problemów, w przeciwieństwie do swoich rodziców, którzy po niemal trzydziestu latach wychowywania Pio uważali go za syna w takim samym stopniu, jak Karola.

Westchnął ciężko, próbując ułożyć sobie wstępnie plan dnia. Zwlókł się z łóżka i ruszył na poszukiwanie ubrań. Nie chciało mu się przesadnie dzisiaj pisać pracy, nie miał weny. Poza tym musiał być na to psychicznie przygotowany, nastawiony, a nie naskrobać kilka słów w przerwie między odsypianiem kaca a jaraniem trawy. Pisał w końcu o swoim dziadku, należało mu się podejście z szacunkiem.

Zapinając spodnie podszedł do biurka, żeby rzucić okiem na pocztę. Obok komputera leżała nadpalona rogatywka, jedyna pamiątka po dziadku którą miał, a którą nieoczekiwanie dostał od swojego promotora, który twierdził, że go znał. Pamiętał, że bardzo pokłócił się z rodzicami, kiedy przyniósł ją do domu. Obydwoje na niego naskoczyli, jakby pokazał im przynajmniej Mein Kampf z dedykacją od autora. Matka tak się wściekła że wyszła zapalić, a paliła bardzo rzadko. Nigdy nie rozumiał ich wściekłych reakcji na wspomnienie o Antonim Chodziszu. Dla niego jego postać była powodem do dumy i sensem życia, postawił sobie za cel opisać jego chwalebną historię, mimo że często krążył w ciemno pośród sprzecznych relacji i brakujących źródeł. Wspierany przez promotora, rozdział po rozdziale pisał na nowo losy Antoniego, sklejając jego historię ze strzępów. Nie wiedział nawet jak wyglądał, a jego bliźniacze dzieci były paradoksalnie tak różne z aparycji, że nie dawało mu to żadnych wskazówek. Oczywiście najcenniejszym źródłem informacji mógłby być dla niego właśnie wujek Łukasz, ale… To nie byłby dobry pomysł, biorąc pod uwagę to, co między nimi zaszło. Z resztą wuj wyjechał gdzieś na jakieś leśne zadupie w Polsce C z dobrą dekadę temu i słuch o nim praktycznie zaginął. Przynajmniej dla Karola. Nie wiedział, czy odzywa się do swojej siostry czy szwagra.

Trzasnął laptopem, ogarnięty nagłym gniewem. Nienawidził myśleć ani o Łukaszu, ani o niczym co z nim związane.

Telefon znowu zabrzęczał na taborecie. Odebrał, ponownie w nadziei, że to Hass. Tym razem jednak była to matka:

 

**Zejdź na śniadanie, słyszę że już nie śpisz.**

 

***

 

\- Dzień dobry – mruknął wchodząc do dużego pokoju z miską owsianki. Przed telewizorem jak zwykle siedział Heniek, sącząc czarną, gęstą kawę ze szklanki w metalowym koszyczku.

\- Mhm – mruknął w odpowiedzi – Zabalowałaś wczoraj, królowo parkietu?

\- Byłem w pracy – odparł Karol, już żałując że nie postanowił zjeść w kuchni.

\- Zrobiłeś osiem podejść do odkluczenia drzwi, które były otwarte. W takim stanie wraca się z pracy?

\- Odpierdol się, jestem barmanem, to chyba normalne że sobie wypiję po zmianie, nie? Z resztą Piotrek też się schlał.

\- A Marzena wie, że ją opijacie z towaru, co?

\- A urząd pracy wie, że Marzena nie podpisała z nami umów?

\- Nie pyskuj szczeniaku i ciesz się że w ogóle ci płacą za to co robisz, bo tymi twoimi dyplomami to tylko dupę idzie sobie podetrzeć!

\- Hej! – przerwał im surowy okrzyk Lucyny, która weszła do pokoju z dwoma parującymi kubkami – bo zaraz was rozsadzę! Jak z dziećmi, nie możecie nawet chwili wytrzymać w spokoju! Proszę Benio, twoja herbata – dodała spokojniej, stawiając jeden z kubków na stole przed Karolem.

\- Dziękuję – mruknął z ustami pełnymi owsianki. Ten dzień naprawdę zapowiadał się fatalnie. Najpierw Łukasz, teraz ojciec, i jeszcze do tego nadal głowa ćmiła go tępym bólem.

_Stary debil, jakby on całe życie trzeźwy chodził. Żałosne._

\- Lewy dzisiaj wpadnie – powiedział odwracając się do matki. Siorbnęła głośno herbaty z kubka nie podnosząc wzroku znad gazety.

\- Mhm, a mówił o której?

\- Nie, powiedział że po obiedzie.

\- To dobrze, bo musiałabym lecieć po dodatkowe zakupy, upiekłam ziemniaki razem z mięsem, a samej surówki by nie zjadł. – znów siorbnęła herbaty, nadal wczytując się w artykuł. Jej zdolność do niezwracania uwagi na rozmówcę już dawno przestała go frustrować. – Porąbało go z tym weganizmem, zobaczycie że anemii dostanie.

\- Jemu to nie grozi– wtrącił Heniek odstawiając pustą szklankę po kawie na stół . - Nie wygląda, jakby głodował.

Na twarzy Lucy przez ułamek sekundy mignął milczący uśmiech.

Ciszę poranka przerwał powrót wujka Cześka z nocnej zmiany, którego powrót jak zwykle obwieściło donośne trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Pozdrowił głośno domowników jeszcze z korytarza. Ta tubalna serdeczność nie przynosiła ulgi obolałej głowie Karola. 

\- Hej Młody – powiedział swoim ochrypłym barytonem do Karola czochrając mu włosy. Robił to zawsze, mimo, że chłopak już od co najmniej dwóch dekad był na to za stary.

 Lucyna zaproponowała mu owsianki. Mruknął coś dość niewyraźnie, a ona poszła wyjąć z suszarki kolejną miskę. Wuj  mówił z tak silnym akcentem, że prócz Solorzy mało kto go rozumiał. O dziwo, nie przeszkadzało mu to w pracy. Podobnie jak Henryk pracował jako taksówkarz, i zazwyczaj wymieniali się zmianami – raz jeden jeździł w dzień, wysiadał, wsiadał drugi i jeździł w nocy. I w ten sposób mocno wysłużony Ford Thunderbird był w ruchu prawie 24 godziny na dobę, i jak lubił mówić Heniek, 24 godziny na dobę zarabiał pieniądze.

\- Jak tam? – zagaił Czesiek dosiadając się do stołu z miską wypełnioną po brzegi, przyniesioną przez Lucynę.

\- W porządku – odparł Heniek – Tylko trochę ciszej, bo Królewna Karolina późno w nocy wróciła z balu. Z niewyspania boli ją głowa i jest trochę przez to humorzasta.

Czesiek chrząknał i spojrzał na Karola, który pod stołem zaczął trząść nogą z wkurwienia.

\- Daj spokój – powiedział z ledwo widocznym spod gęstej brody uśmiechem – Więcej razy zanosiłem twojego pijanego ojca po schodach niż ty przeżyłeś miesięcy.

\- No po kimś to mam – mruknął Karol. Po czym postanowił przekroczyć niepisaną granicę i dopiec ojcu jeszcze bardziej niż on jemu. – Zresztą, ojciec pewnie też po kimś to ma.

Henryk odwrócił się nagle w stronę Karola i wymierzył w jego stronę ostrzegawczo palec. Gdyby mógł, z oczu wystrzeliłby serię z pepeszy.

\- Słuchaj no ty mała gnido…

\- Dosyć tego! – wykrzyknęła ponownie Lucyna, tym razem głośniej niż ostatnio. Karol mimochodem zauważył, że w końcu oderwała się od gazety. – Benedykt, wstałeś lewą nogą, nie wszyscy muszą to znosić. Zjadłeś, to wracaj do siebie. Henryk, jak jeszcze raz usłyszę taką odzywkę, to śpisz na kanapie.

Heniek opadł wściekle na kanapę i zrobił głośniej telewizor, prawdopodobnie na złość Karolowi i jego obolałej głowie. Niewzruszony, Karol podziękował za posiłek i wrócił do swojej samotni na piętrze. Otworzył  z hukiem okno i zapalił papierosa. Świeże, mroźne powietrze nieco go otrzeźwiło i rozwiało rosnące z gniewu i gorąca ciśnienie. Drzewa za płotem straciły już niemal wszystkie liście, odsłaniając kryjącą się za nimi taflę jeziora Powsinkowskiego. Gdzieś w oddali słyszał drące się kaczki, miła odmiana dla królującego zazwyczaj w okolicy koguta sąsiadów. Hass jeszcze się dzisiaj do niego nie odezwał, z resztą nie było mu przesadnie przykro z tego powodu. Spotykali się od trzech tygodni i czuł się, delikatnie mówiąc, zawiedziony. Za pierwszym razem, w samochodzie… Karol do dzisiaj uśmiechał się na samo wspomnienie. To było coś niesamowitego. Niby nic, czego wcześniej by nie robił z Pio, ale będąc z nim nie przeszywał go taki dreszczyk emocji. Nie ściskało go w żołądku. Nie pozwoliłby mu zrobić ze sobą absolutnie wszystkiego.

_A Hassowi bym pozwolił. Oj, pozwoliłbym, gdyby tylko…_

Niestety, „przyjemny wieczór” w wykonaniu Hassa sprowadzał się do obrócenia Karola na czworaka, zrobienia, co miał do zrobienia i pożegnania się z nim krótko po fakcie, „bo rano do pracy”.

Bez serca, bez ducha...

Mimo poważnej zadry, jaką był mierny seks, zawodowo ich współpraca układała się całkiem dobrze. Na każde spotkanie Rudy miał przygotowany plik skserowanych dokumentów, map i zdjęć – jedne bardziej przydatne, inne mniej. Początkowo w tym celu umawiali się w cichszych knajpach, by po godzinie, dwóch, przenieść się na Woronicza, do apartamentu Rudego, gdzie nie rozmawiali już o pracy. Nie chciało się Karolowi wracać do domu parę godzin później, tarabaniąc się autobusami nocnymi  zimną nocą; śpiący i rozgrzany winem, rozczarowany seksem, ale z torba pełną materiałów. Miał mieszane uczucia co do tego układu, a każda propozycja zostania na noc, zamiany ról czy chociaż próba zbliżenia się do kościstej dupki prokuratora kończyła się fukaniem.

Czy to już była prostytucja? Sponsoring? Tak miał wyglądać ten mecenat? Kserówki w zamian za użyczenie ciała na kwadrans?

Przymknął okno, żeby w pokoju nie zrobiło się zbyt zimno, po czym otworzył laptopa. Czuł wielka potrzebę niezobowiązującego wylania żółci na innych użytkowników sieci. Masakrowanie lewaków i etatystów było pasją, przy której czas szybko zlatywał, a papierosy kończyły się jeszcze szybciej. Dopiero pukanie do drzwi oderwało go od monitora.

Proszę – rzucił nieco gniewnie, spodziewając się ojca.

Do pokoju jednak weszła Lucyna, w jednym ręku niosąc talerz zupy, a w drugim talerz z drugim daniem. Sztućce pobrzękiwały jej w kieszeni sięgającego kolan, rozpinanego swetra.

\- Za karę jem w pokoju? – zapytał złośliwie.

\- Nie bądź głupi – odparła Lucyna, stawiając ostrożnie jedzenie na biurku – pomyślałam że nie chcesz jeść razem z ojcem. Obydwaj dzisiaj macie humory jak stare panny. I prosiłam, żebyś nie palił w pokoju, bo wszystkie ciuchy ci potem śmierdzą.

Karol usiadł do biurka, przysuwając do siebie mocno pachnącą suszonymi grzybami zupę. Jego matka przez dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu przerzucała walające się po pokoju ubrania, zapewne szukając tych wymagających prania. W pewnym momencie zapadła cisza, jakby stanęła bez ruchu, a Karol poczuł na sobie jej wzrok. Odwrócił się. Rzeczywiście, Lucyna stała z naręczem koszulek i bluz i patrzyła na niego nieco smutnym wzrokiem.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał bez przekonania, czy chce usłyszeć odpowiedź.

\- Nic, kochanie. – odparła Lucyna – Po prostu nie lubię tego jak się do siebie z ojcem odzywacie.

\- Nie mam zamiaru go przepraszać – obruszył się Karol ciskając z brzękiem łyżką o brzeg niemal już pustego talerza, ochlapując zupą biurko.

\- Wcale cię o to nie prosiłam. Chodzi mi o to, żeby w ogóle do takich sytuacji nie dochodziło.

\- Przykro mi, w takim razie jeden z nas musi umrzeć albo się wyprowadzić.

Lucyna pokręciła boleśnie głową i odwróciła się do wyjścia.

\- Nie wiem kiedy to się stało, naprawdę. Kiedyś byliście nierozłączni.

Wyszła, a Karol poczuł, że stracił apetyt.

_No nie wiem mamo, może wtedy kiedy dowiedział się, że jestem pedałem i zaczął nazywać mnie Karoliną?_

_A może wtedy, kiedy potrzebowałem jego wsparcia, a on wolał pracować?_

_Czy może po aferze z Łukaszem, kiedy chciał mnie wypierdolić z domu?_

Znowu ten pierdolony Łukasz. Karol dłubiąc bezmyślnie w ziemniakach pomyślał, że chciałby to wszystko powiedzieć swojej matce. Że ojciec go zawiódł; że zawodzi go nadal, każdego dnia. Nie bał się jej reakcji, bo matką może była mierną, ale dyplomatą wspaniałym. Ale gdyby to powiedział to okazałby słabość. Usprawiedliwiałby swoje zachowanie. A uważał że niczego nie musi usprawiedliwiać. To on był pokrzywdzony, to jemu należą się przeprosiny.

_Przeprosiny to należą się Łukaszowi._

Tego właśnie najbardziej nienawidził. Gdy przez skorupę własnej bucowatości przebijały się wyrzuty sumienia. Kiedy dopuszczał do siebie myśl jak wielką krzywdę wyrządził całej rodzinie, zamiast tę myśl zdeptać w zarodku i zasypać wymówkami. Oparł czoło na rękach i znów rzucił okiem na smętną, zniszczoną rogatywkę. Czy jego dziadek miał problemy ze swoimi rodzicami? Czy akceptowali jego wybory? Co by powiedział, gdyby zobaczył wybory swoich dzieci? Czasami lubił wyobrażać sobie, że Antoni Chodzisz poznaje Henryka Solorza i przepędza go na cztery wiatry, z dala od swojej córki. Wtedy Karol w ogóle nie pojawiłby się na świecie i wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej.

_Lepiej_.

Nagle przez uchylone okno usłyszał dwa szybkie dźwięki klaksonu. To Lewy.

Zerwał się z wysiedzianego fotela, zostawiając na biurku niedojedzony obiad, po czym chwycił wiszącą na drzwiach szafy ramonesę i narzucając ją niedbale na ramiona pognał w dół schodów. Zawiązując w korytarzu buty nawet nie spojrzał w stronę dużego pokoju, z resztą telewizor był wyłączony, więc domyślił się że ojciec pewnie śpi, albo go nie ma. Na podjeździe czekała na niego wysłużona Honda, odmalowana na matową czerń i przeszyta przez całą długość pomarańczowym paskiem. Kołpaki z resztą też miała pomarańczowe, co Karol uważał za szczyt wieśniactwa, ale Pio nie chciał słuchać.

\- Siema – mruknął wsiadając do samochodu i trzaskając drzwiami.

\- Trzaśnij jeszcze raz, to ja cię trzasnę – odparł Lewy– co taka marsowa mina, ktoś ci na fejsie powiedział że jesteś brzydki?

\- Chyba tobie, krasnalu ogrodowy. Pożarłem się ze starym.

\- Dzień, jak co dzień – rzucił śpiewnie Lewy, wyjechał na główną ulicę i prawie natychmiast docisnął pedał gazu niemal do dechy. Zawsze jeździł jak świr, jeszcze gorzej od Heńka i Cześka razem wziętych, ale fakt, że po tylu latach nie miał jeszcze na koncie żadnego wypadku świadczył o jego wybitnych umiejętnościach i dużym szczęściu. Chwalił się, że nie potrącił nawet nigdy żadnego zwierzaka, w co Karol był w stanie uwierzyć, bo na własne oczy widział jak nocą bezkolizyjnie wyminął jeża, mając prawie stówę na liczniku. 

– Nie rozsiewaj stypy – podjął znowu rozmowę rozentuzjazmowanym tonem – idziemy się spizgać po ciężkim tygodniu pracy, powinieneś się cieszyć!

\- Taa, cieszę się – mruknął. Z wytęsknieniem wyczekiwał kiedy poprawi mu się humor, ale na razie kompletnie nie czuł się na siłach do radosnego żartowania.

\- Porozmawiaj ze mną chociaż, panno żałobna. Słyszałem ploteczki, że się z kimś spotykasz?

Karola przeszył zimny dreszcz i aż wyprostował się w fotelu.

_Od kogo on to niby wie? Widział nas gdzieś?_

\- Od kogo te ploteczki słyszałeś?

\- A, czyli jednak to prawda – powiedział wesoło Pio, szczerząc zęby – ciocia mówiła że zacząłeś pastować sobie buty i używać wody kolońskiej, jeżeli chcesz się ukrywać to powinieneś być ostrożniejszy.

Świadomość, że jego własna rodzina obgaduje go za plecami nie była niczym nowym. Ale to, z jaką łatwością wiążą ze sobą elementy układanki było dla Karola niepokojące.

\- A nawet jeżeli się spotykam, to co?

\- No wiesz? Ja ci zawsze opowiadam o moich nowych znajomościach.

\- Bo nie dociera do ciebie, że nie mam ochoty o nich słuchać.

\- Weź nie pierdol, przecież nie każę ci podawać jego imienia, nazwiska i adresu. Po prostu, jak wygląda, ile ma lat. To chyba nie jest jakaś tajemnica państwowa, nie?

Karol westchnął ciężko.

\- Parę lat starszy, mojego wzrostu, chudy, rudy, piegowaty, gładko ogolony. Już? Wystarczy tego przesłuchania?

Pio parsknął śmiechem.

\- Rudy? No nieźle, swój do swego ciągnie. On nie ma duszy, ty nie masz duszy… A gdzie się poznaliście?

\- Na marszu.

Lewy rechotał przez co najmniej dwa skrzyżowania.

\- Ja pierdolę, grubo, na marszu?! Może też się wybiorę, to sobie męża znajdę, hahaha!

Karol nie mógł się powstrzymać i parsknął śmiechem. Rzeczywiście, fakt, że dwóch pedałów poznało się na Marszu Niepodległości był groteskowy. Poza tym pomyślał, ze może mu trochę ulży jeśli ponarzeka przyjacielowi na bolączki jego relacji z Hassem.

Pio zaparkował samochód w jakiejś gęsto porośniętej, leśnej dróżce. Zgasił silnik.

\- Dobra, Młody, otwieraj schowek.

Karol wyciągnął ze schowka metalową puszkę po cukierkach. Gdy tylko ją otworzył, jego nozdrza  wypełnił upojny, żywiczny zapach. Aż mruknął z zadowolenia.

 - Masz ognia?

\- Jop. – odparł Karol, wyciągając z kieszeni zapalniczkę.

\- No to ładuj, Rycerzu Zioła. - Lewy podał mu wyciągniętą z kieszeni lufkę. Do słuchania zapuścił kasetę z jakimś starym, metalowym jazgotem.

Po kilku buchach atmosfera się rozluźniła i Karol zapomniał o bolączkach dnia codziennego. Po kilku następnych przecisnęli się na tylne siedzenie, żeby im było wygodniej. Karol nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy zaczął opowiadać Pio o Hassie.

\- Nie ogarnąłbyś ile ten koleś ma kosmetyków w łazience. Jak baba.

\- Co ty pierdolisz – zarechotał Lewy – ale że co, szminki i pudry?

Karol zachichotał, coraz bardziej czerwony na twarzy.

\- Nie... Chociaż teraz nie jestem pewien. - Zaśmiał się. -  Jakieś kremy, odżywki, balsamy… krem na dzień, krem na noc, masło do ciała…

\- Masło do ciała? – wykrztusił Pio, rozsiewając wkoło kłęby dymu i przekazując Karolowi szkło – on się smaruje masłem?

\- Debilu, nie takim masłem spożywczym, tylko takim innym, kosmetycznym – zaśmiał się Karol i zaciągnął – Ma suchą skórę, dlatego tyle tego ma. Żeby nie była sucha.

\- Nieźle, hahaha! I co, jak już się nasmaruje swoim masłem to mówisz, że się słabo rucha?

\- Jaaa pierdolę – jęknął Karol, przeciągając każdą samogłoskę– to jest dopiero masakra, naprawdę. W sensie, no dobra, aż tak fatalnie nie jest, ale mogłoby być sto razy lepiej.

\- Ale co, leży, patrzy w sufit i myśli o ojczyźnie?

\- Nie, to ja leżę, patrzę w sufit i myślę o ojczyźnie.

Pio wybuchnął śmiechem i potrzebował kilku chwil, żeby się opanować.

\- No nie wierzę, co się porobiło z tym światem, rucha cię chuda ciota?

\- A spierdalaj, lewaku,  jakby ciebie nigdy nie ruchały te cienkie pizdy z którymi się zadajesz.

Lewy zachichotał i opadł na siedzenie. Spojrzał z rozleniwionym uśmiechem na Karola.

\- Daj bucha...- wymruczał.

\- Hmmm?

\- Chciałem od ciebie bucha.

\- Przecież wyjarałeś pół lufy, matole – zaśmiał się Karol.

\- Bucha z ust, kretynie.

Karolowi nagle zrobiło się gorąco, a w spodniach poczuł poruszenie. Dał się ponieść potrzebie. Chwycił Lewego pod kolanami i przyciągnął go do siebie, wpijając się w pięknie zarysowane, śniade wargi pocałunkiem. Ten niemal natychmiast objął go w pasie nogami, a w potarganą gęstwinę czarnych włosów wplótł palce. Wydawało się ,że każdy pocałunek trwał wieki. Stracili poczucie czasu, ale Karola niewiele to obchodziło. Był w końcu z kimś, komu zależało, by jemu było przyjemnie. Dość szybko pozbył się kurtki i bluzy, a zimne palce Pio zacisnęły się na jego sutkach. Przerwał pocałunek wydając z siebie głośny jęk. Uwielbiał, gdy ktoś dotykał jego sutków. Zwłaszcza szorskie, spracowane i pachnące benzyną ręce Lewego.

\- Jak on cię pieprzy? – wydyszał Pio, spoglądając na Karola rozgorączkowanym spojrzeniem.

\- Od tyłu – odpowiedział zanim pomyślał.

Lewy parsknął śmiechem, po raz kolejny ściskając mu niemal boleśnie sutki.

\- Co za debil, traci najlepszy widok. Wynagrodzić ci tę pańszczyznę?

Karol ledwo zdążył przytaknąć, a już miał rozpinane spodnie. Szarpiąc za pasek,  Pio wciągnął go na swoje mocno już uwypuklone krocze i usadził go na nim okrakiem. Karolowi nie było przesadnie wygodnie, ale z drugiej strony przyzwyczaił się do tego, że był zdecydowanie za dużym chłopcem, by cieszyć się komfortowym seksem w samochodzie, więc jedną nogę wcisnął pod siedzenie, drugą skulił na tyle, na ile pozwoliły mu nie do końca zdjęte spodnie. Podparłszy się ramionami o siedzenia, zaczął ocierać o wyczuwalnego spod spodni kutasa Lewego. Ten westchnął głośno i odrzucił głowę do tyłu.

\- O cholera, Karol... Daj mi chociaż spodnie zdjąć...

Karol parsknął, ale nie przestał dręczyć Pio kuszącymi i drażniąco powolnymi posunięciami bioder. Ten tymczasem, zerkając co chwile na spektakl nad nim, wydobył z kieszeni na przednim siedzeniu tubkę z lubrykantem. Ściągnął spodnie do połowy ud i jęknął, gdy poczuł na sobie gorące ciało Karola. W pośpiechu wydusił na rękę kleks żelu i syknął głośno, gdy zaczął go rozprowadzać na twardym, zaczerwienionym członku.

\- Kurwa, zimny!

\- To po chuj trzymasz to w aucie? – odparł napiętym głosem Karol – długo się jeszcze będziesz brandzlował na mój widok? Czy w końcu weźmiesz się do roboty?

Krzyknął na w pół z bólu, na w pół z rozkoszy, gdy Lewy bez ostrzeżenia wsunął w niego dwa śliskie od żelu palce. Musiała to być tylko formalność, bo dosłownie po chwili je wyciągnął i Karol poczuł napierającą na niego główkę. Przygryzł usta i dał się Pio w sobie zanurzyć, powoli, centymetr za centymetrem. Karol dał sobie chwilę na złapanie oddechu, po czym znów zaczął poruszać biodrami, tym razem dając się partnerowi wysunąć i wsunąć z powrotem w niego, za każdym razem ocierając się o najczulszy z jego punktów. Pio wydał z siebie stłamszony jęk, poderwał się z siedzenia i obsypał szyję i obojczyki Karola wilgotnymi pocałunkami.

\- Pierdolę się lepiej od niego? – wydyszał odrywając się na chwilę od kochanka.

\- Ty próżny pedale – zaśmiał się Karol – na razie to ja odpierdalam… ach… całą robotę…

W odpowiedzi Lewy położył mu ręce w pasie i mocnym szarpnięciem przewrócił na siedzenie. Wdrapał się na Karola i chwycił go mocno za masywne uda, dociskając je do jego torsu. Ponownie się w niego wbił, tym razem gwałtowniej niż ostatnio, wyduszając z Karola przeciągły jęk. Po czym zaczął go pieprzyć, mocno, niemal bez litości. Za każdym razem gdy trafiał w jego prostatę, Karola przeszywał dreszcz, nieporównywalny z niczym innym. Im bardziej Lewy wpijał się mu w  szyje, tym mocniej Karol wbijał paznokcie w plecy i ramiona kochanka, miotając się, byleby bliżej niego. Niemal kompletnie tracąc nad sobą kontrolę, skończył na własnym brzuchu, a jego okrzyk poniósł się przez uchylone okno głuchym echem po lesie.

-Następnym razem moja kolej. - Zdążył wymruczeć zanim pochłonęła  go fala słodkiego błogostanu.

Gdy ponownie otworzył oczy spodnie miał już podciągnięte, a brzuch wytarty. Był przykryty kurtką. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu Pio i dostrzegł go pod drzewem, kilka metrów od samochodu. Karol wciągnął na siebie bluzę, narzucił na ramiona kurtkę, upewnił się, że spodnie ma zapięte i otworzył drzwi. Mroźne, wilgotne powietrze uderzyło go w twarz, przeszywając go dreszczem.

Gdy doczłapał się do Lewego, ten właśnie zapinał rozporek.

\- Znaczysz teren? – wycedził przez szczękające zęby Karol, a Pio roześmiał się, przytrzymując zębami papierosa.

\- Żyję prawem wilka – odparł, ale Karol postanowił nie odpowiedzieć na polityczną zaczepkę.

\- Długo spałem? – zapytał, sięgając do kieszeni po własną paczkę fajek i odpalając jedną z nich.

\- Zdążyłem się ubrać, spalić fajkę i odlać, czyli nie. – odparł Pio wypuszczając z ust kłąb dymu – Zmęczony byłeś, czy twój kochaś jest aż tak słaby, że robię na tobie takie wrażenie?

Orgazm i zimne powietrze otrzeźwiło nieco Karola, więc musiał sobie przypomnieć, ile wygadał kumplowi o Hassie, i czy aż tak na niego narzekał. W każdym razie dotarło do niego, że to było bardzo nie fair z jego strony, mówić obcej osobie jaki Hass jest w łóżku. Ale z drugiej strony, Pio to jego jedyny powiernik i jedyna osoba, którą mógł nazwać przyjacielem.

\- Jedziemy na kebcia? – zapytał Pio nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi na poprzednie pytanie. – Przyznam że mega gastro mi weszło, a znam fajną miejscówkę.

\- Taa – odparł Karol wdeptując papierosa w oszronioną ściółkę. – mnie też już powoli bierze.

 

***

 

W budce z kebabem było duszno, przyjemnie gorąco i pachniało przypalonym mięsem. Gdy weszli nie było w niej nikogo oprócz dwóch Turków, młodego i starego.

\- Siemasz Lewy! – wykrzyknął ten stary i gruby na widok Pio.

\- No witam sułtana! – odkrzyknął Pio podając mu zamaszyście rękę na powitanie. – Co tam panie w gastronomii? Chińczyki trzymają się mocno?

Młodszy z turków parsknął śmiechem i wyszczerzył zęby, nie przerywając przecierania szyby oddzielającej warzywa od zgłodniałych klientów. Starszy zaśmiał się rubasznie, zapewne kryjąc niezrozumienie żartu, po czym zapytał co podać.

\- Dla mnie duży z falafelkami, a dla kolegi duży z podwójną wołowinką. I dwa razy Pepsi.

\- Czterdzieści sześć złotych będzie.

Karol głośno wypuścił powietrze przez usta, w wyrazie trochę zdumienia, a trochę pogardy. Pio posłał mu piorunujące spojrzenie, podobnie z resztą jak gruby kierownik jadłodajni, więc wolał zachować komentarz na temat ceny dla siebie. Pio zapłacił, po czym w oczekiwaniu na posiłek oparł się nonszalancko o ladę i zagaił rozmową sprzątającego chłopaka. Najwidoczniej jego również już znał, bo pytał się jak sobie radzi na uczelni.

Karol pomyślał że pod tym względem Pio był dokładnie taki jak Lucyna. Gdzie nie poszedł, tam po pięciu minutach miał grono oddanych znajomych. Karol nie miał takiego daru. Od kiedy pamiętał był antypatyczny i wrogo nastawiony do wszystkich wokoło. Nie przeszkadzało mu to przesadnie, bo nigdy nie zależało mu na zdaniu obcych ludzi, ale chyba zazdrościł przyjacielowi tego podobieństwa do Lucyny. Od kiedy Pio pojawił się w ich domu rywalizowali o jej względy, a to, co u rodzeństwa jest normalne, u nich było spotęgowane poczuciem tego, że Pio był w rodzinie intruzem. Przynajmniej mały Karol, wtedy jeszcze Benedykt, tak uważał. Z biegiem lat pogodził się z obecnością nieco starszego chłopca, a z czasem stali się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i partnerami wielu podwórkowych zbrodni.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go gruby Turek, który zapytał burkliwie o sos. Karol wybrał pikantny, a Lewy poprosił o kapkę oliwy i przyprawy, jak zawsze zasłaniając się weganizmem, na co Karol wywrócił oczami. Wsiedli ze swoimi zdobyczami do samochodu i zaczęli pałaszować.

\- Widziałeś tego młodego? – zapytał z pełnymi ustami Pio – jak mnie obczajał?

\- Chyba obczajał jak ci łeb maczetą upierdolić. – odparł pogardliwie Karol pociągając nosem, w którym poczuł uderzenie aromatu ostrego sosu.

\- Głupi jesteś, on mnie normalnie obczaja, dlatego tu przychodzę. Ma na imię Samir i jest z Kurdystanu, studiuje na SGH.

\- Nie wierzę w to żeby brudas był pedałem, a ty jesteś przewrażliwiony. Nie każdy w Warszawie cię obczaja.

\- A co, zazdrościsz mi powodzenia, kłapouchy?

\- Wolę być kłapouchym niż kurduplem i grubasem jednocześnie.

Pio spojrzał na niego z nutą urażenia w oczach. Nie lubił kiedy mu się wypominało że przybrał na wadze.

\- Zaraz będziesz wracał na Wilanów piechotą.

Karol zaśmiał się i pstryknął Pio w ucho.

\- Weź się nie obrażaj. Chcesz spróbować ostrego sosu? Czy odrobinka jogurtu zabije twoje wegańskie ego?

 

***

 

W piątek wieczorem Karol znowu miał spotkać się z Rudym w sprawie "pisania pracy", chociaż te wizyty już dawno straciły wymiar czysto zawodowy. 

Stojąc na straży sprawiedliwości, prokurator dorobił się życia w apartamentowcu z własnym cieciem. Rudy prosił Karola o zachowanie profesjonalnej powierzchowności na Woronicza; porządny golf lub sweter, teczka na dokumenty zamiast plecaka, itp... Posłuchał – zabrał tylko torbę na laptopa, bo nie miał teczki. Mimo tych zabiegów,  portier i tak zawsze spoglądał na niego mało przychylnym wzrokiem, w myślach posądzając Karola o chęć zdewastowania windy czy bezprawnego przekształcenia jej w tymczasową palarnię. Prawdę mówiąc, w dupie miał opinię portiera.  Podekscytowany odliczał kroki, sekundy dzielące go od drzwi mieszkania Hassa.

Ten otworzył mu z uśmiechem i odruchowo rzucił okiem za plecy Karola, jakby się bał, że ktoś go będzie śledził.

Mieszkanie prokuratora było imponujące. Dwupoziomowe, urządzone bardzo nowocześnie i z wielkim smakiem. Całą jedną ścianę otwartego salonu stanowiło olbrzymie okno, ciągnące się przez obydwie kondygnacje. O tej porze dnia było zasłonięte popielatą zasłoną. Z antresoli można było wejść do sypialni z balkonem, dużej łazienki i gabinetu. Gdy tylko zrobił kilka kroków w głąb mieszkania, jak zwykle nasyczał na niego rudy kot, od początku darzący go niewytłumaczalną wrogością.

Na stoliku kawowym obok miski suszonych moreli leżał cienki plik kserówek. Od razu usiadł i zabrał się do przeglądania. Tymczasem, Hass wciąż krzątał się przy aneksie kuchennym.

\- Zdobyłem trochę informacji dotyczących obszaru działalności oddziału „Panicza” - Wyjaśnił, odkorkowując butelkę, gdy Karol próbował odczytać niewyraźne nazwy miejscowości na mapie. Podejrzewał, że część z nich leży obecnie na terenie Litwy i Białorusi. Poczuł, że rośnie w nim złość; znów pożałował, że nigdy nie porozmawiał z pieprzonym Łukaszem w cywilizowany sposób o pochodzeniu ich rodziny.

\- Napijesz się? - Głos Rudego wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Zadał mu pytanie z czystej kurtuazji – w chwili mówienia rozlewał wino do drugiego kieliszka. Zresztą, Karol jeszcze nigdy mu nie odmówił.

Postawił przed nim kieliszek. Jeszcze zanim zajął miejsce przy Karolu, zaczął opowiadać o zdobytych materiałach. 

\- Miciński... Znaczy, razem z moim aplikantem, Micińskim, odkryliśmy że w Instytucie jest trochę dokumentów dotyczących wydarzeń na tamtych terenach, ale daj nam więcej czasu, bywają trudni.

Karol słuchał, podgryzając w milczeniu morele. Prychająca kotka czaiła się gdzieś w pobliżu, rozdarta między niechęcią do intruza a zazdrością o uwagę opiekuna.

\- To małe miejscowości, pewnie zamieszkałe głównie przez starszych ludzi, o których nikt nie pamięta. Kłopotliwy temat, fakt – mogą nabrać wody w usta, ale sądzę, iż część będzie zachwycona, że ktoś z Warszawy chce ich wysłuchać.

Upił trochę wina, dając Solorzowi moment na przetrawienie tego, co mu powiedział.

\- I co tym sądzisz? – zapytał.

\- Jestem niemal pod wrażeniem. -  Odparł Karol, zgarniając kserówki do torby. Jego lewa ręka sunąca po nodze prokuratora oznaczała, że czas rozmów służbowych dobiegł końca. Przezornie, Hass odstawił kieliszek daleko od krawędzi blatu. Jeszcze za mało wypił, by dać się objąć w wąziutkiej talii, ale śmiało rozsiadł się Karolowi na kolanach. Ten z rozkoszą poddał się jego łapczywym pocałunkom, przerywanym tylko po to, żeby popić słodkiego wina. Przeszedł go przyjemny dreszcz, gdy poczuł chłodne palce wsuwające się pod sweter. Już miał nadzieję że tym razem muśnie go chociaż w sutki, ale Rudy wolał ściągnąć z niego zbędną część garderoby, pomijając to miłe urozmaicenie.

\- Co ty masz na szyi? – zapytał nagle, tonem zimnym i ostrym.

\- Przecież to nieśmiertelnik...

\- Nie to. To. - Wskazał na ciemnoróżowy ślad na szyi Karola. - Ja tego nie zrobiłem.

\- Zgadza się. – odparł skonsternowany nagłym wybuchem Karol.

\- Masz czelność pierdolić się z kimś na boku?!

\- Słucham? Na boku? - Karol aż zamrugał. Pretensje Hassa dopiero się przebijały do jego świadomości, budząc powoli wściekłość – A co ja, ślub z tobą brałem? Skoro wykupujesz sobie mnie tylko na godziny, uznałem, że nie powinno cię interesować, jak spędzam czas wolny!

Hass wyglądał jakby zaniemówił, wpatrując się w Karola z mieszaniną oburzenia, pogardy i wściekłości.

\- To ciekawe co mówisz, dumny konserwatysto – wycedził z lodowatym chłodem - Taki rozpasany jesteś, że ciągle ci mało?

Młody Solorz parsknął mu śmiechem prosto w twarz.

\- Mało? Nie schlebiaj sobie. Seks z tobą jest w chuj przykry, więc nie dziw się, że nadrabiam z kimś straty!

Meble pochłonęły dudniące echo głosu Karola, po których zapadła absolutna cisza. Hass wyglądał, jakby ktoś go nagle spoliczkował, z resztą pewnie właśnie tak się czuł. Jego wyraz twarzy był trudny do odgadnięcia – oczy wyrażały szok, usta nadal były ściągnięte w grymasie pełnym pogardy, a smukła dłoń dzierżąca kieliszek drżała lekko.

Karol nie miał zamiaru czekać na jego ripostę. Był zbyt wyprowadzony z równowagi. Wciągnął na siebie sweter, gniewnym krokiem przeszedł do korytarza, w którym wcisnął na nogi rozwiązane buty, kurtkę wziął w rękę. I tak bez żadnego słowa, ani nawet nie odwracając się w stronę Hassa wyszedł, trzaskając za sobą głośno drzwiami.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tym razem pragniemy przeprosić mieszkańców Polski C. W końcu wygnańcza planeta Luke’a, do złudzenia przypominająca Irlandię, też była w gruncie rzeczy bardzo piękna, tak jak Podlasie.
> 
> Staramy się trzymać fabułę up-to-date z bieżącą porą roku, mamy nadzieję że uda nam się zachować to tempo aż do planowanych rozdziałów świątecznych.
> 
> Kudosujcie, komentujcie i odświeżajcie w oczekiwaniu na ciąg dalszy ;)


	4. Rozdział 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witamy i częstujemy rozdziałem czwartym, w którym będą:
> 
> \- narkotyki,  
> \- Hux załamany,  
> \- Finn&Mitaka na stanowiskach,  
> \- Hux wściekły,  
> \- OC z półświatka,  
> \- Hux i rachunek sumienia,  
> \- sexy tiems.
> 
> Uprzedzamy, że tekst może być odrobinę "rozjechany" z okazji niespodziewanego przerzucenia się z MS Office'a na Open Office'a, oraz z okazji tego, że autorki są na AO3 debiutantkami i na widok opcji i HTMLu zaczynają się zachowywać jak dzieci we mgle.
> 
> Za utrudnienia przepraszamy, dziękujemy za wyrozumiałość - staramy się, żeby było lepiej ;D
> 
> Miłej lektury!

 

Przez resztę piątkowego wieczoru Rudy miotał się wściekle po mieszkaniu, odpalając papierosa za papierosem. Nie tak miał wyglądać dzień. Jego męska duma i rozbujałe ego poważnie ucierpiały w wyniku utarczki słownej z Karolem. Nie mógł po prostu zignorować tej hańby, przeklinał więc pod nosem młodego Solorza, przypisując mu najgorsze określenia, jakie przyszły mu do głowy.

  


_Świnia. Gnój. Dzikus. Kurwisko. Cham._

  


Większość soboty upłynęła Rudemu na pielęgnowaniu urazy. Szczelnie otulony kocem, z mruczącą Milcią na piersi, leczył chandrę oglądaniem Nocy i Dni. Seans osładzał sobie wiejskim twarożkiem z truskawkami. Sytuacja zmusiła go do rozmrożenia owocowego musu, który od lata trzymał „na szczególne okazje”. Zranione uczucia oraz duma okazały się właśnie taką okazją. Wino, remedium na wszelkie smutki, stało jeszcze nieodkorkowane tylko dlatego, że według Hassa porządny mężczyzna nie pije alkoholu przed dwunastą.

Nie miał w zwyczaju użalać się nad sobą, a tym bardziej zajadać frustracje słodkościami czy też marnować czas przed ekranem telewizora. Tym bardziej, że jak na złość, trafiał na same ckliwości – a może po prostu był tego dnia na nie bardziej wyczulony?

Niestety, zarówno nenufary od Tolibowskiego, jak i smak letnich truskawek miernie zagłuszały ponure myśli, które kłębiły mu się w głowie.

 

A jednak utożsamiał się z Barbarą w kwestii rozczarowań sercowych.

Do cholery, nawet jego histeryzująca matka nie przeżywała gorszych dni tak emocjonalnie.

 

Zaczął zastanawiać się, jak w ogóle do takiej sytuacji doszło. Wspominał wszystkich mężczyzn, z którymi był w przeciągu ostatnich paru lat i wnioski, do których doszedł były bolesne – w szczególności dla Karola. W trakcie tych kilku bliższych spotkań traktował go dokładnie tak jak młodzików, których towarzystwo i wdzięki wynajmował na godziny. Czyli instrumentalnie i bez serca.

 

Zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale mimo to nie było mu chłopaków żal. Ich sutener zza wschodniej granicy powiedział Hassowi, że prawie się o niego tłuką, gdy dzwoni.

„Pan Prokuror krasawczik, czysty, nie bije. Dobry klient.”

To, że nie czerpali cielesnej przyjemności ze spotkań z nim uważał za ryzyko wpisane w ich zawód.

 

_Tylko że Karol nie robi tego, bo musi._

_Chyba._

  


Podłe myśli dręczyły go niezmiernie, przeszywając zimnymi szpilami i przyprawiając o skręt żołądka. Co robi teraz Karol? Z kim to robi? Przecież bez zażenowania przyznał się do tego, że Hass nie jest jedynym, z którym się spotyka. Taki mężczyzna jak on ma pewnie na pęczki wpatrzonych w niego jak w obrazek pedałów, którzy tak jak Hass wyczekują tylko od niego wiadomości. Znów ogarnęła go złość, tym razem na myśl, że w sumie Karol niewiele się różni od tych chłopaków do towarzystwa. Pewnie spotykał się z nim tylko dla korzyści – kontaktów i dokumentów. Później, gdy tylko wychodził, zapewne bawił się szampańsko z innymi pedałami, naśmiewając ze wszelkich niedoskonałości Rudego; zadowolony, że oczarował wpływowego frajera. Drań zaciskał zęby na kwadrans, a profitów z tego miał co nie miara. Obiadki, drogie alkohole i niejawne dokumenty.

  


Po całym poranku gorzkich refleksji przyszedł czas na podjęcie decyzji, co dalej zrobić.

 

Ograniczyć do formalnych kontaktów w sprawie doktoratu Karola? Przecież i tak zaproponował mu pomoc tylko i wyłącznie po to, żeby móc go widywać. Kiedy wyszedł z tą propozycją pierwszy raz, na Marszu, nawet nie śmiał marzyć o tym, że Karol okaże się taki jak on i że do tego wdadzą się w seksualną relację. Takie rozwiązanie byłoby więc dla Hassa tylko bolesnym przypomnieniem porażki, jaką poniósł.

 

Zostawić, by umarło śmiercią naturalną? Nigdy więcej się do niego nie odezwać, skasować wiadomości i modlić się, żeby on też się nie odezwał? I przede wszystkim- modlić się, żeby Karol nie wygadał komuś na mieście, że prokurator Bogumił Hass z Woronicza jest pedałem. To rozwiązanie wydawało się całkiem dobre, zwłaszcza że nie było Rudemu obce. Już kiedyś zrobił podobnie, i mimo wszystko, ten pomysł wydawał się najrozsądniejszy.

 

Przez myśl mu przeszło,by może jednak porozmawiać z Karolem. W końcu są dorośli. Już nawet chciał sięgnąć po telefon, ale usłyszał w głowie cichy, reakcyjny głosik:

  
_Wyjdę na desperata albo histeryka. Daj sobie spokój, Hass. Prześpij się z tym, przemyśl to. Opracuj strategię, plan działania, jak na rozprawę. Na chłodno._

 

Zablokował telefon, mimo że po raz pierwszy od wielu lat nie miał zaufania do samego siebie.

 

Kolejne dni mijały mu na zapychaniu myśli codzienną rutyną. Na niedzielnym obiedzie matka zapytała go czemu jest taki osowiały, ale jak zawsze zbył ją wymówką o zmęczeniu, żeby usłyszeć krótką tyradę o przepracowywaniu się, oraz że potrzebuje kogoś, kto by się nim zaopiekował. W najgorszym wypadku pomyślała, że nie wyszło mu z jakąś dziewczyną.

 

Starał się zapełnić każdą chwilę myślami o pracy. Wciąż miał paskudny humor, a przygotowywał się do ważnej rozprawy i każde, nawet najdrobniejsze, odstępstwo od założonego planu działania wyprowadzało go z równowagi. Szczególnie z tego powodu cierpieli Miciński z Finnem, którzy byli srogo łajani za każde potknięcie, błąd czy brak przecinka. Raz wszczął karczemną awanturę, która niosła się echem po korytarzu, gdy przyłapał ich na piciu kawy w kuchni 5 minut po przerwie obiadowej. Już był gotów oskarżyć ich o próbę sabotażu procesu, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język. Nie chciał wyjść na świra czy paranoika. Miciński, który był przyzwyczajony do wybuchów szefa, znosił to pokornie i cierpliwie. Zanim jednak Hass zdążył się rozkręcić w swoim kazaniu o lenistwie oraz godnej pożałowania etyce roboczej, Finn zaczął mówić coś o prawie pracy, mobbingu i Państwowej Inspekcji Pracy. Akt butnego nieposłuszeństwa rozsierdził Rudego jak starotestamentowego boga. Miciński zrobił wielkie oczy z przerażenia, jakby usłyszał bluźnierstwa właśnie na samego Jehowę. I niewiele się mylił – Hass uważał się w swojej pracy za drugiego po Bogu. Posłał więc na Złotego Cielca gromy naładowane całością jego nagromadzonego przez Karola gniewu.

 

\- Na twoje miejsce znajdę dwudziestu chętnych w ciągu godziny – syknął Hass w stronę zbuntowanego praktykanta, przyjmując najgroźniejszą z możliwych min – więc znaj swoje miejsce albo wiedz, gdzie są drzwi.

 

Finn zacisnął usta i utkwił wzrok w podłodze, a Hass wyciągnął z lodówki sałatkę i udał się do swojego gabinetu, rozsiewając wokół wyjątkową groźną, nawet jak na niego, aurę.

 

_Nie będzie mi czarnuch podskakiwał. Jak mu się nie podoba, niech wraca na plantacje trzciny albo do kamieniołomów, gdzie jego miejsce._

 

Zauważył, że kiedy był nie w humorze, wszyscy niżsi stopniem pracownicy schodzili mu z drogi i bardzo mu się to podobało. Żałował tylko, że nie ma nad ludźmi takiej władzy w życiu prywatnym.

 

 

W chłodne wieczory wciąż rozmyślał o Karolu. Z nocy na noc złość stopniowo ustępowała miejsca przygnębieniu. Plan, by powoli wypychać z życia Solorza nie wydawał się już taki cudowny, jak na początku tygodnia. Zaczął kwestionować to, czy podjął słuszną decyzję. Przecież już kiedyś zaprzepaścił szansę na związek z lęku przed upokorzeniem i przywiązaniem.

 

Przypomniał sobie miłego architekta wnętrz, który urządzał mu parę lat temu mieszkanie na Woronicza. Zachwycony efektem jego pracy, szczęśliwy, że wyrwał się w końcu spod kurateli rodziców, dla uczczenia zakończenia remontu poczęstował go szampanem i sprawy potoczyły się już jakoś same, osiągając apogeum na dizajnerskiej kanapie. Po wszystkim obydwaj byli wniebowzięci, ale kiedy Hass wytrzeźwiał, to najzwyczajniej w świecie spanikował. Architekt wiele razy do niego dzwonił i pisał, próbując się umówić na czysto prywatne spotkanie, co Hass najpierw zbywał nawałem obowiązków, a potem milczeniem, aż w końcu architekt chyba zrozumiał intencje Rudego i dał sobie spokój. Czasami, gdy dopadała go chandra myślał sobie, że właśnie wtedy zmarnował szansę na normalny związek z kulturalnym, inteligentnym człowiekiem.

 

Poczuł się nagle okropnie rozdarty- między dotychczasowym samym sobą, czującym się najlepiej i najbezpieczniej w swoim własnym towarzystwie, spędzającym wieczory na czytaniu publikacji prawniczych i sączeniu wina, a samym sobą, którego dotychczas nie znał albo nie dostrzegał – tym, który w nagłym porywie przejmującej samotności całuje nieznajomego na ulicy i niczego tak nie pragnie jak wrócić do domu, który nie będzie pusty i opowiedzieć komuś jak minął dzień. Podzielić się samym sobą, swoją historią, opowiedzieć mu o swojej rodzinie, o swoich pasjach. A w zamian posłuchać o czyimś dniu, czyichś pasjach, rodzinie i historii.

 

Po prostu dzielić życie.

 

Może potraktował Karola przedmiotowo? Obcesowo? Przecież to też człowiek. A nawet bliźni, mimo że jego matka pewnie uznałaby inaczej...

Może, z okazji nadchodzących Świąt Bożego Narodzenia, powinien rozpisać plan działania nie jak na rozprawę, ale jak na spowiedź...

Może należą mu się przeprosiny i zadośćuczynienie?

 

Może...

 

***

 

 

Na środę miał zaplanowaną rozprawę, która poszła zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami. Ojciec mu pogratulował, a matka kupiła jego ulubioną kostkę truskawkową. Ośmielony sukcesem, postanowił w końcu zdobyć się na odwagę I napisać do Karola, który, jak Hass z resztą się spodziewał, nie odezwał się do niego ani słowem od piątku. Oblizując łyżeczkę z resztek truskawkowego kremu, jedną ręką wystukał wiadomość:

 

**Cześć, chciałbym porozmawiać o tym, co się stało i może jakoś ci to zrekompensować.**

**Co ty na to?**

  


Długo czekał na odpowiedź. Tempo w jakim upływały minuty było tak koszmarne, że śmiał się w duchu z siebie samego, wspominając jak się stresował czekając na wiadomość od Karola na początku znajomości. Tym razem było gorzej. Sto razy gorzej.

 

Po dwóch godzinach napiętego oczekiwania w końcu telefon zawibrował.

 

**Serio wyceniasz straty moralne za spotkania z sobą?**

  


Postanowił zignorować złośliwość i dalej przeć w zaplanowanym wcześniej kierunku:

  


**Wpadniesz w piątek? Na noc?**

  


I tym razem odpowiedź nie przyszła od razu. Hass zdążył wypalić dwa papierosy, zanim telefon znów podskoczył na stole.

  


**Skoro nalegasz.**

 

_Ufff, dzięki Bogu._

 

Następnego dnia po pracy skierował swoje kroki wprost do jaskini wszystkich swoich grzechów. Już na sam widok budynku, w której była ulokowana, czuł wyrzuty sumienia. Przed luksusową restauracją w korporacyjnym centrum miasta zawsze stały drogie samochody, a jej właścicielem był Rosjanin Witalij, mężczyzna o ciepłym uśmiechu i oczach zimnych jak lód. Zaufani klienci restauracji wiedzieli, że wszystkie dziewczęta, a także chłopców kelnerujących w lokalu można było wynająć na godziny, bynajmniej nie do obsługi cateringu na bankietach. Dla tych samych zaufanych klientów menu restauracji oprócz wykwintnych dań kuchni kontynentalnej oferowało również pierwszego sortu narkotyki.

 

Już w trakcie pierwszych lat studiów Hass wdał się w gorący romans z kokainą. Zawsze mógł sobie na nią pozwolić, ponieważ najpierw był na utrzymaniu zamożnych rodziców, a następnie sam stał się zamożny krótko po tym, jak rodzice przestali go utrzymywać. Białe złoto Kolumbii było panaceum na wszystkie jego kompleksy i wady – stawał się po nim gadatliwy, pewny siebie, niemal drapieżny, co nieraz pomogło mu na sali sądowej w miażdżeniu strategii obrońców; z linii obrony nie zostawał nawet gruz. Nie chciał się do tego przyznać nawet przed samym sobą, ale nie napisał chyba żadnej mowy końcowej bez pomocy kokainy.

 

Oczywiście, nie uważał się za żadnego narkomana, nie, nie – w końcu nad wszystkim panował. Narkomanów widywał w dzieciństwie na Dworcu Centralnym, śmierdzących, zdemoralizowanych; wychudzone karykatury ludzi, przeżarte przez nałóg i choroby. Nienawidził ich. Próżno miałby w sobie szukać chrześcijańskiego miłosierdzia w stosunku do nich. W końcu doprowadzili się do ruiny na własne życzenie.

Kokaina, którą on zażywał była po prostu drogą, ekskluzywną używką. Taką jak dobra kawa, cygaro czy koniak. Słabostka, która oprócz opróżniania mu portfela nie czyniła żadnych poważniejszych strat.

A fakt, że był niemal chorobliwie chudy, a czasem nawet parę razy w miesiącu przytrafiał mu się krwotok z nosa, zrzucał na karb ubogiej diety i przepracowania.

 

Witalij ślęczał nad wypełnionym cyferkami zeszytem i parującą herbatą, gdy Hass wszedł do lokalu. Poderwał natychmiast głowę, jak ogar, który zwietrzył trop.

\- Pan Prokuror! Dobrze pana widzieć! - Wykrzyknął miękko i śpiewnie, szeroko rozpościerając ramiona w geście gościnności. - Usiądźcie, śmiało. Nazar! – Huknął na nieco zalęknionego kelnera - Menju dla prokurora, bystra.

 

\- Nie trzeba, Witalij, już jadłem – odparł z bladym uśmiechem Hass, przyjmując jednak uprzejmie kartę od chłopaka o nieco orientalnej urodzie.

  
\- Słusznie. Zupa dnia – kaszmar. Nu, skoro nie chcecie jeść, to przyszliście w interesach. - Uśmiechnął się, ale jego oczy w ogóle tego nie wyrażały.

  
\- Zgadza się.

 

\- Rozmowa przy pustym stole – zła rzecz. Może kawy? Czajku?

 

Hass zgodził się na kawę. Spienione mleko było tłuste i na pewno nie bez laktozy, ale postanowił nie przysparzać więcej zmartwień egzotycznemu chłopakowi, który pewnie i tak nie miał u Witji lekkiego życia.

 

\- Nu...- Zaczął Witalij cichszym głosem i upił ciepłej herbaty. - Jak mogę pomóc?

 

\- Nic szczególnego – Hass również ściszył głos, mieszając kawę – to co zwykle. Dwa, może trzy.

 

\- Dla prokurora wszystko. - odparł z uśmiechem Witalij - To towarzystwo też się wam pewnie nada? Widział ja jak wy patrzyli na Nazara. Dobry chłopak. On z Kazachstanu dopiero co przyjechał.

 

\- Dziękuję, ale niestety muszę odmówić. Zaszły u mnie pewne zmiany.

 

Witalijowi spełzł uśmiech z twarzy i wbił swoje zimne spojrzenie w Hassa. Prokuratora przeszedł nagle dreszcz. Jeszcze w sumie nigdy nie odmówił Rosjaninowi, więc dużo nie myślał o tym, co się może stać, kiedy zrezygnuje z regularnego korzystania z wdzięków jego chłopców. Z drugiej strony, już parę razy pomógł mu w kwestiach prawnych, może się ulituje...

 

\- Nu, ale jak? Wy teraz z babami? Bo u nas też...

 

Napięcie spadło z Hassa z taką siłą, że bez zażenowania wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

 

\- Nie nie, nie. Po prostu chcę inaczej z kimś spróbować. Tak nie za pieniądze.

 

\- Nie za pieniądze? Zawsze jest za pieniądze. Zawsze. - Teraz to Witja zaśmiał się głośno, a jego słowa nieprzyjemnie wryły się Hassowi w pamięć.

 

***

 

Piątkowy poranek spędził w korku, bardziej spięty niż zwykle. Spięty, a także nieco upokorzony, gdyż poprzedniego wieczoru postanowił wypróbować kokainę zakupioną u Witalija i po popiciu jej sporą lampką wina stwierdził, że to doskonały pomysł, żeby odświeżyć swoją pasję do fellatio. Sama myśl o tym, że klęczał wczoraj przy łóżku z jedną ręką na fiucie, a drugą wpychając sobie do gardła jedną z zabawek ze swojej „skrzynki wstydu” była tak żenująca, że później nie mógł sobie spojrzeć w twarz, co uczyniło poranną toaletę nadzwyczaj trudną i nieprzyjemną. Nie chodziło o samo zabawianie się z samym sobą, bo przecież od tego właśnie miał pudełko pełne gumowych kutasów, ale i tak nie mógł sobie poradzić z przytłaczającym poczuciem bycia żałosnym.

 

Miał szansę zapomnieć o tym wstydzie w pracy, kiedy już od progu przywitał go Miciński. Z wystraszonym wzrokiem oznajmił, że praktykant Finn wczoraj po południu opuścił miejsce pracy i nie mogą się z nim skontaktować. Hass wpadł w furię. Nakazał Micińskiemu skontaktowanie się z uczelnią Finna, żeby „poinformował” ich o zaistniałej sytuacji, a sam zadzwonił do ojca, który przecież był dziekanem wydziału prawa, i poprosił żeby osobiście dopilnował wyciągnięcia konsekwencji. Gnojenie słabszych, czyli „wyciąganie konsekwencji za nieodpowiedzialne zachowania” jak sam to nazywał, pozwoliło mu przetrwać dzień.

 

Napięcie jednak powróciło, gdy tylko przestąpił próg domu. Zabijał czas oraz emocje sortując i chowając zakupy, polerując dwa kieliszki, szorując dokładnie całe ciało pod prysznicem i równie dokładnie nacierając je potem balsamem. Sam uważał, że nie jest to zbyt męskie zachowanie, ale wolał uchodzić za niemęskiego niż cierpieć świąd i pieczenie suchej skóry. Poza tym, zdawało się, że Karol nawet lubi jego gładką i miękką skórę, więc chciał mu sprawić trochę przyjemności. Dotychczas brunet nie chciał od niej odrywać rąk i stękał z niezadowoleniem, gdy miał przybrać pozycję, w której nie mógł już tego robić. Rudy sam mógłby w nieskończoność dotykać Karola; nie było części tego cudownego ciała, której nie chciałby pieścić do białego świtu. Jednak ciągle coś w środku, w głowie, nie pozwalało mu się w pełni cieszyć chwilą.

 

Zadzwonił domofon. Hass niemal błyskawicznie doskoczył do drzwi. Chwilę wcześniej zdążył jeszcze przed lustrem na szybko przygładzić włosy i rozpiąć jeden guzik koszuli, żeby nie wyglądać zbyt sztywno i służbowo. Chciał w końcu sprawiać wrażenie, że czuje się swobodnie. Kiedy zobaczył w drzwiach Karola, z jednej strony czuł się jakby kamień spadł mu z serca, a z drugiej napięcie sięgnęło zenitu. Karol pod skórzaną kurtką miał bluzę z kapturem, który w ogóle nie uchronił go przed paskudną pogodą. Koszmar tej pory roku – deszcz ze śniegiem.

Solorz mruknął na przywitanie i nadal stał w progu, pewnie oczekując na oficjalne zaproszenie do środka.

 

_Zarozumiały pajac._

 

\- Cześć, wejdź – odparł z cieniem uśmiechu Hass, ustępując mu miejsca w drzwiach. Na szczęście nie musiał mu przypominać, by zdjął w korytarzu mokre buty, bo bardzo chciał uniknąć jakichkolwiek spięć. Karol sam się tego domyślił, co Rudy uznał na akt dobrej woli. W niezręcznej ciszy przenieśli się do salonu.

\- Jesteś głodny? Właśnie zabieram się za kolację. – zapytał gościa, pragnąć jak najszybciej wyrwać się z okowów milczenia.

 

\- No raczej nie będę tylko patrzył jak sam jesz. – odparł Karol, nadal trochę sucho, wyciągając z wysłużonej torby na laptopa zieloną butelkę. - Przyniosłem wino.

Rudy nie krył zaskoczenia. Podziękował.

 

Karol tylko mruknął pod nosem, jakby chciał jednocześnie powiedzieć „daj spokój” i „taa, jasne”. Zasiadł na jednym ze stołków barowych przy aneksie kuchennym i obserwował jak Hass krząta się po kuchni, stawiając patelnię na ogniu i rzucając na nią steki z tuńczyka. Obsmażył rybę błyskawicznie z dwóch stron, po czym wrzucił na talerze wcześniej udekorowane sałatą i strużkami ciemnego, gęstego, słodko-ostrego sosu.

 

\- Szybko poszło – mruknął Karol z nutą rozbawienia w głosie, kiedy talerz trafił tuż pod jego nos.

 

\- Nie lubię siedzieć pół dnia nad garami. Cenię swój i cudzy czas. – odparł Hass przyglądając się butelce przyniesionej przez Karola – Mam nadzieję że się nie obrazisz, jeśli podam inne wino? To jest słodkie, nie pasowałoby do ryby, możemy je wypić potem.

  


Hass nalał wybranego wcześniej przez siebie burgunda do kieliszków i zasiadł do jedzenia. Jeden z nielicznych przypadków, gdy czerwone wino nadawało się do ryby.

Jedli w milczeniu, sącząc wino i szczękając sztućcami o talerze. Milcia przeszła się kilka razy przez kuchnię, jakby kontrolując swoim zielonym spojrzeniem ich poczynania. Zapewne miała się za przyzwoitkę. Hass miał wrażenie, że to najbardziej niezręczna kolacja w jakiej uczestniczył, mimo że był przyzwyczajony do jedzenia w milczeniu w domu rodzinnym. Postanowił w końcu przerwać tę nieznośną ciszę, ale ubiegł go Karol, dziękując za posiłek. Wyczyścił talerz do końca, ogołacając go nawet z sałaty i sosu. Tym samym zaburzył Rudemu ciąg myśli na temat, jak zacząć poważniejszą rozmowę. Zdobył się tylko, by zaproponować degustację przyniesionego wina na kanapie.

 

\- Chyba chciałeś rozmawiać, nie? - Powiedział wyczuwalnie lekceważącym tonem Karol i rozsiadł się na kanapie. Hass wykrzywił usta w rozzłoszczonym grymasie, ale musiał przyznać burkliwemu Solorzowi rację – w końcu mieli rozmawiać, a nie jeść. Po chwili dosiadł się do bruneta, przynosząc ze sobą dwa czyste kieliszki i butelkę czerwonego, słodkiego wkupnego.

 

W końcu umościł się w kącie kanapy i odchrząknął.

\- Chciałem zacząć od tego, że mogę brzmieć trochę niezręcznie, bo nie nawykłem do takich rozmów…

 

\- Nie jestem tym zaskoczony.

  
Hass powstrzymał zbliżający się szczękościsk. Nienawidził, kiedy mu się przerywało.

 

\- …więc jeżeli nie spełniłem twoich oczekiwań na pewnych polach, to możemy to zmienić.

Po chwili ciszy Karol łypnął na Hassa okiem.

  


\- I co, to wszystko? – zapytał.

  


_A co, chcesz_ _żebym się przed tobą pokajał, tak? Wyznał swoje grzechy i zasłużył na odpuszczenie win?_

  


Hass westchnął, próbując opanować złość. Miało być kulturalnie i z klasą, i tak też będzie.

 

\- Karol – zaczął znów, tym razem łagodniejszym tonem – nie będę ukrywał, że w ciągu ostatnich lat mogłem się trochę odzwyczaić od obcowania z ludźmi i zacząłem traktować ich trochę… instrumentalnie.

  


\- Ja bym to nazwał waleniem sobie konia drugim człowiekiem.

 

\- Czy mógłbyś mi nie przerywać? – syknął zniecierpliwiony Hass.

 

\- Myślałem, że chciałeś porozmawiać, a nie prowadzić monolog. – odpyskował Karol, wbijając rozgniewane spojrzenie w Rudego.

  


Żeby ukoić powoli gotujące się nerwy i nie palnąć czegoś, czego będzie żałował, Hass duszkiem wypił nalane do kieliszka wino i natychmiast uzupełnił puste naczynie. Zawiesił spojrzenie przez ułamek sekundy na blaknących na szyi Karola malinkach, o które się ostatnio pokłócili. Były już żółtawe, niewiele odznaczające się od oliwkowej karnacji bruneta.

 

-Nie chciałem żeby tak wyszło, tylko tyle chciałem ci przekazać – powiedział Hass po chwili zbierania myśli – i jeszcze że jeżeli dasz mi szansę, to chciałbym zacząć tę znajomość od nowa i… tym razem jej nie zmarnować.

 

Karol studiował chwilę jego zawstydzone oblicze, jakby doszukując się w tym co powiedział jakiegoś oszustwa. Ręce miał założone na piersiach, a nogi rozłożone w szerokim rozkroku. Było w tej pozie coś jednocześnie buńczucznego i introwertycznego, pozycja zaczepno-obronna, co w swojej sprzeczności mógł reprezentować sobą tylko Karol – człowiek pełen antagonizmów.

 

\- Niech ci będzie. - Odparł w końcu, sięgając po kieliszek.

 

\- Chciałbym ci te straty moralne jakoś wynagrodzić. - Powiedział Rudy. Twarzy oraz szyję miał oblaną żywym rumieńcem, bynajmniej nie od wina.-Nie rozmawialiśmy nigdy o tym, ale… - sięgnął do kieszeni, wyciągając strunowy woreczek z białym proszkiem - …mam nadzieję że nie masz nic przeciwko?

 

Brwi Karola powędrowały wysoko.

 

\- Coraz bardziej mnie zaskakujesz, Rudy. Amfetamina? Mefedron? Mefedronina?

 

Hass prychnął.

 

\- Szanujmy się. W tym roku pada śnieg prosto z Kolumbii.

 

Karol mruknął z mieszaniną podziwu i aprobaty, gestem zapraszając Hassa do czynienia powinności gospodarza na stole.

 

– Masz kartę, albo dowód? - Zapytał Hass, gdy wysypał zawartość woreczka na szklany blat.

Karol wyciągnął z tylnej kieszeni spodni kartę miejską, a Rudy uformował nią dwie równiutkie kreski, po czym zrolował znalezioną w kieszeni przypadkową karteczkę. Wciągnął kreskę z precyzją zawodowca. Przekazał rulonik Karolowi, drugą ręką zbierając resztki proszku opuszkami palców i oblizał je. Brunet poradził sobie nieco gorzej z kreską, jeździł rulonikiem po blacie slalomem, dopóki z grubsza nie wciągnął swojej porcji. Widać miał o wiele mniejszą wprawę od Rudego. Wyprostował się i ścisnął nozdrza palcami, prawdopodobnie walcząc z żądzą kichnięcia.

 

\- A teraz tylko poczekaj aż wejdzie i ciesz się życiem – wymruczał Hass po raz kolejny zbierając palcem resztkę proszku, tym razem siadając okrakiem na Karolu i wsuwając mu go do ust. Po chwili już go całował, rozkoszując się słodkim posmakiem wina z gorzkim akordem kokainy.

 

\- Tym razem – szepnął Hass, odkrywając się na chwilę od ust Karola – powiedz mi, jeżeli będzie ci źle, dobrze?

 

\- Dobrze – odparł ochryple Karol, opierając się czołem o czoło rudego – chociaż nie przywykłem do… takich rozmów.

\- Nie rozmawiasz ze swoimi kochankami?

Karol prychnął śmiechem.

\- Przed tobą miałem tylko jednego.

Hass odsunął się od Karola, żeby mu się lepiej przyjrzeć.

\- Żartujesz. – Rudy nie krył zdumienia w głosie.

\- No nie, serio mówię.

\- A ten, który zrobił ci malinki?

\- To ten sam.

W normalnych okolicznościach Hass by się wściekł, poczuł urażony i zagrożony. Ale teraz, gdy w jego żyłach powoli zaczynał krążyć narkotyk, poczuł przypływ woli walki o swojego wysokiego bruneta.

\- Cały czas się z nim spotykasz?

\- Tak, ale rzadko.

\- Kochasz go? – zapytał Hass z niespotykaną pewnością siebie.

Karol wybuchnął śmiechem. Hassowi przemknęło przez myśl, że chyba pierwszy raz słyszy jego śmiech.

\- W życiu! Znamy się od dzieciństwa… Chodziło mi z tymi rozmowami, że jak coś mi nie pasuje to po prostu daję mu w łeb, żeby przestał. – zrobił pauzę, przesuwając dłońmi w górę ud Hassa i kładąc je na jego kościstych biodrach – A tobie przecież bym tak nie zrobił.

Hass uznał to za nieco marne pocieszenie i pozwolił się chwilę całować po szyi, ciesząc się dreszczami przyjemności przy każdym pocałunku.

\- Wiesz – mruknął w końcu – wolałbym, żebyś spotykał się tylko ze mną.

Poczuł, że usta Karola rozciągają się w szerokim uśmiechu.

\- Przekonaj mnie – szepnął Karol prosto w wilgotną i zaróżowioną od pocałunków skórę na szyi Hassa.

Szczerze mówiąc Rudy tylko na to czekał.

  


Odepchnął od siebie Karola i ściągnął z niego grubą bluzę. Pod spodem nie miał koszulki. Hass popchnął go na oparcie kanapy, po czym przywarł ustami do jego szyi, następnie do obojczyka, aż w końcu natrafił na śniady sutek. Karol syknął, gdy Hass ledwo musnął go językiem, a gdy zacisnął na nim delikatnie zęby jednocześnie drugi drażniąc palcami, brunet wplótł rękę w jego rude włosy, burząc perfekcyjną fryzurę. W Rudym coraz bardziej rosło podniecenie. Pragnął go całego.

  


Nie chciało mu się w tym momencie przypominać sobie kiedy dokładnie ostatni raz robił komuś laskę, nie chciał myśleć o żadnym mężczyźnie, który nie był Karolem. Kilkoma pobieżnymi pocałunkami i ugryzieniami obdarował jego napięte, wyrzeźbione mięśnie brzucha, po czym bez wahania rozpiął mu spodnie i szarpnięciem zsunął je do połowy ud, wraz z czarną bielizną.

  


Miło było zobaczyć, że Karol był już równie podniecony, co Hass.

  


Przywitał pocałunkami każdy ze znajomych pieprzyków. Kilkoma ruchami nadgarstka doprowadził go do pełnej erekcji, po czym przeciągnął językiem po całej jego imponującej długości, od nasady, po wilgotniejący powoli koniec. Przeszył go dreszcz podniecenia, gdy pierwszy raz poczuł smak Karola, wyrazisty i męski. Spojrzał do góry, opierając na chwilę pulsującego już kutasa o policzek. Karol miał głowę odrzuconą na oparcie kanapy, włosy jak zawsze w wiecznym nieładzie, wielkie usta rozchylone i zaróżowione, tak jak policzki. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Hassa. Uśmiechnął się, wyciągając rękę i muskając kciukiem usta prokuratora.

  


\- Chcesz, żebym patrzył? – zapytał ochrypłym głosem Karol.

  


\- Tak – odparł Hass, po czym nie odrywając spojrzenia od kochanka wziął go znów w dłoń i objął całą główkę ustami. Karol westchnął, rozchylając znów usta. Hass zaczął powoli poruszać głową w górę i w dół, za każdym razem biorąc Karola w usta coraz głębiej. Za każdym też razem westchnięcia Karola były coraz głośniejsze, przeradzając się w końcu w pojękiwania. Wyciągnął rękę i położył dłoń na potylicy Hassa, delikatnie, jakby nie wiedząc, czy może zrobić to mocniej. Gdy jednak z kolejnym ruchem rudego uderzył o tył jego gardła, zacisnął palce na jego włosach, jęcząc głośno i zadzierając biodra ku górze, w odruchu gonienia za jeszcze większą rozkoszą. Hass jednak nie miał zamiaru na tym poprzestać.

  


Bardzo chciał pokazać Karolowi pełnię swojego talentu. Wziął głębszy wdech, po czym po raz kolejny opuścił głowę, tym razem biorąc go w usta aż po samą nasadę. Karol krzyknął, zaciskając palce we włosach Hassa jeszcze mocniej. Nogi mu drżały, biodra raz po raz wyrywały się Hassowi z uścisku. Po kilku sekundach Hass wycofał się i usiadł na podłodze, próbując złapać oddech. Z ust zwisała mu strużka gęstej śliny. Wyglądał zapewne żałośnie, ale był z siebie rozkosznie zadowolony.

  


\- Rudy… – szepnął ochryple Karol.

  


\- Hmmm? – odparł Hass ocierając mankietem usta. Przełknął ślinę. Bolał go przełyk.

  


\- Jeszcze – westchnął Karol, wbijając w niego błagalne spojrzenie.

  


Tym razem Hass skupił się na ociekającym wilgocią czubku. Po chwili rozgrzewki narzucił szaleńcze tempo, pozwalając pod koniec Karolowi chwycić się oburącz za potylicę i pieprzyć prosto w usta. Ten skończył z okrzykiem, nie panując już kompletnie nad spazmatycznymi ruchami bioder, sprawiając, że Hass nie tylko usta miał pełne spermy, ale miał ją też na brodzie, policzku i kołnierzyku koszuli. Sam nie doszedł do orgazmu, ale czuł się wystarczająco spełniony, żeby wziąć własną, ściśniętą spodniami erekcję na przeczekanie.

  


Przepłukał usta resztą wina z kieliszka, nie mogąc się nadziwić jak doskonale ze sobą komponowało się słodkie wino i gorzkawy smak Karola. Podniósł na niego wzrok. Wyglądał, jakby przebiegł maraton. Czerwony na twarzy, styrany, ciężko oddychający, z wyrazem nieskończonego szczęścia na twarzy.

  


\- Zajebisty… - szepnął Karol ledwo ruszając ustami.

  


\- Co mówisz? – wychrypiał Hass, po czym odchrząknął, zdumiony marnością własnego głosu.

  


\- Że jesteś zajebisty. – szepnął znowu Karol z błogim uśmiechem. – Chodź do mnie.

  


Hass wstał z obolałych kolan i uwalił się na kanapie obok Karola. Ten objął go ramieniem i niemal czułym gestem otarł resztę spermy z jego policzka.

  


\- I co, przekonałem cię? – zapytał Hass przesuwając dłonią po nagiej klatce piersiowej bruneta.

  


\- Do czego? – mruknął Karol, nadal rozanielony.

  


Hass wywrócił oczami, ale nie odpowiedział. Poruszy ten temat jeszcze kiedy nie będą pod wpływem alkoholu, narkotyków i seksu. Zamiast tego nachylił się, żeby chwycić delikatnie zębami dolną wargę Karola, w zaproszeniu do pocałunku.

  


Nie wiedział, jak długo całowali, zmieniając tylko pozycje i tempo. Cieszyli się prostotą pieszczoty, bliskością i czułością, której Hassowi na przykład bardzo brakowało, nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak bardzo. Kiedy poczuł, że kokaina nieubłaganie umyka z jego ciała, zostawiając go na pastwę głodu następnej dawki, usypał kolejne dwie kreski, tym razem ciut większe i znów podzielił się nimi z Karolem.

  


Hass szybko zaczął tracić ubrania. Narkotyk póki co osłabiał jego niemal paranoiczną czujność, nie widział nic złego w pozwalaniu Karolowi na coraz więcej. W końcu brunet bez większego wysiłku podniósł go z kanapy, trzymając mocno za dupę, nie przerywając obcałowywania wystających obojczyków obsypanych piegami. Hass nie pamiętał jak Karolowi udało się nie spaść ze schodów prowadzących na antresolę, ale w końcu wylądowali w łóżku.

  


Nie pamiętał też jak to się stało, że Karol znalazł się nad nim, że przyszpilił go łózka, że mógł z nim zrobić cokolwiek by chciał, a Rudemu nie przeszłoby przez myśl, by zaprotestować. Karol zdjął z jego bark ciężar bycia człowiekiem, uczynił z niego wijące się, wyjące zwierze, zdane na łaskę i niełaskę pana. Nie czuł cienia zażenowania błagając o to, żeby Karol go zerżnął, wbił w materac, zostawił bez tchu, pozbawił wstydu, by krzyczał i jęczał jak ordynarna, mało finezyjna kurwa.

  


I był mu za to szalenie wdzięczny całym ciałem oraz duszą.

  


***

  


 

Z takimi niepełnymi wspomnieniami obudził się następnego dnia, próbując w pierwszym przebłysku świadomości wytłumaczyć dręczący go ból. Nie wiedział nawet, jakim cudem zasnął, ale najwidoczniej coś lub ktoś doprowadził go do takiego stanu, że nawet kokaina nie mogła nie przeszkadzała w zasypianiu.

  


Najpierw uświadomił sobie, że boli go głowa, gardło i dupa.

  


Potem, że ciężko mu się oddycha, może od zbyt wielu wypalonych papierosów. Dopiero przy pierwszym ruchu poczuł, że obejmuje go czyjaś masywna ręka.

  


Nagły strzał adrenaliny otrzeźwił go tak szybko, że głowa rozbolała go jeszcze bardziej. Poderwał się do pozycji siedzącej, a ręka intruza zsunęła mu się do bioder. To był Karol. Spał jak dziecko, pochrapując cicho w poduszkę.

  


Hass rozejrzał się szybko po pokoju. Gdziekolwiek nie posłał wzroku, tam czekało na niego kolejne wstydliwe wspomnienie – resztki ubrań walające się na podłodze, wyciśnięta do cna i niedbale rzucona na stolik nocny tuba po lubrykancie, plamy na pościeli. I jeszcze do tego ten piekący ból w dupie. Dopiero wtedy przebłyski w głowie, niepełne niczym kadry starego filmu na zniszczonej taśmie, zaczęły układać mu się w spójną całość. Stopniowo do niego docierało, co zrobił i jak się zachowywał kilka godzin wcześniej. Gdy spłynęła na niego ta bolesna epifania, po prostu opadł z powrotem na pościel i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

  


Tyle lat surowego narzucania sobie restrykcji.

Tyle lat pieczołowitego dbania o dobór partnerów, okoliczności, a nawet pozycji, w jakich uprawiał seks.

Wszystko po to, żeby nie dać się poznać od tej słabej strony.

Wszystko po to, żeby nie odsłonić się przed drugim człowiekiem, nie dać mu oręża do ręki żeby mógł go potem zranić lub wykorzystać.

Wszystko zaprzepaszczone przez kilka kresek kokainy i jednego, wielkiego fiuta.

  


Karol mruknął coś przez sen i przysunął się do Rudego, wtulając zimny nos w jego wystające żebra.

  


_Nie tak mia_ _ła ta noc wyglądać. Miałem mu tylko zrobić laskę, a potem miałem go wyruchać, tak, żeby mu było miło. Słodki Jezu, zmiłuj się nade mną..._

  


Wysunął się z objęć Karola najdelikatniej jak potrafił, zarzucił na siebie wiszący przy drzwiach szlafrok i niemal bezszelestnie wyszedł z pokoju. Pod progiem czekała Milcia, uderzając wściekle chwostem o parkiet, obrażona za skazanie jej na samotną noc. Pewnie ją wyrzucili, bo przeszkadzała im swoją obecnością. Chyba bardzo poważnie traktowała pilnowanie cnót i dobrego imienia swojego opiekuna. Hass próbował wziąć ją na ręce i przeprosić, ale kotka wyrwała się i pognała po schodach na dół.

  


_Trudno, minie jej._

  


W łazience wziął gorący prysznic, próbując zmyć z siebie poczucie wstydu i ślady słabości z poprzedniej nocy, po czym znów owinął się w miękki szlafrok i skierował do salonu.

Odsłonił rolety z gigantycznego okna, mrużąc oczy przed oślepiającym światłem. Niebo było szare, ale w nocy przyprószyło śniegiem, więc blade słońce odbijało się od wszystkich możliwych powierzchni bombardując go prosto w oczy.

Zabrał się za sprzątanie, by nie myśleć o wstydzie. Zaparzył kawę, po czym wysączył ją łyczek po łyczku, opierając się o ścianę i obserwując mieszkańców Mokotowa, próbujących odnaleźć się w nowej, zimowej rzeczywistości.

  


_Zabawne, ja jestem tym porankiem równie zszokowany i zdegustowany, co wy._

  


Ledwo zdążył wypić ostatni łyk napoju, a usłyszał, że drzwi do sypialni się otwierają. Teraz dopiero przyjdzie mu się zmierzyć z największym wstydem. Karol schodził po schodach, naciągając na wyjątkowo kształtne pośladki czarne slipki. Hass złapał się na tym, że próbuje wmówić samemu sobie, że ten widok mu nie schlebia. Nie podnieca go. Nie rozczula.

  


\- Dobry. – powiedział Karol i ziewnął leniwie. Rudy z pewnym przerażeniem zauważył ślady swoich zębów na muskularnych ramionach Solorza.

  


\- Chcesz kawy? - Głos Hassa nadal był oschły, próbował nie zdradzić całego korowodu emocji, który odczuwał, i który przetaczał mu się po głowie.

  


\- Czarną. Dzięki. – odparł, siadając przy stoliku barowym. Zaraz zapadła miedzy nimi niezręczna cisza, której tak bardzo bał się biedny prokurator. Hass westchnął, postawił przed Karolem kubek z kawą i cukiernicę, po czym usiadł obok.

  


\- Karol – zaczął – trudno mi o tym mówić, ale… chcę, żebyś miał świadomość, że to, co się wydarzyło wczoraj… - znowu westchnął, skrywając twarz w dłoniach. - …ja tak nigdy nie robię. Z nikim.

  


Karol siorbnął głośno łyk kawy, nie spuszczając z Hassa czarnego spojrzenia.

  


\- A jednak.

  


\- Nie, Karol – odparł Hass z irytacją – To miało być przyznanie się, że przeceniłem swoje możliwości w zakresie alkoholu i narkotyków, i że nie mam w zwyczaju zachowywać się w ten sposób.- Mówiąc to uznał, że słusznie ostrzega się młodzież przed zgubnym wpływem narkotyków, mimo że będą raczej cierpieć z powodu wstydu, a nie zatrzymania akcji serca.

  


\- Szkoda. – mruknął Karol nadal przyglądając się Rudemu – Bo było bardzo miło. Ale chyba tylko mi.

 

\- Nie! –odpowiedział mu szybko – Absolutnie nie, było… - podniósł wzrok na Karola.

  


_Wspaniale. Cudownie. Oszałamiająco. Zniewalająco. Bajecznie._

  


\- …jeszcze chyba nigdy się tak z nikim nie czułem. – dokończył o wiele ciszej – Ale znamy się tak krótko, a ja po prostu…

  


\- Rudy, przepraszam, – wtrącił się Karol – ale jesteś mężczyzną po trzydziestce i mówisz o swojej dupie. Nie piętnastolatką mówiącą o swojej cnocie. Było nam dobrze? Było. Więc w czym rzecz? Na siłę szukasz problemu?

  


Hass podparł brodę na policzku, wbijając wzrok w Karola.

  


_Czy w_ ł _aśnie pr_ _óbuj_ _ę zmarnować kolejną szansę? Żeby znowu potem żałować swojej decyzji?_

_Żeby wspominać kolejnego architekta?_

  


Westchnął głęboko, zbierając się na odwagę.

  


\- Spróbujmy, ale pod pewnym warunkiem. Jestem jedynakiem i bardzo nie lubię się z kimś dzielić. Jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli. – dla jasności przekazu wskazał palcem na żółknące na szyi Karola malinki.

  


Nie odpowiedział mu. Za to uśmiechnął się, chwycił go za wyciągniętą dłoń i złożył na niej szybki pocałunek. Brak słownej deklaracji trochę zmartwił Rudego, ale nie przysłonił mu radości z chwili. W końcu, jeżeli Solorz zabawi się jego kosztem, to osobiście wpierdoli go do Sztumu.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ogłoszenie parafialne dla wytrwałych, którzy czytają stopki u dołu!
> 
> Stay tuned, JESZCZE PRZED ŚWIĘTAMI ukaże się tu niespodzianka ;>
> 
> Jak zawsze mile widziane kudosy i komentarze ;*


	5. Rozdział 5a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszyscy nażarci? To świetnie, bo my też xd
> 
> Z tej okazji mamy dla was nie jeden, ale DWA świąteczne czaptery, a w nich:
> 
> \- magia świąt,  
> \- Wedge Antilles,  
> \- Rey,  
> \- Radosna Kula Miłości BB-8,  
> \- Babcia Hass (OC)
> 
> Miłego! ;)

Boże Narodzenie u Solorzy nigdy nie miało jakiegoś duchowego czy metafizycznego charakteru. Tym bardziej nie wiązało się z szałem konsumpcji. Był to po prostu błogi czas lenistwa i obżarstwa, wieńczący grudniowy maraton sprzątania oraz gotowania czy organizowania świątecznych zbiórek charytatywnych.

Największą atrakcją tegorocznych świąt dla Karola było kupienie dodatkowego prezentu. Poświęcił mu więcej czasu i zaangażowania niż podarunkowi dla matki, co sobie trochę wyrzucał.

Z powodu starań związanych z prezentem dla Hassa, nawet jemu udzielił się świąteczny nastrój. Szybko załatwił sprawy uczelniane, a swoich znienawidzonych studentów puścił z zajęć jeszcze przed południem. Zadowolony z siebie wrócił do domu. Bez cienia zirytowania pomyślał nawet, że  może pomógłby matce w sprzątaniu, skoro ktoś go ubiegł i nie musi odśnieżać podjazdu.

Wchodząc do przedsionka, jeszcze zanim wytrzepał buty, usłyszał znajomy głos dochodzący z kuchni.

\- No wiesz, do mnie przyjechała siostra z córą, więc wszystko posprzątane, makówki gotowe, drzewko już przywiozłem. Został tylko ten nieszczęśnik w wannie.

\- Jakbyście nie mogli filetów kupić, naprawdę, Włodziu.

\- Skoro się uparła na żywego...

Chciał się wycofać, licząc na to, że mama i gość w kuchni nie zauważą jego przyjścia. Niestety, spojrzenia Karola i Włodzimierza Antoła spotkały się, a Lucy zamilkła w nerwowym oczekiwaniu. Karol był o ponad głowę wyższy od wuja, ale jego srogie spojrzenie, jeszcze surowsze niż kiedyś, sprawiało, że chłopak kurczył się w sobie do rozmiarów dziesięciolatka. Ledwo bąknął mu ciche „Dzień dobry”.

\- Na mnie już chyba pora. – Powiedział chłodno wuj, a Lucyna nawet nie próbowała przekonywać go, że ma jeszcze sporo wolnego czasu na kawę i plotki.

\- Lecę, Lucynko – ucałował ją w dłonie – karp na mnie czeka.

Ucałował ją jeszcze w policzki, życząc Wesołych i Spokojnych, zarzucił na ramiona popielaty płaszcz i wyszedł, a Karolowi wydawało się, że przechodząc obok niego wygiął się nienaturalnie, żeby go broń boże nie dotknąć. Drzwi zamknęły się z trzaskiem. Lucyna nawet nie musiała tłumaczyć, że Włodziu przyjechał ze świąteczną wizytą i prezentami.  Wszystko Karolowi powiedziała nienapoczęta, obwiązana ozdobną wstążką butelka nalewki oraz domowy makowiec, który wuj przywiózł przyjaciółce na degustację. Bez słowa poszedł do swojego pokoju, by uchronić się przed nadchodzącą lepką falą wyrzutów sumienia. Długo bił się w samotności z czarnymi myślami, ale nie zdążył jednak odeprzeć w porę tej najgorszej, która zadała mu cios prosto w brzuch – on też nie potrafiłby wybaczyć komuś, kto brutalnie rozdzielił go z ukochaną osobą, tak jak on rozdzielił Łukasza i Włodka.

Miał już długie doświadczenie w radzeniu sobie z chandrą i poczuciem winy. Wystarczyło, żeby się  z problemem przespał, a następnego dnia, w wigilijny poranek, obudził się rześki i gotowy na świętowanie.  Nie warto było zatruwać sobie życia demonami przeszłości, zwłaszcza kiedy matka od świtu biegała po domu rzucając na lewo i prawo komendami.

Szybko znalazła Karolowi zajęcie przy którym mógł się wyciszyć, a ryzyko, że pożre się z ojcem było minimalne.

Tak więc kroił filety śledziowe na równiutkie kosteczki i wrzucał do miski, gdzie już czekały idealnie przez niego pocięte warzywa na sałatkę. Na talerzyku obok leżały dokładnie wyczyszczone z ości filety. Od dziecka był strasznym nerwusem, ale jeżeli się do czegoś przyłożył, to wykonywał swoje zadania wyjątkowo starannie. Ślęczał kolejną godzinę nad stołem w kuchni, sprawiając kolejne produkty, które potem przejmowały Lucyna z Renią, by zamienić je w świąteczne dania. Jednostajność pracy go relaksowała, a pogaduszki obecnych kobiet nie były uciążliwe. Ani jedna ani druga nie należały do hałaśliwych trzpiotek gadających o pierdołach.

Kiedy Lucyna wstawiła do pieca brytfannę z karpiem w migdałach i pobiegła odebrać kolejny telefon z życzeniami, Renia przysiadła się do niego i pomogła mu z resztą śledzi.

Dziewczyna różniła się od niego niemal wszystkim, ale tolerował jej obecność. Z czasem nawet wykształciła się między nimi pewna nić sympatii. On był rozpieszczonym niemal- jedynakiem z szanowanej i licznej rodziny, ona była z domu dziecka. On uważał wyższe wykształcenie za intelektualne minimum kwalifikujące do rozmowy, ona skończyła szkołę zawodową i szczyciła się fachem mechanika samochodowego. Poznali się przez Pio, z którym pracowała w jednym warsztacie, należącym z resztą do wujka Włodka. Karol bardzo cenił sobie jej twarde stąpanie po ziemi i zachowywanie zimnej krwi nawet w najbardziej kryzysowych sytuacjach. Nawet tym się między sobą różnili, ale to go akurat nie dziwiło – przeszła twardą szkołę życia zanim w ogóle dorosła.

Cechowało ją szorstkie obycie i pewne braki w kulturze osobistej, ale była powszechnie lubiana i łatwo zdobywała przyjaciół. Henryk i Czesiek ją uwielbiali, potrafili z nią godzinami rozmawiać o samochodach. Poza tym Henryk miał do niej pewną słabość, bo sam spędził kawał dzieciństwa w bidulu.

Lucyna otoczyła ją troskliwą opieką jak każde biedactwo, które napotkała na swojej drodze. Renia była dla niej namiastką córki w domu zdominowanym przez mężczyzn. Tak właśnie zaledwie dziewiętnastoletnia sierota stała się częstym gościem u Solorzy i niemal równie częstym kompanem alkoholowo-narkotykowych eskapad Karola i Lewego.

Dla Karola nie stanowiło również kuriozum, że spędzała z nimi Wigilię – od kiedy pamiętał ich dom był otwarty dla wszystkich potrzebujących, którym pomagała Lucynka. Czasem żartował, że parę razy było tyle osób na święta, że gubił się w drodze do łazienki. A to wybitnie zdolne dziecko biednych Wietnamczyków z bazaru Różyckiego, a to bezdomny, co w najlepszych latach życia zdobył medal za zasługi dla obronności kraju czy młoda matka, która chciała zacząć nowe życie z daleka od domowego dyktatora. Niepokorna i pyskata wychowanka domu dziecka wcale nie była najdziwniejszym eksponatem w kolekcji wigilijnych gości.

\- Lucy nie ma, to  mów, co u ciebie. Piotrek coś tam mówił, że kogoś masz, nie? - Zagaiła go, mieszając w misce sałatkę warzywną z majonezem. Według Karola miała wyjątkowo odpychający akcent. Pełen rozmytych i zgubionych końcówek, charakterystyczny dla kogoś, kto w całym życiu przeczytał może dwie i pół książki.

\- Widzę, że moje tajemnice są z Lewym bezpieczne...

Potwierdził, że jak najbardziej; spotyka się z „takim jednym”, ale nie wdawał się w szczegóły. Powiedział tylko, że jest zadowolony.

\- A co u ciebie? Nie widzieliśmy się chyba od października. – zapytał, chcąc oddalić rozmowę od własnych spraw osobistych.

\- Bo zajebana po pachy jestem, nie. Się ludziom nagle przypomniało, że fajnie byłoby przejść na zimówki albo zrobić przegląd. Jeszcze nie ma mrozu, a ludziom już odpierdala, serio. No i chcę się przeprowadzić jakoś w styczniu. Chłopak mnie namówił, a do tego mam dosyć dzielenia stancji z tymi wścibskimi dupami.

\- Masz chłopaka? Ktoś z tobą wytrzymuje?

\- Odezwał się. - prychnęła. - To Piotrek nic ci nie mówił?

\- Najwidoczniej dla ciebie jest lepszym powiernikiem.

\- No, Finn. Ten chłopak, co mu Lewy dupę przed łysolami uratował.

\- Ten Murzyn?- Skrzywił się Karol.

\- Po marszu nie miał gdzie zanocować, a ja akurat miałam wolną chatę, wszystkie koleżaneczki wyjechane, no to trafił do mnie, nie? I jakoś tak wyszło, no co. – odparła siląc się na nonszalancki ton, ale Karol zauważył, że się zarumieniła. Widział, że była ewidentnie zakochana, ale mimo to był w lekkim szoku.

_No, no, Renia z asfaltem. Ciekawe, co na to Praga?_

Opowiedziała mu o Finnie niedużo, ale o wiele więcej niż on jej o Hassie. Chłopak studiował prawo, a przyjechał do Polski realizować jakieś stypendium. Chował się bez rodziców tak jak ona.

\- No i on mi powiedział (Karol mógł przysiąc, że usłyszał "peedział" ), że pierdoli robienie u takiego zjeba - opowiadała obierając krótkimi paznokciami mandarynkę. Podobnie jak Pio, miała wiecznie pokaleczone palce, a za paznokciami i skórkami resztki smaru. - i czaisz, nie, że następnego dnia przyszedł do warsztatu i powiedział (znowu), że po prostu wyszedł i trzasnął drzwiami, i że nie ma zamiaru tam wracać.

\- Heh, no nieźle.

\- Czaisz to, że ten debil, jego szef, na niego doniósł i dostał za to dyscyplinarkę od dyrektora? No zjeb. I do tego konfident.

\- Chyba rektora. – poprawił ją Karol.

\- No kogokolwiek. Co za pizda, nie?

Rozmowę przerwało im trzaśnięcie drzwi w korytarzu i głośny krzyk Pio, oznajmującego, że już wrócił. Wszedł do kuchni, z włosami i butami mokrymi od topniejącego śniegu, odziany w swój roboczy strój; ubrudzony smarem, pomarańczowy kombinezon i białą, puchową kamizelkę. Za nim wpadła Balbinka, zrobiła radosne kółko po kuchni, obszczekując wszystkich I roznosząc woń mokrego psa, a następnie potoczyła się do Lucy, licząc na świąteczne przysmaki.

Szczerząc zęby w szerokim uśmiechu, Lewy wskazał na siebie oburącz.

\- Kto ma dwa kciuki i zaliczył najlepszą dupę w mieście?

  
\- To my się jebaliśmy? Nie pamiętam. – odparła Renia i mrugnęła do Karola. Nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu, gdy Pio przewrócił oczami.

  
\- Pamiętasz może ostatni raz, kiedy spizgaliśmy się jak bąki i poszliśmy na kebsa?

  
\- Noooo – odparł Karol.

  
\- A pamiętasz ten cudowny kwiat pustyni, który tam obsługiwał?

  
-Ten tłusty i stary? – zapytał Karol z rozbawieniem, drocząc się z przyjacielem. Renia zachichotała.

  
\- Nie kretynie, ten młody i piękny. Samir, lat dwadzieścia z groszami, studencik. - Lewy uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej na samo wspomnienie chłopaka. - Mówiłem ci, że mnie obczaja, więc postanowiłem to zbadać. Zacząłem się tam pojawiać częściej…

  
\- To by wyjasniało świetną kondycję twojego boskiego ciała. - przerwał mu Karol, a tym razem Renia wybuchnęła głośnym rechotem.

  
\- …i pojawiając się tam częściej… – kontynuował Pio, ignorując komentarz - …postanowiłem swoją teorię przetestować. A to zagadałem, a to puściłem oczko, taki tam flircik. Na początku był ciut zmieszany, potem sam zaczął mi jakieś uśmieszki posyłać, w końcu puścił oczko. No to stwierdziłem, że jak tak, to trzeba działać! – przysunął sobie jedno z krzeseł, stawiając je tyłem do stołu i usiadł na nim okrakiem. - Więc dzisiaj jeszcze po warsztacie do niego zajechałem, a tam idealna sytuacja - Samir sam w lokalu, zero ludzi. Mówi, że ruch jest słaby, że zamyka wcześniej, że już sprząta. No to zaoferowałem mu pomocną dłoń, hehe.  A że na zapleczu ciasno, łatwo się o kogoś otrzeć czy kogoś potrącić, no to wiecie…

\- Nie wiem czy chcę dalej tego słuchać. – powiedział Karol, żując cząstkę mandarynki od Reni.

\- I nie usłyszysz, bo gentleman nigdy nie mówi, z kim był, a z kim nie.

\- To po co nam to wszystko mówisz? - Odparł beznamiętnie.

\- Pultasz się, bo zazdrościsz – powiedział nadal szczerząc zęby, wytykając palcem Karola.

\- Czego, walenia w dupę kompletnie nieprzygotowanych na to turasów? Umyłeś się chociaż po tym?

\- To nie turas tylko Kurd.

\- Jeszcze lepiej. A Partia pozwala ci na miłość niepodpartą ideologicznie?

\- No przecież mówię, że to Kurd.

\- Błagam cię, weź prysznic zanim usiądziesz do stołu. Chcę żebyś się ze mną podzielił opłatkiem, nie bakteriami kałowymi.

\- Ja pierdolę, oblecha, wychodzę. – rzuciła Renia wstając nagle od stołu. Rzeczywiście wyszła z kuchni, zostawiając niedojedzoną mandarynkę. Chłopaki spojrzeli na siebie i zarechotali, po czym zapadła chwila ciszy.

\- Ty – mruknął Karol – ale z tym prysznicem to mówiłem serio.

 

***

 

Dochodziła już osiemnasta, gdy Lucynie wreszcie udało się zagonić wszystkich domowników do stołu. Nikt się nie stroił odświętnie, najwyżej zdecydował się na „niedzielne” ubranie, czyli jakiś przyzwoity sweter. Wystrojona była jedynie choinka, pod którą piętrzył się stos prezentów, każdy zapakowany w inny sposób, niektóre z większą dbałością, niektóre w wygniecionym papierze dodatkowo zmaltretowanym taśmą klejącą, jeszcze inne po prostu wrzucone do ozdobnych torebek. W domu Solorzy łaknienie perfekcji było czymś obcym. Nikt nigdy nie trzymał się rygorystycznie planów czy terminarzu. Gwałtowne zwroty akcji nawet w najbardziej prozaicznych działaniach nie były czymś rzadkim.

Lucyna wstała, trzymając tackę pełną opłatków. Karol słyszał kiedyś, że podobno w innych domach to ojcowie albo dziadkowie zaczynają dzielenie się opłatkiem, ale w gruncie rzeczy nie dziwiło go, że u Solorzy wszystko jest na opak.

Najpierw podzieliła się opłatkiem ze swoim mężem, który wyszeptał jej na ucho życzenia. Zachichotała, po czym dała się pocałować, zdaniem Karola zdecydowanie za długo jak na rodzinną Wigilię. Przeszło mu przez myśl niechciane pytanie, czy on też przeżyje z kimś tyle lat, co jego rodzice ze sobą. Potem Lucyna podeszła do Cześka, który ją wyściskał z miażdżącą mocą, i na tym skończyła się jej ustalona hierarchia dzielenia się opłatkiem.

 

_Kiedyś tu byli jeszcze Łukasz z Włodkiem._

 

Natręta myśl tak go zamroczyła, że nawet nie zauważył, gdy Pio wyskoczył do przodu i pierwszy z trójki najmłodszych domowników rzucił się Lucynie w ramiona. Wycałowali się w obydwa policzki, po czym Lucyna przeczesała „swojemu Piotrusiowi” włosy i stanęła w oczekiwaniu na kolejną osobę. Karol kurtuazyjnie ustąpił miejsca Reni, mimo że było jej trochę niezręcznie. Wiedział, że matka nie ma złych intencji, po prostu chce ich wszystkich potraktować równo, zwłaszcza, że Pio z Renią byli sierotami w gruncie rzeczy. Nigdy go nie wyróżniała w żaden sposób, jakby nie chcąc mu przyznać przywileju bycia jej jedynym dzieckiem. Prawdopodobnie myślała, że nauczy go to pokory oraz skromności, tymczasem powodowało to u niego tylko gniew i rozżalenie. Będąc dzieckiem rozpaczliwie próbował zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę, najczęściej nagannym zachowaniem i niszczeniem rzeczy. Jako dorosły mężczyzna, po prostu się z tym godził, tłamsząc emocje w sobie i wyrzucając je z siebie dopiero przy okazji regularnych kłótni z ojcem.

W końcu podeszła do niego z ostatnim kawałkiem opłatka na tacy. Przełamali się nim, życząc sobie zdrowia i szczęścia, po czym się objęli. Karol musiał się do tego mocno schylić, bo matka była od niego o wiele niższa. Pocałowała go w skroń, zatapiając na chwilę twarz w czarnych lokach.

\- Chciałabym, synku, żebyś był spokojniejszy. – szepnęła z wyraźną troską w głosie.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego to życzenie go tak poruszyło, ale nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć. Uśmiechnął się tylko blado i kiwnął głową.

Niemal od razu świat zasłoniły mu wielkie barki wujka Cześka, który i jego zmiażdżył swoim uściskiem, szczebiocząc życzenia. Ojciec go objął krótko z aprobującym pomrukiem, po czym dla zachowania równowagi strzelił palcami w ucho. Pio jedną ręką poklepał go poklepał bratersko po ramieniu, a drugą ścisnął ukradkiem jego pośladek, co w sumie nieźle podsumowywało ich relację, jak pomyślał potem Karol. Na końcu uwiesiła mu się na szyi Renia, życząc spełnienia marzeń.

 

_Niebezpieczne życzenie._

 

Wystarczyła grzybowa i pół tuzina pierogów, żeby poprawić mu humor. Było tak jak zawsze – głośno, gwarno, czasem wulgarnie. Jeszcze w trakcie jedzenia zaczęli sobie podawać wyciągane spod choinki prezenty. Lewy] sprawił mu zestaw obcęgów i kombinerek, „do naprawiania kolczug”, jak powiedział. Od Renaty dostał niezbyt trafioną książkę (pewnie znajdzie ją na liście bestsellerów), od wujka Cześka gruby pas do munduru, od matki elegancki kalendarz w skórzanej oprawie, „żeby studenci o tobie dobrze myśleli”, a od ojca metalową zapalniczkę z wygrawerowanymi inicjałami. Zdziwił się, że brzmią one „K.S.”, ponieważ rodzice nigdy nie traktowali poważnie jego zmiany imienia. Potem pomyślał, że to podły żart ze strony ojca, a zapalniczka jest własnością Karoliny.

Mimo wszystko cieszył się, że jego podarunki również sprawiły radość (albo wszyscy dobrze ukrywali rozczarowanie). Lucyna od razu zawinęła się w wełniany szal, Renia rozpakowała zestaw kosmetyków, żeby je powąchać i przetestować, Czesiek ze wzruszeniem przeglądał stary, książkowy album, przedstawiający piękno jeszcze Jugosłowiańskich landszaftów, Pio sprawdzał w której dłoni lepiej leży mu kastet (matka była wściekła o ten prezent), a Heniek studiował instrukcję obsługi do samochodowego uchwytu na komórkę.

Aż w końcu przez przyjemny gwar przebił się toporny dzwonek telefonu...

\- Nie odbieraj – rzucił Heniek. – to pewnie jakaś obsrana fundacja, kto inny dzwoniłby na domowy.

\- Henryk, proszę. – odparła Lucyna podnosząc się z krzesła i podchodząc do zawieszonego na ścianie aparatu. Podniosła słuchawkę.  
\- Lucyna Orgańska-Solorz, słucham? – zapytała z pogodnym uśmiechem. Nie wypadało inaczej w Wigilię.

Najpierw wytrzeszczyła oczy w zdumieniu, a potem uśmiech stopniał z jej twarzy jak kawałek lodu nad ogniem. Karol widział, że Heniek nie spuszcza z niej oczu, najpewniej uwaznie nasłuchując. Telefony od fundacji nie powodują takich reakcji.

\- Lucyna? – zapytał z niepokojem Heniek, podobnie jak wszyscy pozostali bacznie obserwując poruszoną głowę rodziny, która zdawała się w ogóle nie słyszeć jego pytania.

Żona zignorowała go, w milczeniu słuchając słów, które padały na linii.

\- Tak, oczywiście, pozdrowię. Wszystkich. – Wychrypiała. Próbowała zachować zimną krew, ale gardło miała ściśnięte ze wzruszenia.

\- Nie, nie rozłączaj się! - Na te słowa wszyscy podnieśli głowy i spojrzeli na Lucy. Odłożyła słuchawkę, po czym opadła na krzesło przy wigilijnym stole.

\- To był Łukasz.- Odparła zmęczonym głosem.

Karol poczuł się, jakby w pokoju nagle wybuchła petarda wsadzona w gniazdo os. Heniek prawie zaczął krzyczeć, ciskając gromami w szwagra i pytając się żony, czy zdobyła jego numer. Czesiek mu sekundował.

Renata doskoczyła do Lucyny. Pio rzucił niepewne spojrzenie Karolowi, jakby czekając na jego reakcję. Tymczasem Karol gwałtownie zbladł. Miał w głowie kompletną pustkę. Próżnię. Poczuł się nagle jakby obserwował to wszystko zza szklanego klosza. Z kompletnie obojętną miną patrzył, jak jego rodzina dyskutuje nad tym, co się wydarzyło. Heniek i Czesiek wrzeszcząc debatowali nad wydobyciem od operatora zastrzeżonego numeru, Pio nadal siedział obok Karola, zerkając to na niego, to na resztę rodziny, jakby cały czas w pogotowiu.

_Jakby cały czas w pogotowiu, żeby mnie obronić._

Płonna nadzieja, Karol nie był człowiekiem zasługującym w tym momencie na jakąkolwiek ochronę.

Wstał, nie wzbudzając u nikogo zainteresowania. Pio szarpnął go za rękaw, pytając się dokąd idzie. Coś mu odpowiedział, nie odnotował co dokładnie. W korytarzu ubrał buty, bluzę i kurtkę, na ramię zarzucił torbę ze spakowanym wcześniej prezentem i po prostu wyszedł.

 


	6. Rozdział 5b

Hass aż zmrużył powieki z rozkoszy – tak wielką przyjemność czerpał z rozprowadzania po podniebieniu pierwszej łyżki wigilijnego barszczu z uszkami. Pewne rzeczy są wyjątkowe, ponieważ doświadcza się ich tylko raz w roku; fajerwerki w sylwestra, świeczki na urodzinowym torcie, biała kiełbasa na Wielkanoc albo właśnie czerwony barszcz w Wigilię. Zaprawdę, tym razem Helenka otarła się o perfekcję. Umiarkowanie pikantny i wyczuwalnie grzybowy, cieszył oko pięknym odcieniem głębokiej czerwieni. Do tego wyśmienite uszka; mocno pieprzny farsz z leśnych grzybów owinięty w delikatne, cienkie jak papier ciasto. Miał ochotę zjeść cała wazę i tylko to. Inne potrawy wigilijne mogłyby dla niego nie istnieć – tylko matka zawsze wymagała od niego spróbowania wszystkich tradycyjnych dań, wyłożonych na porcelanowych półmiskach na wykrochmalony, odświętny obrus.

 

Świąteczna atmosfera w domu Hassów była niezmienna odkąd tylko pamiętał, czyli co najmniej od ponad trzydziestu lat. Ta sama, polska porcelana i srebrna zastawa, przepyszne dania i pachnąca igliwiem choinka, którą ubierał z ojcem tuż przed wigilijną wieczerzą. Skromnie, ale elegancko popakowane prezenty czekały aż domownicy skończą jeść. 

Lata temu, kiedy Rudy był zaledwie małym Bogusiem, oczekiwanie na prezenty było najbardziej frustrującą, ale też ekscytującą cześć wieczoru. Między zmuszaniem się do zjedzenia kolejnych świątecznych potraw, zerkał na kolorowe paczuszki, które nieśmiało wyzierały zza zielonych gałązek. Mierzył je wzrokiem, kalkulował w głowie, zastanawiał się, które z nich Gwiazdor zostawił dla Ryżulka, i co się w nich znajduje.

Z wiekiem stracił entuzjazm, ale nadal zastanawiał się, czy kwadratowe pudełeczko z kokardą jest od jego matki, a tuba w ozdobnym papierze od babci, która spędzała u nich święta.

 

Babcia Hass była jego ulubioną krewną, mimo że większość rodziny nie podzielała tej opinii. Co więcej, Boguś cieszył się jej wyjątkową sympatią, co jeszcze bardziej odróżniało go od reszty Hassów. Krewni i spowinowaceni, żywi i umarli, każdy mógł się stać obiektem miażdżącej krytyki nobliwej starszej pani. Kobiety razem z zupą łykały łzy, a mężczyźni, speszeni i pozbawieni apetytu, wbijali wzrok w pełne talerze. Nawet Ryżulek nie posiadał immunitetu, który chroniłby go przed srogim osądem babki, chociaż rzadko dawał jej powody do narzekań. Na rodzinach zjazdach z lubością powtarzała, że spośród wszystkich jej wnuków, to Boguś jako jedyny coś sobą reprezentuje. Gdy kuzynostwo czy wujostwo w żartach pytało, kiedy w końcu będą się bawić na jego weselu albo chrzcinach pierworodnego, babcia pierwsza odpowiadała, że chłopak ma większe ambicje niż płodzenie potomstwa jak królik.

“Mieć dzieci to każdy głupi może, a wychowywać to nie ma komu. Potem tylko biegają i wrzeszczą.”

Serce Babci Hass nigdy nie topniało na widok dzieci (w przeciwieństwie do serca jej synowej). Z tego co wiedział Rudy, kiedyś miała więcej dzieci niż Bogumiła i jego dwóch braci, ale ich krótkie życia pochłonęła przetaczającą się przez stolicę wojenna zawierucha. Co więcej, jej mąż, Bogumił Hass, ojciec Bogumiła Hassa i dziadek Bogumiła Hassa, miał ładną twarz i lepkie ręce – swoim rudym potomstwem zapełnił nie tylko mieszkanie w kamienicy na Ochocie, ale też okoliczne służbówki oraz gabinety w kancelarii prawniczej, a podobno nawet kilka izb po drugiej stronie Wisły. Podsumowując, Boguś nigdy nie widział bardziej zadowolonej z życia wdowy od swojej babci na pogrzebie dziadka.  

A teraz siedziała naprzeciwko niego, sącząc z łyżki gorący barszcz. Ubrana jak zwykle nienagannie i elegancko, z białymi włosami wciśniętymi w kok, miała w sobie grację i nobliwość, którą na próżno próbowała emulować jej nerwowa synowa. Miejsce obok babci zajął jej syn, chłodny i obojętny jak zwykle. Po drugiej stronie stołu siedziała dumna gospodyni,ciskając po stole spojrzeniem i upewniając się, czy wszystko jest na swoim miejscu.

 

Rudemu czasem było żal mamy. Wkładała wiele starań, by uszczęśliwić męża i przypodobać się teściowej, ale zaraz nachodziła go refleksja, że w końcu sama wybrała sobie taki los. Z drugiej strony, w opinii Rudego, Bogumiła spotkało wielkie szczęście w postaci tak oddanej małżonki. Sterowała nim sprawnie we wszystkich dziedzinach życia, w których sobie nie radził. Czyli każdej za wyjątkiem sfery zawodowej.

Młody Hass od dawna podejrzewam, że jego ojciec spokojnie zmieściłby się swoimi nawykami i reakcjami w spektrum lekkiego autyzmu czy tam Aspergera. Żaden lekarz w latach 50. czy 60. nie myślał o diagnozowaniu dziecka pod kątem takich dziwactw. Mówiono co najwyżej, że Bogumił jest poważnym nad wiek chłopcem, który preferuje własne towarzystwo i nie lubi bałaganu.

Babci Hass to nawet odpowiadało, bo w przeciwieństwie do braci nie broił, pilnie się uczył i przynosił do domu same piątki z większości przedmiotów, a w końcu został bardzo skutecznym prokuratorem. A to, że zakochana w nim po uszy przyszła żona pierwsza zaproponowała mu wspólne wyjście, ponieważ nie domyślał się jej intencji, nie miało znaczenia.

Od tego czasu Bogumiłowa prowadziła swojego małżonka przez życie za rękę, dbając o jego wizerunek, dyktując, co ma nosić i co ma mówić.  

_Może oprócz biura matrymonialnego powinna też prowadzić centrum doradztwa wizerunkowego._

 

\- Ryżulku, powiedz mi – przerwała milczenie babcia – jak rozwija się twoja kariera?

\- Przenoszę się od stycznia do ministerstwa – odparł, po czym otarł usta serwetką. – Będę dyrektorem departamentu.

\- To wspaniale – ucieszyła się – Nie mogę się doczekać aż pochwalę cię w Legionowie.

\- Och! – wtrąciła się Bogumiłowa – słyszałam, że Sylwia znowu spodziewa się dzidziusia, miałam do nich zadzwonić i pogratulować, jak dobrze, że mi mama przypomniała!

\- No rzeczywiście, jest czego gratulować. – mruknęła babcia Hass, odkładając łyżkę – Przekaż ode mnie gratulacje za to _niebywałe_ osiągnięcie.

Hass zauważył kątem oka, że jego matka poruszyła się nerwowo na krześle. Domyślił się, że jej usta są pewnie teraz zaciśnięte w wąską kreskę, a brwi zmarszczone w wyrazie braku aprobaty. Prawie cały dzień panowała między nimi kobietami napięta atmosfera, odkąd z rana posprzeczały się o ilość jedzenia. Babcia Hass uważała, że jest go zdecydowanie za dużo i że „w czasie wojny były tylko jajka i kasza, a też była wigilia”. Mama Hass oczywiście nie przyznała jej racji.

Kolejne dania spożywali w milczeniu, ale przy akompaniamencie kolęd sączących się z radia oraz sztućców stukających o porcelanę. W pewnym momencie Rudy poczuł, że w kieszeni wibruje mu telefon.

_To pewnie życzenia._

_Albo Karol wysłał jakiś głupi obrazek z internetu._

_A może coś się stało?_

Aby nie żrezała go niepewność, przeprosił wszystkich przy stole i dyskretnie wyciągnął telefon.

 

**Hej, jesteś u siebie czy u rodziców?**

Niepewny sytuacji, rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na rodzinę i wystukał odpowiedź.

 

**U rodziców. Coś się stało?**

 

 Odpowiedzi przyszły natychmiast:

 

**Nie, jestem przejazdem w centrum i chciałem ci podrzucić prezent.**

**Mieszkają na Ochocie, nie?**

Jakoś nie wierzył, że Karol po prostu trafił do centrum miasta w wigilijny wieczór. Rudy podejrzewał, że Solorz awanturował się z krewnymi nawet w Boże Narodzenie.

Hass nie lubił być stawiany w sytuacjach bez wyjścia. Nie chciał zbywać Karola, ale tym bardziej nie chciał przedstawiać rodzinie mężczyzny, który od pewnego czasu grzeje mu łóżko.

 

**Zaraz prześlę adres.**

Po krótkim namyśle dopisał jeszcze:

 

**PAMIĘTAJ  
JESTEŚ MOIM  KOLEGĄ Z PRACY!!!!**

**Spoko kocie**

***

 

Hass zapowiedział nadchodzą wizytę i przy okazji streścił rodzinie sylwetkę Karola. Że to dobrze zapowiadający się historyk, którego pracę Rudy wziął pod swoje skrzydła. Zdobywa dla niego informację oraz znajomości, konsultują wspólnie dokumenty, itd.. Wpadnie na moment, bo jest w pobliżu.

Hass senior kiwnął obojętnie głową, babcia przytaknęła mówiąc coś o tradycji oraz talerzu dla wędrowca, a  matka wyglądała na zdziwioną. Jej reakcji obawiał się najbardziej.

Bogumiłowa wiedziała, że nigdy przez trzydzieści pięć lat nie przyprowadził do domu żadnego kolegi. W szkole inni chłopcy albo się z niego śmiali, albo go tłukli i zabierali drugie śniadanie. Nagła zmiana w zwyczajach towarzyskich mogła jej się wydać nieco niecodzienna.

_Nie, przecież nie pomyśli sobie, że to mój chłopak czy coś. Nie odważyłaby się._

Oczekiwał Karola z napięciem, rozdziobując widelcem na talerzu porcję pierogów. Miał cichą nadzieję, że Karol przynajmniej z okazji wigilii się uczesze i ubierze w coś innego niż bluza z kapturem. I użyje jakiejś lepszej wody kolońskiej.

 

W końcu zadzwonił domofon, a Hass zerwał się, żeby otworzyć. Po chwili otworzył drzwi przed zziębniętym Karolem.

_Kurwa mać, a ten znowu w bluzie._

\- Cześć – szepnął Karol, pociągając nosem – nie będę długo, obiecuję.

\- Coś się stało? – zapytał podejrzliwie Hass.

\- Nie, dlaczego?

Rudy nie chciał drązyć tematu przez próg, ale był pewien, że Karol nie jest z nim szczery.

Zaprosił gościa gestem ręki do salonu, gdzie wprowadził go w światło lamp i zapach dwunastu potraw.

\- To jest Karol, mój kolega z pracy – przedstawił bruneta domownikom. – Karol, to jest moja babcia i moi rodzice.

Karol zachował się przyzwoicie, całując w dłoń najpierw babcię Hass, potem mamę Hass, a na końcu ściskając dłoń Bogumiłowi seniorowi, i przedstawiając się wszystkim imieniem i nazwiskiem. Bogumiłowa zaprosiła Karola do stołu i zachęciła, by spróbował każdej świątecznej potrawy. Nałożył sobie stosik pierogów, dołożył do tego kapusty z grochem, a potem jeszcze pozwolił sobie na smażonego karpia i sałatkę śledziową. Wszystko zagryzł razowym chlebem i popił kompotem z suszu, głośno chwaląc jego smak. Gospodyni zapewne stwierdziła, iż nastepnym razem będzie składać gościom mniej chojne propozycje.

\- Solorz, Solorz… - mruknęła pod nosem babcia – To chyba śląskie nazwisko?

\- Tak – odparł Karol – rodzice ojca przyjechali do Warszawy ze śląska po wojnie.

Babcia Hass pokiwała głową.

\- Bogumił, czy my znamy jakichś Solorzy? – zwróciła się z pytaniem do syna. Ten zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Pokręcił głową, że nie.

\- Ale wydaję mi się,że znam pana Karola z uczelni, prawda? – Zapytał, przerywając dotychczasowe milczenie.

Rudego przeszedł zimny dreszcz. Tego się nie spodziewał.

\- Właśnie chciałem powiedzieć, że znam Pana Dziekana, ale wolałem się nie narzucać. – odparł Karol, koniec zdania wieńcząc najbardziej czarującym ze swoich uśmiechów. Babcia Hass również się uśmiechneła, ale Bogumił pozostał niewzruszony. Hass kątem oka starał się dyskretnie przypatrywać matce, która świdrowała Karola bacznym spojrzeniem, jakby zaraz miał jej zwinąć srebrny widelec.

\- Mama ma rację  - w końcu powiedziała – Nazwisko brzmi mi jakoś znajomo. Może udzieli nam pan jakichś wskazówek? Czym się zajmują pańscy rodzice?

Karol za wszelką cenę próbował powstrzymać grymas niezadowolenia.

\- Ojciec jest taksówkarzem, a mama prowadzi działalność charytatywną.

\- Och – skwitowała z wyuczonym podziwem w głosie mama Hass – jaki piękny zawód dla kobiety, prawda, Bogumił? – zwróciła się z pytaniem do męża.

Mąż pokiwał głowa, nalewając sobie kompotu.

\- A pan? – drążyła dalej pani Hass – Boguś nam mówił, że jest Pan historykiem?

\- Tak – przytaknął Karol zabierając się za kolejnego pieroga – pracuję na Uniwersytecie Warszawskim, stąd się kojarzę z panem Hassem – wskazał uprzejmym ruchem głowy na Bogumiła seniora.

\- No proszę, jaki ten świat mały. – podsumowała z uśmiechem babcia Hass, zerkając to na Karola, to na Rudego.

 

_Jezu, kobieto, nie patrz tak na mnie, bo jeszcze twoich domysłów tutaj brakuje._

 

***

 

Hass siedział jak na szpilkach do czasu, aż Karol postanowił przestać jeść. Dał mu do zrozumienia, że nadszedł czas na wymianę prezentów, więc Rudy podskoczył do swojego pokoju po przygotowany dla Karola prezent. Gdy wrócił, Karol już go oczekiwał z prezentem w ręku.

\- Proszę, wesołych świąt – powiedział z uśmiechem, wyciągając zawiniątko przed siebie. Było dość grube i kanciaste. Hass domyślił się, że to książka.

\- Zgadza się, wesołych świąt – odparł, również wyciągać swój o wiele większy prezent.

Książka okazała się być starym wydaniem kodeksu karnego z początku lat dwudziestych, oprawionym w przepiękną skórę. Na kilku stronach miał przekreślone biblioteczne pieczątki i był w gruncie rzeczy kompletnie bezużyteczny w dzisiejszych czasach, ale Hass mimo wszystko bardzo się ucieszył na tak osobisty prezent.

\- Teczka? – zapytał z rozbawieniem Karol oglądając rozpakowaną z papieru skórzaną aktówkę.

\- Tak, żebyś nie musiał przychodzić do _ministerstwa_ z torbą na laptopa – odparł Hass, również rozciągając usta w uśmiechu.

Objęli się i złożyli sobie życzenia, a Hass przez ułamek sekundy zapomniał o obserwującej go rodzinie. Otoczony ramionami i zapachem Karola był po prostu szcześliwy. Nawet jeśli trwali w uścisku o sekundę czy dwie za długo jak na kolezeńskie stosunki, przez moment kompletnie o to nie dbał.

Karol przed wyjściem podziękował jeszcze raz Hassom za gościnę, dodając, że było miło ich poznać. Znów ucałował w ręce kobiety, a Bogumiłowi seniorowi uścisnął dłoń, tym razem zyskując na pożegnanie jego blady uśmiech, co w języku Bogumiła seniora oznaczało akceptację i sympatię.

Hass odprowadził go przez ciemny korytarz do drzwi, gdzie poczekał aż Karol założy buty i kurtkę. Na ramię miał zarzuconą torbę na laptopa, w ręku dzierżył nowiutką aktówkę.

Gdy tylko znaleźli się przed drzwiami, daleko od uszu i oczu domowników, Karol przysunął do siebie Rudego i chwycił swoimi ustami jego usta w szybkim, cichym, ale zmysłowym pocałunku. Na tyle zmysłowym, że gdy już się od niego odsunął, Hassowi nadal kręciło się trochę w głowie.

\- Zdzwonimy się! – rzucił Karol gnając już po schodach w dół.

\- Wesołych świąt! – odkrzyknął za nim Hass, po czym przygryzł wargę, nadal czując na niej delikatny pocałunek.

 

 

***

 

Karol długo jeszcze błąkał się po ulicach opustoszałej Warszawy. Z aktówką pod pachą kluczył znanymi lub też nie ulicami, próbując zabić czas i jak najbardziej opóźnić powrót do domu.

Tymczasem pod kępą czarnych, wilgotnych od śniegu włosów, bój toczyły dwie koncepcje – Karola przygnębionego wydarzeniami w domu, wizytą Włodka i telefonem od Łukasza, oraz Karola pijanego szczęściem, który najchętniej rzuciłby wszystko i nie wychodził spod kołdry Hassa. Oczywiście pod warunkiem, że byłby tam razem z Rudym.

Próbował wyrzuć z głowy myśli o sprawiedliwości dziejowej, karmie i innych konceptach, w które nie wierzył. O sile wyższej, która rzuca mu kłody pod nogi niemal natychmiast, kiedy pierwszy raz od lat poczuł się szczęśliwy. Zaczął narastać w nim gniew. Gniew na Łukasza. Mimo, że nieobecny, oddalony setki kilometrów od Warszawy, jakby samą siła woli, niszczył rodzące się w Karolu szczęście.

Wpadł na stacje benzynową po kawę i papierosy. Czuł na sobie wzrok pracownika, spętanego w wigilijną noc przez umowę-zlecenie. Gdy zbliżała się północ wszedł do zupełnie przypadkowego kościoła i przycupnął w ostatniej ławie, mając nadzieję na przeczekanie kolejnej godziny w cieple.

Kościół powoli zapełniał się ludźmi wystrojonymi w najwymyślniejsze świąteczne stylizacje, pachnące fabryczną nowością prezenty i chuchającymi zapachem świątecznych nalewek, który wyraźnie przybrał na sile przy pierwszych kilku taktach „Bóg się rodzi”. Bożonarodzeniowa szopka też była mało skromna, daleka od jego wyobrażeń o obskurnej budzie dla zwierząt gospodarczych.

Karol nieprzesadnie uważnie poświęcał się mszy. Nawet nie wstawał i nie klękał zresztą wiernych. Nie poszedł po sakrament, bo ostatni raz zrobił to przy bierzmowaniu. Zgodnie ze swoimi oczekiwaniami po godzinie było po wszystkim, a on mógł zacząć kierować się w stronę domu, w nadziei, że wszyscy już śpią.

Ciemność w oknach domu na Wilanowie była definitywnie dobrym znakiem. Jak najciszej odkluczył drzwi i wślizgnął się do korytarza. Już miał się nachylać do zdjęcia butów, gdy z kuchni rozległo się ciche pytanie:

\- Beniu, to ty?

Słaby głos matki był jak strzał w serce. Zajrzał do kuchni, w której jedynym światłem był tlący się żar papierosa. Lucy siedziała przy stole, z jedną ręką zawieszoną nad popielniczką, a drugą podpierając czoło. Obok popielniczki stała niemal pusta literatka.

\- Dobrze że już jesteś, tak zimno jest na dworze. Zrób sobie gorącej herbaty. - szepnęła ochryple Lucyna.

\- Dziękuję, nie chcę. Pójdę spać. – odparł Karol. Coś jednak nie pozwalało mu oderwać wzroku od matki, ani uciec na górę. Chciał jej powiedzieć tysiąc rzeczy, albo nie mówić nic. Objąć ją i ucałować w udręczone myślami czoło, albo po prostu przysiąść się do stołu i dotrzymać jej towarzystwa w piciu.

Nie zdobył się jednak na żadną z tych rzeczy.

\- No to leć i wskakuj pod kołdrę, musisz się rozgrzać.

\- Dobranoc, mamo – mruknął, niechętnie wycofując się do korytarza.

\- Dobranoc, kochanie – usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Do końca korytarza odprowadził go szczęk stawianej na stole, opróżnionej literatki i zgrzyt otwieranej ponownie butelki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przy okazji świątecznych czapterów życzymy wszystkim czytelnikom Zdrowych i Wesołych ;)
> 
> Jeżeli chcielibyście nam dać jakiś prezent, to reklama wśród znajomych będzie w sam raz, bo nasi już zaczynają na nas patrzeć spod byka kiedy wpychamy im do gardeł kolejne rozdziały ;D
> 
> Do zobaczenia w styczniu, więc Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku ;)


	7. Rozdział 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Powróciłyśmy z martwych! A tak naprawdę nie było nas, bo prace dyplomowe mają to do siebie, że niestety na drzewach nie rosną.
> 
> Chociaż byśmy tego chciały. Bardzo.
> 
> Z tej okazji czapter przeleżał kilka tygodni w szufladzie, więc aura jest w nim o wiele bardziej zimowa, niż ta za oknem ;)
> 
> W dzisiejszym rozdziale:  
> \- Supreme Leader Snoke,  
> \- Jessika Pava,  
> \- Maz Kanata (wspomniana bardziej dosadnie niż ostatnio),  
> \- ciotodrama,  
> \- sexy times
> 
> Miłego czytania!

\- No nie powiem, nie powiem… - mruknął profesor Korwin-Snoch, mrużąc oczy za grubymi jak denka od butelek okularami i kontynuując nieme poruszanie ustami w czasie przeglądania dokumentów i ich opracowań przyniesionych przez Karola. Ten siedział po drugiej stronie biurka i przebierał niecierpliwie nogą. Był szalenie ciekawy opinii mentora na temat swoich najnowszych odkryć i jednocześnie zżerał go stres, że promotor je po prostu odrzuci. Nie śmiałby mu się sprzeciwić, mimo że o profesorze krążyła opinia, że jego bardzo sędziwy wiek nie sprzyja wcale jego pracy. Że nie dość, że coraz bardziej się radykalizuje, popadając czasami niemal w dziecinność, to jeszcze w porywach demencji uznaje niektóre fakty za niebyłe i nieprawdziwe. Karola te głosy rozsądku nie obchodziły ani trochę – Dla niego jego promotor był najwybitniejszym historykiem jakiego poznał, a wszystkich, którzy się z tą opinią nie zgadzali, uważał za zawistników. Albo idiotów.

Doktorant utkwił wzrok w ledwo poruszających się, cienkich wargach. Korwin-Snoch był jedną z takich osób, które samą swoją obecnością i aurą respektu uciszały studentów na sali, mimo bycia drobnej postury i skarlałego wiekiem wzrostu. Dawno temu stracił już włosy, choć Karol podejrzewał że mógł je przez większość dorosłego życia golić, ponieważ przez sam środek łysej i pomarszczonej czaszki przechodziła wielka blizna, o której krążyły legendy: a to cios moskalskiej szabli, a to hitlerowski granat, a to nieudany zamach Urzędu Bezpieczeństwa pozorujący wypadek samochodowy. Nikt nie znał prawdy, bo nikt nigdy nie miał odwagi zapytać o to wprost – spojrzenie małych, schowanych za opadającymi powiekami oczu mroziło każdego, kto chociaż próbował. Jak Meduza.

\- Panie Karolu – zaczął w końcu profesor, zsuwając powoli z nosa okulary i odkładając je na obity skórą blat biurka. – To, co pan znalazł, potwierdza to, co dotychczas było teorią.

Karol omal nie skoczył swojemu promotorowi na szyję, żeby go nie wyściskać. Musiał dać to po sobie poznać, bo Korwin-Snoch na widok jego rozpromienienia uśmiechnął się z aprobatą, po czym podniósł ostrzegawczo palec.

\- Jednakże – zaczął, bez cienia radości w glosie – Chciałbym Pana ostrzec. To może być ślepy trop. Rzuci pan wszystko, by prowadzić badania na Wileńszczyźnie, po czym może okazać się, że wszyscy potencjalni świadkowie już nie żyją, a źródła przepadły w wojennych zawieruchach.

\- Nawet jeśli, to zawsze są księgi parafialne – rzucił nadal rozentuzjazmowany Karol. Myśli, możliwości i pomysły zaczęły tłoczyć mu się w głowie, napędzając euforyczny stan coraz bardziej.

\- A co to, w kościołach nigdy nie zdarzały się pożary? Są odporne na bombardowania? Na powodzie i grabieże? Czerwonoarmiści książkami palili w piecach, Panie Karolu. Także tymi znalezionymi w parafiach.

Karol odepchnął od siebie myśl o porażce bardzo stanowczo. Chciał dalej polemizować, ale profesor schował okulary do etui i schował za pazuchę marynarki, co oznaczało koniec konsultacji.

\- Porozmawiam z rektorem na temat ewentualnych funduszy na badania. Dam do zrozumienia, że stypendium naukowe to zdecydowanie za mało dla młodego człowieka na utrzymanie się i jeszcze prowadzenie badań, zwłaszcza, że w grę wchodzi wyjazd zagraniczny. A ty tymczasem kontynuuj poszukiwania w swoim nowym zakresie. – odsunął się od biurka i oparł na poręczach krzesła, dając do zrozumienia, że chce wstać, a Karol zerwał się ze swojego miejsca, żeby służyć mu pomocą – Mówiłeś, że człowiek, który ci pomaga, jest kim? Mecenasem?

\- Prokuratorem – odparł Karol jednym ramieniem podtrzymując starca, a drugim sięgając po jego elegancką, rzeźbioną w drewnie laskę. – Teraz pracuje w ministerstwie sprawiedliwości.

\- W ministerstwie. No dobrze, to bardzo pomocne mieć wpływowych przyjaciół, którzy sięgają tam, gdzie my nie dosięgamy. – profesor zrobił kilka pierwszych kroków w stronę drzwi, a Karol w tym czasie pozbierał papiery ze stołu wrzucając je do nowiutkiej aktówki, po czym ją zatrzasnął i przekręcił zamki. Za każdym razem gdy to robił, mimochodem się uśmiechał, przypominając sobie Wigilię.

Przynajmniej jej przyjemną część.

\- Dobrze, panie Karolu. Proszę się teraz skupić na sesji, pewnie ma Pan coś jeszcze do zaliczenia – powiedział Korwin-Snoch, gdy Karol otworzył przed nim drzwi. – Konsultacje skończone. – burknął w stronę grupki czekających na korytarzu studentów, machając w ich stronę laską, jakby chciał przegonić namolne wrony.

Karol pożegnał się z promotorem i ruszył wzdłuż korytarza niemal biegiem, tak rozpierała go radość.

_Ciekawe jaką ojciec będzie miał minę, kiedy usłyszy, że jadę do Wilna szukać czegoś o dziadku! A matka? Rozniesie ją z wkurwienia! Ale do Wilna pociągiem, czy czym? Może pożyczę od Lewego samochód? Albo nie, a jak coś się z nim stanie? Może samolotem? Do Wilna latają samoloty? Będę musiał zapytać Rudego, on wygląda na takiego co wozi dupę samolotami._

_A może zabrałbym go ze sobą?_

_Urlop na Wileńszczyźnie? Mógłby mi pomóc, zna się na prawie i na tej całej papierologii._

_Chociaż pewnie by się wymądrzał._

_Ale za to po całym dniu rycia w starych papierach i wytężonej pracy mógłbym się uwalić na łóżko i…_

Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Tak, to definitywnie był dobry pomysł, zabrać ze sobą Hassa do Wilna.

Przed budynkiem zapalił papierosa i opatulił się ciaśniej w kurtkę i szalik. Zima w końcu zdecydowała się zagościć w warszawskich progach, zaskakując drogowców po raz enty, zapełniając przeziębionymi i połamanymi ośrodki zdrowia, a także wciskając swoje zimne łapy w każdy niezapięty guzik.

Karol spalił fajkę w biegu, odsuwając na dalszy plan myśli o nowych, wspaniałych możliwościach, jakie się przed nim otworzyły, a więcej czasu poświęcając planowaniu najbliższych godzin. Miał jeszcze do odbębnienia coś do zjedzenia w biegu, szybka wizyta w domu żeby podmienić teczkę na torbę z kąpielówkami i ciuchami na zmianę, godzinkę albo dwie na basenie, wieczorną zmianę w knajpie w towarzystwie Lewego, a ukoronowaniem wieczoru była propozycja Hassa, żeby u niego przenocował. Zwłaszcza, że ostatnimi czasy rzadko sobie na to pozwalał, bo większość wieczorów spędzał ucząc się do sesji.

Przesiadając się w centrum kupił w przypadkowej budzie z szybkim jedzeniem rollo z podwójnym mięsem i odrywając z niego wielkie kęsy przyprószone padającym śniegiem cierpliwie czekał na autobus. Złapał się na tym, że zaczął myśleć o Hassie. Może to przez przystanek autobusowy, może przez przejeżdżające srebrne auto, może przez płatki śniegu topniejące we włosach, które pierwszy raz w rudych kosmykach zobaczył na Sylwestra. Kilka dni wcześniej Hass oznajmił mu zalotnym pomrukiem przez telefon że ma zarezerwowany apartament w hotelu na bardzo wysokim piętrze. W apartamencie znalazło się też miejsce na kilka butelek wspaniałego szampana i biały kopczyk narkotyków. O północy wypadli na taras, ubrani tylko w hotelową kołdrę i wśród huku fajerwerków i zacinającego śniegu złożyli sobie życzenia, więcej się całując niż mówiąc. To chyba tej nocy, czy raczej noworocznego poranka, Karol stwierdził, że związek z Hassem to _nie jest taki zły pomysł._

Takimi właśnie zwrotami wolał operować – nic konkretnego, nic dosłownego. Ignorował przyspieszone bicie serca kiedy myślał o rudych włosach, tak samo jak ignorował wstrzymywanie oddechu kiedy Hass odrzucał głowę do tyłu w trakcie zażywania łóżkowych uciech.

Wyliczał tak w myślach wszystkie piękne rzeczy które u Hassa ignorował, wmawiając sobie, że wcale go nie zniewoliły i że wcale nie lgnie do nich jak ćma do ognia. Zignorował też to jak lekko mu się szło przez śnieżne zaspy gdy jego myśli napędzane były rudymi trybikami. Postarał się jak najciszej wśliznąć do domu, żeby potencjalne spotkanie z rodzicami nie zepsuło mi doskonałego humoru.

\- Beniu, to ty?

_Matki nie oszukasz._

\- Tak, mamo!

Cisnął buty i kurtkę w nieładzie, po czym wszedł do salonu, żeby przywitać się z Lucyną. Siedziała na kanapie z nogami wyciągniętymi na stoliku kawowym. Telewizor bzyczał po cichu, a obok niej rozciągnięty był Heniek. Pochrapywał cicho z głową na jej kolanach i nosem wciśniętym w zmarszczony na brzuchu sweter. Karol zauważył, że był przykryty jednym z wielkich, wełnianych szali Lucyny, w które lubiła się opatulać.

Nie wiedział dlaczego ogarnął go nagle wielki smutek.

\- W kuchni, w brytfance są gołąbki, odgrzej sobie kilka – szepnęła Lucyna z uśmiechem.

\- Dzięki, jadłem w mieście – mruknął Karol pochylając się, żeby ucałować matkę w policzek – Wpadłem tylko na chwilę po rzeczy na basen, potem idę do roboty. I nie będę na noc w domu.

\- No dobrze, skarbie.

Zapadła na chwilę cisza. Karol przyglądał się swoim rodzicom: swojemu odsypiającemu na kolanach żony ojcu, swojej matce, delikatnie, pewnie bezwiednie gładzącej go po siwych włosach. Od kiedy pamiętał nigdy nie szczędzili sobie ani czułości, ani obelg.

\- Coś się stało, kochanie? – zapytała w końcu Lucyna, marszcząc brwi w mieszaninie troski i podejrzliwości.

_Tak, spotykam się z kimś._

_Uwielbiam go._

_Jest mi z nim wspaniale._

_Chciałbym kiedyś z nim tak leżeć, jak ty teraz z ojcem._

\- Nie, nic, zamyśliłem się. Będę leciał, bo im dłużej zwlekam tym krócej będę na basenie, dobra?

\- Oczywiście – szepnęła Lucyna, jednak podejrzliwość wcale nie zniknęła z jej oczu. – Tylko nie spóźnij się do pracy.

Rozmowę przerwał ich pomruk Heńka, który, przebudzony z drzemki, łypnął okiem na Karola.

\- Księżniczka Karolina nareszcie zawitała w nasze skromne progi – mruknął rozespanym głosem.

\- Cześć, tato – odparł Karol chłodno.

\- Czeka na ciebie piećdziesiąt metrów kwadratowych podjazdu do odśnieżenia, jakbyś chciał zażyć ruchu na świeżym powietrzu.

\- Nie dzisiaj, wychodzę.

\- Nie ma sprawy, masz czas do końca tygodnia. Jeżeli w niedzielę nadal będzie niezrobione, to sam ten śnieg zgarnę i wpierdolę ci do pokoju. Zostałeś ostrzeżony. – po tych słowach Henryk ułożył się z powrotem na kolanach żony i przykrył szalikiem pod sam nos, uważając rozmowę za skończoną. Karol spojrzał na matkę, a ona tylko uniosła brwi, jakby chcąc powiedzieć że z przykrością musi przyznać rację mężowi. Pokonany Karol westchnął i wrócił do korytarza, pakować się do wyjścia.

 

***

 

Na basenie zrzucił z siebie wszystkie negatywne emocje, tłukąc w wodę z zaciętością bojowego psa. Mimo zmęczenia czuł się odprężony, gdy drałował przez zaśnieżone ulice z torbą przerzuconą przez ramię i z wciąż lekko mokrymi i pachnącymi chlorem włosami. Przed knajpą pani Marzeny wypalił jeszcze papierosa, po czym otworzył drzwi. Uderzyło go gorące powietrze, głośna muzyka i gwar świętujących piątkowy wieczór gości. Za barem roześmiany Pio nalewał piwo i mówił coś do swojej współlokatorki, Jess, również dorabiającej u Marzeny. Była córką wietnamskich handlarzy wszystkim, co akurat przyszło w kontenerze. Karol jej nie znosił, głównie za natarczywość i "spierdolone, lewackie poglądy". Jak wszystkich znajomych Lewego zresztą.

\- No w końcu! – wykrzyknęła na widok Karola, natychmiast wyskakując zza baru i narzucając na ramiona pomarańczową kurtkę. – Co ty sobie kurwa wyobrażasz, że ja nie mam nic innego do roboty tylko czekać na ciebie?!

\- A co, psinina ci skwierczy na gazie?- burknął Karol, odwieszając torbę i kurtkę na wieszaku.

\- Bardzo, kurwa, śmieszne. Tego żartu nie słyszałam od podstawówki – syknęła gniewnie.

\- No to nie śmiej się tylko leć, bo jeszcze spóźnisz się na drugą zmianę w fabryce jeansów.

Zanim zamknęły się za nią drzwi, zdążyła posłać mu środkowy palec na pożegnanie.

 

Ruch był mniejszy niż zwykle, więc Karol uznał, że dziewczyna przesadza. Trwała sesja egzaminacyjna, więc większość studentów, którzy regularnie odwiedzali przybytek pani Marzeny ślęczała w akademikach nad książkami. Poza kilkoma wyjątkami w lokalu siedziały głównie osoby, które już posiadły wyższe wykształcenie albo nigdy nie wiązały z dyplomem swojego życia.

Rozproszona po stolikach garstka prekariuszy zmęczonych tygodniem niskopłatnej pracy, głośne dziewczyny, które zrobiły sobie babski wieczór na mieście, jakiś samotny zawodnik ukryty w kącie lokalu. Tylko tylu klientów uchwycił wzrokiem Karol, zanim zajął miejsce za barem.

\- Uważaj na tamte laseczki. Usłyszałem, że jedna opija rozstanie z jakimś frajerem, co pewnie oznacza wieczorne łowy. - Zakpił Lewy.

\- Mówisz, że jestem w ich typie?

\- Jeszcze po jednym drinie i każdy będzie w ich typie.

Tego Karol nie cierpiał w kobietach. Już od późnej podstawówki ładowały mu się na kolana i okręcając włosy na palcu bezmyślnym głosem pytały się go „pokażesz mi kiedyś swoją zbroję?”, albo „co to jest stal damasceńska?”. Udawały idiotki i nie respektowały jego autonomii. No i jak on ma to szanować? 

Gdy wrócił z zaplecza zdążyły przenieść się z wygodnych kanap w końcu sali. Teraz rozsiadły się na wąskich stolikach barowych. Sącząc kolorowe drinki, które przygotował im Lewy, próbowały przekonać go, by pokazał im jakąś sztuczkę barmańską. Najwidoczniej wychodziły z założenia, że każdy, kto potrafi przyrządzić okraszoną solą margaritę potrafi też wywijać butelkami na zawołanie. Tymczasem, jedyne butelki, którymi sprawnie wywijał Lewy to koktajle Mołotowa.

Jeden ze stałych klientów próbował umilić dziewczynom czas, ale one już dawno sobie upatrzyły ciemnych barmanów. Wypadał dosyć blado na tle charyzmy Lewego czy muskulatury Karola, ale walczył dzielnie. Niestety, mało skutecznie, gdyż dziewczyny ciągle wolały skupiać prawie całą swoją uwagę na nich.

Młody Solorz nie przepadał za luźnymi nockami, kiedy ruch był niewielki. Roboty było mniej, to fakt, ale wielu gości traktowało to jako powód, by zacząć z nim rozmowę. Niestety, w najlepszym wypadku z większością nie potrafił znaleźć wspólnego języka. Nic dziwnego. Większość ludzi miał za idiotów. Za to Pio odnajdywał się w takich sytuacjach doskonale. Rzucał dowcipami na prawo i lewo, zabawiał różnymi historyjkami, wysłuchiwał żali. Bywało, że jego anegdoty czy żarty był zbyt ambitne dla niektórych gości. Karol podejrzewał, że opowiada je nie dla nich, ale dla niego.

Preferował, gdy w lokalu było więcej ludzi, szczególnie stali bywalcy, którzy znali jego gburowatą naturę. Gdy pogoda i nastrój dnia dopisywały, na dół, do swojego lokalu schodziła pani Marzena, by zabawić zainteresowanych gości opowieściami o minionych epokach. Była maleńkiego wzrostu, nosiła bardzo grube okulary i podpierała się laską, ale mimo to niosła się za nią aura wyczuwalnego szacunku. Pod tym względem bardzo przypominała Solorzowi jego promotora, ale sądził że to musi być cecha wspólna prawie wszystkich starych Warszawiaków, którzy pamiętali przedwojenną stolicę. Nawet lubił, gdy siadała za barem ze szklanką herbaty w koszyczku i snuła swoje historie, szczególnie te z czasów sanacyjnych, kiedy, jak mówiła, była „panienką z dwoma warkoczykami pomagającą ojcu w wyszynku”. Nie sprawiało mu jednak przyjemności zostawanie z nią sam na sam – miała w zwyczaju przekazywać mu na jego temat „dobre rady”, z którymi prawie nigdy się nie zgadzał. Szczególnie denerwowały go jej sugestie, że „oszukuje się” i „brnie w coś, co dawno straciło sens”.

_Jej paplanina dawno straciło sens, ot co._

Dziewczyny podpytywały Lewego o koniec zmiany, ale odpowiedź, że siedzi do ostatniego klienta ich nie zadowoliła i jeszcze przed północą zawinęły się z lokalu. Pechowy podrywacz już dawno temu poszedł szukać szczęścia na mieście.

Nawet zarośnięci faceci w rozciągniętych swetrach powoli kończyli debatować nad tytułem najlepszego albumu ćwierćwiecza.

Gdy w końcu wyszli na ostatnią fajkę, Karol szybko chwycił za telefon, żeby wystukać wiadomość.

 

 

**Kończę za jakąś godzinkę, może wcześniej.**

 

 

Odpowiedź przyszła zanim zdążył odłożyć telefon na blat, jakby adresat tylko na nią czekał. Karol mimochodem się uśmiechnął.

 

 

**Podjadę po ciebie.**

 

**Tak późno a Pan Prokurator jeszcze nie odkorkował wina?**

 

**Wino, korkociąg i Pan Prokurator czekają tylko na Pana.**

 

 

Ostatni klient dopił w końcu swój gin, ubrał się i wyszedł lekko chwiejnym krokiem. Zaraz po jego wyjściu Karol obrócił tabliczkę na drzwiach, żeby odstraszyć potencjalnych klientów napisem „Zamknięte”. Nie zakluczył drzwi. Utrudniłby sobie tylko zadanie, skoro zaraz będzie przez nie wychodził objuczony workami pełnymi śmieci.

\- To co? Kolejeczka?- Spytał Pio i omiótł wzrokiem butelki, zacierając ręce.

\- Jeszcze się pytasz. - Karol usiadł na niewygodnym stołku, patrząc jak Lewy buszuje wśród alkoholi. Jedna czy dwie, może trzy szklaneczki czegoś mocniejszego przed sprzątaniem przecież mu nie zaszkodzą.

\- A na co masz ochotę? Gin, rum, może jakiś likierek?

\- Nie wiem, zaskocz mnie.

Lewy uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zaczął ściągać z półki butelki. Korzystając z chwili spokoju, Karol spojrzał na telefon – jeszcze jest sporo czasu, zanim Rudy zajedzie pod lokal. Dopiero teraz pomyślał, że będzie strasznie kręcił nosem, gdy wyczuje od niego alkohol.

Pio postawił przed nim szklankę z przezroczystym koktajlem i wycisnął do niej ćwiartkę limonki.

\- Rum z Cointreau, proszę bardzo.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że Cointreau jest na wykończeniu.

\- No, ojej, skończyło się, co zrobisz. - Powiedział z niewinnym uśmiechem i wlał sobie do rumu całkiem spory chlust likieru po czym odstawił butelkę z ciemnego szkła.

Stuknęli się szklankami i upili kilka większych łyków zanim znowu wrócili do obowiązków, za które płaci im pani Marzena. Lewy podjął się wyszorowania blatów, a Karol zabrał się za stawianie krzeseł i wynoszenie śmieci. Gdy wrócił po kolejny wór odpadków przy barze czekała go znowu pełna szklanka. Z każdą taką rundką coraz mniej ciągnęło ich do pracy, a bardziej do gadania.

\- W ogóle, co tam u ciebie? – zagaił Karol.

\- Jakoś żyję, nic ciekawego. Tylko Bibunia zjadła ostatnio pendrajwa. No i przewinął się przez nasz squat taki jeden maturzysta fajny.

\- Chyba przez twoje wyro. – parsknął Karol.

\- A to też. - Lewy wyszczerzył się szeroko.

\- A ten cały Selim?

\- Samir.

\- Nieważne, niech będzie i Semir.

\- Czasem się widzimy. A co u ciebie?

\- Promotor zadowolony, więc nie narzekam.

\- A nadal się męczysz z tym nieruchawym rudzielcem?

\- To już nieaktualne… - mruknął Karol żałując, że żalił się Lewemu na Hassa.

\- Mówisz? - Zamruczał Pio i wychylił duszkiem drinka. - Dałeś sobie z nim spokój czy idzie mu lepiej?

\- Ech, jeszcze jak. - Odparł z błogą nutą w głosie.

\- Ale lepszy ode mnie nie jest, co?

Karol nie odpowiedział. Obaj byli zbyt różni, by ich porównywać. Z resztą wiedział, że to pytanie to pułapka.

\- Ha, tak myślałem! - Odparł pewny siebie i podszedł bliżej. Szarpnął za klamrę solorzowego pasa. - A pamiętasz jeszcze, że obiecałeś mi rewanż czy twój nudny kochaś wybił ci to z głowy?

Lewy zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej i oblizał wargi. Poczuł na policzku jego gorący, przegryziony rumem i likierem oddech.

Karol nie protestował, gdy wsunął mu ręce pod koszulkę, przesuwając szorstkimi dłońmi po jego boku. Spojrzał na Pio, który mierzył go wzrokiem pełnym oczekiwania i rozpalonej wyobraźni. Spojrzał na czarne rzęsy, cień zarostu, wydatne usta wykrzywione w uśmieszku. Pierwsze, których w życiu spróbował.

Nie pamiętał dokładnie w którym momencie pozwolił mu się pocałować, ale na szybki i zaczepny pocałunek Lewego odpowiedział długim i wolnym.

Wsunął język między rozchylone wargi smakując słodkiego likieru i wypalonego ukradkiem na zapleczu papierosa, a Pio wydał z siebie pełen aprobaty pomruk. W odpowiedzi Karol chwycił go pod pośladkami i posadził go na blacie. Wprosił się między rozchylone nogi, nie przerywając nawet na chwilę coraz głębszych i dłuższych pocałunków.

\- Ech – westchnął Pio, odrywając się na chwilę od Karola - całujesz się już trochę inaczej.

\- Co? – spytał zamroczony podnieceniem Karol, odrywając się od szyi przyjaciela. W głowie miał już plany, by przenieść się na zaplecze, jak zwykle, i zerżnąć Lewego przyciskając go do ściany.

\- Nic. – Odparł brunet, odrzucając głowę do tyłu i pozwalając na dalsze pieszczoty.

Miłe chwile przerwało im nagle skrzypnięcie drzwi i powiew chłodnego powietrza po nerkach.

\- Zamknięte! – rzucił Pio, nawet nie odwracając się w stronę późnego klienta. Karolowi jeszcze bardziej nie chciało się odrywać od Lewego i jego pachnącej benzyną skóry, by zerknąć, kogo do lokalu przywiał zimny wiatr.

Głośne chrząknięcie nieproszonego gościa zabrzmiało niepokojąco znajomo.  
Karol momentalnie wytrzeźwiał, gdy tylko dostrzegł w drzwiach rudą czuprynę.

\- Nie chciałem przeszkadzać _w pracy_ \- Odezwał się w ich stronę lodowatym tonem - ale jest już dwadzieścia po pierwszej, a moje wiadomości pozostały bez odpowiedzi.

Karol otworzył usta, ale kompletnie nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Wściekłe oczy Hassa zmroziły mu grzbiet i odebrały mowę. Dopiero, gdy Lewy wyślizgnął się z jego objęć zaczęło do niego docierać, czego świadkiem był biedny prokurator.

\- Widzę, że dobrze się bawisz. - Warknął Rudy w odpowiedzi na długie milczenie Karola. - Ale jeżeli w ciągu pięciu minut nie wsiądziesz do mojego samochodu, to...

\- To co? – wtrącił nagle Pio - Będzie miał szlaban, tatuśku?

Karol przypomniał sobie nagle o istnieniu Lewego. Z przerażeniem zauważył, że przybrał dość ofensywną pozę.

\- Z panem nie rozmawiałem. - Odpowiedział ostro Hass.

\- Z panami skończyliśmy w czterdziestym czwartym. -  Pio oparł się o bar, dalej mierząc Rudego wyzywającym spojrzeniem. - I nie podoba mi się twój ton.

Oblicze Hassa pozostawało niemal niewzruszone. Mierząc Lewego wzrokiem wymalował się na niej lekki cień pogardy, poczucia wyższości. Podszedł do baru, a od twarzy Latynosa dzieliła go niebezpiecznie niewielka przestrzeń.

\- Tak? No więc posłucha. Nie podoba mi się, gdzie kładzie swoje brudne łapy.

\- Moje łapy, moja sprawa gdzie i na kim je kładę. - Pio bez pośpiechu oderwał ręce od baru i skrzyżował je na piersi. Młody Solorz brał z nim udział w wystarczająco wielu bójkach, by wiedzieć, że następnym miejscem, na którym wyląduje pięść Lewego będzie twarz Hassa.

\- Więc skoro nie panuje nad rękami to niech lepiej uważa na nogi.– twarz Rudego przełamał chłodny uśmiech – Chodniki są strasznie oblodzone. Nieuważni mogą sobie zrobić krzywdę. Przewrócić się, wybić zęby o krawężnik.

Pio rozszerzył nozdrza w oburzeniu, a Karol błyskawicznie zebrał swoje rzeczy i ruszył ku Rudemu.

\- Dobrze słyszę? - Fuknął gniewnie Lewy i wychyliwszy się przez bar zdążył chwycić nienaganny płaszcz Rudego za rękaw. -Ty mi, ruda kurwo, grozisz?

\- Tylko dobrze radzę. - Zanim Karol zdążył w ogóle zareagować, Hass wyszarpał ramię z uścisku, nie kryjąc już w swojej minie pogardy.

Solorz chciał jak najszybciej zakończyć to przykre spotkanie i wrócić do domu (Woronicza, Wilanów, nieważne). Rzucił Lewemu klucze do knajpy, prosząc, by sam zamknął lokal, po czym prawie wypchnął Rudego przez drzwi. Ten wyrywał się, jakby brzydził się jego dotyku, po czym ruszył gniewnie w stronę samochodu. Karol ruszył za nim, mając nadzieję, że będzie miał okazję się wytłumaczyć.

\- Rudy, słuchaj... – zaczął, próbując dogonić szybki krok Hassa.

\- Zamknij się. – warknął Rudy nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzeniem.

Karol postanowił skorzystać z rady i pogrążył się w milczeniu. Hass wsiadł do samochodu i odpalił silnik. Karol przez chwilę nie bardzo wiedział czy ma wsiadać za nim, czy po prostu odjedzie bez niego, ale minęła chwila, a Rudy nadal siedział w odpalonym samochodzie, więc Karol postanowił zaryzykować i się dosiąść. Gdy zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi Hass ruszył z takim impetem, że Karolem rzuciło w bok. Zapiął niezdarnie pas, po czym zerknął na Rudego. Jeszcze chyba nigdy nie widział go tak wkurwionego. Usta miał wykrzywione i tak zaciśnięte, że aż zbielały, a ręce wyciągnięte prosto na kierownicy. Wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę kogoś rozjechać. Całą drogę piłował gaz zmuszając silnik do wycia, a kiedy hamował to tak gwałtownie, że Karola rzucało do przodu. Nie skomentował jednak tego ani razu.

W milczeniu dojechali na Woronicza, w milczeniu wjechali windą na górę i w milczeniu weszli do mieszkania. Hass zerwał z siebie płaszcz i niemal nadział go na wieszak, wrzucając go do szafy i trzaskając lustrzanymi drzwiami. Złagodniał tylko na chwilę wyciągając rękę do zaniepokojonej hałasem Milci i zapewniając ją, że „wszystko jest w porządku”.

Karol stał w korytarzu, z kurtką i torbą nadal przewieszoną przez ramię. Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że po wyjściu z knajpy wcale nie założył kurtki na siebie, ale to było najmniejsze z jego zmartwień.

\- Będziesz tak stał jak idiota, czy może jednak zdecydujesz się zdjąć buty? – wysyczał jadowicie Hass wskazując na rosnącą wokół Karola kałużę topniejącego śniegu. Karol nienawidził wykonywać czyichś poleceń, ale zacisnął zęby i posłuchał. Tym razem wina leżała po jego stronie i miał nadzieję, że Hass w końcu zechce go wysłuchać.

Choć jeszcze nie bardzo wiedział, co mu powie.

Hass ruszył do kuchni i mimo późnej, nocnej pory nie szczędził sobie głośnego trzaskania zastawą i włączenia czajnika. Karol powiesił kurtkę, torbę położył na kanapie i usiadł przy kuchennym barze, w milczeniu przypatrując się Hassowi. Stał nad czajnikiem z rękoma na biodrach, plecami do Karola, rękawy od błękitnej koszuli miał podwinięte do łokci, jak zwykle w domu. W końcu chwycił dwa kubki z parującą herbatą i postawił z hukiem na blacie. Zajął miejsce naprzeciwko Karola i chwytając kubek oburącz zaczął sączyć jego zawartość, patrząc gdzieś w bok, wyraźnie unikając wzrokiem towarzysza.

\- Czy mogę coś powiedzieć? – zapytał Karol, starając się zachować jak najbardziej pokorny ton. Rudy nawet nie wzruszył ramionami, więc postanowił mówić dalej. - Po prostu wypiliśmy, poniosło nas. Nie planowałem tego.

Hass prychnął i odstawił kubek na blat. Spojrzał wreszcie na Karola, ale w jego oczach nie było nic oprócz chłodu.

\- Jestem już za stary i za poważny na to, żeby pilnować kogoś jak dzieciaka. – syknął – Jeżeli mam cię śledzić na każdym kroku, to może lepiej sobie podziękujmy.

\- Przecież tłumaczę, że nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie! To nie tak, że pomyślałem sobie, że mi wolno, bo się nie dowiesz! – odparł Karol podnosząc głos.

\- Więc co sobie pomyślałeś? – zapytał Hass również podnosząc głos – Co sobie myślałeś, kiedy obściskiwałeś się z tym dzikusem, gdy ja czekałem w samochodzie?

_Że Pio to kawał niezłej dupy i nadal mi się podoba..._

Oczywiście, nigdy nie powiedziałby tego na głos, zwłaszcza Rudemu. Spuścił głowę, nie chcąc mówić o tym, jak ciężko mu jest ocenić, co jest dla niego ważniejsze - to, co ma teraz z Hassem czy to, co dawał mu Lewy.

\- No czekam. – ponaglił go Hass – Jakie złote myśli sprawiają, że za każdym razem kiedy dostajesz ode mnie kredyt zaufania postanawiasz go rozbić o kant jego opalonej dupy?

Karol westchnął i potarł dłonią oczy. Nagle uświadomił sobie jak wcześnie rano wstał i jak bardzo jest zmęczony. Ale to nie był czas, żeby się nad sobą użalać.

\- Ja… - zaczął, a Hass nadal mierzył go zimnym spojrzeniem – Spędziłem z nim większość mojego dorosłego życia… To nie jest dla mnie takie proste… - dukał, mając przy tym wrażenie, że mówi coraz ciszej – zostawić to wszystko za sobą, oduczyć się tego, co dotychczas…

\- Biedaku! – przerwał mu Hass kpiącym okrzykiem – Więc mam cię cierpliwie wspierać w twoim otrząsaniu się z poprzedniego związku i pokornie czekać aż łaskawie zdecydujesz się z kim chcesz być?

\- To nie jest kwestia decyzji, chcę być z tobą! – wykrzyknął Karol, ze zdumieniem stwierdzając, że nie zawahał się z tą deklaracją ani przez sekundę.

\- Więc co mi proponujesz, związek otwarty, jak w jakiejś hipisowskiej komunie?!

\- Nie!

\- Więc co?!

\- Zerwę z nim, po prostu!

Po ostatnim okrzyku Karola zawisła między nimi cisza. Hass zamknął oczy, oparł łokcie o blat i zaczął rozmasowywać sobie kciukami skronie. Karol wsparł czoło na dłoni i wpatrywał się w fusy unoszące się na powierzchni herbaty. Nawet nie chciał myśleć o tym, że teoretycznie zerwał z Pio jakieś dziesięć lat temu i od tego czasu łączyła ich tylko przyjaźń i okazjonalne wybuchy namiętności. Wątpił, czy Hass by to zrozumiał, o akceptacji nie wspominając.

\- Nie wierzę ci. – odparł w końcu Hass, opierając dłonie z powrotem na kubku z herbatą. On również wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego – Za grosz ci nie wierzę.

\- Daję ci słowo, że…

\- No i właśnie w tym rzecz, nie mam nic oprócz twojego gówno wartego słowa.

Karol zaniemówił.

\- Uważasz moje słowo za gówno warte? – zapytał po chwili, dotknięty do żywego.

\- A dałeś mi powody, żeby uważać inaczej?

Karol przejechał dłońmi po twarzy. Nie miał na to argumentu. Bardzo już chciał się położyć.

Hass dopił ostatni łyk herbaty, wstał od stołu i odstawił kubek do zlewu. Nie usiadł z powrotem do stołu. Zasunął krzesło i bez słowa wszedł na górę.  Słysząc jego krzątanie się po antresoli, Karol w milczeniu wpatrywał się w swój kubek. Tyle rzeczy kłębiło mu się w głowie.  Złość na siebie, że dał się ponieść? Smutek, że skrzywdził Hassa? Żal, że Hass nie rozumie, jak skomplikowane są jego uczucia?

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go trzaśnięcie drzwi do łazienki.

\- Jak już się zmęczysz myśleniem to weź prysznic zanim wejdziesz do sypialni. Śmierdzisz chlorem na odległość. – powiedział Hass, po czym zniknął w drzwiach do sypialni.

_Czyli jednak nie nocuję na kanapie. Mogło być gorzej._

Pod prysznicem starał się jak najdokładniej wymyć włosy i spłukać z nich zapach basenu. Mimo skandalicznie późnej pory wysuszył je suszarką. Z dwojga złego lepiej żeby sąsiadów obudziła suszarka niż wrzaski Hassa, który nienawidził kładzenia się z mokrymi włosami do łóżka, o czym Karol już się przekonał.

Gdy wszedł do sypialni spodziewał się, ze Hass będzie przynajmniej udawał, że śpi. Ten leżał jednak na wznak z jedną ręką zarzuconą na czoło i wpatrywał się w sufit, bardzo zamyślony. Ciągle miał usta wykrzywione w nieprzyjemnym grymasie.

Karol położył się obok, starając się, by go nie dotknąć. Mimo, że bardzo by chciał. Rudy pewnie zareagowałby jak kot, który bardzo nie chce być głaskany. Leżeli  w kuriozalnym milczeniu, aż Hass opuścił rękę, ściągając na siebie uwagę Karola.

\- Wiem, że masz teraz sesję – zaczął – Więc nie wymagam od ciebie żebyś teraz o tym myślał czy się tym zajmował, po prostu mówię to jako komunikat na najbliższą przyszłość. – Przerwał, żeby upewnić się, czy Karol na pewno słucha – Jak tylko ogarniesz wszystkie swoje uczelniane sprawy, masz zrezygnować z pracy w tej mordowni.

Karol chciał w pierwszym odruchu się sprzeciwić. Mimo wszystko dobrze mu się pracowało w barze, nie była to ciężka praca, a pieniądze zawsze dostawał na czas. Domyślił się o co Hassowi chodzi i stwierdził, że trudno się z nim nie zgodzić.

\- Dobrze – mruknął.

\- Nie życzę sobie, żebyś pracował w jednym miejscu z mężczyzną, od którego nie możesz się odkleić – dodał Hass, jakby chcąc usprawiedliwić swoje intencje – Ale jednocześnie nie chcę cię pozbawiać źródła zarobku, więc napisz proszę jakieś _cywilizowane_ CV, a ja ci coś znajdę. Mówiąc _cywilizowane_ mam na myśli takie, w którym będziesz co najmniej kierownikiem zmiany w lokalu gastronomicznym, a nie barmanem w podrzędnym wyszynku.

Karol nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na przytyk, tylko słuchał Hassa z szeroko otwartymi oczami i rozdziawionymi w szoku ustami.

\- Zaraz, co mi niby znajdziesz? – zapytał, kiedy w końcu odzyskał głos.

\- Pracę, Karol. Etat. – prychnął Hass – Wcisnę cię gdzieś, nie wiem, do jakiegoś archiwum? Może nawet uda się do IPNu? To chyba bardziej odpowiednie zajęcie dla doktoranta historii niż nalewanie piwa robolom.

\- Nie wiem co powiedzieć… - bąknął Karol, nadal zszokowany. Nie spodziewał się tego po Hassie, zwłaszcza nie w takiej chwili. Perspektywa pracy w zawodzie… to było coś co zawsze odkładał na bardzo, bardzo odległą przyszłość. A teraz miał to na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Praktycznie rzecz ujmując leżało to tuż obok jego lewej dłoni, razem z nim pod kołdrą.

Hass odwrócił się na brzuch i objął poduszkę, przyciskając do niej twarz i mrużąc oczy.

\- Możesz w ramach wdzięczności za moje dobre serce zrobić mi masaż – mruknął niewyraźnie, mając jeden z policzków odkształcony poduszką.

Karol nie potrzebował dodatkowej zachęty. Szczerze mówiąc miał ochotę wycałować Hassa od stóp do głów, nie tylko go wymasować. Zerwał się z miejsca i zaczął ugniatać rękoma piegowate ramiona, wydobywając z Rudego pomruki przyjemności.

\- Karol – mruknął Hass, tym razem wyraźniej.

\- Hmm?

\- To była druga żółta kartka. Wiesz, że trzeciej nie będzie.

Karol przełknął ślinę, i w duszy przyznał Hassowi rację.

\- Jasne – szepnął, po czym pocałował Hassa w kark, tuż u nasady szyi, wydobywając z niego kolejny pomruk. Rozpieszczał swojego dobrodzieja, dopóki nie usłyszał cichego pochrapywania. Gdy upewnił się, że Rudy śpi, położył się obok niego i zasnął niemal natychmiast.

 

***

 

Hass nadal twardo spał, gdy Karol się przebudził i spojrzał na zegarek. Była dziewiąta rano, ale niespełna sześć godzin snu musiały mu wystarczyć, bo czuł się wypoczęty. Zanim zwlókł się z łóżka, rzucił jeszcze okiem na śpiącego kochanka. Nadal leżał na brzuchu z jedną poduszką wciśniętą pod głową. Drugą, większą, miał częściowo między nogami, częściowo pod biodrami. Pośladki apetycznie wypięte do góry.  Gdyby nie przykre wypadki w barze, z chęcią zafundowałby mu przyjemną pobudkę. Może ręką. Może ustami. Tego w sumie jeszcze nie robili…

Odłożył ten pomysł na później. Ogarnął się i najciszej jak potrafił zszedł na dół. Rozsunął zasłony, zalewając pół mieszkania światłem dnia i dostrzegł czekającą w kuchni śmiertelnie obrażoną kotkę.

_Kolejna ruda maruda._

Nasypał jej pełną miskę karmy, lecz nie wyglądała na ukontentowaną. Powąchała miskę, fuknęła jakby z pogardą i odeszła.

Karol wydłubał z lodówki jajka, szynkę i szczypiorek. Nie był kulinarnym wirtuozem, nie miał też wyrafinowanego, wielkomiejskiego smaku jak Hass. Miał jednak nadzieję, że sam gest przywitania go śniadaniem polepszy mu humor.

Jajecznica była już niemal gotowa, gdy usłyszał kroki na schodach. Zaspany i potargany Hass usiadł przy barowym blacie, opatulając się ciaśniej szlafrokiem.

\- W całym mieszkaniu śmierdzi smażonymi jajami, domyśliłem się, że to twoja sprawka – mruknął na powitanie.

\- Dzień dobry – odparł Karol ignorując przytyk – Pomyślałem, że będzie ci miło. Przyznaj się, kiedy ostatni raz ktoś ci zrobił śniadanie?

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie sądzisz, że na widok jajecznicy rzucę ci się w ramiona i o wszystkim zapomnę?

\- Nawet kiedy zetrę do niej sera?

Hass prychnął tylko pogardliwie, zupełnie jak jego kot. Karol ostatni raz zamieszał jajecznicę i rozłożył ją na przygotowane talerze, po czym jeden z nich postawił przed Hassem. Po chwili obok talerza stanął jeszcze koszyk z pokrojonym razowym chlebem i kubek z kawą. Hass niechętnie wziął kromkę pieczywa, nałożył na nią trochę jajecznicy i ugryzł. Przeżuwał chwilę z miną najwytrawniejszego krytyka kulinarnego, po czym przełknął.

\- I jak? – zapytał Karol, nie bawiąc się nawet w kurtuazję niemówienia z pełnymi ustami.

\- Normalnie, jak jajecznica z szynką i szczypiorkiem.

Reszta posiłku minęła im w milczeniu. Milcia tez w końcu przełamała niechęć, bo dało się słyszeć chrupanie karmy. Karol uznał to za dobry znak.

Po jedzeniu wstawił naczynia do zmywarki, po czym spojrzał na Hassa. Kręcił kubkiem między dłońmi, wpatrując się w niego w zamyśleniu. Nie miał już na twarzy wczorajszej zaciętości. Teraz był to raczej smutek, choć nie z rodzaju tych płaczliwych. Bardziej refleksyjny. Karol podszedł do niego i przesunął delikatnie knykciami po odzianym w szlafrok, chudym ramieniu.

\- Wiem, że nadal jesteś zły, ale...- odważył się na delikatny pocałunek w rudą, pachnącą jeszcze snem skroń – Może dałbyś się jakoś pocieszyć, co?

\- Czym, smażonymi ziemniakami, czy jakimś innym prostackim daniem?

Karol zacisnął zęby powstrzymując się od komentarza. Jakby stopień skomplikowania przygotowywanego jedzenia świadczył o zaangażowaniu. Bardzo nie lubił chwil, gdy z Hassa wychodził snobistyczny burak.

\- Nie.  – odparł pomrukiem, wtulając nos w rude włosy i ku własnej radości nie napotykając sprzeciwu – Ale może postaramy się nadrobić wczorajszy wieczór? Wrócimy do łóżka… Mamy przecież cały dzień dla siebie.

Hass przymknął oczy wsłuchując się w to kuszenie węża z Edenu. W końcu odwrócił się w twarzą do Karola i przesunął palcami po jego policzku, pokrytym szorstką szczeciną jednodniowego zarostu.

\- Zgoda. – szepnął – Ale nie ruszę nawet palcem. Musisz się postarać w ramach zadośćuczynienia.

Ledwo skończył zdanie, a Karol już ściągał go ze stolika barowego i unosił, trzymając w ramionach. Mógł przysiąc, że Hass się przy tym zaśmiał, chociaż potem starał się wrócić do bardziej neutralnej miny.

W sypialni położył go na łóżku, po czym wyłuskał delikatnie ze szlafroka i bielizny. Hass wyciągnął się na wymiętej pościeli i pozwolił się podziwiać. Zrzuciwszy z siebie ubranie, Karol obsypywał pocałunkami wystające obojczyki.

\- Odsłonić rolety? – zapytał Karol, lecz odpowiedzią było zdziwione spojrzenie. – W sumie pierwszy raz to robimy za dnia, pomyślałem, że może byś chciał…

\- Co, żeby dzieci sąsiadów z wyższych pięter mnie podglądały? – prychnął Hass, mrużąc oczy jak kot, ale jego grymas zdradzał, że poważnie się zastanawia. – uchyl je tak do połowy.

Po wykonaniu polecenia Karol szybko wrócił do łóżka, by podziwiać wszystkie piegi i rude włoski, których nie dostrzegał w ciemności nocy lub przy stłumionym świetle lampki nocnej. Wycałował dokładnie ramiona Rudego, jego dłonie, wystające żebra, miękki brzuch i kępę ognistorudych włosów pod nim. Po czym jedną ręką odwrócił go na drugą stronę i zaczął całować w kark.

\- Miałeś mnie zadowalać, a nie się ze mną drażnić – syknął Hass, prychający na wolny przebieg wydarzeń, choć nie do końca niezadowolony z delikatnych pieszczot.

\- Cierpliwości. – szepnął Karol, wycałowując sobie drogę w dół kręgosłupa Rudego. Każdy wystający krąg otrzymał swój własny pocałunek, a im niżej schodził, tym wyżej przesuwał rękoma po coraz szerzej rozsuniętych udach. Na lędźwie i krzyż poświęcił nieco więcej czasu. Gdy złożył na nich pierwszy pocałunek usłyszał stłumiony jęk. Domyślił się, że musi być to wrażliwe miejsce Hassa, a kolejne pocałunki i delikatne przygryzienia utwierdziły go w tym przekonaniu.

\- Karol – jęknął Hass, mocno zniecierpliwiony – do cholery…

Młody Solorz rozciągnął usta w uśmiechu, całując ostatni raz kościsty krzyż Hassa i przesuwając dłonie z ud na chude pośladki. Rozchylił je i omiótł gorącym oddechem.

\- No proszę, tutaj też jesteś rudy – szepnął z zachwytem, po czym obdarzył drugi koniec Hassa wilgotnym, namiętnym pocałunkiem.

\- Karol! Co ty...?!– wykrzyknął Rudy, tężejąc na sekundę w bezruchu.

_Tak, definitywnie tego jeszcze nie robiliśmy._

Hass nie pozwolił jednak Karolowi na dalsze rozsmakowywanie się w najbardziej intymnym z jego smaków, bo po chwili szoku zaczął się miotać się jak kot wrzucony do wanny.

\- Puść mnie do cholery! – warknął, wykopując sobie drogę do wolności, po czym usiadł tuż pod ścianą, podciągając nogi pod brodę jak zawstydzona panienka.

Zawstydzona panienka z wyrazem największego oburzenia i obrzydzenia na twarzy.

\- Pojebało cię?!– krzyknął piskliwie, wykrzywiając brzydko twarz.

\- O co chodzi?– zapytał Karol, unosząc się na łokciach.

\- O to co przed chwilą zrobiłeś! Co to kurwa miało być?! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, że to jakiś kalifornijski pornol?!

Karol parsknął śmiechem.

\- I jeszcze się z tego śmiejesz?! Jesteś kurwa obrzydliwy! O-brzy-dli-wy! – wrzasnął Rudy, po czym zerwał się z łóżka i zarzucił na siebie z powrotem szlafrok. – To obrzydliwe, niehigieniczne, jak jakieś kurwa zwierzęta! Jak psy! – miotał obelgami rozsierdzony do białości, a Karol nie mógł się nadziwić jak łatwo jest go wyprowadzić z równowagi. – I co się tak patrzysz, co?! Nie mieści mi się we łbie jak można być tak obrzydliwym! Ten brudas cię tego nauczył?! Liżecie się po dupach jak jakieś małpy?! Jezu! – wypadł z pokoju i trzasnął z furią drzwiami do łazienki.

Karol zerwał się z łóżka żeby pójść za nim, szarpnął za klamkę, ale drzwi były zamknięte.

\- Hass, otwórz drzwi i przestań histeryzować – powiedział stanowczo. Rozbawienie sytuacją zniknęło, teraz robił się coraz bardziej wkurwiony.

\- Idź stąd i daj mi spokój, mam zamiar się wyszorować, obrzydliwa świnio!

\- Kurwa, o co ci chodzi, że cię pocałowałem w dupę?! – wykrzyknął Karol, tracąc cierpliwość – Ssiesz fiuta, którym regularnie cię w tę dupę rucham, więc co za kurwa różnica?!

Odpowiedział mu ryk czystego, nieskrępowanego wkurwienia.

\- Wyjdź stąd, po prostu zejdź mi kurwa z oczu! – wykrzyknął Hass.

\- Dobrze, nie ma sprawy! – odkrzyknął Karol waląc pięścią w zamknięte drzwi – Daj mi znać jak ochłoniesz!

Wparował do sypialni i wciągnął na siebie spodnie, bluzę i skarpetki. Majtki z czystej złośliwości wkopał pod łóżko. Miał nadzieję, że Hass znajdzie je dopiero po miesiącu. Wsadził do kieszeni telefon, upewnił się czy wszystko zabrał, po czym wyszedł na antresolę. Huknął ponownie pięścią w drzwi do łazienki.

\- Aha, i jeszcze coś! – wykrzyknął, postanowiwszy wkurwić Hassa jeszcze bardziej.

\- Czego?!

\- Nie zawsze myję się pod napletkiem, czasami dopiero kiedy zaczyna mnie swędzieć. Smacznego!

Zbiegł po schodach wsłuchując się w trzask drzwi i litanię przekleństw i wyzwisk, ciskanych piskliwym wrzaskiem. Wciągnął buty i kurtkę i sięgnął po torbę. W tej samej chwili tuż obok niego huknęła o ścianę kostka mydła.

Zignorował to i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak właśnie w naszej historii zawitał jeden z dwóch Supreme Leaderów. Ten drugi pojawi się w następnym rozdziale, nad którym już pracujemy! Tym razem nie będzie w nim śniegu i mrozu, my też już ich mamy dosyć.
> 
> I dziękujemy oczywiście za wytrwałość w oczekiwaniu na nowe przygody Karola i Hassa! Jeszcze gdyby nam ktoś powiedział jak zlikwidować podwojone author’s note u dołu tekstu to w ogóle byłoby malinowo ;)
> 
> Jak zawsze każda forma kontaktu czy aprobaty dla naszej pisaniny jest mile widziana i witana z otwartymi ramionami ;)


	8. Rozdział 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO NIE ŻART, to nowy czapter!  
> Wydarzenia są nieco opóźnione, bo planowałyśmy publikację na marzec. A w marcu leży jeszcze trochę śniegu.  
> Teraz jest kwiecień, a my was w tekście będziemy straszyć widmem słusznie minionej zimy. Przepraszamy.
> 
> W dzisiejszym odcinku:  
> \- ciotodrama,  
> \- Phasma,  
> \- Supreme Leader Snoke 2.0,  
> \- SHITLOAD of family issues,  
> \- wesoły i rześki BDSM,  
> \- zabawa w "Znajdź Tytuł w Tekście"
> 
> UWAGA, w tym czapterze dużo się dzieje. Starałyśmy się, żeby był płynny i dynamiczny, mogłyśmy przedobrzyć.  
> Jeżeli kogoś triggeruje wynegocjowana przemoc w łóżku ~~to chyba to nie jest ship dla niego~~ to to właśnie w tym rozdziale ma miejsce, ostrzegamy.

Hałda brudnego, topniejącego śniegu przed budynkiem ministerstwa przyprawiały dyrektora Hassa o mdłe uczucie melancholii. Nie znajdował żadnej radości czy powiewu rześkości w pierwszych zwiastunach nadchodzącej wiosny.  Świadomość upływającego czasu nigdy nie napawała go pogodą ducha.

Zwłaszcza, że ten czas upływał mu bez Karola.

Paląc drugiego papierosa w ramach drugiego śniadania zastanawiał się, czy tak właśnie wyglądają początkowe etapy rozpadu związku. Para się kłóci, później następuje okres „cichych dni”, a gdy któraś ze stron chce się pogodzić, druga zbywa ją brakiem czasu i nadmiarem obowiązków. I tak już czwarty tydzień.

Sytuacja była jeszcze bardziej uciążliwa, gdyż myśli dyrektora wciąż oscylowały wokół Solorza. Każda, nawet najbardziej banalna z rzeczy przywoływała mu w głowie obraz, zapach czy dotyk Karola. Przydepnięty na chodniku papieros, zapach kawy nalanej do kubka, głośne oblizywanie palców po jedzeniu.

No właśnie.

W weekend wypadały jego 35. urodziny. Okazało się, że był o tym dobrze poinformowany cały departament, więc rano podwładni przywitali go blachą ciasta i prezentem schowanym w gustownej, papierowej torbie. Mimo, iż go nie znali, wszyscy życzyli mu zdrowia, dobrobytu i pomyślnego rozwoju kariery dyrektorskiej. W ozdobnej torebce znalazł eleganckie pióro oraz butelkę dobrego, białego wina.

Wyglądało na to, że za pomysł na prezent odpowiedzialny był Miciński, którego Hass zabrał ze sobą do Ministerstwa jako element wyposażenia kancelarii. Nie mógł winić młodego asystenta za dobre chęci. Współpracownicy wypytywali go o to, jaki prezent najbardziej przypadłby do gustu nowemu dyrektorowi. Zapewne odparł, że Pan Dyrektor Hass jest koneserem win.  Niestety, nie białych. Trunek, który otrzymał wyglądał na horrendalnie drogi, jednak oczami wyobraźni Hass już widział siebie, z wyrazem pogardy i niesmaku, wylewającego zawartość butelki do zlewu.

Źle znosił kontakt z białym winem. Ściskało mu gardło i żołądek, jeszcze zanim zdążył zamoczyć w nim usta. Raz na służbowym spotkaniu z grzeczności próbował przemóc się do podobno wybornego Chardonnaya. Niestety jego ciało zwróciło je równie szybko, jak przyjęło. Towarzystwu speszony tłumaczył się niedoleczonym wirusem. 

_A może po prostu wepchnę je kuzynowi na pępkowe? Nie będę przynajmniej musiał wydawać własnych pieniędzy na prezent._

Na szczęście ciasto okazało się całkiem dobre. Na tyle dobre, że pomimo trwania Wielkiego Postu pozwolił sobie zjeść do kawy kilka kawałków. Słodkie okruszki, kokosowe wiórki I kandyzowane truskawki nie leczyły jednak jego chandry. Co gorsza, w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób sprawiły, że jego myśli wciąż krążyły wokół Karola.

Ten ciężki, niezgrabny chód. Burza czarnych włosów i wielki nos. Ordynarne żarciki zakończone ordynarnym rechotem czy obrzydliwe zachowania w łóżku, które przyprawiały Rudego o dreszcze, choć miał wątpliwości, czy to na pewno były dreszcze obrzydzenia. Zapach jego potu na poduszce lub koszulce. Melancholia w ciemnych oczach i grymasie wielkich ust. Jego własny smutny, czarny borzoj wylegujący się na szezlongu. Hass często zastanawiał się nad tym, jakie myśli kłębią się Karolowi w czaszce, ale nigdy nie zdobył się na to, by go zapytać. Złośliwy głosik w głowie szeptał, że już nie będzie miał szansy zadać tego pytania.

Jednak to rozmyślanie nad inną kwestią skręcało mu do bólu trzewia.

Z kim spędza Karol czas, gdy nie spędza go z Hassem?

Myśl wracała do niego uporczywie przez cały czas. Szczególnie rano i wieczorem, gdy stawał przed lustrem, i  kontemplował wszystkie swoje niedoskonałości. Cienkie, rude włosy, bladozielone oczy, przekrwione i podkrążone ze zmęczenia. Pogłębiające się wokół nich zmarszczki. Myśląc o „byłym” Karola zawsze wyobrażał sobie chudego, pryszczatego nastolatka o mysich włosach chwyconych w kucyk. Taka szczenięca miłość na wydziale historii. Coś, o czym myśli się dobrze tylko z sentymentu za czasami młodości, bo co pięknego może być w niezgrabnych pocałunkach i jeszcze bardziej niezgrabnych pieszczotach?

Spotkanie pierwszej miłości Karola było bardzo nieprzyjemne. Nie spodziewał się zobaczyć przystojnego południowca. Emanował energią, pewnością siebie i, chociaż Hass nie znosił tego określenia, zwierzęcym magnetyzmem.  Nie dziwił się Karolowi, że nie chciał zrezygnować z takiego mężczyzny.  Jak wychudzony rudzielec mógł konkurować z temperamentnym, smagłym barmanem?

_No właśnie, jak?_

Chwycił za komórkę i wystukał szybko nazwę kontaktu. Niezawodna komisarz Fassman odebrała niemal bezzwłocznie.

\- No halo, dyrektorku. – zagaiła znudzonym tonem.

\- Dzień dobry, pani komisarz, jak pani mija dzień?

Cierpliwie wysłuchał niemal dziesięciominutowej litanii narzekań na tępych podwładnych, szefów – idiotów i opornych dresików, dla których stawianie się dwumetrowej, barczystej policjantce było po pierwsze powodem do dumy „na dzielni”, a po drugie umacniało ich męskie ego. Chociaż z reguły miażdżyło je bezlitośnie, bo komisarz Fassman nie należała do pokojowych i delikatnych kobiet.

\- Moja droga, - wtrącił, kiedy blond komisarz w końcu się opanowała – w gruncie rzeczy dzwonię, żeby cię zaprosić na urodzinowego drinka, co ty na to?

\- Piwa i pacierza nie odmawiam. – odparła Fassman, a w jej głosie słychać było uśmiech.

\- Fantastycznie. Poufnie dodam, że chciałbym wtedy pogadać z tobą o pewnej sprawie… wymagającej dyskrecji.

\- No proszę, proszę, mury ministerstwa jednak nie są przeszkodą dla twoich nielegalnych szwindli?

\- Pani komisarz. – przerwał jej upominającym tonem Hass.

\- Dobra, dobra. Wybierz miejsce i czas, czekam na smsa.

\- Jasne. Do zobaczenia.

Komisarz Fassman rozłączyła się ze zdawkowym pożegnaniem, a Hass na nowo pogrążył się w marzeniach o zdobywaniu gorącego serca i kształtnej dupy Karola Solorza na wyłączność. Może wtedy wiedziałby, o czym ten myśli, kiedy popada w melancholię. Bo raczej nie miałby o kim.

Rudy zorientował się, że już dłuższą chwilę patrzy się w pustą przestrzeń. Dopił kawę i obiecał sobie, że przez następną godzinę nawet nie pomyśli o Karolu. Zwłaszcza, że zbliżał się czas jego spotkania z Panem Ministrem.

Poprawił przed lustrem krawat, przeczesał palcami włosy. Miał nadzieję, że smutki i osobiste problemy zdoła ukryć za chłodną, profesjonalną fasadą. Chwycił za klamkę, chcąc sprężystym i pewnym siebie krokiem wyjść z gabinetu, i omal nie zderzył się z przerażoną nagłym ruchem młodziutką kadrową.

\- Bardzo przepraszam, Pani Martyno! - powiedział, siląc się na kurtuazję.

\- Nic nie szkodzi, Panie Dyrektorze! – odparła uśmiechając się szeroko kadrowa. Jej twarz oblał malinowy rumieniec. – Przyszłam tylko zabrać blachę, mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam…

\- Nie, nie. Właśnie wychodzę na spotkanie, ale proszę bardzo, blacha leży na regale. – wskazał jej ręką mebel – Tak sądziłem, że ciasto to pani sprawka.

\- Naprawdę? - rozpromieniła się. - A po czym pan poznał?

_Po subtelnym posmaku rohypnolu, rąbnięta pindo z obsesją._

\- Nikt inny nie zapamiętałby, że uwielbiam truskawki. – Odparł dyplomatycznie Hass.

\- Bardzo mi miło, Panie Dyrektorze! Jeżeli kiedykolwiek zechce Pan czegoś słodkiego, jestem zawsze do usług – odparła kadrowa, wieńcząc koniec zdania cichutkim chichotem. Pąs na jej policzkach przybrał intensywną barwę. – Do zobaczenia, zapewne na przerwie obiadowej!

Hass kiwnął głową z wymuszonym uśmiechem.

_Jasne że wiesz, kiedy jem obiad, psychofanko. Śledzisz mnie od mojego pierwszego dnia w departamencie._

 

***

 

\- Słodzi pan? – zapytał Pan Minister, pochylając się nad dwoma filiżankami.

\- Tak, dwie. – odparł Hass.

Łyżeczka chwilę pobrzęczała o filiżankę, po czym gorąca, biała kawa w delikatnym fajansie została postawiona przed obliczem Hassa. Druga filiżanka stanęła na drugim końcu biurka, a za nią w fotelu usiadł Pan Minister.

\- Cieszę się, że znaleźliśmy czas na rozmowę. Mam nadzieję, że zdążył się już pan u nas zaaklimatyzować.

\- Nie mogę narzekać. Poznaję kadrę, oswajam się z obowiązkami...

\- Myślę, że ta zmiana panu przysłuży. Pewnie prokuratorska pańszczyzna zdążyła się znudzić. Tutaj znajdziemy dla pana zajęcia godne pańskich kwalifikacji i doświadczenia.

\- Ta praca chyba nigdy nie jest w stanie się znudzić, Pan Minister to chyba wie. – uśmiech Hassa zbladł mimochodem, kiedy przed oczami stanął mu pierwszy raz, kiedy porzygał się na widok zwłok. Komisarz Fassman klepała go po plecach i przyniosła mu wody. Wydawało mu się, że ma słodki posmak gnijącego ciała.

\- Zaiste. – mruknął Pan Minister, wbijając wzrok w filiżankę. Hass zastanawiał się, czy on też wspomina którąś ze swoich spraw, z tych nie zawsze czystych i jednoznacznych moralnie.

\- A jak pański ojciec? Wszystko w porządku? Zdrowie dopisuje?

\- Och, tak, nie ma powodów do narzekań. - Odparł łagodnie. Mieli rozmawiać o nim, nie o jego ojcu.

\- To dobrze, dobrze. Zrobił z pana skutecznego prokuratora... I dlatego powierzyłem tak odpowiedzialne stanowisko synowi pana profesora Hassa.

_Zrobił ze mnie kłębek nerwów._

\- Niemniej, nie zaprosiłem tutaj pana na kawę i pogaduszki. - Minister upił łyk z filiżanki. - Był pan kiedyś w Trójmieście?

Hass zaprzeczył.

\- W takim razie będzie miał pan okazję pojechać nad nasze polskie morze. Na dniach panowie z IPNu będą skupiać się na rzeczach wyciągniętych z biurka pewnego zmarłego oficjela słusznie minionego ustroju. Konkretnie generała. - kontynuował Minister. – Chciałbym, żeby każdy skrawek papieru przeszedł przez pana ręce. I żeby każdy skrawek papieru, który może mnie osobiście zainteresować, trafił do mnie, nie do IPNu.

\- Mam szukać czegoś konkretnego? – zapytał Hass, czując, że wypita kawa zaczyna go palić w żołądek. Chociaż mógł to być również ciężar odpowiedzialności.

Minister uśmiechnął się, choć nie było w tym uśmiechu niczego ciepłego, po czym odparł:

\- Polegam na twojej intuicji, zarówno prokuratorskiej, jak i politycznej.

Hass kiwnął głową, odwzajemniając blady uśmiech.

_A więc to nie tylko zadanie, ale również test._

\- A więc – Minister poprawił się na krześle, opierając łokieć o oparcie – jakieś pytania?

\- Tak, tylko jedno – odparł Hass niemal bez zastanowienia. – Mogę zabrać kogoś ze sobą?

 

***

 

Dzień stał się jeszcze lepszy, gdy udało mu się umówić z Karolem na wieczór. Miał pewne wątpliwości co do chęci młodego Solorza, niemniej ten zgodził się na spotkanie. Rudy z niepokojem złapał się na tym, jak bardzo wola Karola go w tym momencie mało obchodziła – wkręcił go na poważny wyjazd służbowy, powinien mu dziękować, a nie burczeć pod nosem. W prawdzie nie będzie mu mógł towarzyszyć konkretnie przy przeszukaniu, ale Hass był pewny że Karol nie będzie się nudził w archiwach IPN, do których chciał mu załatwić przepustkę. Prócz oręża do orania lewaków na pewno znajdzie tam też materiały potrzebne mu do pisania doktoratu.

Wracając do domu Hass kupił dwa kawałki ciasta i dwie świeczki urodzinowe, choć dosłownie chwilę po odejściu od kasy łajał w myślach sam siebie za taką dziecinadę. Ułożył ciasto na talerzykach, wybrał odpowiednie wino, po czym przezornie wskoczył pod prysznic – kto wie, jak zakończy się wieczór. W najgorszym wypadku położy się do łóżka sam, ale za to czysty.

Gdy dochodziła  godzina spotkania i zadzwonił domofon, Hass spodziewał się zastać w drzwiach Karola Obrażonego lub Karola Naburmuszonego. Ewentualnie Karola Niezręcznego. Ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu na progu zobaczył Karola Wyszczerzonego, emanującego zadowoleniem i pewnością siebie.

-Zgadnij, kto zebrał cały szereg piąteczek w indeksie? -powiedział na dzień dobry, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej.

\- No proszę, proszę. – odparł Hass siląc się na uśmiech i starając się nie myśleć, z kim i jak świętował zdaną sesję. – Nie żebym kiedykolwiek w ciebie wątpił. Wejdź.

Karol zrzucił buty i cisnął kurtkę na wieszak, po czym stanął przed Hassem, jakby zastanawiając się czy go może go objąć na powitanie, czy nie. Rudy ułatwił mu decyzję, wyciągając w jego stronę ręce i pozwalając się objąć. Gdy tylko zacisnęły się wokół niego muskularne, odziane w pachnącą papierosami bluzę ramiona, poczuł się, jakby nie dotykał go ponad rok, a nie marne cztery tygodnie. Uścisk trwał dłużej niż zwykłe powitanie, ale nie spieszyło im się. Stali objęci, Hass z nosem wtulonym w bluzę Karola, a Karol z nosem wtulonym w szyję Hassa.

\- Przepraszam, byłem strasznym gnojkiem. – mruknął Karol nie odrywając nosa od Rudego, którego przeszył dreszcz. W tej chwili pozwoliłby Karolowi mówić wszystko, nawet czytać nudny regulamin, byleby dalej pieścił jego szyję swoim szeptem.

\- Wiem. – odparł Hass, czując rosnącą w gardle gulę.

\- Dużo o tym myślałem, wiesz? – szepnął znowu Karol - wiem, że nie da się tego w żaden sposób naprawić. Tego co zrobiłem. Znaczy, kiedy myślałem o jakiejś rekompensacie, to każdy pomysł wydawał mi się… niewystarczający. Rozumiesz?

\- Tak, rozumiem – odparł Hass, jednak nie udało mu się ukryć goryczy w głosie. – Wystarczy tego przepraszania, chodź do kuchni, przygotowałem coś.

Rudy niechętnie oderwał się do Karola i pociągnął go do kuchni. Wyciągniętą z kieszeni zapalniczką zapalił świeczki w kształcie dwóch cyfr wetknięte w kawałek ciasta.

\- Co to jest? – zapytał Karol marszcząc brwi.

\- Ciasto. Kupiłem ci kawałek, dobrze pamiętam, że lubisz orzechy?

\- Tak, lubię, ale co to za świeczki, masz urodziny?

\- Tak, jutro. – Hass usiadł na stołku barowym, czekając aż Karol zrobi to samo.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej, nie miałem pojęcia!

\- Nie mieliśmy ostatnio zbyt wielu okazji do rozmowy. – odparł Hass, znów brzmiąc bardziej gorzko, niż by chciał. - A urodziny tuż przed czterdziestką to nie jest taka radosna okazja.

\- Daj spokój, Rudzielcu! - Karol doskoczył do Hassa i po raz kolejny go objął, tym razem niemal miażdżąc w uścisku. - Wszystkiego najlepszego… – szepnął, po czym obsypał twarz i włosy Rudego pocałunkami. Przed ostatnim zatrzymał się na chwilę, jakby się zawahał, po czym delikatnie położył usta na ustach jubilata.

\- Siadaj i jedz. – szepnął Hass, trącając wargami o wargi Karola. Po chwili wahania brunet posłuchał, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko Hassa i najwidoczniej czekając, aż ten zdmuchnie świeczki na swoim torcie.

\- Pozwól, że nie będę myślał o żadnym życzeniu, to dziecinne. – mruknął Hass.

\- Tak, jak świeczki na cieście. – odparł Karol.

Hass prychnął, po czym uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i zdmuchnął świeczki. Skarcił się w myślach za to, że sekundę wcześniej jakaś naiwna część jego umysłu kazała mu pomyśleć o nim i o Karolu, całujących się i śmiejących do siebie.

 

***

 

\- To nie jest tak, że nie chcę o tym rozmawiać czy zbywam milczeniem. – Hass prowadził alkoholową tyradę od jakichś pięciu minut. Siedzieli na kanapie, w połowie drugiej butelki wina. Rudy pozwolił sobie wyciągnąć nogi i położyć je na kolanach Karola. – Chyba przyznasz mi rację, że mam prawo czuć się zagrożony przez twojego pięknego byłego, pies mu mordę lizał. – opróżnił do końca kieliszek, jakby wieńcząc tym zdanie.

\- Czy on jest od razu taki piękny, bez przesady. – mruknął Karol – Rozmawialiśmy już o tym nie raz, nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie. No i postanowiłem sobie, że już nigdy tego nie zrobię. – odwrócił opartą o zagłówek głowę, żeby spojrzeć na Hassa – Choćbym się miał dać związać, jak Odyseusz.

Hass prychnął. Chciał, żeby to było prychnięcie pogardy, ale niestety, rozbawienie wzięło górę.

\- Nie wiem, czy w szkole miałeś tak dobre oceny jak na studiach, ale wierność Odyseusza pozostawiała dużo do życzenia.

\- Dużo wagarowałem, moja Penelopo.– odparł z uśmiechem Karol, gładząc po nodze Rudego – Ciągle wdawałem się w bójki, lądowałem na dywaniku i byłem dobry tak naprawdę tylko z wuefu.

\- Łobuz. – parsknął Hass, rozciągając się leniwie. Nie chciało mu się sięgać po butelkę, żeby uzupełnić pustkę kieliszka.

Karol przez chwilę kontemplował swoje szkło, obracając je w dłoniach.

\- Wiem, że prawdopodobnie już nigdy mi nie zaufasz, – zaczął – ale naprawdę chciałbym, żeby między nami wypaliło. Chciałbym… Chciałbym się dla kogoś postarać. Dla… - zerknął szybko na Hassa, jakby z obawą – Dla Lewego nigdy się nie starałem. Po prostu byłem, to wystarczyło. Obojętnie jaki, po prostu byłem. Dla ciebie muszę się starać. Stawać się lepszy.

\- I nie zniechęca cię to? – zapytał Hass, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

\- Właśnie nie. – odparł Karol, dalej obracając kieliszek. – Wręcz przeciwnie. Podoba mi się to. Czasami bardzo mnie to drażni, czasami mnie wkurwia, ale to jest dla mnie coś nowego.

Zapadła na chwilę cisza, gdy obydwaj pogrążyli się w swoich myślach. Karol nadal przyglądał się swojemu kieliszkowi, a w jego oczach znów zagościł smutek.

_O czym myślisz?_

\- No, – przerwał milczenie Hass – to może opowiesz mi o swoich pomysłach na zadośćuczynienie tej przykrej sytuacji?

Na twarzy Karola rozciągnął się szelmowski uśmieszek.

\- Myślałem nad tym, panie prokuratorze, – szepnął ochryple – że mógłby mnie pan ukarać za moje obrzydliwe zachowanie.

Hassowi nagle zrobiło się gorąco. Wciągnął głośno powietrze, nie zdążył się powstrzymać. Widząc pozytywną reakcję, Karol oblizał z uśmiechem wargi i kontynuował niskim, mruczącym głosem:

\- Oczywiście karę pozbawienia wolności odbywałbym w pańskiej sypialni, jeżeli pan rozumie, co mam na myśli. Mógłby użyć pan pełni swego autorytetu. Zrobić ze mną to, co zechce.

Rudy opanował rosnące w nim podniecenie i na potrzeby gry, którą Karol zaczął, przybrał swoją zimną, prokuratorską maskę.

\- Jakiej kary się Pan domaga, Panie Solorz?

Karol znów oblizał usta, podnosząc wzrok i spoglądając prosto w twarde, niemal okrutne spojrzenie.

\- Cielesnej. - Odpowiedział, rozpinając klamrę pasa.

Hassa przeszedł dreszcz, a brzuch zalała mu fala gorąca.

*******

Przyspieszone tętno dudniło Hassowi w uszach. Czuł, że miał wypieki sięgające piersi. Karol prezentował się przed nim w pełnej okazałości – z nadgarstkami przytroczonymi do wezgłowia łóżka krawatem, przepysznie wypiętą dupą i lekko rozłożonymi nogami. Kutas kołyszący się między nimi był już zupełnie twardy i czerwony niemal tak bardzo, jak ślady po razach grubym pasem na pośladkach i udach.

Dla Hassa takie przeżycie było zupełną nowością, dlatego mimo ogromnego zapału młodego Solorza postanowił to z nim najpierw przedyskutować. Bardzo liczył na doświadczenie Karola w tej sprawie, pomyślał, że skoro ów wychodzi z taką inicjatywą, to zapewne ma coś do powiedzenia. Niestety, brunet bez krępacji roześmiał się i stwierdził, że „jakoś to będzie, co w tym trudnego”. Hass wiedział, że Karol będzie próbował przekraczać swoje własne granice wytrzymałości. Wiedział też, że choćby miał wylądować na pogotowiu, nie powie „stop”. Dlatego postawił na własny zdrowy rozsądek i talent do obserwacji, przecież zna Karola, będzie widział kiedy coś będzie mu _naprawdę_ nie pasowało…

Starał się ignorować mentalną czerwoną lampkę, która nie dawała mu spokoju za każdym razem, gdy przeszywał go dreszcz podniecenia na widok wykrzywionej bólem twarzy bruneta. Na widok gniewu w jego oczach, kiedy kazał mu prosić, przepraszać, albo mówić do siebie wyłącznie per „Panie Prokuratorze”. Trochę przerażało go to, jak bardzo podniecało go odzieranie Karola z godności.

Ale ten strach przed samym sobą podniecał go właśnie najbardziej.

Zamachnął się i bez ostrzeżenia trzasnął pasem o wypięte pośladki. Karol stłumił ryk poduszką i wygiął ciało nienaturalnie, próbując zapanować nad falą bólu.

\- Wystarczy, kochaneczku. – powiedział Hass, przyglądając się z zadowoleniem swojemu spoconemu i drżącemu dziełu. – Zapamiętałeś lekcję, czy jeszcze raz mam powtórzyć?

Brunet spojrzał na niego opierając policzek o zaślinioną i wymiętą gryzieniem poduszkę. Policzki miał czerwone z wysiłku, a włosy potargane.

_Jest taki piękny._

\- Chyba mam problem z pamięcią, Panie Prokuratorze. – odparł ochryple, po czym rozciągnął usta w łobuzerskim uśmiechu.

_Boże jedyny, niechże on przestanie, bo umrę._

Hass odrzucił pas na podłogę. Klamra uderzyła o nią z brzękiem. Podszedł do Karola, nachylił się nad nim, po czym chlasnął go otwartą dłonią w zaczerwieniony pośladek. Brunet syknął i wykrzywił twarz z bólu.

\- Zatem powtórzę po raz ostatni. – szepnął prokurator - Należysz tylko i wyłącznie do mnie. Jesteś moją własnością i nikt oprócz mnie nie ma prawa cię dotykać. – wbił paznokcie w zaczerwienioną skórę, znów powodując syknięcie – Jesteś mój, tylko i wyłącznie mój. Zrozumiano?

Karol spojrzał mu w oczy. Dzieliły ich zaledwie centymetry. Hass walczył z pokusą, żeby go nie pocałować.

\- Tak, – odparł cicho Karol – jestem twój. – odchrząknął – Należę do pana, panie Prokuratorze.

Hass wyprostował się z powrotem do pozycji stojącej. Miał mieszane odczucia, co do odpowiedzi. Szarpnął za węzeł krawatu rozplątując go i uwalniając bruneta, który zaczął sobie rozcierać nadgarstki.

\- To jeszcze nie koniec, ślicznotko. – powiedział Hass odrzucając krawat i rozpinając koszulę. – Dostałeś nauczkę, ale musisz jeszcze spełnić swój obowiązek. Zapraszam na łóżko.

Karol nieco niezgrabnie podniósł się z kolan, ale gdy zwrócił się twarzą do Hassa nadal na jego twarzy gościł uśmieszek. Prokurator zastygł na chwilę bez ruchu zapominając o kolejnym guziku koszuli, tak bardzo rozproszył go widok kompletnie nagiego, umięśnionego ciała ze stojącą na baczność, lśniącą od wilgoci erekcją. Odchrząknął głośno.

\- Głuchy jesteś? Czy nie rozumiesz komendy? – warknął siląc się na stanowczy ton.

Karol przewrócił oczami i posłusznie wdrapał się na łóżko, usadawiając się na materacu na czworakach.

\- Nie tak! – szczeknął Hass – Na plecy. I ręce do tyłu, na ramę.

Brunet wykonał polecenie krzywiąc się nieco z bólu, gdy musiał oprzeć się na obitych pośladkach. Hass do tego czasu pozbył się z siebie wszystkiego oprócz rozpiętej koszuli. Kątem oka zauważył, że zza szczelin rolety przebija się już brzask. W ogóle nie czuł zmęczenia.

Klęknął nad rozciągniętym na łóżku Karolem, starając się obrzucić go chłodnym, kalkulującym spojrzeniem.

\- I co mam z tobą zrobić, co, Solorz?

\- To, co robi się z własnością, panie prokuratorze. – odparł brunet z uśmieszkiem – Użyć.

Na dźwięk tych słów Hass poczuł kolejną falę gorąca w trzewiach. Otarł się przeciągle o spragnioną uwagi erekcję Karola, wywołując u niego gardłowy jęk.

\- Nie waż się ruszyć. – mruknął Hass – Ręce na oparciu, nogi prosto. Jeśli ruszysz choćby palcem w moją stronę, nie pozwolę ci się spuścić przez dwa następne dni. – znów ścisnął pośladkami twardego kutasa czując, jak Karol się pod nim spina. – Zrozumiano?

Skinął w odpowiedzi.

Hass nie spieszył się z przygotowaniem do stosunku. Sięgnął po lubrykant, rozsmarował go na dłoniach i palcach. Powoli wsunął w siebie najpierw jeden palec, potem drugi, trzeci. Bez pośpiechu pozwalał im się w sobie rozgościć, oferując Karolowi cały spektakl, łechtał go przeciągłymi jękami, gdy trafiał w swój czuły punkt. Samemu odczuwając niewygodę przenoszonej kawał nocy erekcji, namaścił resztą żelu Karola. Jak najdelikatniejszymi ruchami, jak najbardziej drażniącymi. Widział, jak ten zaciska pięści na drewnianym wezgłowiu i niemal zgrzyta zębami.

_Tylko nie skończ za szybko._

Solorz był znakomitym wierzchowcem. Jakim cudem nie robili tego wcześniej? Gdy opadł pośladkami na biodra kochanka pożałował zmarnowanego potencjału. Przez chwilę trwał w bezruchu, dysząc ciężko i starając się zebrać w sobie – jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak pełny i spełniony. Może to brak snu, może zbierane przez całą noc emocje, a może uderzył go blady _afterglow_ po dawno niezażywanych narkotykach, ale czuł, że cały drży, a głowę ma lekką, pustą, pełną tylko uczucia szalonej przyjemności.

\- Rudy, w porządku? – usłyszał nagle zatroskany głos Karola.

\- Nie pozwoliłem ci się odzywać. – wydyszał, po czym uniósł biodra i płynnym, miękkim ruchem sprowadził je z powrotem w dół. Karol stęknął i znów zacisnął ręce na ramie łóżka, ale widać było, że nie potrafi oderwać oczu od bioder Hassa. I w ogóle od Hassa. Ten trochę dla widowiska, a trochę dla własnego poczucia wyzwolenia uniósł ramiona i wplótł sobie ręce we włosy, nie przerywając coraz szybszego kołysania biodrami.

\- Rudy… - jęknął Karol – Proszę… Ja…

\- Dotknij mnie! – przerwał mu Hass, bojąc się, że brunet już długo nie wytrzyma.

Karol poderwał się natychmiast, wbijając Hassowi palce w biodra i zęby w ramię. Tylko to, i może jeden, gwałtowniejszy ruch biodrami wystarczyły, żeby obydwaj doszli z krzykiem niemal w tym samej chwili.

Hass nie miał pojęcia jak długo leżeli splątani w uścisku. Jego oddech się uspokoił, w uszach przestało huczeć, a w głowie nadal czuł cudowną, lekką beztroskę. Rozciągnął usta w uśmiechu, gdy Karol pocałował go w szyję. Potem w obojczyk, pierś i brzuch. Był tak zamroczony orgazmem, że gdy brunet ugryzł go w pośladek jęknął, zamiast się obruszyć. Jęknął jeszcze głośniej, gdy poczuł wpijający się w niego gorący, wilgotny język. Wydawało mu się to tak obrzydliwe, a przy tym tak podniecające, świadomość, że przed chwilą się pieprzyli, że Karol skończył w nim…

Próbował zatkać usta dłonią, ale brunet wyciągnął ręce i chwycił go za oba nadgarstki.

\- Tym razem, kotku, cię usłyszę. – mruknął, po czym znów zatopił usta w Hassie, który, nieskrępowany już niczym, krzyknął.

 

***

 

\- Psik, a ty czego stoisz pod drzwiami?

Bogumiłowa nigdy nie przepadała za zwierzętami, a już na pewno nie podzielała zachwytu syna nad rudym wszarzem, którego sprowadził do domu z jakiejś piwnicy. Miejsce kota powinno być w stodole, a psa na podwórku, a nie na kanapie w mieszkaniu. Tupnęła więc na oburzoną Milcię, która ze złością zamachała ogonem i miauknęła.

Jak najciszej zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Nie chciała budzić syna, nawet tak miłą niespodzianką, jak urodzinowe ciasto. Z jednej strony słodycze w trakcie Wielkiego Postu nie były na miejscu, ale założyła, że Bóg się na nią nie pogniewa, jeśli sprawi swojemu ukochanemu jedynakowi kawałek jego ulubionego ciasta.

_Zawsze tak się cieszył z niespodzianek, kochany._

Jego okrzyk dochodzący z antresoli spowodował, że zamarła. Serce matki podpowiedziało, że jej dziecku musi dziać się krzywda. Drugi okrzyk, a w zasadzie jęk, pozostawił o wiele mniej dla wyobraźni.

_Jezu kochany, przecież mówił, że nikogo nie ma… Przecież…_

\- Och, Boże, tak! – całkiem wyraźny okrzyk przerwał jej rozmyślania i wpędził w zakłopotanie. Odłożyła po cichu ciasto i kartkę z życzeniami na stoliku, po czym na palcach ruszyła do wyjścia, układając już w głowie litanię wyrzutów względem syna,  zaczynającą się od stosunków przedmałżeńskich w trakcie Wielkiego Postu. Zanim chwyciła za klamkę usłyszała słowa, po których oblał ją zimny pot:

\- Jeszcze trochę, tak… Och, Karol, tak!

 

***

 

Hass był przekonany, że nie można się czuć gorzej, niż on w tym momencie. Gdy w drżącej dłoni trzymał kartkę z życzeniami urodzinowymi od rodziców, a na stole leżał kawałek kostki truskawkowej, na którą pierwszy raz w życiu nie miał ochoty. Obok niej Karol postawił swój kubek z herbatą.

\- Rudy, przestań histeryzować. Wiesz, mogli tu być kiedy spaliśmy. Stwierdzili że śpisz, zostawili i poszli. Nie chcieli cię budzić…

\- A twoje buciory w korytarzu jak bym im wytłumaczył, co?! – prychnął Hass, ciskając kartkę na stół. Owszem, spali niemal do południa. Potem on, w doskonałym nastroju po orgazmach nie z tej ziemi, zszedł na dół tylko po to, żeby nakarmić kota i przy okazji zawlec do łóżka jakieś frykasy. Miał zamiar całą sobotę spędzić w łóżku, na zmianę jedząc i pozwalając Karolowi przekraczać kolejne granice. Naprawdę miał na to wtedy ochotę.

Teraz czuł się, jakby runęła na niego tona gruzu, a razem z nią wszystko, co przez lata budował. Cała misterna budowla z kłamstw i pozorów, o przebogatej fasadzie z łgarstw i bzdur. Podobno kłamstwo ma krótkie nogi. Jego kłamstwo przez dwadzieścia lat z gracją poruszało się pewnym krokiem coraz dłuższych i smuklejszych nóg, tylko po to, by upaść z hukiem  na oczach jego rodziców.

Poczuł zbierające się w kącikach oczu łzy.

\- Boże, jak ja się im na oczy pokażę. – wyszeptał, bardziej do siebie niż do kogokolwiek innego.

Karol westchnął i pocałował go we wciąż odsłonięte ramię.

\- Daj spokój, Rudzielcu, naprawdę. Jesteś dorosłym, samodzielnie się utrzymującym mężczyzną. Co ci niby zrobią, dadzą szlaban? Nie dadzą deseru? – przerwał na chwilę, przeczesał palcami skroń Hassa i uśmiechnął się – Przynajmniej twój ojciec nie będzie cię gonił po całym domu z pasem, tak jak mój.

Hass parsknął nerwowym śmiechem na myśl o doprowadzonym do furii Bogumile seniorze. Pozwolił się przytulić Karolowi, a nawet wmusił w siebie kilka łyżeczek kostki truskawkowej.

Do końca dnia po cichu modlił się o zderzenie Ziemi z meteorytem lub upadek z bardzo wysokich schodów. Wszystko, byleby nie stawić w niedzielę czoła rodzicom.

 

***

 

Pokonując kolejne piętra kamienicy Hass przekonał się, że jego modlitwy nie zostały wysłuchane. Z drugiej strony sądził, że konfrontacja z rodzicami w domu to zasłużona pokuta za wieloletnie łamanie czwartego i ósmego przykazania.

_No i szóstego też._

Matka starała się na niego nie patrzeć, od kiedy tylko się z nim przywitała przed kościołem. Ojciec zachowywał się tak jak zwykle. Hass był pewny, że matka była świadkiem wczorajszych zajść, bo posłała mu wściekle spojrzenie, gdy ustawił się w kolejce do komunii.

Droga do domu była już drogą na Golgotę. Matka nadal się nie odzywała, więc ojciec postanowił wypytywać go o domniemane sukcesy w pracy. Marnym pocieszeniem była duma Bogumiła seniora z zaoferowanego synowi wyjazdu służbowego. Hass nie wierzył w to, że ojciec tak dobrze udawał. Matka najwidoczniej nic mu nie powiedziała. Nie wiedział czy warto się z tego cieszyć, czy nie.

Gdy dotarli do domu, a Bogumił senior skrył się za drzwiami swojego gabinetu, Hass postanowił skorzystać z okazji i wkroczyć do kuchni, prosto do jamy rudej lwicy.

\- Pomóc ci, mamo?

\- Dziękuję. – odparła chłodno.

\- A może…

\- Smakowało ci ciasto? – Od razu przystąpiła do ataku, prostując się i patrząc mu w oczy. Nie zdążył nawet nabrać oddechu na odpowiedź. - Nie sądziłam, że będziesz miał gości.

\- Mamo, ja…

\- Rozumiem, że Karol o którym słyszałam, to ten sam Karol którego mieliśmy przyjemność z ojcem poznać na Wigilii?

Hass poczuł, że płoną mu policzki. Do tego momentu naprawdę chciał wierzyć, że Pani Hass naszła ich w trakcie snu. Ale najwidoczniej było dużo, dużo gorzej.

\- Może w takim razie mi wyjaśnisz ostatecznie charakter tej… znajomości, bo przedstawiłeś go jako _kolegę._

W jej tonie nie było żalu ani wyrzutu, którego spodziewał się Hass. Było żądanie i złość, jakby był dzieckiem, które coś przeskrobało w szkole. Nie spodobało mu się to ani trochę. „Jesteś dorosłym i samodzielnym mężczyzną” – przemknęły mu przez myśl słowa Karola.

_Może faktycznie dostanę szlaban._

\- Po twoim tonie wnioskuję, że poznałaś już „charakter tej znajomości”. – odparł starając się brzmieć neutralnie, mimo poirytowania postawą matki.

\- I ty o tym mówisz z takim spokojem?! Czyś ty na głowę upadł?! – pani Hass rzuciła okiem w stronę gabinetu męża, po czym ukryła na chwilę twarz w dłoniach, zbierając myśli.

\- Tak, mówię o tym ze spokojem. – odparł Hass - I chciałbym cię przeprosić za to, że mówię o tym dopiero teraz, bo…

\- Kochanie, – przerwała mu matka, tym razem łagodniej – masz rację, powinieneś mi o tym powiedzieć od razu, na początku. Wiem, że… mężczyznom trudno jest… rozmawiać o takich rzeczach. Ale na Boga, Boguś, jesteś moim synem, przecież… mnie się nie musisz wstydzić.

Hass starał się z całych sił nie unieść brwi w niedowierzaniu. Takiego zwrotu akcji się definitywnie nie spodziewał.

\- No… Za to właśnie przepraszam. – mruknął wbijając wzrok w blat. – Że mówię o tym dopiero teraz.

\- Skarbie, – pani Hass pogłaskała go dłonią po policzku – nie ma za co przepraszać. Ważne, że w ogóle się na to zdobyłeś. Dziękuję, że mi zaufałeś. Zobaczysz, wszystko będzie dobrze. Podobno nigdy nie jest za późno, terapeuci radzą sobie nawet z wieloletnimi przypadkami, więc nie…

Hass poczuł się, jakby ktoś zrzucił mu na głowę kubeł lodu.

\- Zaraz, co?

\- No chyba nie wyobrażasz sobie że sami sobie poradzimy, to jest bardzo poważny problem. – odparła pani Hass, a jej syn nadal nie wierzył w to, co słyszy. – Nie martw się o pracę, ojciec na pewno znajdzie kogoś dyskretnego.

Hassowi aż się ręce trzęsły z gniewu. Dawno nie wyprowadzono go z równowagi do takiego stopnia.  Chciał powiedzieć coś przykrego, dopiec jej, zranić ją albo po prostu wyrazić sprzeciw, ale przerwał mu szczęk klamki w gabinecie ojca i jego pytanie o obiad. Hass chwycił półmisek z parującymi ziemniakami i pod wymówką nakrycia do stołu zniknął matce z oczu. Był tak wściekły, że kiedy rozkładał sztućce, szczękał nimi o talerze. W trakcie jedzenia zupa skapywała mu z trzęsącej się łyżki, a nóż i widelec z piskiem szorowały po porcelanie.

\- Bogumił, czy ty się czymś denerwujesz? – zapytał ojciec tonem bardziej pytającym o pogodę niż o samopoczucie jedynaka.

Hass junior odrzucił sztućce, po czym zmierzył ojca i matkę spojrzeniem.

_Teraz, albo nigdy._

\- Nie denerwuję się, ale mam dość ważną sprawę do poruszenia. – powiedział siląc się na spokój i ignorując rosnące przerażenie w oczach matki.

\- Słucham uważnie. – odparł Bogumił senior, również odkładając sztućce.

\- Chciałbym was prosić, żebyście oddali mi wasz komplet kluczy do mojego mieszkania.

Bogumił senior uniósł brwi w zdumieniu.

\- Wymieniasz zamki? Coś się stało?

\- Nie wymieniam zamków, chociaż będę zmuszony, jeśli nie oddacie mi kluczy.

\- Skarbie, proszę cię… – wtrąciła się pani Hass.

\- Zaczekaj, Danusia. – przerwał jej mąż, po czym znów zwrócił się do syna – Wyjaśnisz, o co ci chodzi?

\- O to mi chodzi, że wczoraj mama, w dobrej wierze, której jej nie odmawiam, bez zapowiedzi weszła do mojego mieszkania i była świadkiem czegoś, czego nie powinna była widzieć. Czy też słyszeć.

Hass senior uniósł brwi niemal po same zakola, po czym spojrzał na zdenerwowaną małżonkę.

\- Wybacz mi, synu, – odparł – ale nie rozumiem jak twoi właśni rodzice mieliby być nieproszonymi gośćmi w twoim domu. – odchrząknął – Nie będę wchodził w szczegóły tego zajścia, bo zapewne są niewygodne, ale jesteś naszym synem i nie widzę powodu dla którego miałbyś coś przed nami ukrywać.

\- To się nazywa prywatność, tato.

\- Prywatność, synu, to ty możesz zachowywać przed swoimi znajomymi z pracy, a nie przed nami. – odparł Bogumił senior, po raz kolejny tonem wygłaszającym najbardziej oczywistą z prawd, jakby zdziwiony, że jego syn może mieć odmienne zdanie na ten temat, po czym chwycił za sztućce, uznając rozmowę za zakończoną. Bogumiła juniora na ten widok zalała fala gniewu tak wielka, że miał ochotę wyrwać ojcu widelec i wbić mu go w rękę.

\- Prywatność, tato, mam prawo zachować również przed wami. – wycedził, znów skupiając na sobie uwagę ojca – A tak przy okazji będę tych kluczy potrzebował, bo wprowadza się do mnie mój chłopak, Karol. Mama może poświadczyć, że już u mnie pomieszkuje.

Hass senior w szoku nie różnił się zbytnio od Hassa seniora lekko zdziwionego, jednak ten pierwszy szukał wzrokiem potwierdzenia słów, w które nie wierzył, w reakcji żony. A ta zakryła twarz dłońmi, szlochając po cichu. Wszystko więc wskazywało na to, że syn nie stroi sobie z niego żartów.

\- Kochanie… – załkała pani Hass – Syneczku, ty to mówisz w emocjach. Proszę, nie brnij w to dalej, pozwól sobie pomóc…

\- Nie potrzebuję pomocy, bo nie jestem chory.

\- Och wiem, że nie jesteś! – zaniosła się płaczem Bogumiłowa – Przecież nie zawsze taki byłeś, kiedyś byłeś normalny, miałeś dziewczynę… pamiętasz Bożenkę? Spo…

\- Oczywiście że pamiętam, trzymaliśmy się za ręce wracając ze szkoły. – tym razem Rudy postawił na złośliwość – Ciebie też trzymałem za rękę kiedy byłem mały i nie mówiłem, że się z tobą ożenię.

\- Boguś, - odparła pani Hass rozkładając ręce. W jej tonie, przez łzy, wybrzmiała złość, a to jeszcze bardziej rozjuszyło Hassa, utwierdzając go w przekonaniu, że jej łzy są tylko na pokaz – nie wiem, co ten… Co ten _brutal_ ci nawciskał do głowy… Czy mówisz to bo cię do tego zmusza, czy cię szantażuje, ale błagam cię…

\- Nikt mnie do niczego nie zmusza, ani nikt niczego nie nawciskał mi do głowy. – warknął Hass, rozwścieczony do białości naiwnością zarzutu. Nie mógł powstrzymać chęci zranienia obydwojga rodziców – I żeby rozwiać twoje wątpliwości, to dodam, że pierdolę się z mężczyznami od piętnastego roku życia, i _nigdy, z żadnym_ nie ograniczałem się do trzymania się za ręce.

Bogumiłowa zasłoniła usta dłonią, jakby zapomniała szlochać. Bogumił senior wstał i wyszedł z pokoju. Hass przez chwilę nasłuchiwał kroków ojca, który po chwili wrócił i bez słowa rzucił na stół pęk kluczy.

Po czym stanął na środku pokoju, mierząc syna spojrzeniem, które zmroziło mu krew w żyłach. Hass, dotychczas tak bardzo pewny swoich racji, nagle poczuł się jak siedmiolatek, który coś przeskrobał. Jakby lodowate spojrzenie Bogumiła seniora przeszyło osobowość jego syna, rozbiło swoją mrożącą siłą mężczyznę, i pozostawiło po sobie tylko drżącego chłopca. Przerażonego, że nie sprosta oczekiwaniom surowego ojca.

Hass wziął klucze, czując się pod miażdżącym wzrokiem ojca coraz mniej pewnie. Sytuacji nie poprawiał kompletny brak reakcji z jego strony. Czułby się lepiej, gdyby go przeklął, zwyzywał, gdyby się wściekł. On tymczasem z kamienną twarzą prokuratora mierzył go spojrzeniem pełnym pogardy, wydając się tysiąc razy sroższy niż zwykle.

Nie mogąc tego znieść, Hass wyciągnął rękę w stronę ojca, chcąc położyć mu ją na ramieniu.

\- Tato, ja…

Bogumił senior wzdrygnął się, odsuwając od wyciągniętej ręki syna, jakby ten był trędowaty. Wykrzywił brzydko twarz.

\- Brzydzę się tobą. – wycedził siwiejący prokurator.

Nagły lament matki wydawał się Hassowi tak odległy, jakby się niósł echem po górach. Czuł się trochę jakby po godzinach spędzonych w huku i wichurze wszedł do cichego pomieszczenia – cały drżał, piszczało mu w uszach. Nie pamiętał jak się ubrał, ani jak się znalazł w samochodzie. Nie pamiętał, kiedy zaczął płakać, pierwszy raz od wielu, wielu lat. Nie tak miał się czuć po ujawnieniu prawdy rodzicom. Wyobrażał sobie tę chwilę od lat. Zawsze odchodził zwycięski, niesiony na skrzydłach wolności, lekki po zrzuceniu z siebie balastu kłamstwa.

Tymczasem czuł się pokonany. Zawiedziony. Przybity. Łzy ciekły mu po policzkach niekontrolowanie, niemal nie widział drogi przed sobą. Pierwszą rzeczą, która dotarła do jego świadomości, jak przebłysk słońca przez gruzy, było zatroskane spojrzenie Karola i ciasny uścisk jego ramion.

I jego zapach, który nagle stał się Hassowi bliższy, niż zapach rodzinnego domu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiedyś chyba wspominałyśmy, że Supreme Leaderów w tej historii będzie dwóch, prawda?
> 
> Bardziej kanoniczny Snoke pojawił się już w poprzednim czapterze, teraz wchodzimy na niego grząski grunt. Polityczny grunt. To było w sumie do przewidzenia, zważywszy na realia. Postaramy się nie używać nazwisk postaci występujących IRL (bo i tak wszyscy wiedzą o kogo chodzi), NA WSZELKI WYPADEK przypominamy, że to tylko gejowski fanfik do Gwiezdnych Wojen ;)


	9. Rozdział 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magiczna granica pięciuset hitsów przekroczona! A więc leci nowy czapter ;)
> 
> W poprzednim działo się dużo? W TYM BĘDZIE DZIAŁO SIĘ JESZCZE WIĘCEJ!
> 
> Składniki:  
> \- BB-8,  
> \- Temmin Wexley,  
> \- Jessica Pava,  
> \- Rey & Finn,  
> \- Wolne Miasto Gdańsk,  
> \- stany depresyjne,  
> \- SHOT THROUGH THE HEART Hana Solo,  
> \- strzał w bok Kylo Rena
> 
> Więcej notek na końcu, miłego czytania <3

Karol załomotał energicznie w drzwi do żoliborskiego mieszkania. Słyszał ujadanie psa i podniesione głosy lokatorów, których ani trochę nie miał ochoty oglądać. Skobel zgrzytnął, drzwi się uchyliły i wyłonił się zza nich pysk szalejącej na jego widok Bibi i skwaszonego Tymona. Mężczyzna był współlokatorem Pio i jednym z jego najbliższych przyjaciół. Jak na jowialnego brodacza z widoczną nadwagą był nadzwyczaj zaprawiony w ulicznej partyzantce; biegał całkiem szybko i potrafił mocno przypierdolić. Często i z wielką chęcią brali z Lewym udział w różnych zadymach.

\- No siema, Gruby.

\- A ty tu czego? -odparł niechętnie Tymon.

\- Mam ci podać odzew na to hasło?

\- Dobra, właź.

Karola już od progu uderzył intensywny zapach smażonego jedzenia. Przechodząc korytarzem zajrzał do kuchni, w której wśród pary i syku oleju dostrzegł Jess.

\- Pies sąsiadów czy kot? – zagadnął na powitanie.

\- Dziś w menu inny zwierz: endek. – Odpowiedziała z uśmiechem, odgarniając włosy z twarzy.

\- Co tam się stało z waszym Gewarą? - Karol kucnął, by poczochrać kręcącą mu się między nogami Balbinę.

\- Nie wiemy. - Jess spoważniała i oparła się o blat. – Poszedł do roboty do baru, a potem jakoś po drugiej zadzwonił do Tymka.

\- No to podjechałem, – podjął rozmowę brodacz – a on siedział tam przy śmietnikach, cały rozjebany. Na SORze powiedzieli, że jest obity, ma pęknięte żebra, nos złamany, ale bania cała i zdrowa. Mówię ci, -- położył pulchną pięść na piersi - to nie był jedna lepa na ryj, nie.

\- Ja myślę, że on się w końcu doigrał. Od dawna sobie grabił, ciągle ktoś mu groził.

Karol poczuł na całym ciele gęsią skórkę, na wspomnienie pogróżek Hassa.

_Nonsens, Lewy ma wrogów na każdej ulicy. To mógł zrobić każdy._

\- Dobra. – westchnął, poklepując psa i wstając  – Idę do niego.

Mieszkanie Lewego było wcześniej pustostanem. Lucyna pociągnęła za odpowiednie sznurki, by zalegalizować pobyt Pio i jego przyjaciół. Myśl o tym zawsze budziła w młodym Solorzu niechęć – skłotowanie kojarzyło mu się ze szczurami czy gołębiami, które są w stanie zagospodarować każdą dziurę i dziuplę w miejskiej dżungli i się tam umościć.

_Niestety, w pani mieszkaniu zalęgli się anarchiści._

Karol nie bawił się w pukanie do drzwi, po prostu wszedł do pokoju, wpuszczając przodem psa, który od razu wskoczył na stojące pod oknem łóżko, które w istocie było ogromnym materacem na europaletach. Ściany pomieszczenia zdobiły plakaty informujące o akcjach obrony lokatorów, punkowych koncertach i politycznych manifestacjach. Nie brakowało różnych czerwono-czarnych suwenirów z lewackich spędów w kraju i zagranicy. Flaga Kuby nad łóżkiem - pamiątka po wizycie u dziadków Ramon. Do tego na gości i lokatorów spoglądała srogim wzrokiem podobizna Che, co niezmiennie od lat drażniło Karola. W nikłym świetle włączonego laptopa i wiszących przy oknie lampek choinkowych Karol dostrzegł leżącego na środku materaca lokatora. Na brzegu łóżka siedziała Renia i jakiś czarnoskóry chłopak.

_To pewnie ten jej smoluch._

Karola przeszył dreszcz obrzydzenia.

\- Hej, to ja. – powiedział na tyle głośno, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę obecnych. Przywitał się z Renią, zgrabnie ignorują wyciągniętą rękę kolorowego chłopaka, po czym usiadł na skraju materaca.

\- Chodź na chwilę do kuchni, Finiu. – Renia pociągnęła swojego chłopaka za rękaw. – Niech chłopaki pogadają w spokoju.

\- No siema, przyniosłem ci fajki. - Powiedział Karol, rzucając paczkę na pościel i czekając, aż za Renią i jej murzynem zatrzasną się drzwi. Usiadł wtedy na brzegu łóżka.

Pio rzeczywiście nie wyglądał najlepiej. Nos miał spuchnięty, jedno oko podbite. Na Karolu nie zrobiło to wielkiego wrażenia, bo widział go pobitego nie raz, nie dwa, ale nigdy taki widok nie sprawiał mu radości.

\- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał cicho.

\- Chujowo. – odparł ochryple Pio, skłaniając Bibi ręką, żeby się położyła.

\- Wiesz, kto to był?

Pio prychnął.

\- Gówno wiem. Czterech w kominiarkach i szalikach, jak połowa Warszawy.

\- No ale co, zaczepiali cię, coś mówili?

\- Nic nie mówili, wynosiłem śmieci, nagle ktoś mnie szarpnął za ramię i dostałem po mordzie.

\- Ale co, kibole? - Karol pokręcił głową – Nie było tego dnia meczu…

\- Nie kibole, kurwa, nie wiem. Mało osób mi ostatnio grozi? – syknął, posyłając Solorzowi oskarżycielskie spojrzenie.

\- Trzeba było nie szkalować Wyklętych w Internecie. – burknął Karol, siląc się na ton lekceważący oskarżenie latynosa.

\- Wypiętych. – Poprawił go z przekąsem za co dostał pięścią lekko w ramię. Obaj parsknęli śmiechem, choć Solorzowi nie było za bardzo do śmiechu.

\- Lewy, mnie to wygląda na zwykły wpierdol kolorowemu. – Karol przełknął ślinę, gdy znów ogarnął go chłód wcześniejszego podejrzenia. Obawiał się potencjalnej prawdy stojącej za pobiciem na tyle, by bagatelizować sprawę pobicia przyjaciela.

\- Sam jesteś kurwa kolorowy. Jakby chcieli mi wpierdolić za bycie kolorowym śmieszkiem, lewakiem czy pedałem to by mnie przy okazji zwyzywali, a tak nic. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby nasłała na mnie kolesi ta ruda ku…

-Dokończ, a podmaluję ci drugie oko, będzie symetrycznie. – warknął Karol.

-A co? Może źle mówię? Przecież widzę, że sam się nad tym zastanawiasz.

Karol oparł łokcie na kolanach, trzęsąc gniewnie nogą i wbijając wzrok w ścianę. Przeszło mu to przez myśl, to prawda. Dla kogoś tak ustawionego w strukturach jak Rudy zorganizowanie pobicia nie byłoby trudne. Nie chciał jednak wierzyć w to, że smutny, złamany własnym życiem rodzinnym Hass, który właśnie siedział w swoim wielkim, ogłuszająco cichym apartamencie i wykańczał drugą butelkę wina, byłby w stanie z zimną krwią tak urządzić kogoś, o kim wiedział, że dla Karola jest ważny.

_A może jednak tak właśnie było? Może wcale nie znam go aż tak dobrze, jak mi się wydawało?_

_Może zamiast ciągle się jebać, powinniśmy więcej rozmawiać?_

Poczuł się nieswojo, gdy uświadomił sobie jak mało wie o człowieku, do którego lada moment miał się wprowadzić.

A o czym jeszcze nie poinformował rodziców.

Natłok myśli go przytłoczył. Sięgnął po paczkę fajek leżącą na łóżku i odpalił dwa papierosy; jednego dla siebie, drugiego dla Lewego.  Próbował  ignorować rozciętą wargę, która musnęła jego palec, gdy podawał mu szluga do ust.

\- Prawda jest taka, - mruknął Karol – że gdybyś wtedy nie startował do mnie z łapami, to tej sytuacji by nie było. Oczywiście jeżeli to wina Hassa.

\- Ojoj, taki biedny, bezwolny chłopiec. – syknął Pio, wydmuchując dym. - Tak dzielnie broniłeś się przed moim napastowaniem.

Karol rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

\- Ty naprawdę zaraz dostaniesz ode mnie w mordę.

\- No dawaj. –  zrewanżował się Lewy równie gniewnym wzrokiem.

Rozmowę przerwała im Balbinka. Nagle zerwała się z łózka i pocwałowała przed siebie, ujadając radośnie. W drzwiach zobaczyli syna właściciela kebabiarni. Nieśmiało zaglądał zza futryny, pukając w framugę, niepewny, czy może wejść.

\- Wchodź, wchodź!- Ton Lewego zmienił się całkowicie. Samir wyglądał na speszonego obecnością tylu ludzi w mieszkaniu, a w szczególności Karolem.

\- Hej, jak się czujesz? – Spytał niesmiało. – Mam coś dla ciebie, Pijo.

Chłopak zaczął wyciągać z plecaka prowiant: parę jeszcze ciepłych chlebków, zaparowany słoik falafeli i pojemnik sałatkowych warzyw skropionych oliwą.

\- Pamiętam, że nie jesz jogurtu. – powiedział stawiając to wszystko na stoliku obok łózka.

\- Sezamku, jesteś cudowny. –  Westchnął z rozczuleniem Lewy.

Chłopak speszył się jeszcze bardziej. Oblałby się rumieńcem, gdyby nie miał tak śniadej cery. Bibi uderzała ogonem po jego chudych łydkach w oczekiwaniu na smakołyki. Nie zawiodła się. Młody kebabiarz wyciągnął jeszcze z bocznej kieszeni plecaka papierowe zawiniątko, w którym schował trochę skrawków pieczonego mięska.

Karol przyglądał się mdląco słodkiej, romantycznej scence, zastanawiając się, czy cudowny "sezamek" wiedział o przelotnych romansach swojej latynoskiej miłości i o tym, że za jeden z nich dostał zasłużony wpierdol.

Czuł się zbędny. Zagasił papierosa w popielniczce i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem nasłuchując, jak Samir strofuje Pio, jakoby palenie spowalniało gojenie. Pio tymczasem udawał bardziej poszkodowanego niż był w rzeczywistości, sugerując, ze najlepszym lekarstwem na wszelkie bolączki będzie czuły dotyk Samira.

\- Idę. – rzucił w stronę Lewego, wstając – nie będzie mnie przez weekend, dawaj znać, jak się czujesz.

\- Ta. – mruknął latynos – Będę w dobrych rękach, prawda, sezamku?

Karol zamknął za sobą drzwi, krzywiąc się nieco z rozbawienia i zażenowania przesłodzonym tonem Lewego.

 

***

 

Przemknął przez korytarz domu rodzinnego niezauważony, co z jednej strony było dobre, a z drugiej nie. Musiał w końcu zaanonsować rodzicom, że wyjeżdża na weekend, ale nieprzesadnie chciał to robić przy przypadkowym spotkaniu. Chciał najpierw sobie ułożyć co powie, uzbroić się i przygotować na kąśliwe uwagi ojca. W pokoju zaczął wrzucać do sportowej torby wszystkie napotkane czyste skarpetki. Dwie koszulki, jedna gładka, _żeby Hass się nie rzucał, że nieelegancka_ , rozpinana bluza, spodnie bez wypchniętych kolan. Z łazienki zgarnął żel pod prysznic, maszynkę i krem do golenia i szczoteczkę do zębów. Zapiął torbę i ruszył schodami w dół.

_No tak, jeszcze starzy._

W dużym pokoju czekała na niego, niestety, najgorsza z możliwych opcji – ojciec i wujek Czesiek, popijający wieczorne browary i komentujący program w telewizji.

\- Gdzie matka? – zagaił Karol machając na powitanie wujowi.

\- Nie wiem, mam nadzieję, że wpadła pod samochód i już tu nie wróci. – mruknął Heniek, po czym upił łyk piwa.

_Czyli znowu się pożarli._

\- Przekażesz jej, że… - Karol odchrząknął, nie mając czasu na dobór słów – wyjeżdżam na weekend?

\- Ta. Dokąd i z kim?

Wymagający odpowiedzi ton Heńka nieco rozsierdził Karola. Odetchnął głośno.

\- Do Trójmiasta, z kolegą.

Heniek prychnął śmiechem.

\- Tylko Karolinko uważaj, żeby z brzuchem nie wrócić!

Karol wykrzywił twarz w niemej nienawiści. Zacisnął pięści na torbie, szukając w myślach odpowiednio bolesnej i celnej riposty.

\- Młody, - rzucił wujek Czesiek, prawdopodobnie tylko i wyłącznie dla rozładowania napięcia – masz Taterkę w lodówce.

\- Nie, dzięki wujku. – odparł Karol, łapiąc się na tym, że cedzi przez zęby – Będę już leciał, pa.

Wypadł z domu nie czekając nawet na odpowiedź. Maszerując wściekle uliczkami Wilanowa postanowił, że nieważne, czy to Hass kazał pobić lewego, nieważne, czy jego rodzice pod jego nieobecność się pozabijają. Przez ten weekend miał zamiar cieszyć się tylko swoim powołaniem.

No i Hassem.

 

***

 

\- Już jestem! – krzyknął od progu Karol trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Na kanapie zastał tylko zmięty koc i porzuconą gazetę, na stoliku kieliszek po winie. Karol zauważył już jakiś czas temu, że od feralnej kłótni z rodzicami Hass jest zupełnie innym człowiekiem. Zazwyczaj był rzutki i wiecznie coś robił, nawet w czasie wolnym ślęczał przed komputerem i trzaskał maila za mailem. Teraz po powrocie z pracy snuł się bez celu po domu, większość czasu przesypiając lub przepijając. Częściej oglądał telewizję. W ogóle zaczął oglądać telewizję, Karol wcześniej nie widział, żeby kiedykolwiek interesowało go cokolwiek oprócz wieczornych wiadomości. Teraz potrafił skakać po kanałach zatrzymując się na przypadkowych programach przyrodniczych albo nawet serialach. Dwa razy spóźnił się do pracy. Karol starał się jak mógł, żeby poprawić mu humor – kupował jedzenie, choć Hass zdawał się jeść jeszcze mniej niż kiedyś. Kupował wino, choć kiedy widział w jakim tempie jest ono spożywane i z jakim trudem Rudy wspina się wieczorem po schodach do sypialni, miał moralną rozterkę. W łóżku starał się być delikatny i czuły, ale kiedy tylko wyciągał do Hassa rękę, ten ją odpychał i odwracał się plecami. Karol nigdy nie naciskał, nie namawiał.

Teraz krążył od pomieszczenia do pomieszczenia poszukując swojego zagubionego kochanka. W łazience było ciemno, w gabinecie nic, w sypialni kot. Nic, oprócz zgromadzonego przez dwa tygodnie kurzu i bałaganu. Karol już miał wyciągać telefon i wybierać numer, gdy zamek w drzwiach wejściowych przekręcił się i do mieszkania wtoczył się Hass – w dresowych spodniach, wymiętej koszuli i rozpiętym płaszczu.

Karolowi przemknęło przez myśl pytanie, czy Hass kiedykolwiek wcześniej wyszedł na ulicę w dresach.

\- Gdzieś ty był, wiesz że drzwi były niezakluczone? – wykrzyknął Karol.

\- Na dole w sklepie, bez przesady. – odparł Rudy, stawiając z brzękiem na stole siatkę, w której najpewniej były butelki. – Spakowałeś się na jutro? Wziąłeś jakieś cywilizowane ubrania?

-  A ty? Weźmiesz jakieś _cywilizowane_ ubrania czy pojedziesz w dresie i z dwoma promilami?

Hass rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie. Grzywka opadała mu na czoło.

\- Odpierdol się, dobrze? Jak ci się nie podoba, to możesz nie jechać. – warknął, rzucając na stolik jakieś zawiniątko i zdejmując płaszcz.

Karol wziął zawiniątko do ręki. Nie musiał nawet oglądać go z bliska, żeby wiedzieć, co to jest.

\- Rozumiem, że ogarnięcie koksu było tak ważne, że zapomniałeś zamknąć drzwi.

\- Nie zamierzam być półprzytomny na rewizji i nie zamierzam się tobie tłumaczyć. – odparł gniewnie Hass. – A teraz oddaj mi go, bo muszę się spakować…

\- Może jakbyś przestał chlać to byłbyś w lepszej kondycji!

\- _Chlał_! – wykrzyknął Hass. – _Chlać_ to może twój ojciec– złotówa, a nie ja!

Karol zacisnął zęby i ręce w pięści. Hass potrzebował wstrząsu, by się ogarnąć.

_A ja mu pomogę, choćby miał mnie za to znienawidzić._

Bez słowa ruszył na górę do łazienki, w której od razu się zatrzasnął. Rudy pobiegł za nim, ale mógł jedynie walić pięściami w drzwi, wrzeszczeć i grozić. Karol tymczasem rozwinął papierowe zawiniątko i całą białą jego zawartość wysypał do umywalki, prosto pod bieżącą wodę. Zmoczony wodą papier spuścił w toalecie, po czym otworzył drzwi, poddając się fali rudego gniewu, fizycznego i słownego, który od razu w niego uderzył. Solorz nie myśląc zbyt wiele chwycił Hassa za nadgarstki i unieruchomił w mocnym uścisku. Rudy chwilę się wyrywał, dalej się odgrażając, po czym opadł policzkiem na ramię Karola i zaczął pociągać nosem.

\- Oddam ci hajs jak chcesz. – mruknął Karol. - Mogę ci nawet ten koks odkupić, ale dopiero, jak się trochę pozbierasz. Okej?

Hass milczał chwilę, rozważając propozycję, po czym kiwnął głową i wtulił nos w szyję Solorza. Ten odetchnął z ulgą, puścił nadgarstki rudego i przytulił go, gładząc po zmierzwionych, rudych włosach. Stali tak jeszcze chwilę, po czym Karol nie bardzo wiedząc co robić zostawił Hassa w łazience, dając mu chwilę na ogarnięcie się w samotności. Próbował się nie roześmiać, kiedy wyobraził go sobie rzucającego się na umywalkę i próbującego wylizać z niej resztki kokainy.

Leżąc na łóżku z laptopem na brzuchu i rozgrywając całkiem udaną bitwę pancerną łowił uchem poczynania Hassa. Od trzaskania kosmetykami w łazience, zapewne w wyborze tych absolutnie niezbędnych na wyjazd, przez marudzenie w korytarzu na pognieciony garnitur, po szum wody w trakcie wieczornego prysznicu i głośne przekleństwa, kiedy okazało się, że żel pod prysznic jest już spakowany do torby. Karolowi przemknęło przez myśl, że to drobnostka, ale mimo to w poukładanym na tip-top życiu Hassa nie było dotychczas miejsca na takie niedopatrzenia.

W końcu Rudy trafił do sypialni i wgramolił się pod kołdrę obok Karola, nadal miażdżącego radzieckiego najeźdźcę ze zmarszczką frasunku na czole.

\- Nie stresujesz się? – zapytał Hass zmęczonym głosem.

\- Czym?

\- Jutrzejszym dniem.

Karol z lekkim żalem wylogował się i zamknął laptopa, po czym spojrzał na rudego. Miał rozsypane na poduszce i twarzy włosy, policzek rozkwaszony na poduszce a kołdrę podciągniętą ciasno pod szyję.

_Wygląda jak przeziębiony dzieciak, a nie załamany prokurator._

\- Nie bardzo. Wręcz przeciwnie, jaram się. Pogadam z ludźmi, poszperam w archiwum. – Wyciągnął rękę i odgarnął z twarzy Hassa kilka niesfornych kosmyków. – Tobie też na pewno pójdzie świetnie.

Hass zrobił minę jakby coś go zabolało i odwrócił się plecami do Karola, nadal zawinięty w kokon kołdry. Solorz uwalił się na swoich poduszkach i myślał jak długo jeszcze te fochy będą trwały. Z jednej strony rozumiał, co przechodzi teraz rudy. Nikt nie rozumiał jak to jest być skłóconym z rodziną tak jak Karol. A jednak Hass nie pytał go o radę, nie prosił o pomoc. Karol więc sam starał się wyciągać do Hassa pomocną dłoń, nie doczekawszy się prośby. W Wielkanoc, kiedy rudy nie doczekał się zaproszenia od własnych rodziców, Karol zaprosił go do swoich, na Wilanów. Czuł się wtedy trochę jak bohater, który wystawia pierś na szydery ojca, żeby pocieszyć Hassa i zaoferować mu namiastkę rodzinnych świąt. Ten jednak odmówił, a kiedy Karol wrócił obżarty po uszy żurkiem i białą kiełbasą, znalazł rudego śpiącego na kanapie, pijanego i zapłakanego. Na tym właśnie skończyły się dobre chęci bruneta. Żaden Solorz nigdy nie był dobry w pocieszaniu, dlaczego więc Karol miał się z tego szablonu wyróżniać?

\- A ty? – odparł w końcu, po cichu licząc na to, że Hass już śpi i mu nie odpowie. – Stresujesz się?

\- Nie wiem dlaczego, jakoś mnie to przerasta. – Hass miał głos bardzo daleki od bycia sennym. Karol pomyślał, że znowu będzie się całą noc rzucał z boku na bok walcząc z bezsennością, czasami mu się to zdarzało, kiedy miał za dużo pracy.

\- To pewnie przez ten kwas z twoimi starymi. Dasz radę.

\- Ty też tak miałeś? – zapytał rudy, odwracając się na drugi bok, twarzą do Karola. – Kiedy powiedziałeś swoim o… sobie? Kiedy to było?

Solorz ściągnął brwi, nagle skwaszony. Nie za bardzo lubił się uzewnętrzniać, choć z drugiej strony wiedział, że Hass potrzebuje w tej chwili pocieszenia i poczucia solidarności.

\- Miałem piętnaście lat. Albo szesnaście, nie pamiętam. Mój stary przyłapał mnie i Piotrka jak się lizaliśmy w jego samochodzie. W sensie w samochodzie mojego starego. W garażu.

Hass zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę, najwyraźniej zniesmaczony wspomnieniem latynosa, ale niczego nie powiedział. Karol stwierdził, że może w takim razie kontynuować.

\- Wkurwił się jak sto pięćdziesiąt, zaczął wrzeszczeć, a my zaczęliśmy uciekać. A on nas zaczął gonić i wyzywać, że nas pozabija. Dopadł mnie kiedy próbowałem przeskoczyć przez płot w ogrodzie i zawlókł przed sprawiedliwe oblicze matki.

\- A ten twój…

\- A Lewego złapał wujek Czesiek, ten co z nami mieszka. Staliśmy tak obydwaj, takie dwa szczeniaki, przed moją matką, a ojciec był tak wściekły, że nawet mu przez gardło nie przeszło o co mu chodzi, więc sami musieliśmy jej powiedzieć. Co robiliśmy. – Karol zaczął mówić coraz ciszej, bo chociaż z czasem z tego wspomnienia częściej się śmiał niż nad nim rozpaczał, nigdy nie myślał ani nie mówił o nim w takich szczegółach. Nagle powróciło do niego poczucie wstydu i upokorzenia.

\- A ona co na to? – dopytywał Rudy.

_Wyglądała jakby ktoś ją strzelił w pysk, bo wychowywała nas jak braci._

Ale o tym nie chciał Hassowi mówić. Znali się już wiele miesięcy, ale nadal bał się jego reakcji. W końcu Rudy był wychowany w konserwatywnej rodzinie, a obrzydzenie Hassa było ostatnią rzeczą, której chciał Karol.

\- No nic, widać było, że jest jej przykro, ale…

_Ale jej rodzony brat był pedałem i nie miała innego wyjścia, niż zaakceptować pedalstwa syna._

O Łukaszu jednak Karol też nie chciał Hassowi mówić. Ilość przemilczanych przed prokuratorem, rodzinnych tajemnic, zgromadzona w zaledwie jednym wspomnieniu nagle sprawiła, że Solorzowi zrobiło się sucho w ustach.

\- …ale miała znajomych pedałów, poza tym zawsze była bardzo otwarta. Tolerancyjna. Wydawało mi się że ojciec był zawiedziony tym, że prawie wcale nie zrobiła o to afery. Po prostu zapytała ile to trwa. Potem wyprosiła ojca i wujka i zapytała czy na pewno tylko się całowaliśmy. To było w chuj żenujące, no ale rozumiem, byliśmy gówniarzami, a to była końcówka lat dziewięćdziesiątych, złota era AIDS i tak dalej.

Hass milczał przez chwilę, jakby przetwarzając to, co usłyszał. Karolowi ta cisza nie przeszkadzała, bo sam rewidował w myślach raz jeszcze wspomnienie tego dnia, odpychając natrętnie wracające myśli o Łukaszu, który wyciągnął wtedy do niego pomocną dłoń i okazał zrozumienie.

\- Chciałbym, żeby moje wyjście z szafy tak wyglądało. – szepnął Hass.

\- Przyłapanie na gorącym uczynku to nie wyjście z szafy.– mruknął Karol. – Ty się zebrałeś się na odwagę i powiedziałeś im o sobie prosto w twarz. Ja dałem się złapać i nawet wtedy nie miałem odwagi przyznać co i jak.

\- Odwagę! – prychnięcie rudego załamało się pod koniec, jakby rosła mu gula w gardle – I co za tę odwagę dostałem? Dwa medale, łzy matki i odrazę ojca. I nawet nie zaczynaj z pierdoleniem, że „przejdzie im” czy coś w tym stylu. – ostrzegł Karola wyciągającego ku niemu rękę – Nie znasz mojego ojca. Zawsze byłem dla niego pieskiem tresowanym na wystawę, do spełniania jego oczekiwań. Jeżeli powiedział, że się mnie brzydzi, to rzeczywiście miał to na myśli. I wiesz co? W Wielkanoc zadzwoniła do mnie babcia.

\- Ta wredna, która była na Wigilii?

\- Nie mów tak, to jedyna rozsądna osoba w tej rodzinie. Pytała, dlaczego mnie nie było na śniadaniu. Co jej miałem powiedzieć? Że nie zostałem zaproszony? Przez własnych rodziców?

Karol nie wiedział co powiedzieć, kolejny raz tego wieczoru. Odpowiedź okazała się jednak niepotrzebna, bo Hass zrobił tylko przerwę na zaczerpnięcie oddechu i odchrząknięcie zbierającego się w gardle płaczu.

\- Skłamałem, że zostałem oddelegowany na wyjazd służbowy. A ona na to, że ojciec i tak jej wszystko powiedział. Wiesz co powiedział? Że jestem zboczeńcem. Tak mnie kurwa nazwał przed swoją własną matką.

W tym momencie zaczął głośno połykać łzy, a Karol z całych sił starał się powstrzymać grymas na twarzy. Nienawidził, kiedy ktoś przy nim płakał. Czuł się niekomfortowo i nie wiedział, jak się zachować.

\- Przestań o tym myśleć na razie i śpij. – mruknął, zażenowany bezużytecznością własnej rady. – Jutro musimy wcześnie wstać, łeb cię będzie bolał.

Hass nie odpowiedział. Pociągał nosem przez chwilę, po czym głośno go wytarł i zasnął, zostawiając Karola sam na sam z niepokojącą świadomością, że jego związek właśnie stał się poważniejszy, niż kiedykolwiek sądził, że będzie.

 

***

 

Pociąg przemknął przez budzącą się do życia Polskę tak szybko, że Karol nawet nie zdążył przeczytać kupionej na dworcu gazety. Nie zdążył też nacieszyć się widokiem dawno nie widzianego, gdańskiego dworca, bo Hass natychmiast pogonił go do taksówki, a taksówkę pogonił do hotelu.

Hotelem z resztą też nie zdążył się nacieszyć, bo zaraz po rzuceniu walizek w przedpokoju rudy zaczął histerycznie się szykować do pracy, jednocześnie strofując Karola, że się spóźni, i pouczając, jak ma się zachowywać. Ten cierpliwie to wszystko znosił, choć momentami zgrzytał już zębami z wkurwienia.

Odbił sobie frustrację w drodze do IPNu. Niespiesznie, okrężną drogą przeszedł się starówką, olśniony czystością kolorowych elewacji na kamieniczkach, które, gdy ostatni raz je widział za dzieciaka, były w większości poszarzałe i obsrane przez gołębie. Nie pamiętał, w którą uliczkę skręcić, żeby trafić na katedrę, ale przyrzekł sobie sprawdzić to na mapie i zaprowadzić tam Hassa. W ogóle cały czas kołatał mu w głowie Hass i wyobrażanie sobie, jakby go oprowadzał po mieście i co by mu opowiadał o ruinach królewskich spichlerzy, gotyckich kościołach i zmasakrowanych przez czerwonoarmistów kamienicach. W tramwaju jego uwagi nie odwracały już zabytki, więc powędrował myślami ku mniej przyjemnym tematom, jednak nadal oscylującym wokół Hassa – mianowicie, czy w ogóle jest w stanie dać mu to, czego rudy od niego oczekuje. Czy jest gotowy na to wspieranie, na to poświęcenie, na tę bezwarunkowość. Jakby na to nie patrzeć, pierwszy raz w życiu był z kimś w stałym związku. I jakby na to nie patrzeć było już mocno za późno, żeby się zastanawiać, czy jest na to gotowy. Dał się porwać temu docieraniu się, wzlotom i upadkom, przyjemności dzielenia z kimś wyjątkowej więzi. I ani się nie obejrzał, a minęło pół roku.

_Kurwa no nie, przecież nie mogę z nim zerwać. Co bym bez niego zrobił? Czułbym się jak gówno._

Wkurwiający głos wyrzutów sumienia, ten sam, który raz na jakiś czas nagabywał go o Łukasza, zapytał się jakby czuł się Hass, gdyby Karol porzucił go w momencie, gdy ten poświęcił dla niego relacje z rodziną.

Cieszył się, gdy tok jego myśli przerwało wołanie głośnika, zapowiadające jego przystanek.

 

***

 

Do hotelu wrócił w o wiele lepszym nastroju, obładowany materiałami. Archiwiści hojnie obsypali go biuletynami, publikacjami i dostępem do archiwów, kiedy tylko zobaczyli pismo podbite pieczątką Ministerstwa Sprawiedliwości. Cały dzień biegali wokół Karola jak małpy, pytając się czy niczego mu nie potrzeba, czy nie napije się kawy, czy czegoś nie poszukać za niego. On wolał jednak napawać się aurą złudnej ważności i szperać w teczkach samodzielnie.

W apartamencie zastał już Hassa, rozłożonego na fotelu przed panoramicznym oknem z widokiem na Motławę. Nie napawał się jednak widokiem, bo na oczach miał złożony w wąski pasek ręcznik.

\- To ty, Karol? – zapytał.

\- Jop, to ja. – odparł Solorz, nadal promieniejąc doskonałym humorem. – Jak było w generalskiej szafie?

\- Trochę strasznie, trochę żenująco. Mam bardzo silne postanowienie, żeby zastrzec w testamencie natychmiastowe zniszczenie wszystkich moich osobistych rzeczy w razie nagłej śmierci, żeby nikt mi nie odwalił czegoś podobnego.

\- A znalazłeś coś ciekawego? – Karol myszkował po szafkach w gładkim, drewnianym zabudowaniu, poszukując Tej Jedynej. – Mogę piwko z minibaru?

\- Tak, możesz. Znalazłem parę rzeczy, ale nie mogę za bardzo jeszcze o tym mówić.

Brunet uwalił się na fotelu obok Hassa, otwierając z sykiem przyjemnie schłodzoną butelkę i pociągając z niej kilka łyków. Odetchnął głośno, rozkoszując się prostą przyjemnością, jaką był zimny browar po pracy. Spojrzał na migoczącą w słońcu rzekę za oknem i uwijających się na nabrzeżu spacerowiczów, łapczywie chłonących kwietniowe słońce.

\- Chciałbyś się przejść na spacer? Na starówkę? – zapytał Karol, wracając myślami do oprowadzania Hassa po mieście.

\- Nie, jestem zmęczony. I koszmarnie mnie boli głowa.

\- Może skoczę do recepcji? Powinni mieć jakieś leki. Albo weź gorącą kąpiel.

\- Nienawidzę kąpieli. – syknął Hass zrywając nagle z czoła ręcznik i zbierając się do wstania. – A w recepcji sprzedadzą ci Ibuprom za pięćdziesiąt złotych, więc wolę się wcześniej położyć. To jest za darmo.

\- Posiedź chociaż jeszcze ze mną. – jęknął Karol tonem rozkapryszonego dziecka. – Cały dzień się nie widzieliśmy, jesteśmy poza domem, w ładnym miejscu, no kurwa, Rudy.

Hass bez przekonania z powrotem rozsiadł się na fotelu i wyciągnął chude nogi na stoliku kawowym. Po chwili dołączył do niego Karol, trącając figlarnie swoją stopą stopę Hassa. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że była z dobre trzy-cztery rozmiary mniejsza od jego.

\- Mam pomysł!  - huknął Karol wytrącając rudego z zamyślenia. – Zagrajmy w grę!

Hass obrzucił go spojrzeniem pełnym pogardy i niedowierzania jednocześnie.

\- Tobie coś na łeb w tym IPNie spadło?

\- Nie, po prostu chcę ci poprawić humor. Zobacz: zadajemy po kolei pytania, po czym obydwaj na nie odpowiadamy. Na przykład ja pytam: Jaki jest twój ulubiony owoc? I odpowiadam…  - zamyślił się chwilę - …winogrona. A twój?

Hass nadal patrzył na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Truskawki. – odparł niechętnie.

\- No widzisz, jaka świetna zabawa, teraz ty. – Karol łyknął piwa z butelki.

\- Karol, to jest tak infantylne, że aż mi się pięty marszczą z zażenowania. Nie będziemy rozmawiać o ulubionych kolorach będąc po trzydziestce.

\- To możemy porozmawiać o ulubionych gwiazdach porno, skoro jesteś taki dorosły i poważny. – mruknął Karol, niezadowolony ze zbombardowania jego inicjatywy. Utkwił wzrok w przepływającym przed oknem katamaranie. – Po prostu… myślałem sobie dzisiaj o nas.

Hass uniósł brew podejrzliwie.

\- I do jakich wniosków doszedłeś? Że jeżeli okaże się, że nie lubię winogron, to musimy ze sobą zerwać?

\- Nie, oczywiście że nie! – zaprzeczył szybko Karol, czując się przyłapany i winny myśli sprzed południa. – Po prostu dotarło do mnie że jesteśmy już ze sobą pół roku, a nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy, nie wiem, o swoich byłych. Albo o tym co lubimy w łóżku. Kurwa, nie rozmawialiśmy nawet o tym co lubimy jeść, a co dopiero to! Znam twój charakter, wiec co nieco o twojej pracy, a oprócz tego nie wiem o tobie nic, i nagle muszę ci pomagać w momencie, gdy masz załamkę. Nawet nie wiedziałbym co ci dać na pocieszenie, na poprawę humoru. – zamilkł na chwilę, obserwując zamyślonego Hassa. – Oprócz wina, koksu i mojego fiuta.

Rudy oparł się jedną ręką o fotel i zaczął rozmasowywać sobie zmarszczkę frasunku na czole. Na chwilę zapadła między nimi cisza, przerywana tylko cichym bębnieniem palców Karola o butelkę piwa trzymaną w rękach.

\- Nie lubię tego mówić komukolwiek, - zaczął Hass – ale masz rację.

Karol uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ciesząc się, że rudemu wraca nastrój do sarkastycznych żartów.

\- Ale nie chcę rozmawiać o, jak to nazwałeś, „byłych”. Ja o twoim wiem aż za dużo.

\- Za to ja o twoich nie wiem nic. – skontrował Karol. – Nie chcę, żeby to brzmiało jak zarzut czy coś, ale rozmowa o byłych to podstawowy savoir vivre jebania się bez gumki.

Hass poczerwieniał na twarzy, ściągając gniewnie usta.

\- Czyli co, jeżeli ci powiem, że na studiach się pieprzyłem z kim popadnie, to wyślesz mnie na testy?

Karol uniósł brwi, nie spodziewając się po pruderyjnym Hassie takiego wyznania. Po jego niezdarnym i nieczułym seksie na początku ich znajomości spodziewał się raczej doświadczenia w zakresie wzajemnego walenia sobie konia z kolegami z oazy różańcowej. Chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale Hass mu przerwał.

\- Lubię truskawki, czekoladę, czerwone wino i jak wspomniałeś, twojego fiuta. Nienawidzę białego wina, brukselki, bałaganu i bycia spoconym. Nie uprawiam sportów, latem czasami jeżdżę konno. Pierwszy raz uprawiałem seks z mężczyzną kiedy miałem czternaście lat i nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Nie pamiętam ilu miałem partnerów, nie jestem w stanie ich zliczyć, nie pamiętam ich imion ani twarzy. Ze wszystkimi oprócz dwóch pierwszych się zabezpieczałem. Proszę. – wstał i rozłożył ramiona. – Wiesz o mnie wszystko.

Przeszedł przez pokój i wszedł do łazienki, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami i zostawiając za sobą oniemiałego Karola, przetwarzającego powoli wszystko, co właśnie usłyszał. Nie wiedział, czy ma się skupić na Hassie klęczącym wśród wianuszka anonimowych fiutów, czy na Hassie czternastoletnim, chudym i pryszczatym, wypiętym przed _mężczyzną,_ nie powiedział chłopakiem, tylko _mężczyzną,_ czy na Hassie w bryczesach i dżokejce na koniu.

Wszystkimi tymi wyobrażeniami czuł się zaniepokojony i podniecony jednocześnie.

\- Serio jeździsz konno? – wykrzyknął w stronę łazienki. Po chwili drzwi znowu trzasnęły i w pokoju z powrotem zjawił się Hass.

\- Naprawdę?  Ze wszystkiego, co ci powiedziałem, to jest dla ciebie największy problem? – syknął, wciąż rozwścieczony.

\- A co mam zrobić? Cofnąć się w czasie i powiedzieć czternastoletniemu Hassowi, że ma się z nikim nie jebać dopóki mnie nie spotka, bo chcę mu osobiście zdjąć wianek? – Karol spojrzał na Hassa, stojącego pośrodku pokoju z założonymi rękoma i marsową miną. Westchnął ciężko i poklepał się po kolanach, dając Rudemu znak, żeby na nich usiadł. – No chodź do mnie. – mruknął.

Hass niechętnie ruszył się z miejsca i usiadł Karolowi na kolanach, wciąż z założonymi rękoma i wykrzywionymi ustami. Solorz jedną rękę położył mu na chudym udzie, drugą objął go w talii, miętosząc w dłoni błękitną koszulę schowaną w spodnie.

\- Oczywiście, że jestem trochę zazdrosny. – mruknął brunet. – Ale nic z tym już nie zrobię. Przecież nie będę ścigał wszystkich twoich bezimiennych byłych żeby im poucinać ręce i fiuty.

Wydawało mu się, że twarz Hassa złagodniała, choć w zamian zaczął wpatrywać się w bliżej nieokreśloną przestrzeń i wyraźnie posmutniał.

\- No i nadal mi nie powiedziałeś, co lubisz w łóżku. – szepnął Karol, chcąc zmienić temat i rozchmurzyć nieco rudego. – Bo dotychczas to pracowaliśmy metodą prób i błędów. – Pochylił się do przodu i cmoknął Hassa w szyję. – Pamiętasz jak się spiąłeś, kiedy…

\- Tak pamiętam. – przerwał mu Hass, nie wyrywał się jednak i nie oponował przed kolejnym pocałunkiem, tym razem za uchem.

\- Ja na przykład strasznie lubię, kiedy ktoś dotyka moich sutków. Wariuję wtedy, dosłownie. – Karol zwieńczył zdanie przygryzając płatek ucha Rudego. Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, gdy zauważył, że ten zmrużył przy tym oczy niczym głaskany kot.

\- Nie wiem już co lubię, Karol. – mruknął Hass. – Kiedy cię spotkałem, myślałem że znam siebie i swoje… preferencje. Ty tymczasem… wszystko zburzyłeś. I budujesz na nowo. Wpychając swój obleśny jęzor tam, gdzie nie trzeba.

\- Gdzie nie trzeba? – zaśmiał się Karol. – Mogę ci zaraz przypomnieć, jak ci się podobało. – dla podkreślenia intencji zsunął dłoń z talii Hassa i ścisnął jeden z jego pośladków. Rudy zesztywniał i próbował wykręcić się z uścisku.

\- Nie, dzięki. – odparł, zniechęcony. – Nie mam ochoty ostatnio na… na nic.

\- Zauważyłem. – mruknął Karol.

\- Daj sobie spokój z tym obrażonym tonem. Uwierz mi, chciałbym całą tę… sytuację odreagować. Ale nie mam nastroju. Kładę się obok ciebie wieczorem, ty mnie dotykasz, a ja… nie czuję nic. – poczerwieniał nagle na twarzy. – Nawet próbowałem… pod prysznicem… ale też niczego nie czułem, jakbym się łaskotał po fiucie, nic poza tym.

Karol położył policzek na kościstym ramieniu Hassa, zastanawiając się, co może mu na to odpowiedzieć.

\- Nie wiedziałem. – mruknął. – Nie mówiłeś mi o tym.

\- No to już wiesz.

\- Przejdzie ci, zobaczysz. Ja też kiedyś byłem pokłócony ze swoimi starymi. W ogóle z całą moją rodziną i światem. Tak poważnie. – przełknął ślinę, zastanawiając się, na jak głębokie wyznanie starczy mu odwagi. – Nawet moja matka bez słowa stawiała mi talerz z jedzeniem przed nosem i odchodziła.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał Hass.

Karol westchnął. Nigdy nie powiedział tego na głos. Nigdy z nikim o tym nie rozmawiał, nawet z Lewym. Gdzieś zza horyzontu świadomości znów zaczęły wyłaniać się wyrzuty sumienia. Przybrały kształt Łukasza, zalanego wykrzyczanymi przez łzy oskarżeniami kobiety na sądowej wokandzie.

Poczuł, że drętwieją mu nogi i braknie mu tchu.

\- Kiedyś ci o tym opowiem. – szepnął, wytrącony z równowagi własnym poruszeniem. – Obiecuję ci. Ale jeszcze nie teraz. A teraz czekaj, - popchnął lekko Hassa, dając mu sygnał do wstania. – chcę iść zajarać.

\- Coś się stało? – zapytał rudy, najwyraźniej zaniepokojony reakcją Karola.

\- Nie, po prostu chcę zapalić.

Zarzucił na ramiona kurtkę i bez słowa wyszedł z apartamentu. Niemal zbiegł po schodach w dół, a kiedy wyszedł na zewnątrz o mało nie zakrztusił się wdechem świeżego powietrza, jakby przed chwilą się dusił. Pierwszego papierosa spalił drżącą ręką, starając się skupić na kreskach między kostkami brukowymi. Drugiego wypalił już spokojniej. Przy trzecim zaczął się zastanawiać, kiedy i czy w ogóle przyjdzie mu się zmierzyć z własną przeszłością. Poczuł mdłości. Może od tytoniu, może od ciężkich myśli.

_Wujek Łukasz zawsze mówił, że pewne rzeczy są nam przeznaczone i nie da się przed nimi uciec._

_Zabawny skurwiel, jakby wiedział, że nieważne jak szybko będę biegł, to on za mną będzie się ciągnął jak kamień na sznurku._

 

***

 

Rozmowa zadziałała na nich jak upuszczenie złej krwi. Następnego dnia Hass ze świeżą werwą i pewnością siebie rozstawiał urzędników po kątach, a po południu dał się nawet wyciągnąć na spacer, cierpliwie wysłuchując Karolowych opowieści i ciekawostek na temat zabytków, które ani trochę go nie interesowały. Karol dostrzegł, że to nie była oznaka ignorancji. Hass po prostu był człowiekiem zapatrzonym w przyszłość i skupionym na teraźniejszości. Przeszłość i rozpatrywanie historii interesowała go tylko w kontekście uczenia się na błędach. Wracając już pociągiem do Warszawy Karol nadal o tym myślał. A konkretnie rozważał, czy fakt, że ich ścieżki się ze sobą przecięły nie jest jakimś znakiem od samej opatrzności, żeby nawzajem się od siebie uczyli.

Gdy dotarli do stolicy, było już ciemno. Hass nie zgodził się, żeby Karol niósł wszystkie walizki, „bo jakby to wyglądało”. Wytaszczyli się z bagażami przed dworcowe wejście. Brunet zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie w poszukiwaniu upragnionego po trzech godzinach jazdy papierosa.

\- O, jaki ładny, retro. – usłyszał Hassa i kątem oka zauważył, że gdzieś się oddala. Gdy podniósł głowę i wyłowił wzrokiem rudą głowę, poczuł, że serce staje mu w gardle.

\- Hass! – krzyknął, chcąc go w ostatniej chwili powstrzymać od zajęcia miejsca w srebrnym Fordzie Thunderbird, z żółtą lampką „Taxi” na dachu.

\- Daj spokój, zapalisz w domu, wsiadaj! – odkrzyknął mu Hass wciągając na kolana własną walizkę i zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Karol, zbliżając się do samochodu, słyszał w uszach bicie własnego serca. Modlił się po cichu, sam nie wiedział do kogo, żeby za kierownicą nie było szpakowatej czupryny, która niegdyś była tak czarna, jak jego własna.

Chwycił za klamkę drzwi. Tych samych drzwi, które jakieś dwadzieścia lat temu huknęły go niechcąco w żebra ku przerażeniu jego ojca i wuja, którzy z obawy przed gniewem Lucyny od razu wrzucili poturbowanego dzieciaka na tylne siedzenie i pognali z nim na pogotowie. Gniewu ostatecznie nie uniknęli, bo dwa żebra okazały się złamane, a Karol spędził dwa tygodnie poza szkołą.

Gdy ją pociągnął, uderzyła go fala głośnej, jazgocącej muzyki z Bałkan oraz przekrzykujący ją południowy akcent. Odetchnął, choć wcale nie zapowiadało to taryfy ulgowej.

\- Młody?! – wykrzyknął wujek Czesiek obracając się w siedzeniu. Karol kątem oka dostrzegł, że Hass marszczy brwi w zdziwieniu.

\- Hej, wujku. – mruknął Solorz, starając się nie patrzeć ani na Rudego, ani na Cześka.

\- Poprosimy na Woronicza. – powiedział zdecydowanym głosem Hass. – I o ściszenie radia, jeśli można.

\- Robi się, Panie Prezesie. – odparł wesoło Czesiek i tylko Karol wiedział, jakie szyderstwo kryje się za tym tonem.

Jechali w krępującym milczeniu przy akompaniamencie bałkańskich trąb.  Solorz czuł na sobie co chwilę ciekawskie zerknięcia przez lusterko wuja i pełne napiętego oczekiwania spojrzenia Hassa. Widział, że gdy dojechali na miejsce, Czesiek przyglądał się ciekawsko przeszklonemu apartamentowcowi i oddzielającej go od proletariatu zdalnie sterowanej bramie.

\- Ile płacimy? – zapytał Hass, dobywając z torby portfela.

\- Pan nie płaci nic. – rzucił z serdecznym uśmiechem Czesiek. – A ty, Młody, jedziesz ze mną na Wilanów.

\- No chyba raczej nie.  – prychnął Karol po czym chwycił za klamkę, ale wuj go ubiegł, odwracając się i wciskając zamek.

\- Starzy cię dwa dni nie widzieli, chyba ich odwiedzisz? – tym razem ton Cześka był chłodniejszy.

\- Twój wujek ma rację, Karol. – dodał Hass, wyciągając walizkę.

Brunet zaciął usta, wściekły na Cześka, że komenderuje nim jak dzieciakiem, oraz wściekły na Hassa, że ten nie stanął po jego stronie.

\- Odwiozę cię potem, nie rzucaj się. – mruknął Serb, po czym pożegnał się z Hassem i wycofał z powrotem na ulicę. Karol cieszył się, że przez resztę drogi wuj nie próbował go zagadywać ani o nic wypytywać, choć wiedział, że w domu zapewne czeka go przesłuchanie odnośnie Hassa.

Nie zabrał ze sobą torby, gdy wysiadał z samochodu na Wilanowie. W oknach salonu i kuchni paliły się światła, a przy płocie był świeżo zasadzony rząd bratków. Czesiek wyprzedził go szybko w drodze do wejścia, otworzył z hukiem drzwi do domu po czym od razu wykrzyknął głośno:

\- Patrzcie co znalazłem na Centralnym!

Małżeństwo Solorzy wychyliło się z salonu, rzucając ciekawskie spojrzenia w ich stronę.

\- Benedykt! – wykrzyknęła Lucyna, od razu przybierając gniewną minę. – Gdzieś ty był?!

\- Łooo, Cynka, zapytaj raczej z kim! – odparł z uśmiechem wuj.

Heniek od razu się poruszył, jak ogar, który zwietrzył trop.

\- Widziałeś go?! Opowiadaj mi tu od razu wszystko, jak na spowiedzi! – wykrzyknął do Cześka, szczerząc zęby w szelmowskim uśmiechu.

\- A jakże, widziałem! Taki chudy rudzielec, ale za to jakie panisko! Paaanie! Płaszczyk, szaliczek na pół, cały ą i ę, proszę ściszyć muzykę.

Heniek zarechotał, a Karol zacisnął ręce w pięści. Miał ochotę powybijać mu zęby. Te złote też.

\- A jak mieszka! – Czesiek machnął ręką.- Szklane domy, z bramą i własnym cieciem! Mniej niż za milion mieszkania tam nie uświadczysz!

\- Haha, Karolinka, moja krew, wiedziała jak się ustawić, haha! – wydusił z siebie Heniek między kolejnymi salwami śmiechu. Lucyna odepchnęła męża na bok i wyciągnęła rękę do syna.

\- Chodź ze mną do pokoju. Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś, że gdzieś wyjeżdżasz? Dlaczego dowiaduję się takich rzeczy od ojca? Mogłeś chociaż zadzwonić. Piotrkowi znowu ktoś łomot spuścił, ty znikasz bez słowa, co ja z wami mam! – mówiła spokojnym, ale stanowczym tonem prowadząc go w stronę salonu i zostawiając rechoczących mężczyzn w korytarzu. – Chcesz coś zjeść? Kotlety jeszcze są.

\- Nie, dziękuję. – mruknął Karol. – Nie powiedziałem, bo mam trzydzieści lat i nie muszę się pytać o zdanie…

\- Ja nie mówię, żebyś się pytał o zdanie, - przerwała mu Lucyna – tylko żebyś mnie po prostu uprzedzał, że wyjeżdżasz z kimś obcym poza Warszawę. – przyjrzała mu się chwilę w milczeniu. – To ten, z którym się spotykasz?

Karol przygryzł wewnętrzną stronę policzka, nieco zażenowany bezpośredniością pytania. Znowu poczuł się jak nastolatek przyłapany na czymś nieodpowiednim.

\- O nie, Czesiek, Karolinka z pąsem na licu będzie opowiadać o swym lubym! – rozbawiony głos ojca i jego wejście do pokoju znów wytrąciło go z równowagi.

\- Wyproszę cię za jeszcze jeden taki komentarz. – powiedziała sucho Lucy, po czym zwróciła się z powrotem do Karola, nadal oczekując odpowiedzi.

\- Tak, to ten z którym się spotykam. – mruknął.

\- A opowiesz nam coś o nim? Poznamy go może? Niekoniecznie przypadkiem, w taksówce? – drążyła Lucyna coraz bardziej sarkastycznym tonem.

Karol westchnął i wywrócił oczami.

\- Ma na imię Bogumił. – rzucił okiem na ojca i wuja, którzy, gdy to usłyszeli, zaczęli się dławić z powstrzymywanego śmiechu. – Poznaliśmy się… w listopadzie. – skorygował odpowiedź, nie chcąc się narazić na jeszcze większe szyderstwa. – Spotykamy się i… chciałbym się do niego wprowadzić. Przynajmniej na razie, zobaczyć… Jak nam się razem mieszka. W sumie chciałem wam o tym powiedzieć, ale…

\- Nie ma sprawy. – powiedziała Lucyna. – Cieszę się, kochanie, że ci się układa z… z nim. Z Bogumiłem. – Heniek parsknął śmiechem. – A… czym on się zajmuje? Jeśli mogę spytać?

Karol przez chwilę skupił się na perskich wzorach na dywanie.

\- Jest… prokuratorem. – mruknął, nie podnosząc wzroku, czując na sobie badawcze spojrzenie matki. – W sumie to pracuje w ministerstwie.

Uśmiech Heńka stopniał tak szybko, jak się pojawił.

\- Prokuratorem! – prychnął. – Jak go poderwałeś, opowiadając, że połowa majątku twojej rodziny jest z przemytu?

\- Wyobraź sobie, że jest mi wstyd mówić, że mam ojca przemytnika. – syknął Karol. – Już wolę powiedzieć, że jesteś zasranym taksówkarzem.

\- Lepiej na własnym nieczystym sumieniu się skup.– skontrował Heniek, za co został ostrzegawczo potrącony łokciem przez Lucynę.

\- A jest z Warszawy? – wtrąciła szybko, nie chcąc doprowadzić do kłótni między ojcem i synem. – Jak się nazywa?

\- Hass, Bogumił Hass. – odparł Karol.

Tym razem uśmiechy zrzedły wszystkim, nawet pogodnemu dotychczas Cześkowi. Karola ścisnęło z niepokoju, gdy zobaczył ich reakcję. Nie powinna tak wyglądać. Lucyna ściągnęła brwi, Heniek swoje uniósł aż pod grzywę siwiejących włosów.

\- Rudy prokurator Bogumił Hass. – wycedził przez zęby, odwracając się do Cześka ze wzrokiem żądającym wyjaśnień. Włochaty Serb wyglądał na zagubionego.

\- Heniek, on chyba w lodówce musi spać. Jak Boga kocham, wyglądał młodziej, niż sam Młody! – wykrzyknął poruszony Czesiek.

\- Jego ojciec też jest prokuratorem? – zapytała Karola jego matka, ale w jej tonie nie było wcześniejszego ciepła.

Karol przełknął ślinę i kiwnął głową.

Heniek zerwał się z fotela, nagle cały czerwony na twarzy.

\- A wiedziałeś o tym, że ten skurwiel wsadził mnie na rok do pierdla w stanie wojennym?! – ryknął, wyprowadzony z równowagi.

\- A gówno mnie to obchodzi! – krzyknął Karol, również zrywając się z miejsca. – Co zrobił jego ojciec! To nie z nim się spotykam!

\- W ministerstwie, tak? Pupilek nowej władzy? – cedził rozsierdzony Heniek. – A tobie zaproponował jakąś posadkę w zamian za to, że mu obciągasz?

Karolem targnęła tak intensywna fala gniewu, że pociemniało mu przed oczami. Szarpnął ojca za front koszuli, dławiąc w ustach przekleństwo. Heniek odepchnął go gwałtownie, zanim zdążyli do nich doskoczyć Czesiek i Lucyna, żeby ich rozdzielić.

\- Żebyś wiedział! „Posadkę” w Ipeenie zaproponował! – krzyknął Karol, nie czując już żadnych skrupułów. – Która bardziej mi pomoże w rozwoju, niż kiedykolwiek pomogły mi twoje zasrane, nielegalne  pieniądze!

\- Rozwoju?! Pisanie książki o tym pierdolonym bandycie i mordercy nazywasz rozwojem?! – wrzasnął Heniek. – W dodatku przy pomocy pomiotu skurwysyna, który skazał mnie i setki innych osób na esbeckie więzienie?! – chwycił się za ramię, przyciskając je do ciała.

\- W dupie mam twoje esbeckie więzienie, powinieneś w nim zdechnąć! – krzyknął Karol, czując, że ciśnienie i emocje rozsadzają mu czaszkę.

Heniek rozszerzył nozdrza w gniewie i wziął wdech, chcąc wykrzyczeć równie brutalną ripostę, lecz zamiast tego wykrzywił się nagle, wydając z siebie bolesne stęknięcie.

\- Henryk? – głos Lucyny był alarmująco zaniepokojony.

Jej mąż nie odpowiedział, tylko oparł się ręką o stół, pochylony do przodu, z lewą ręką wciąż nienaturalnie przyciśniętą do ciała.

\- Czesław, szybko! – krzyknęła piskliwie, po czym doskoczyła do męża, bezpardonowo odpychając ze swojej drogi zszokowanego syna.

Karol czuł się, jakby dostał czymś ciężkim w łeb. Świat wokoło przestał istnieć, widział tylko nienaturalnie czerwoną, spoconą i wykrzywioną w grymasie bólu twarz ojca.

\- T-tato… - szepnął, wyciągając ku Heńkowi rękę, ten jednak odepchnął ją, o mało nie upadając na dywan.

\- Benedykt, wyjdź! – krzyknęła Lucyna.

\- Ale…

\- Powiedziałam wyjdź! – wykrzyknęła ponownie, podtrzymując męża. – Zadzwonię do ciebie, idź stąd, błagam!

Karol minął w korytarzu wujka Cześka. Słyszał jego wrzaski, zarządzające wyjazd do szpitala. Na zewnątrz chciał drżącymi rękami odpalić papierosa, ale wypadł mu z ręki. Gdy zobaczył wuja wynoszącego z domu na rękach jego ojca i wrzucającego go na tylne siedzenie, dokładnie tak samo, jak kiedyś wrzucili jego, coś w nim pękło. Ogarnęło go lodowate przerażenie. Wyskoczył z bramy posesji i pognał przed siebie, sam nie wiedząc, dlaczego ucieka.

Biegł, mimo że już ciężko dyszał. Mimo, że słabo widział, przez lecące niekontrolowanie łzy. Wysiłek i panowanie nad bólem obtartych przez niewygodne obuwie nóg tępił myśli o tym, co teraz dzieje się z jego ojcem.

Wyobrażenie sobie szlochającej boleśnie Lucyny o mało nie rozdarło mu serca na dwie części. Biegł, szarpiąc rękoma wpadające na niego zarośla, odtrącając na bok gałęzie. Gdy obolałe stopy trafiły na grząski, jasny w świetle księżyca piach, jedna z nich odmówiła mu posłuszeństwa. Upadł miękko na wyżłobionej przez zmienne nurty rzeki, nadwiślańskiej plaży. Spoconą twarz wcisnął w piasek, który zaczął przyklejać się do jego rzęs, ust i nosa.

Myśli nadal tworzyły w jego głowie chaotyczny, paniczny kłąb. Raz na jakiś czas wyzierał z niego jakiś strzęp obrazu. Jego ostatnie słowa do ojca. Mina Lucyny, gdy ten nazywał ją księżniczką. Ich wspólne zdjęcie z młodości, stojące na komodzie. Obok nich uśmiechał się równie młody i szczęśliwy Łukasz.

_Przeze mnie straciła brata._

_Przeze mnie właśnie traci męża._

_Strata takiego syna nawet jej nie zaboli._

_Tylko pocieszy._

Wsłuchał się w kuszący szum rzeki. Mógłby to zrobić. Mógłby po prostu wejść do wody, dać się jej objąć i już z niej nie wyjść.

_A jak zareagowałby na to Hass?_

Zerwał się z piasku do pozycji siedzącej i zaczął otrzepywać twarz z piasku, gdy telefon zawibrował w jego kieszeni. Poczuł, że drętwieją mu usta. Nie był jeszcze gotowy na usłyszenie słów, które wydawały mu się nieuchronne.

Kilkanaście nieodebranych połączeń. Część od Hassa, część od matki. Jedna wiadomość. Od niej.

 

**Zostaje na noc na Banacha, dam znać.**

Karol wypuścił głośno powietrze z płuc. „Zostaje”? Czy „zostaję” napisane w pośpiechu?

Długo wpatrywał się w migoczącą w świetle księżyca wstęgę rzeki. W miarę, jak schodziły z niego emocje i wysiłek po biegu, zaczęło mu się robić zimno, a myśli stawały się coraz bardziej poukładane.

Jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo nie chciał, żeby ktoś wysłuchał jego cichych błagań i dostrzegł jego żal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER - najtańszy i najbardziej ordynarny zabieg literacki. Niektórzy krytycy uważają, że jest on stosowany w momentach, gdy autor nie ma lepszego pomysłu na fabułę, przyrównując w/w zabieg do "taniej sensacji" albo "clickbaitu".
> 
> czyli innymi słowy - przepraszamy za to, że dopiero w następnym odcinku dowiecie się, czy ważniejszy dla nas był kanon, czy głos serca.
> 
> "Generalska szafa" jest oczywiście inspirowana [prawdziwymi wydarzeniami,](http://www.tvn24.pl/magazyn-tvn24/teczki-z-szafy-kiszczaka,75,1559) które może pamiętacie, a jeśli nie, to wiedza w pigułce znajduje się w linku.
> 
> PS, Karol w pociągu czyta "Do Rzeczy: Historia" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	10. Rozdział 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z (nie)wielkim opóźnieniem, oto nowy rozdział! Strasznie przepraszamy za zwłokę, ale jak już gdzieś kiedyś wspominałyśmy, ostatnie sesje i prace dyplomowe nie działają katalizująco na pisanie ;)
> 
> Przy okazji wszystkim tym, którym mogło to umknąć oznajmiamy, że [na fejsbuku](https://www.facebook.com/groups/932961186846197/) znajduje się grupa zrzeszająca polską społeczność AO3. Jesteśmy tam i polecamy ;)
> 
> W rozdziale:
> 
> \- wyjątkowo ciepły maj,  
> \- mamaHux,  
> \- mamaSolo,  
> \- wspomnienia i backstories,  
> \- seksy też są.
> 
> Miłego czytania ;)

Hass przetarł zaparowane po prysznicu lustro, szykując się do golenia. Rozrabiając pędzlem krem próbował choć na moment oderwać myśli od katastrofy, która na nich spadła.

Ostatnie dwa dni były koszmarne. Wyczerpany sytuacją rodzinną Karol nie opuszczał łóżka. Poprzedniej nocy wpadł do mieszkania przemarznięty i roztrzęsiony, bredząc jak w gorączce o swoim ojcu.

Chyba go zabiłem.

Matka mi nie wybaczy.

Chwilę Rudemu zajęło wyciągnięcie jakiegokolwiek sensu z tej nerwowej paplaniny. Zrozumiał tyle, że stary Solorz po kłótni z synem wylądował w szpitalu. _Pewnie serce_.

Hass bezskutecznie próbował przekonać swojego chłopaka, by był razem z rodziną w tych trudnych chwilach, jednak Karol reagował na to mieszaniną gniewu oraz żałości. Później zawinął się w kołdrę i milczał. Nie jadł, nie spał, w milczeniu oczekując informacji od matki. Każdego SMSa odbierał drżącymi dłońmi, mrużąc przy tym oczy, by móc je od razu zamknąć, gdy tylko zobaczy początek najgorszej wiadomości.

Z racji swojego zawodu Hass był świadkiem różnych zachowań ludzi w obliczu śmierci bliskich im osób. Widział zrozpaczonych rodziców i płaczące dzieci, kobiety w katatonii czy bolesną ulgę wymalowaną na twarzy mężczyzn. Nie jemu było oceniać reakcje Karola na to wszystko. Tamte sceny nie robiły na nim większego wrażenia, czuł jednak, że to cierpienie udziela się także jemu.

Karol odebrał kolejną wiadomość, po czym zwinął się w kłębek i zaczął łkać jak dziecko. Zszokowany tym widokiem Rudy zaczął już w głowie układać słowa kondolencji. Spojrzał jednak wcześniej na porzucony na poduszce telefon i uważnie przeczytał treść SMSa, który złamał Karola.

 

 **Ustabilizował się, jest przytomny, zostanie na obserwacji**.

 

Poczuł ulgę, ale nieporównywalna do tej, którą zapewne odczuli Solorze. Pogładził Karola po włosach, szepcząc słowa otuchy. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Ludzie mają nawet po trzy zawały i dalej żyją.

Zasnął momentalnie.

I spał nadal, gdy Rudy zabierał się za poranną toaletę. W końcu przeżył bez snu ponad dwie doby.

Wciąż pogrążony w myślach, Rudy ścierał z twarzy resztki piany, gdy usłyszał za plecami umęczone ziewnięcie.

\- No w końcu, dzień dobry. - Powiedział Hass, widząc w lustrze odbicie umęczonego Solorza. Karol tylko mruknął i wszedł pod prysznic. Wyglądał dość żałośnie i Rudy zastanawiał się, czy po porannej ablucji nie wróci do łóżka, by ponownie zawinąć się w naleśnik pełen boleści. Pewnie się nawet nie ogoli.

Ostatni raz Karol golił się jeszcze w Gdańsku. Jego policzki zdążył pokryć już zauważalny (i odczuwalny) zarost.

\- Podejdź do mnie. - Powiedział, gdy Solorz wyszedł spod prysznica.

\- Po co?

\- Żebym zrobił z ciebie białego człowieka. - Odparł, przemywając pędzel.

Karol skrzywił się, ale osuszył mokre włosy ręcznikiem i podszedł do umywalki.

\- Pędzel robi więcej piany i podnosi włoski do góry. Mniej podrażniasz skórę, niż przy piance z puszki. – tłumaczył spokojnie Hass, rozrabiając w dłoni pianę. - A teraz daj mi tę swoją brzydką gębę, pokażę ci, jak się golą dorośli.

Karol zacisnął posłusznie wargi, ale kącik jego ust zadrżał, zdradzając, że powstrzymuje się od uśmiechu. Wolnymi ruchami Hass zaczął rozprowadzać pianę na jego twarzy. Kiedy posuwistymi pociągnięciami niespiesznie malował szyję, łaskotane miękkim włosiem wydatne jabłko Adama drgnęło kilkukrotnie. Karol zamruczał przeciągle od niespodziewanie zmysłowych pieszczot pędzlem, a Rudy zorientował się, że przygryzł własną dolną wargę. W pewnym momencie wielkie ręce Solorza spoczęły najpierw na jego biodrach, a następnie zsunęły się na chude pośladki, ściskając je.

\- Gotowe. – Skończył, delikatnie muskając koniuszkiem pędzla jego górną wargę, i odłożył pędzel do umywalki. - A teraz ogol się tak, jak zwykle. Zobaczysz różnicę.

\- Już widzę różnicę. – Mruknął, chwytając za maszynkę. - Jeszcze nigdy nie stanął mi przy goleniu.

Hass wyszedł z łazienki, próbując ukryć rumieniec.

 

***

 

Gdy usiadł w pracy za biurkiem, zauważył na ekranie telefonu, że ma nieodebrane połączenie od matki.

_Czego mogła chcieć? Może ojciec też dostał zawału? Mam nadzieję._

Skarcił się w duchu za taką myśl, bo sprawiła mu trochę radości. Dopiero, gdy przekazał Micińskiemu plik podpisanych dokumentów, postanowił wybrać do niej numer. Po cichu modlił się, żeby nie odebrała.

\- Halo? Boguś? – głos Pani Hass był zaskoczony, ale nie nieprzyjemny.

\- Tak, to ja, dzień dobry mamo. Coś się stało? Dzwoniłaś. – starał się brzmieć neutralnie.

\- Nie skarbie, po prostu… myślałam, żeby się z tobą zobaczyć. – chwila ciszy. – Tak dawno nie rozmawialiśmy.

Coś w tym zdaniu sprawiło, że Hass poczuł się źle. Matka bardzo dobrze wiedziała, jak wywołać u niego wyrzuty sumienia.

\- Oczywiście, mamo. Dzisiaj? Kończę o szesnastej.

 

***

 

Czekając na matkę w kawiarni, przyglądał się wzorkom na marmurowej podłodze lokalu. Czuł, że wilgotnieją mu ręce, a w ustach robi się sucho. Denerwował się jak przed pierwszą randką. Albo przed rozmową kwalifikacyjną. Egzaminem.

Jakby zaraz miał zawalić ważną życiową próbę.

Nagle poczuł na ramieniu dłoń.

\- Dzień dobry, kochanie. – jego matka powiedziała z uśmiechem, po czym ucałowała go w czubek głowy.

-  Och, witaj, mamo. Proszę, usiądź. Nie zamawiałem jeszcze, bo nie wiedziałem, o której przyjdziesz. Nie chciałem, żeby herbata wystygła. - Dopowiedział niepewnie.

Przywołał kelnera i zamówił dwie herbaty i dwa ciastka z kremem. Wuzetka dla pani Hass i kostka truskawkowa dla siebie. Czekali na zamówienie w krępującym milczeniu, unikając wzajemnie swoich spojrzeń. Gdy przyniesiono im do stołu słodkości, pani Hass postanowiła w końcu przerwać ciszę.

\- Mów, co u ciebie, Boguś...

Hass odchrząknął. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz czuł się tak niezręcznie w towarzystwie własnej rodzicielki.

\- Nic szczególnego. Byłem na wyjeździe służbowym w Gdańsku. – zastanowił się chwilę, po czym dodał. – Z Karolem.

Brwi jego matki wykonały niemal niedostrzegalny ruch.

\- Och. I… jak było?

-  Pan Minister był bardzo zadowolony z mojej pracy. A przy okazji trochę wypoczęliśmy. Było bardzo miło. – upił łyk herbaty, czekając aż mama ułoży sobie w głowie te informacje. I do czegoś się przyczepi.

\- Tak, słyszałam o twoi wyjeździe od ojca, chciałam ci nawet pogratulować, ale...

\- Dziwne, że ojciec o nim wiedział. – przerwał jej Hass, czując wzbierającą w nim falę gniewu. – Przecież nie pracujemy w jednym miejscu.

\- Kochaneczku, sam wiesz, że często rozmawia z Panem Ministrem…

\- To przekaż mu ode mnie, że jestem dorosły i nie musi mnie kontrolować. – warknął Hass, ściągając na siebie ciekawski wzrok dwóch nastolatek, które sączyły słodką kawę przy stoliku obok.

\- Bogumił, uspokój się natychmiast. – szepnęła pani Hass, rozglądając się po lokalu.

\- Nie po to zrywałem z nim kontakt, żeby on dalej udawał, że jestem jego marionetką.

Pani Hass skupiła wzrok na nerwowo miętej przez siebie serwetce. Nie ruszyła jeszcze ani ciasta, ani herbaty. Hass westchnął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Nie chciał na nią naskakiwać. To ona wyszła z inicjatywą spotkania. Nie zasługiwała na to, żeby dostawać rykoszetem za zachowanie ojca.

\- Przepraszam, mamo. To było niepotrzebne.

Pani Hass ujęła w dłonie filiżankę i pociągnęła z niej łyk herbaty. A jej syn zabrał się w tym czasie za ciasto. Potrwali tak chwilę w milczeniu, po czym pani Hass znów je przerwała.

\- Kochanie, - zaczęła. – dużo myślałam o tym wszystkim…

\- Ja też. – mruknął Hass z policzkiem pełnym ciasta.

\- …rozmawiałam też z mamą na ten temat, bo dzwoniła do mnie wiele razy. Mówiła, że z tobą rozmawiała, a to jak się zachowuje Bogumił jest… niewłaściwe. – Hass czuł się minimalnie pocieszony świadomością, że babcia broni go przed jego własnymi rodzicami. – Wiesz co mi nawet powiedziała? Że w ich rodzinie przed wojną był nawet taki jeden… no wiesz.

Hass wywrócił oczami.

\- Tak, jakiś kuzyn babci, co w powstaniu zginął. Też mi to opowiadała.

\- No widzisz, więc… może po prostu takie rzeczy raz na parę pokoleń się zdarzają i… trzeba jakoś z tym żyć.

Hass odstawił z brzękiem widelczyk do ciasta.

\- Mówisz to takim tonem, jakbym się bez rąk urodził. – powiedział chłodno.

\- Nie mów tak. – odparła boleśnie pani Hass, trzęsąc farbowaną na rudo czupryną. – Po prostu trudno mi się z tym pogodzić, zrozum to. Byłeś takim normalnym chłopcem…

\- Ta, normalnym. – Hass złapał się na tym, że przejmuje od Karola nawyki w mówieniu.

\- Miałeś dziewczynę, taka z was była śliczna para. Patrzyliście na siebie z taką czułością…

\- Bardzo lubiłem Bożenę i nawet temu nie zaprzeczę. – przerwał jej. – Zasługiwała jednak na to, żeby iść w swoją stronę i spotkać kogoś, kto ją uszczęśliwi. Słyszałem, że ma męża i dzieci.

\- Ma, ma dwójkę słodkich maluszków, widziałam ją ostatnio na spacerze. – odparła Bogumiłowa– Pytała co u ciebie, kazała pozdrowić…

\- I co jej powiedziałaś? Że szkoda, że nie zmarnowała sobie ze mną życia?

\- Nie będziemy w ten sposób rozmawiać. – przerwała mu chłodno.

Rudy jednak nie przeprosił, tylko z powrotem zajął się swoim kawałkiem ciasta. Jego matka również szczęknęła kilka razy widelczykiem o talerz.

\- Rozumiem, że się bronisz. – powiedziała w końcu cicho, wpatrując się w okruchy czekoladowego biszkoptu. – Mówiąc takie rzeczy mnie i ojcu, żeby nam było przykro, bo tobie też jest przykro. Po co prowokowałeś awanturę, zamiast normalnie z nami porozmawiać?

\- Ja sprowokowałem awanturę? – zapytał oburzony Hass. – To ty stwierdziłaś, że jestem chory.

\- Tak, ty ją sprowokowałeś. Po co dolewać oliwy do ognia jakimiś wyssanymi z palca historiami, jakbyś nie mógł po postu powiedzieć, że spotykasz się z tym… - imię Karola nie przeszło jej przez gardło, a usta zacisnęły się w gniewny grymas.

Hass patrzył na nią jak oniemiały.

\- Jakie wyssane z palca historie?

\- Och, - rzuciła poirytowana Bogumiłowa – te wszystkie okropności które mówiłeś. Jestem twoją matką, znam cię i wiem, że w szkole byłeś grzecznym i porządnym chłopcem. Do mszy służyłeś. Mówiłam, że byłeś norma…

\- Ty mi nie wierzysz! – powiedział Hass trochę głośniej niż zamierzał, wciąż w szoku. Dziewczyny od kawy znowu się obróciły.

\- Oczywiście że nie, kiedy miałeś piętnaście lat nie miałeś nawet kolegów z klasy, a co dopiero… - odchrząknęła cicho - …spotykać się z kimś. Ale rozumiem, chciałeś nam dopiec. Nie mam ci tego za złe, mimo wszystko.

Znów zaczęła dziubać w cieście, a Hass czuł się, jakby miał zwrócić wszystko, co zjadł.  Nie tylko ścisnęło mu żołądek. Zabliźniona rana w sercu znowu zaczęła się otwierać I babrać, zatruwając mu żyły. Chciał matce wszystko wykrzyczeć w twarz. Całe jej zakłamanie i negowanie przykrości. Wyrzygać jej wszystkie żale I poczucie osamotnienia, które czuł w domu.

Chciał powiedzieć, jak czuł się smutny, spragniony czułości dzieciak, który wpadł w sidła manipulatora.

Ale nie mógł. Nie tutaj i nie teraz, nie w takim stanie.

\- Kochanie, chciałam ci jeszcze powiedzieć, - zaczęła pani Hass, obracając niemal już pustą filiżankę w dłoniach – że ojciec… za ostro zareagował. Ale on to bardzo przeżywa. Nie chcemy z tobą zerwać kontaktu. Jesteś naszym jedynym dzieckiem, serce by mi pękło.

Hass potarł dłońmi twarz, wzdychając ciężko. Nie wiedział, czy ma ochotę widzieć ojca. Raczej nie.

\- Dobrze, mamo. – odparł zrezygnowany.

\- Pamiętaj skarbie, nasze drzwi są zawsze dla ciebie otwarte. – powiedziała, a na jej twarzy w końcu zagościł ciepły uśmiech.

Położyła dłoń na jego dłoni i dodała:

\- Tylko dla ciebie.

 

***

 

Dni robiły się dłuższe i cieplejsze, chociaż drugi tydzień maja rozpoczął się nagłym załamaniem pogody. Niemniej, Hass schował do szafy swoje eleganckie płaszcze i do pracy chodził w idealnie skrojonych garniturach. W końcu namówił Karola do noszenia marynarki do pracy. Już dawno machnął ręką na jego „koszulki wyklęte”, które podobno nosiło pół instytutu. A przynajmniej tak twierdził młody Solorz.

Pogoda z czasem się poprawiła. Pewnego ranka w połowie miesiąca Karol szepnął Rudemu na ucho, by ogarnął sobie do pracy jakiś transport, bo miał dla niego niespodziankę. Hass był tym trochę zaskoczony. W końcu to Solorz miał urodziny, jemu należała się niespodzianka. Oczywiście, już dawno temu sprawił mu prezent, który tylko czekał na wręczenie. Zostawił w domu drogi zegarek, ponieważ głupio było mu wręczać  taki prezent publicznie, w restauracji czy w parku. Cały dzień czuł miłe podekscytowanie, zastanawiając się, co takiego wymyślił Karol.

Gdy Hass wyszedł z biura, ten już na niego czekał. Przywitali się uściskiem dłoni, bo przecież w przestrzeni publicznej funkcjonowali jako kumple. Spalili papierosa, zamówili samochód i pojechali przed siebie. Karol przed wejściem do samochodu poprosił cicho Hassa, żeby ten zamknął oczy w trakcie drogi. Rudy uznał to za dziecinne, ale posłuchał, martwiąc się trochę, że niespodzianka okaże się nietrafiona.

Wysiedli w miejscu, którego Hass nie znał. Cichszym i bardziej zielonym od centrum, ale niewystarczająco cichym i zielonym na podmiejskie zacisze. Gdzieś z dala usłyszał wrzask kaczek.

Karol niemal od razu ruszył przed siebie, prosto w gęstwinę krzaków. W plecaku pobrzękiwały mu butelki. Hass nadal stał jak wryty, w swoim dopieszczonym, granatowym garniturze.

\- No chodź, bo cię zgubię! – usłyszał rozbawiony krzyk Solorza.

Przeklinając w duchu, że mogli spędzić wieczór w eleganckim lokalu, kompletnie nieprzygotowany przedzierał się za Karolem przez chaszcze. Cichy głosik w głowie przypominał mu, że prawie co drugi kleszcz jest zakażony boreliozą i chętnie się nią z nim podzieli. Patrzył pod nogi, mając wrażenie, że zaraz nadepnie na żmiję, szczura albo inną obrzydliwość. Co chwilę zerkał na plecy Karola, żeby nie stracić go z oczu. Ten chwilę jeszcze pokluczył wśród krzaków i skręcił, a Hass podążył za nim.

Gdy wyszli z zarośli i podniósł wzrok, ujrzał przed sobą półdzikie jezioro. Upstrzone liśćmi lilii wodnych, otulone zewsząd świeżą, majową zielenią drzew i krzewów. Było tak błękitne, jak niemal bezchmurne niebo.

\- Co, szczena opadła? – zaśmiał się Karol rozpinając plecak i wyciągając z niego koc.

Hass rzeczywiście przez chwilę był oniemiały wspaniałym widokiem, ale szybko się otrząsnął i ponownie przybrał surowy wyraz twarzy człowieka niezadowolonego.

\- Ty chyba sobie nie wyobrażasz, że będziemy tutaj siedzieć. – syknął ostrzegawczym tonem.

\- Tak, właśnie tak sobie wyobrażam popołudnie. – odparł spokojnie Karol, po czym usiadł na rozłożonym na trawie kocu i wyciągnął z plecaka butelkę piwa.

\- Karol, to prześliczne miejsce, masz rację, dziękuję że mi je pokazałeś, ale teraz pakuj majdan i proszę, wracajmy do cywilizacji.

Karol spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy, jakby rozważał swoje opcje, po czym nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego otworzył butelkę zapalniczką.

\- Kotuś, nie chcę nic mówić, - zaczął Karol, spokojnie jak nigdy – ale to moje urodziny i to ja będę decydował gdzie je spędzę. A chcę je spędzić właśnie tutaj, z tobą, popijając piwko. A dla ciebie kupiłem cydr, bo wiem, że piwa nie lubisz. Proszę. – wyciągnął z plecaka drugą butelkę – Truskawkowy, specjalnie dla ciebie.

Zaciśnięte w wąską, bezlitosną kreskę wargi Hassa zadrżały. Perspektywa picia chłodnego cydru w majowym plenerze przestała być taka straszna, ale nie chciał dać za wygraną.

\- Nie będę pił na pusty żołądek.

\- Proszę bardzo, książę. – odparł Karol z uśmiechem, znów sięgając do plecaka i tym razem wyciągając z niego kanapki i pudełko z bliżej niezidentyfikowaną sałatką z dyskontu.

Hass musiał przyznać, że Solorz dobrze wyjście zaplanował i wziął pod uwagę liczne zastrzeżenia Rudego.

Poddał się i usiadł na kocu obok Karola. Ten wcisnął mu do ręki otwartą już butelkę cydru, po czym stuknął ją swoją brązową butelką i upił z niej potężny łyk. Rudy bez przekonania wyciągnął z papieru jedną z kanapek i ugryzł.

_Masło, szynka i ser. I tak nieźle jak na niego._

Gdy przeżuwał kanapkę, popijając cydrem, Karol sączył po cichu piwo, wyciągając się na kocu i  spoglądając na skąpane w popołudniowym słońcu jezioro. Gdzieś w oddali krzyknęła czapla czy jakiś inny żuraw.

\- Weź tak nie siedź jak na kazaniu. – mruknął w końcu Karol. – Wyluzuj się trochę, zdejmij marynarkę.

\- Żeby mi się pogniotła i żeby oblazło ją robactwo? Nie, dziękuję.

Karol rzucił mu niezadowolone spojrzenie. Najwidoczniej upór Hassa zaczynał go już męczyć.

\- Zdejmij marynarkę, bo zaraz sam ci ją zdejmę. – powiedział twardo.

Rudego przeszył lekki, lecz nie nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Posłusznie zdjął górę od garnituru i położył na skraju koca, starając się ją jak najmniej pognieść.

\- A teraz połóż się tak jak ja. Nogi do przodu, podeprzyj się na łokciu. – dodał Karol, głosem równie nie znoszącym sprzeciwu, jak poprzednio.

Hass wyciągnął się, tak jak mu przykazano.

\- A teraz pij i korzystaj z pogody, jak każdy normalny człowiek.

Nie spodobało mu się słowo „normalny”. Pewnie dlatego, że ostatnio zbyt często padało z ust matki.

Przemknęło mu przez myśl, co by pomyślała, gdyby go teraz zobaczyła. „Porządnego chłopca bez kolegów” który pije alkohol w miejscu publicznym. Do tego w towarzystwie kochanka. Pewnie uznałaby to za niesmaczne szyderstwo z rodzinnego pikniku.

W pewnym momencie poczuł palce Karola bawiące się kosmykami jego włosów.

\- Panuj nad sobą. – syknął, nie otwierając nawet oczu, chłonąc pierwsze od nie wiadomo kiedy promienie słońca. – Ktoś oprócz nas mógł wpaść na równie idiotyczny pomysł pójścia nad jezioro.

Karol prychnął.

\- I kogo zobaczą? Dwóch pedałów w marynarkach na randce.

\- Z całym szacunkiem do twoich urodzin, - odparł Hass, tym razem otwierając oczy i zwracając wzrok ku Karolowi – nie chciałbym, żeby ich celebracja zrujnowała mi karierę.

Usta Solorza rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu.

\- Jesteś koszmarnie próżny, wiesz? – powiedział cicho. – Nie biegają za tobą paparazzi. Nie jesteś nawet rzecznikiem. Jesteś zwykłym, anonimowym urzędasem, a nie prezydentem.

\- _Jeszcze_ nie. – wyszczerzył zęby Hass.

\- Heh – oddech Karola coraz bardziej się zbliżał do jego twarzy. – A ja będę twoją pierwszą damą?

Pocałowali się, choć Hass nie był pewny, czy nie powinien zaprotestować. W głowie wyliczał szereg czarnych scenariuszy. Smak taniego piwa i Karola szybko je zepchnął na dalszy plan. Uświadomił sobie, że ostatnim razem, gdy całowali się na świeżym powietrzu, na ulicach walały się jesienne liście.

Karol w mgnieniu oka znalazł się nad nim, zasłaniając słońce i wbijając go głębiej w miękką, przykrytą kocem trawę.

\- Karol. – szepnął Hass odrywając się od bruneta – Naprawdę ktoś nas może zobaczyć…

\- Nie mów, że to by ci się nie spodobało.

Na policzki Hassa wypełzł rumieniec.

\- Tak, ale to tylko taka fantazja, a...

\- Fantazje są po to, żeby je realizować. – Karol ucinając jego protesty kolejnym pocałunkiem, powoli rozbrajając guziki koszuli.

Westchnął głośno, gdy szorstkie ręce Karola przejechały po jego odsłoniętej klatce piersiowej, zahaczając o twarde już sutki.

\- Wiesz jak pięknie wyglądasz na tle tej zieleni? – wychrypiał Karol, nadal masując gładką skórę Hassa. – Jak dzieło sztuki. Mógłbym ci zrobić zdjęcie i walić do niego konia całą wieczność.

\- Zrób mi zdjęcie, - warknął Hass – a sprawię, że nie będziesz miał czego sobie walić.

Karol burknął coś w niezadowoleniu i wrócił do pocałunków, wydobywając z Rudego stłamszony jęk. Kolejny wydobył z niego, przygryzając jeden z różowych sutków. I jeszcze jeden rozpinając zębami spodnie Hassa. Gdy wziął go do ust, Rudy tracił swoje hamulce i głośno okazał swoją aprobatę. Obscenicznie wielkie wargi Karola były po prostu stworzone do obciągu.

Odważył się podnieść wzrok na to widowisko. Między nogami miał poruszającą się w górę i w dół czarną czuprynę Karola, a wokół fiuta rozciągnięte jego piękne usta. Biodra mu drżały, a Solorz przyszpilił je silnymi rękoma do koca.

Gdzieś z tyłu głowy cały czas kołatało mu ostrzeżenie, że ktoś może ich zobaczyć, lecz ku jego przerażeniu ostrzeżenie  stawało się źródłem niesamowitego podniecenia. Zamiast anonimowych ludzi biegnących na skargę do ministerstwa i rujnujących mu karierę, widział swoich rodziców, znajomych z pracy, kadrową, pulchną Bożenkę, pierdolone kuzynostwo z Legionowa z dzieciakami. Wszyscy tak samo oburzeni jego nieskrępowanym pedalstwem. Przemknęła mu przez głowę ekstatyczna i straszna jednocześnie myśl – niczego tak bardzo by w tym momencie nie pragnął jak tego, by nakrył go w tym stanie ojciec.

Wplótł ręce we włosy Karola. Nie miał już siły nad sobą panować. W końcu przy akompaniamencie przeciągłego jęku, targnął nim potężny spazm, a biodra same poderwały się do góry.

Wsłuchując się w tętno huczące w jego uszach, powoli wypierane przez cichszy szum drzew, próbował opanować oddech. Karol obalił się gdzieś obok niego, równie niespokojny.

Czuł się z coraz gorzej z brudnymi fantazjami sprzed chwili, więc otworzył oczy i zwrócił twarz ku Karolowi, by o tym nie myśleć.

Brunet leżał na brzuchu, miał przymknięte oczy, jakby przysypiał, a usta lśniły mu od śliny i spermy.

Wyglądał pięknie.

\- Hej. – szepnął Hass, trącając go delikatnie palcem w nos – A co z prezentem dla ciebie?

Karol uśmiechnął się, nie otwierając oczu.

\- To był właśnie prezent dla mnie. – mruknął w odpowiedzi. – Ty, dziki w tej trawie.

 

***

 

Słońce powoli zaczęło się chylić ku zachodowi, a Hass nadal leżał rozciągnięty na kocyku w rozpiętej koszuli. Czuł, że pieką go policzki, więc pewnie się opalił.

Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio był opalony.

Spijał powoli drugi cydr, wsłuchując się w powrzaskiwanie kaczek i pochrapywanie Karola, który po błyskawicznym osuszeniu trzech piw przycinał właśnie komara z głową na jego brzuchu. Hass pozwolił sobie pogłaskać go po czarnych włosach, rozlewających się wokół śpiącej głowy. Dawno już nie czuł się tak zrelaksowany, odprężony orgazmem, umiarkowaną ilością alkoholu, słońcem i świeżym powietrzem.

Nagle Karol chrapnął głośniej niż zwykle, wybudzając się tym z płytkiego snu.

\- Co to było? – zapytał rozkojarzony.

Hass parsknął śmiechem.

\- Chrapałeś, bałwanie. – odparł z czułością.

\- Ja chrapałem? Pierdolisz, ja nie chrapię. – Karol podciągnął się do pozycji siedzącej, ściągnął buty, skarpetki i podciągnął spodnie do kolan, po czym odwrócił się i zaczął rozsznurowywać buty Hassa.

\- Nie zdejmuj mi butów. – mruknął Hass – Przeziębię się.

\- Ojej, przeziębię się, jestem taki delikatny. – przedrzeźnił go Karol ściągając mu również skarpetki i składając po delikatnym pocałunku na wierzchu każdej z jego stóp. Po czym wstał i ruszył w stronę brzegu jeziora.

\- Karol, nie rób głupot, woda jest zimna.

\- E tam, cieplutka. – odparł brunet wchodząc do wody po kostki. Zamoczył w wodzie ręce i przetarł nimi po twarzy i karku, zmywając z siebie rozespanie. Hass obserwował go, jak wchodził krok za krokiem coraz głębiej i zerkał między trzciny. Pochylił się i zerwał jedną z pałek, po czym z pluskiem wyszedł z wody i uwalił się z powrotem na kocu.

\- Proszę. – powiedział, dając Hassowi brązową pałkę. – Nenufarów nie było.

\- Ależ dziękuję, panie Tolibowski. – odparł z uśmiechem Hass, ugniatając delikatnie palcami gąbczasty, brązowy kwiat. – Pomoczyłeś sobie spodnie, nie wiem czy zauważyłeś.

\- Serio, woda jest tak ciepła, że najchętniej bym do niej wskoczył i popływał.

\- To następnym razem weź jeszcze ręczniki.

\- Następnym razem? – zapytał z rosnącym uśmiechem Karol. – Czyli podoba ci się tutaj?

\- No nie mogę powiedzieć, że nie jest miło. – odparł Hass udając rozkapryszony ton.

Karol przyglądał mu się chwilę z uśmiechem, po czym mruknął:

\- Która jest w ogóle godzina?

Hass wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon, ale nie zdążył nawet odpowiedzieć, bo Karol wyrwał mu go z ręki i rzucił na koc. Chciał krzyknąć, upomnieć go, ale brunet chwycił go w pasie i podniósł, jakby nic nie ważył. Po czym ruszył w stronę jeziora, a Hass zaczął się wyrywać, zrozumiawszy, co się szykuje.

\- Karol! Karol puść mnie natychmiast, to nie jest zabawne! KAROL!

\- Nie drzyj się tak, bo policja przyjedzie! – zaśmiał się tylko Solorz, ignorując zupełnie spadające na niego ciosy.

Hass nadal wrzeszczał, miotając prośbami, groźbami i uderzeniami w bruneta. Słyszał już plusk wody, a gdy poczuł na bosych stopach chłód wody, chwycił się Karola kurczowo, podciągając nogi najwyżej jak mógł.

\- Karol do cholery, jeżeli zniszczysz mi garnitur…

\- To co mi zrobisz, rudzielcu? Poskarżysz się pani? – odparł z szerokim uśmiechem Solorz, po czym zaczął się schylać.

\- Nie, Karol NIE RÓB TEGO! – Hass wydał z siebie bardzo niemęski pisk, gdy poczuł zalewającą jego kark i plecy wodę. Czuł, jak koszula mu moknie i zaczyna się przyklejać do ciała.

\- Puść mnie natychmiast! – jego wrzask był skrzeczący i nieprzyjemny.

\- Ależ ja cię nawet nie trzymam, kochanie! – zaśmiał się Karol, wciąż pochylony nad powierzchnią wody. Hass otworzył zaciśnięte oczy i rzeczywiście dopiero teraz zauważył, że brunet ma ręce rozłożone na boki, a on sam trzyma się kurczowo jego tułowia, mocząc się do połowy w wodzie.

\- Wyjdź na brzeg! – znów krzyknął, czując, że woda zaczyna mu sięgać spodni i bielizny. – Karol, to nie jest zabawne!

\- Ja idę pływać, nie wiem jak ty. – odparł Karol, robiąc kolejny krok głębiej.

\- Nie! – wrzasnął Hass i puścił się nogami bruneta, zanurzając je zupełnie w wodzie i szukając podparcia. Dno było muliste i miękkie.

Stał tak po pas w wodzie, nadal w szoku i zdegustowaniu, a Karol zaśmiewał się w głos.

\- Ty jesteś nienormalny! – wrzasnął Hass, wkurwiony do białości – Pojebany zupełnie!

\- Ooo, chyba jest poważnie, Rudy przeklina! – zaśmiał się Karol, po czym chlapnął na niego wodą. Hass się zasłonił, mimo, że i tak cały już był mokry.

\- Ty kretynie! – krzyknął, plaskając wodą w stronę bruneta. – Ty pajacu, dzieciaku, jełopie bez rozumu! – przy każdej obeldze ciskał w coraz bardziej rozbawionego Karola wodą. – Jak ja teraz do domu wrócę! Przemoczony! Będziesz płacił za czyszczenie ubrań, ty…

Karol nagle chwycił go za nadgarstki i przyciągnął do siebie, ukrócając resztę wściekłego wywodu pocałunkiem. Hass próbował się wyrwać, nadaremno. Pozwolił Karolowi nacieszyć się chwilę swoimi ustami, po czym oderwał się od niego i posłał mu śmiercionośne spojrzenie.

\- Ja nie żartuję, jak niby teraz do domu wrócimy? – syknął.

\- Obeschniemy. – odparł beztrosko Karol.

\- Obeschniemy? Zaraz zajdzie słońce i zrobi się zimno, jak niby obeschniemy? Żaden taksówkarz nie pozwoli nam wsiąść do auta w przemoczonych ubraniach, Karol!

Brunet wywrócił oczami do góry, po czym zaczął się wycofywać w stronę brzegu. Hass poszedł za nim, starając się ignorować to, że tonie po kostki w mule. Rzeczywiście, gdy stanął na brzegu stopy miał niemal czarne, podobnie jak nogawki ociekających wodą spodni.

\- Więc jaki masz cudowny plan, złoty chłopcze? – zapytał z drwiną Karola, opierając gniewnie ręce na biodrach. Solorz zignorował jego przytyk, ściągając z siebie spodnie, wyżymając je pobieżnie po czym ponownie zakładając na siebie. To samo zrobił ze spodniami Hassa, mimo jego protestów, że zniszczy materiał. W ten sposób rudy miał na sobie spodnie nie tylko nadal wilgotne i brudne, ale jeszcze pogniecione. Karol pozbierał ich rzeczy, zwinął koc, butelki postawił pod drzewem i dał sygnał do odwrotu, wciągając buty. Hass zapiął niezdarnie mokrą koszulę, z wyrazem najwyższego obrzydzenia na twarzy założył na ubłocone stopy bogu ducha winne, suche skarpetki i buty, po czym chwycił telefon i marynarkę i ruszył za Karolem. Nawet nie chciał porównywać odcienia spodni z odcieniem marynarki, choć gdy rano wyjmował je z szafy, były jeszcze do siebie dopasowane.

Znów w milczeniu kluczyli chwilę przez zarośla, ale Hass zauważył, że tym razem nie skręcili w stronę szosy. Po chwili wyszli na ubitą, piaszczystą drogę, a z niej na chodnik.

Hass odetchnął z ulgą na widok asfaltu i płytek chodnikowych, na widok wytęsknionej cywilizacji. Karol bez słowa zaczął iść głębiej w uliczkę, a rudy za nim. Cicha okolica obsadzona skromnymi, jednorodzinnymi domkami wydawała mu się dziwnie znajoma. Świadomość spłynęła na niego dopiero, kiedy brunet chwycił za klamkę furtki, obrośniętej gęsto świeżo zazielenionymi hortensjami.

\- Karol… - powiedział Hass niepewnie, jakby chciał go ostrzec. Nie wiedział, czy jest gotowy poznać rodzinę swojego kochanka. A na pewno nie w brudnych spodniach.

\- A masz lepszy pomysł? – odparł Solorz wchodząc na posesję. – Auta nie ma, okna pozamykane, pewnie i tak nikogo nie ma.

Hass wszedł za nim  zamknął za sobą furtkę. Dom był średniej wielkości, ordynarną kostką, pokrytą tynkiem „barankiem” i dachem z papy. Ogród był trochę dziki, ale zadbany, z przyciętym trawnikiem i pobielonymi drzewami. Wspięli się na schodki prowadzące do drzwi, a gdy Karol wyciągnął klucze i zaczął grzebać nimi przy zamku, ktoś z drugiej strony go ubiegł i drzwi się otworzyły.

Hass poczuł, że żołądek ściska mu się ze stresu. Spojrzał na czubki własnych butów, czując się jak intruz.

\- Benio! – usłyszał przejęty, kobiecy głos. – Nie pisałeś, że… – musiała wychwycić wzrokiem też Hassa, bo wydała z siebie stłamszone „och”, po czym dodała – Wejdźcie, proszę.

Wtłoczyli się do korytarza, w którym pachniało obiadem i _Karolem._ Cały ten dom pachniał Karolem.

\- Mamo, pozwól, to jest… Bogumił. Hass. – mruknął Karol, trochę zmieszany. Hass zdobył się, żeby unieść w końcu wzrok i przywitać się z matką bruneta, a kiedy jego oczom ukazała się _była wiceminister_ Lucyna Orgańska- Solorz, o mało co się nie zakrztusił.

\- Bardzo mi miło. – powiedziała z ciepłym uśmiechem, wyciągając dłoń na powitanie – Syn mi dużo o panu opowiadał. – Siwiejące, brązowe włosy miała zebrane w niedbały kok, a na ramionach kolorową chustę. – Ojca nie ma. – zwróciła się do Karola, po uściśnięciu oniemiałemu Hassowi ręki – pojechał chwilę temu na badania.

\- Tym lepiej. – mruknął Karol. – Moglibyśmy się ogarnąć?

Lucyna zmarszczyła brwi, przyglądając im się uważniej.

\- Jezu, a co wam się stało? Dlaczego jesteście mokrzy?

\- Kąpaliśmy się w Powsinkowskim.

\- W maju?! W ubraniach?! – wykrzyknęła matka Karola, marszcząc brwi jeszcze bardziej. Hass pomyślał, że rzeczywiście sprawia wrażenie osoby, która musiała panować nad domem pełnym mężczyzn. – Czyś ty zdurniał?! Bo zgaduję, że to był twój pomysł! Obydwaj natychmiast do łazienki, pod gorący prysznic! A ja zaraz wam znajdę jakieś ubrania! - Po czym zniknęła w odmętach mieszkania, zostawiając w korytarzu zbitych z tropu chłopaków.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś, że twoja matka jest politykiem?! – szept Hassa był teatralny, ale nie dbał o to.

\- Byłym politykiem. – odparł również szeptem Karol – I co z tego?

\- Co z tego?! Zdjęcia twoich rodziców są w podręcznikach szkolnych, a ty się mnie pytasz, co z tego?! – jeżeli szept mógł być piskliwy, to szept Hassa właśnie taki się stał.

Hass pierwszy wyrwał się do mycia, zły na Karola, _przepraszam, na „Benia”,_ i zmęczony byciem brudnym. Pani domu zaprowadziła go do łazienki, która była równie normalna jak cała reszta domu – pokryta jasnymi kafelkami dość przaśnie imitującymi marmur, wyposażona w wannę z kompletnie niedopasowaną, kolorową zasłonką. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, z lubością zdjął z siebie przemoczone ubranie i zmył z siebie gorącym prysznicem muł i zapach jeziora. Pozwolił sobie nawet umyć włosy.

Ubrania były oczywiście za duże, począwszy od bielizny, przez dresowe spodnie, które przynajmniej mógł ścisnąć w pasie sznurkiem, po spraną koszulkę z jakimś zespołem. Hass rozwiesił mokry ręcznik na żeliwnym kaloryferze, założył suche skarpetki, po czym wyszedł z łazienki i ruszył po schodach w dół. Słyszał z salonu głos Karola, więc tam skierował swoje kroki.

Karol siedział przy stole i wsuwał ze smakiem jakąś zupę, a pani Lucyna siedziała obok niego i słuchała, czegokolwiek by nie mówił.

\- No, Benio, idź się myć, jak wrócisz, dam ci dokładkę. – powiedziała, po czym zwróciła się do Hassa: - Zjesz może krupniku?

\- Tak, z chęcią. – odparł grzecznie, kryjąc w głosie niechęć do tego, że ktoś obcy nie mówi do niego per „pan”.

Po chwili miał postawiony pod nos talerz zupy tak gęstej, że z pewnością mógłby w niej pionowo postawić łyżkę. Była gorąca, pełna kaszy, kartofli i warzyw, i była najpyszniejszą zupą, jaką od dawna miał w ustach.

\- Jak wam się chłopcy razem mieszka? – zagaiła pani Lucyna. – Benio nie sprawia kłopotów? Zawsze był strasznym bałaganiarzem.

\- Absolutnie, jest bardzo dobrym współlokatorem. – skłamał Hass, któremu od razu stanęły przed oczami porozrzucane skarpetki, okruszki na blacie w kuchni i keczup nie odstawiony z powrotem do lodówki.

\- Cieszę się. – odparła ciepło Lucyna, opatulając się ciaśniej szalem i najwyraźniej szukając tematu do rozmowy. – Smakuje ci zupa? Chciałbyś dokładkę?

\- Jest przepyszna, ale na razie dziękuję. – Hass silił się na uśmiech, choć nadal był nieco skrępowany stresem. Oczy matki Karola były jednocześnie ciepłe, jak i przenikliwe. Jej słowa były wyważone i sprawiające wrażenie sympatycznych, ale mogło kryć się za nimi wszystko. Wiedział, że pani Orgańska- Solorz była wyrafinowanym politykiem, który zjadł zęby na sprowadzaniu do parteru najtwardszych osobistości w kraju. Wiedział, że wycofała się z polityki w atmosferze skandalu, gdy na jaw wyszły jej nieciekawe rodzinne koneksje. Tylko dlaczego Karol mu o tym nie powiedział?

Gdy skończył i podziękował, Lucyna zabrała jego zastawę do kuchni. Miał chwilę czasu, by prokuratorskim okiem rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu. Zdeptane, tureckie dywany. Od lat niecyklinowany parkiet. Wyblakła tapeta w kwiatowe wzory, osmalony, choć uprzątnięty kominek, każdy fotel z innej parafii, żaden niepasujący do kanapy. Wielkie, przerośnięte fikusy i palmy jeszcze bardziej optycznie pomniejszały pokój, który w gruncie rzeczy był ogromny.

Hass wstał z krzesła i pozwolił sobie przejść się do drzwi na taras i z powrotem. Obrzucił wzrokiem grilla i stół z ławą w ogrodzie, po czym jego wzrok spoczął na komodzie pełniącej zapewne rolę izby pamięci, bo była zastawiona dziesiątkami zdjęć w różnorakich ramkach, podobnie jak ściana nad nią.

Skuszony perspektywą zobaczenia kompromitującego zdjęcia Karola z dzieciństwa, podszedł do komody. Od razu wyhaczył wzrokiem odstające uszy i ulizaną, czarną czuprynę dziewięcioletniego Karola, pozującego do komunijnego portretu z gromnicą w ręku. Usta wykrzywiły mu się mimowolnie w uśmiechu, gdy patrzył na naburmuszoną minę chłopca, widocznie nie mogącego doczekać się czekających na niego prezentów.

Uśmiech stopniał mu z twarzy, gdy przeniósł wzrok na zdjęcie obok. Niemal identyczne, przedstawiające dziewięciolatka w komunijnym rynsztunku. Też bruneta, też ciemnookiego, bardziej śniadego od Karola, o bardzo znajomych rysach twarzy i bardzo znajomym uśmieszku.

Pio, były chłopak Karola, patrzył na niego szczerząc zęby nie tylko z tego zdjęcia. Był też z Solorzami na bałtyckiej plaży. Był w harcerskim mundurku, siedząc obok Karola (również w harcerskim mundurku) na flisackiej tratwie, zapewne na Dunajcu. Był na rodzinnej wycieczce na bliżej niezidentyfikowanym zamku. Obydwaj z Karolem mieli na tym zdjęciu długie włosy i koszulki z zespołami, podobne do tej, którą właśnie miał na sobie Hass.

Starał się szybko posortować sobie w głowie informacje. Karol wspominał kiedyś o adoptowanym bracie. Wspominał też, że Pio był jego przyjacielem od dzieciństwa.

Zrobiło mu się nagle duszno.

\- Och, zdjęcia oglądasz? – usłyszał głos pani Lucyny, która pojawiła się znikąd, niosąc tacę z imbrykiem i filiżankami. Odstawiła ją na stół, po czym dołączyła do Hassa. – Tu jest Benio, ale pewnie go poznałeś. – powiedziała, wskazując na komunijne zdjęcie. – A tu Piotruś, nasz przybrany synek.

\- P-przybrany? – zapytał Hass, wstydząc się zająknięcia.

\- Przybrany. – potwierdziła Lucyna. – Jego rodzice zginęli w wypadku, kiedy miał sześć lat. Byli naszymi przyjaciółmi, moimi i męża. Przygarnęliśmy go. Chciałam, żeby Benio miał towarzystwo.

Coś w jej głosie sprawiło, że Hassowi przypomniała się opowieść Karola o byciu nakrytym na całowaniu się z Pio przez rodziców.

_Boże, co ta kobieta musiała wtedy czuć._

\- Tutaj mam kolekcję zdjęć ślubnych. – podjęła opowieść pani Lucyna, wskazując rządek monideł. – Rodzice męża, moi rodzice i my z mężem. – Hass lustrował każdą fotografię po kolei. Zdjęcie rodziców pana domu było mocno podniszczone, a panna młoda miała rysy twarzy zadziwiająco podobne do Karola. Z kolei po zdjęciu ministra Orgańskiego i jego żony wywnioskować można było, że było robione jeszcze przed wojną. Młodzi państwo Solorz byli dokładnie tacy, jakimi Hass zapamiętał ich z wycinków prasowych i zdjęć w podręcznikach – czarnowłosy i uśmiechnięty Henryk Solorz, tak bardzo podobny do Karola, że Hass chciał aż walnąć się w łeb, że nie skojarzył nazwiska z wyglądem, oraz pani Lucyna, młodziutka i promieniejąca w welonie. Trzymała w ręku bukiet bukiet mimoz, co wskazywałoby, że ślub miał miejsce jesienią.

_A siedem miesięcy później, w maju, na świat przyszedł mały Benio? No nieźle._

O niego państwo Bogumiłowie starali się ponad dekadę.

Jego wzrok powędrował na ścianę, gdzie w centralnym miejscu wisiało zdjęcie młodego Łukasza Chodzisza, o którym również wiele słyszał z opowieści i lekcji historii. Nie byłoby w tym zdjęciu nic nienormalnego, gdyby nie to, że blondyna w kraciastej koszuli obejmował dość czule w pasie zbliżony do niego wiekiem pilot w mundurze.

\- A to mój brat i jego Włodziu. – powiedziała Lucyna śledząc wzrok Hassa.

Ten spojrzał na nią, nie zdążywszy nawet ukryć szoku.

\- Jego _?_ – szepnął zdumionym głosem, niemal natychmiast skarciwszy się za brak taktu. Pani Lucyna jednak tylko się roześmiała.

\- W Polsce dziwnie trochę mówić “mąż” - westchnęła - Benio nigdy ci nie opowiadał u Łukaszu? To aż dziwne.

Hass nawet nie chciał myśleć o kolejnych rzeczach, o których _Benio_ mu nie opowiadał. Raz jeszcze podniósł wzrok na blond chłopaka na zdjęciu. Najjaśniejszy bohater Solidarności. Gwiazda demonstracji i protestów. Pięć lat poszukiwany nakazem aresztowania przez milicję i służby specjalne za sabotaż. Działalność opozycyjną opłacił stratą ręki.

Był _pedałem._ Wyglądał na zupełnie normalnego chłopaka, tak jak jego facet wyglądał na zupełnie normalnego wojskowego. Jak ludzie mijani codziennie na ulicy.

\- Nie przeszkodziło mu to ani w jego działalności politycznej, ani w zawodowej. – powiedziała spokojnie Lucyna, widząc najwyraźniej, że Hass jest tą wiadomością poruszony. – Przez wiele lat był harcmistrzem i doskonałym pedagogiem.

Prokurator nawet nie odpowiedział, nadal wyszukując wzrokiem na licznych zdjęciach blondyna. Uśmiechał się oparty o Forda Thunderbirda, tego samego, który zabrał ich z dworca. Kolejne fotografie musiały powstać później. W roboczym stroju zawieszał na dachu wilanowskiego domu skromną wiechę. Wydawał się Rudemu wyjątkowo sprawny jak na chłopaka bez prawej dłoni.  
Na innym zdjęciu nosił na barana małego Karola (Rudy poznał go po odstających uszach i czarnych włosach). Prawy rękaw koszuli miał związany, by ukryć kikut przedramienia.  
Na fotografii z ogrodowego grilla z rodziną Solorzy siedział u jego boku ten sam pilot, już bez munduru i ze skroniami przyprószonymi siwizną.

_Widać kochał go i bez tej ręki._

Jego rozmyślania przerwało wkroczenie do pokoju Karola, odzianego tylko w dresowe spodnie i osuszającego sobie włosy ręcznikiem.

\- Mamo, tamta koszulka co mi dałaś jest za mała. – jęknął zbolałym tonem.

\- No trudno kochanie, wszystkie inne zabrałeś ze sobą. – odparła Lucyna, kierując się jednak do korytarza. – Poczekaj, może znajdę ci coś z szafy ojca, albo Cześka.

Wyszła z pokoju, zostawiając oniemiałego Hassa przy komodzie.

\- Co tam? – zagaił Karol, próbując wytrzeć sobie wodę z uszu rąbkiem ręcznika.

\- Nic, zupełnie nic. – odparł niemal szeptem Hass. – Właśnie się dowiedziałem, że twoim najbliższym wujkiem jest Łukasz Chodzisz, i że jest on pedałem. A chwilę wcześniej, że twój _były_ jest jednocześnie twoim _bratem._

Zapadła między nimi cisza tak ciężka i gęsta, że Hass miał nadzieję, że Karol się w niej udusi.

\- Porozmawiamy w domu, dobra? – mruknął cicho brunet.

\- Koniecznie. Kochanie. – syknął Hass.

 

***

 

Całą drogę na Woronicza przejechali w napiętym milczeniu. Wbrew pozorom nawet gdy zatrzasnęły się za nimi drzwi apartamentu, nie wybuchła od razu awantura. Hass ze stoickim spokojem, choć w środku się gotował, przywitał się z Milcią i poszedł do kuchni nasypać jej karmy. Karol ciężkim krokiem doczłapał się do kanapy.

\- To jak, chcesz pogadać? – zapytał.

\- Nie, na razie chcę zapalić. – warknął Hass, po czym skierował się w stronę schodów do sypialni. Z szafki nocnej wyciągnął paczkę papierosów i z trzaskiem otworzył drzwi na balkon. Usiadł pod oknem i zapalił, rozkoszując się pierwszym wdechem nikotyny.

Po chwili dołączył do niego Karol, mimo, że wcale nie był zaproszony. Również odpalił papierosa, po czym usiadł obok Hassa i podciągnął kolana pod brodę.

\- Sorry, że tak wyszło. – burknął.

Hass prychnął pogardliwie.

\- Powiedz mi, Karol, czy też może _Benio,_ jak to się ma do tego, co mówiłeś mi w Gdańsku? O tym, że mnie prawie nie znasz?

Karol nie odpowiedział, zaciskając usta w cienką kreskę.

\- Nie chciałem ci mówić o moich rodzicach. – bąknął w końcu – Ani o Lewym. Bo… bałem się, co sobie o mnie pomyślisz.

\- A co mam o tobie myśleć, kiedy kłamiesz? – skontrował od razu Hass.

\- Od razu kłamię. – prychnął Karol – Nie powiedziałem o tym, bo wydawało mi się… Że będziesz patrzył na mnie z obrzydzeniem. A moi rodzice… - przetarł twarz dłonią. – Sam się ich wstydzę. Tego kim są. Sam nie jestem z tego dumny, nie mam się czym chwalić. Po co tobie ta wiedza?

Hass zaciągnął się papierosem. Wiedział, o czym mówi Karol. Bogumił Hass senior często mówił o słynnym trio działaczy opozycyjnych, i zawsze nazywał ich bandytami. Nie mieli pokojowych, legalnych metod działania. Stanowili raczej opozycyjną bojówkę, niż komórkę, a ze względu na karierę polityczną pani Orgańskiej- Solorz nie cieszyli się poważaniem wśród prawicy.

\- Nie spotykam się z twoimi rodzicami, - odparł Hass – tylko z tobą.

\- I co, mam ci się po raz kolejny tłumaczyć z Lewego? Kurwa, mieliśmy po kilkanaście lat i waliliśmy sobie nawzajem konia, pół świata tak robi!

\- A jednak się zaczęliście całować i byliście ze sobą praktycznie dopóki mnie nie poznałeś.

\- No i co z tego? – prychnął Karol spoglądając na Hassa – Nie jesteśmy ze sobą spokrewnieni, moi rodzice nawet go nie adoptowali, byli tylko jego opiekunami. Gdzie w tym kryminał, co?

\- Rozumiem. – przytaknął spokojnie Hass – Ale nie zmienia to faktu, że mi o tym nie powiedziałeś. Tak jak o tym, kim byli twoi rodzice, i że masz wujka pedała.

Karol wyrzucił niedopałek przez barierki balkonu, zanim Hass zdążył zareagować. Utkwił wzrok gdzieś w podwórku.

\- Nie chcę rozmawiać o moim wujku. Jestem z nim pokłócony.

Hass przez chwilę ważył słowa.

\- Kiedy byłem na studiach, - zaczął spokojnie – było o tym całkiem głośno w gazetach. Poszedł siedzieć, prawda?

Karol chwycił go nagle za ramię żelaznym uściskiem i szarpnął w swoją stronę.

\- Powiedziałem, - warknął – że nie chcę o nim rozmawiać.

Po czym puścił przerażonego Hassa, zerwał się na proste nogi i wszedł z powrotem do mieszkania.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czy wy też zauważyliście w otaczającym was świecie algorytm:
> 
> koszulki z metalowymi zespołami -> studia historyczne -> koszulki z żołnierzami wyklętymi?
> 
> PS tak, Leia/Lucy została nazwana POLITYKIEM. Nie polityczką. Nie dlatego, że jesteśmy shitlordami, tylko dlatego, że shitlordami są postaci, które o niej mówią ;)


	11. Rozdział 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POKONAŁYŚMY WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!  
> I jeszcze po drodze zdobyłyśmy wyższe wykształcenie.  
> A tak zupełnie szczerze, to niestety życie wdarło nam się brutalnie w plany, stąd ta koszmarna obsuwa. Zalety są takie, że targani jesiennymi wiatrami i zimnym deszczem będziecie mogli poczytać o letnim upale i plażowym słoneczku.
> 
> W rozdziale:
> 
> \- classic kylux,  
> \- Rey&Finn&Poe,  
> \- TRIGGER WARNING: RASISTOWSKIE WYZWISKA,  
> \- TRIGGER WARNING: SEKS I NARKOTYKI,  
> \- wakacje w Sopocie (dla autorek to też jest trigger warning xd)
> 
> Smacznego, dziękujemy wszystkim za wytrwałe oczekiwanie! ;) PS: wiecie, że w październiku minął rok od publikacji pierwszego czaptera? Same trochę tego nie ogarniamy, kiedy to zleciało. Tym bardziej wielkie, wielkie dziękujemy za ten czas, te wyświetlenia, kudosy i komentarze. Gdyby nie wy, pewnie ta historia zostałaby w granicach naszej wyobraźni.

– Kup musztardę, ostrą, w słoiku, byleby nie francuską.

– Jaka to jest francuska?

– Benedykt, nie denerwuj mnie. Masz 30 lat. Francuska to ta, w której są grudki.

– W sensie te nasionka? Ona jest dobra przecież. – Karol przytrzymał telefon ramieniem, żeby otworzyć sobie drzwi do sklepu.

– Te nasionka to gorczyca, która wchodzi Cześkowi pod protezę. Kup zwykłą do cholery.

Matka rozłączyła się. Z wielkim bólem wsadził do koszyka musztardę rosyjską. Zapłacił za zakupy i opuścił podwoje osiedlowej Żabki ze słoikiem moskalskiej gorczycy w kieszeni i sześciopakiem piwa w ręku. Rozważał kupienie francuskiej z czystej złośliwości (ale i patriotycznych uczuć), ale stwierdził, że nie warto psuć święta, jakim był mecz reprezentacji o półfinał Euro ani sobie ani rodzinie. Już miał wyciągać papierosa, gdy usłyszał za sobą znajomy klakson, niepodobny do żadnego innego w Warszawie.

– Ej, lala, podwieźć cię?

_Tatko chyba wraca do formy._

– Mama mi mówiła, żeby nie rozmawiać z nieznajomymi. – odpowiedział, chwytając za klamkę.

– A wspominała coś o wsiadaniu z obcymi do auta? – zapytał starszy Solorz, gdy Karol wsiadł do środka, trzaskając drzwiami. Silnik warknął i stary ford ruszył w kierunku domu.

– Myślałem, że już nie jeździsz? – zapytał Heńka. Ten wzruszył ramionami.

– Gadaliśmy z Cześkiem i stwierdziliśmy, że nie będziemy już robić nocek. W tygodniu zdarza mi się raz czy dwa wyskoczyć na miasto w godzinach szczytu, to wszystko. No i śluby, to jest opłacalny interes. Właśnie byłem pokazać auto jednej parce i dogadać szczegóły. Wiesz, dwie godziny roboty a kilka stówek w kieszeni. – Podrapał się po nosie, jakby nad czymś rozmyślając. – Od tych gamoni może nawet tysiaka wyciągnę, wyglądają na dzianych i głupich. A ty jak żyjesz?

– Jakoś. – Burknął pod nosem. – Zaliczyłem sesję i jadę na wakacje. Nad morze.

_– Jedziesz_ czy _jedziecie_? – Zapytał ojciec. Karola zdziwił brak uszczypliwości w jego tonie. Otworzył usta, by mu odpowiedzieć, jednak nie wiedział co. Ich rozmowy od lat sprowadzały się do kłótni i obrażania - nie potrafił znaleźć w głowie słów, które nie ranią. Co więcej, był niemal pewny, że Stary Solorz tylko szuka okazji do ciętej riposty.

– Dziwne rzeczy się ze mną dzieją na starość – powiedział Heniek, parkując samochód przed domem. – Najpierw zastanawiam się, ile jeszcze czasu mi zostało. Potem czasem zaczyna mi być żal tej małej, rudej gnidy. Takiego gnojka pokochała, a to nie jest łatwa miłość.

W Karolu zaczął rosnąć gniew na ojcowską sugestię, że źle traktuje Hassa. Nic o nich nie wiedział, ani jak wygląda ich codzienne życie, nie miał prawa się na ten temat wypowiadać. Szarpnął za klamkę, chcąc wysiąść jak najszybciej.

– Zanim się obrazisz na cały tydzień, to chciałbym ci coś jeszcze powiedzieć na osobności. – Odczekał aż Karol trochę się uspokoi i da znać, że go słucha. – Skoro jesteśmy przy tym, ile czasu mi jeszcze zostało, to nie ma sensu przed tobą ukrywać, że...

– Jestem adoptowany? – przerwał mu, siląc się na żart, ale czuł nagły ścisk w gardle. Miał w głowie cały katalog złych wieści, które ojciec mógł mu przekazać, włączając w to informacje o wykryciu najpodlejszej odmiany raka.

– Chciałbyś, gamoniu. Nie ma tak dobrze. – Ojciec uśmiechnął się lekko. – Lucynka zaczęła szukać Łukasza. Tak na poważnie.

Poczuł ulgę, że nie będzie musiał pomagać matce w urządzaniu domowego hospicjum, jednak za moment poczuł, że na samo wspomnienie Łukasza na jego żołądku zacisnęła się ciasna obręcz. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

– Nie wiem, czy Piotrek ci mówił, ale Łukasz czasem przesyłał nam kartki. Pewnie po to, by dać znać, że żyje. Cwaniaczek nadawał je z różnych urzędów pocztowych, ale wszystkie są na Suwalszczyźnie, w jego rodzinnych stronach.

– Po co mi to mówisz? Po co to wszystko?

– Bo powinieneś wiedzieć. Zresztą, gdybym ci nie powiedział, to byś dostał szału, że coś przed tobą ukrywamy. A ja po prostu... – przerwał, a Karol zwrócił uwagę, że głos uwiązł ojcu w gardle – chciałbym go jeszcze zobaczyć. Rozumiesz? Żeby nie przyjechał tutaj dopiero na mój pogrzeb.

_Albo Antoła._

Poczuł, że ma dosyć tej rozmowy. Nie tak miał wyglądać przyjemny wieczór przy meczyku i browarkach. Kiwnął głową, po czym wysiadł bez słowa.

 

***

 

W kuchni, jak zwykle buzującej od ożywionej rozmowy, oprócz Reni i jej asfalta dostrzegł jeszcze młodego kebabiarza od Lewego. Chłopak miał wyjątkowo rozgoryczony wyraz twarzy, a pod okiem purpurowe limo.

– To już przyjmujemy uchodźców? – spytał Stary Solorz, a Młody przygryzł wargę, by nie parsknąć śmiechem. – Co, kolego? Na mieście obili ci mordę z okazji meczu? Mogło być gorzej, bo za moich czasów, to by cię jeszcze za samochodem powlekli.

Renia obrzuciła ich obydwu rozeźlonym spojrzeniem, a matka na moment odwróciła się od Lewego.

– Czy ty mógłbyś raz na jakiś czas wyjąć głowę z dupy i zacząć myśleć, czy całe życie mam to robić za ciebie?! – krzyknęła do Heńka, rozeźlona bardziej, niż się spodziewali. – Po cholerę wiecznie wtryniasz te swoje trzy grosze?!

– Nie krzycz na mnie, kobieto! Jeszcze mi bajpas pęknie i się zapłaczesz! – Solorz zgarbił się nieco, wisząc nad dużo niższą żoną. Karol aż za dobrze znał ich mowę ciała, gdy się kłócili - on próbował zapanować nad nią posturą, a ona zadzierała podbródek coraz wyżej, nie dając się zastraszyć.

– Po prostu stąd wyjdź. – warknęła gniewnie Lucyna. Solorz posłuchał, nie chcąc zaogniać sytuacji, ale Karol kątem oka dostrzegł, że zamiast iść do salonu stanął w korytarzu, czujnie podsłuchując.

– Czy dowiem się wreszcie, co się stało? – głos jego matki był zrezygnowany, a ona sama przyłożyła dłoń do skroni w geście pełnym boleści.

– Ojciec go pobił. – mruknął Lewy, a Karol domyślił się, że mowa o chudym Turasie.

– Jego ojciec?! Dlaczego? – tym razem Lucyna brzmiała na zaalarmowaną.

– No kiedy go z domu wyrzucił...

– Słucham?!

– Ktoś wybił szyby w ich lokalu... – Mruknął Lewy, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Karol znał również ten ton i ten gest. Pio zaczynał traktować rozmowę jak przesłuchanie i nie czuł się z tym dobrze. A więc musiał mieć coś na sumieniu.

– I dlatego go wyrzucił?! – Oburzona Lucyna otworzyła szeroko oczy.

– Nie! – Żachnął się Lewy. – Chciał to zgłosić na policję, więc zaczął przeglądać monitoring z ostatnich dni...

Lucy, wyraźnie zirytowana, ponagliła go szybkim gestem ręki, ale Pio nie poczuł się ani trochę bardziej zachęcony.

– No i co? – położyła ręce na biodrach, przyjmując jeszcze groźniejszą pozę. Lewy gryzł wargę, unikając odpowiedzi. Cała sytuacja robiła się dla niego widocznie coraz bardziej kłopotliwa.  – PIOTREK! – ponagliła go krzykiem.

– No i nas zobaczył... – Odparł cicho. Przepełniony wstydem nie był wstanie spojrzeć jej w twarz.

– Muszę zapalić. – Powiedział nerwowo Samir i wybiegł z kuchni. Renia szybko odparła, że ją też ciśnie na fajkę i wyszła za nim. Lucyna tylko czekała, aż zamkną się za nimi drzwi.

– Coś ty sobie wyobrażał, co?! – wydarła się kobieta. – Że jak was jego ojciec zobaczy, to wam kwiaty kupi?! Czy ty w ogóle użyłeś mózgu, czy myślisz tylko tym co masz w gaciach?!

Obserwowanie chaosu, jaki rozwijał się przed jego oczami, sprawiło Karolowi nadzwyczajną przyjemność - zazwyczaj to on był powodem lub uczestnikiem domowej kłótni. Czuł grzeszną satysfakcję, gdy gniew matki był skierowany na kogoś innego niż on. Naszło go też uczucie _deja vu_. Już kiedyś patrzył na podobną scenę w kuchni, ale tym razem było sto razy soczyściej. Heniek nadal stał obok niego i łowił uchem rozmowę, zaintrygowany.

– Ten chłopak ci zaufał, a ty nie dość, że to wykorzystałeś, to jeszcze chcesz go zostawić z tym wszystkim samego?!

– No przecież przywiozłem go tutaj po pomoc! Żebyś nam poradziła! – bronił się rozpaczliwie Lewy.

– Tak? – sapnęła Lucyna, zaczerwieniona z wściekłości. – A więc moja rada brzmi: masz go zabrać do siebie i mu pomóc.

Pio przez chwilę patrzył się na nią, jakby nie wierzył w to, co słyszy.

– Słucham? – krzyknął oburzony. – No bez przesady! To nie jest panna z brzuchem tylko dorosły facet! Poradzi sobie! – Z każdym słowem jego ton stawał się coraz bardziej lekceważący. – Sam wiedział, jak to się może skończyć! Dlaczego ja mam...

Monolog przerwał siarczysty policzek wymierzony mu przez Lucynę. Lewy zamrugał, podobnie jak Karol. Obydwaj byli w równie wielkim szoku. Ani Lucyna, ani Heniek nigdy nie podnieśli ręki na żadnego ze swoich synów, nieważne jak paskudnie by się zachowywali. Pio odwrócił się na pięcie i wypadł z kuchni, potrącając po drodze Karola ramieniem.

On sam również postanowił się ewakuować, gdy tylko Heniek wparował do pomieszczenia i wyrzucił z siebie pierwsze oskarżenie o bicie dzieci. Do domu wchodził właśnie wujek Czesiek, pytając, czy mocno się spóźnił na mecz i dlaczego Pio wychodzi. Karol go wyminął bez wyjaśnienia i podbiegł do zaparkowanej przed domem Hondy. Wpakował się bez zaproszenia na tylne siedzenie obok Reni. Miejsce pasażera zajmował Samir, trzymając na kolanach merdającą ogonem Bibi.

– Ani słowa. – warknął do Solorza Lewy, po czym odpalił silnik samochodu.

 

***

 

W mieszkaniu Lewego jak zwykle pachniało ostrym jedzeniem i psem. Siedział z Renią na okłaczonej kanapie i oglądali mecz, udając z marsowymi minami, że nic się nie stało. Jednocześnie czuł, że jako najbliższy i najstarszy przyjaciel Pio powinien z nim porozmawiać. Gdy poszedł do kuchni pod pretekstem wzięcia kolejnego piwa, Lewy był pogrążony w rozmowie z Finnem. Omawiali po angielsku wszystkie poprzednie mecze mistrzostw Europy. Przy nim ton głosu Lewego zdawał się lżejszy i bardziej pogodny. Uśmiechał się czarująco, jakby nigdy nic. Karol jednak nie miał zamiaru rozmawiać przy świadkach, zwłaszcza nie przy kolejnej przybłędzie, którą jego matka zaprasza na obiady.

– Ej, Antracyt, wypad z kuchni. Chcemy pogadać. – burknął do Finna, mierząc go sugestywnym spojrzeniem. Chłopak zacisnął gniewnie usta, ale wyszedł, nie chcąc zapewne prowokować zbędnej wymiany zdań prowadzącej do rękoczynów.

– Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś nie rozstawiał MOICH gości po kątach. – odezwał się Pio, zanim Karol pozwolił sobie na kolejną rasistowską uwagę.

– Oj tam, oj tam. – odparł, upijając łyk piwa. – Trochę poleciałeś, tam w domu.

Lewy trzasnął drzwiami od lodówki, mierząc Karola wściekłym spojrzeniem.

– Jeszcze ty chcesz mnie pouczać?!

– Tylko porozmawiać. – wzruszył ramionami Karol. – Jeśli chcesz.

– Dzięki. – Parsknął pogardliwie Lewy i odwrócił się w stronę okna. Po chwili ciszy Karol ponownie spróbował ożywić rozmowę.

– Gdzie ten twój koleś? – zapytał.

– Rozpakowuje się.

Solorz pokiwał głową.

– Coś postanowiłeś?

– No wezmę go do siebie. – Lewy zgasił niedopałek w przepełnionej popielniczce – Ogarnie się. Pomożemy mu znaleźć robotę. Jak się odkuje to znajdzie sobie mieszkanie. I tyle.

– Naprawdę gderanie Lucyny zmieniło twoje zdanie? – zapytał drwiącym tonem Karol. – Myślałem, że jesteś już dużym chłopcem i nie boisz się mamy.

Pio prychnął, rzucając brunetowi zagniewane spojrzenie.

– Skoro Pan Karol Dorosły tak mówi...

– O chuj ci chodzi, co? – warknął Solorz.

– Że robienie kurwy z rodziny to nie jest niezależność! – wybuchnął nagle Lewy. – Ciągle uważasz, że wszyscy muszą znosić bezkrytycznie twoje zjebane zachowania! Że ci się należy bezgraniczna akceptacja! Za to wszystko, co odjebałeś powinni cię wywalić z domu już dawno temu! I co? Ciotka nadal ci zupę pod nos podsuwa! No, kurwa, Karol! - Ręce opadły mu w geście bezsilności. Karol mełł przez chwilę własny policzek, powstrzymując gniew.

– Gadasz tak, bo z nimi od dawna nie mieszkasz i nie wiesz, jakie kwasy się dzieją. – wycedził.

– To czemu nie wyprowadziłeś się wcześniej, skoro było ci tak źle?  U mamuni jednak wygodniej, co nie? – nie przerywał ataku Pio.

– No rzeczywiście, wielką łaskę robili. Rodzice stulecia. Sam wiesz, jacy potrafią być.

– Jasne, nie są doskonali! A ty jesteś?

Karol zacisnął usta. Czuł gniew, ale nie chciał dalej prowadzić pyskówki z przyjacielem. Zirytowany Pio otworzył okno i zapalił papierosa.

– Znowu wszystko musi kręcić się wokół ciebie, prawda? Jak w domu. – wypuścił dym, wpatrując się w podwórze. – Gardzisz ich dobrocią, a nawet nie wiesz jakich świetnych masz starych. – Pio oparł się o parapet. Jego oczy zaczęły się lekko szklić. – Przygarnęli mnie, chociaż nie musieli. Nie potraktowali jak przybłędy. Chcę być ich godny. Rozumiesz? Dlatego zależy mi, żeby mieli o mnie jak najlepsze zdanie. Chcę chociaż trochę się odpłacić. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie. Bo ty uważasz, że skoro jesteś ich synem, to należy ci się ich miłość.

Dopalił papierosa w milczeniu. Karol nie był wściekły na to, co powiedział o nim Lewy. Gdzieś, w głębi duszy, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to była prawda. Za to rozjuszyła go jego hipokryzja.

– Zaprawdę, jebiąc się ze mną po kątach dałeś wyraz tej wdzięczności. – skomentował jadowicie. Pio zacisnął usta we wściekłym grymasie.

– Sam ochoczo na tego fiuta wskakiwałeś, więc nie rób z siebie ofiary.

– Strasznie dużo problemów masz przez tego fiuta. Może go sobie lepiej upierdol.

Dopił jednym haustem piwo i odstawił butelkę na parapet. Nie pożegnał się, a gdy otwierał drzwi, czuwająca na posłaniu Bibi warknęła zaspana, stojąc na straży domostwa także w trakcie snu.

 

***

 

Z rodzinnych wyjazdów nad polskie morze Karol zapamiętał głównie żółtawy piach, huk fal, ostre, kłujące w stopy trawy porastające skraj plaży. Ach, jeszcze smak gofrów z bitą śmietaną i chrzęszczącym w zębach piaskiem nieotrzepanym z palców. I jeszcze zdechłą fokę, którą kiedyś znaleźli na plaży z Lewym. Śmierdziała, roiło się w niej od much, a oni - z typowo dziecięcym zamiłowaniem do obrzydliwości - szturchali ją patykami i próbowali zepchnąć z powrotem do wody.

Gdy opowiedział tę historię Hassowi, próbując przerwać marazm stania w autostradowym korku, został zrugany i zwyzywany od najgorszych, choć nie wiedział, czy chodziło o bardzo plastyczny opis zdechłej foki, czy o wspomnienie Pio.

Zrezygnował z zagadywania Rudego. Z każdym przebytym kilometrem wracały wspomnienia. Odkopał w głowie szczegóły, które były niezrozumiane z perspektywy dziecka, a teraz nabrały nowego znaczenia. Nagle pojął, dlaczego ojciec niemal wpadł w szał w trakcie podróży nad morze. Gdzieś na wysokości Tczewa wykrzyknął, że zaraz skręci do rowu, żeby ukrócić tę katorgę. Pomyślał, że znajdował się w lepszej sytuacji niż ojciec. Musiał znosić w zamkniętej przestrzeni samochodu tylko Hassa, a nie dwójkę rozwrzeszczanych, kopiących w siedzenia i siebie nawzajem bachorów oraz coraz bardziej wkurwioną żonę.

O urlop pokłócił się z Rudym pierwszy raz jeszcze na długo przed wyjazdem, kiedy dopiero ustalali miejsce wypoczynku. Karol wolał kameralne miejscowości nad otwartym morzem. Hass - w swoim nieskończonym snobizmie - tak długo trzaskał drzwiami i zasypiał obrażony, aż postawił na Sopocie. Rojącym się od ludzi i samochodów, drogim, zakorkowanym i zadeptanym przez turystów Sopocie. Z poczuciem mściwej satysfakcji, Karol nie mógł się doczekać, aż pierwszy raz wyjdą na plażę i zobaczy na twarzy Hassa rozczarowanie brakiem ciszy i spokoju, której oczekiwał. Już teraz ją czuł, gdy patrzył na Rudego wściekle szarpiącego dźwignią zmiany biegów i zerkającego z frustracją na przesuwającą się w ślimaczym tempie pinezkę nawigacji.

Na szczęście bajońska suma wydana na hotel gwarantowała nie tylko pięć gwiazdek i historyczny powab, ale także miejsce parkingowe. Karol uśmiechnął się pod nosem na myśl o Rudym próbującym zaparkować samochód w Sopocie w samym środku sezonu.

Gdy zatrzasnęły się za nimi drzwi hotelowego pokoju, był już wieczór. Hass od razu uwalił się na łóżku wzdychając ciężko, a Karol porzucił w nieładzie torby i walizki w przedpokoju.

– Wiesz, że kiedyś Hitler zatrzymał się w tym hotelu? – zapytał Solorz, otwierając wielkie okno i wpuszczając do pokoju morską bryzę.

– Oczywiście. – mruknął Hass, zarzucając sobie poduszkę na oczy. – Wiedziałem, że ci się spodoba.

– Ciekawe, który to pokój... – obrzucił wzrokiem molo skąpane w promieniach zachodzącego słońca. – Może ten?

– Sugerujesz, że będziemy spać w łóżku Hitlera? – uśmiechał się Rudy, nie ściągając z twarzy poduszki. Solorz w przypływie ułańskiej fantazji podbiegł do łóżka i uwalił się na nie z takim impetem, że chude ciało Hassa aż podskoczyło, wybite do góry sprężynującym materacem.

– A kto tu mówi o spaniu? – uśmiechnął się Karol. – Będę cię ruchał w łóżku Hitlera.

– Dobrze, że moja biedna babcia tego nie słyszy... – westchnął z boleścią Rudy, pozwalając Karolowi na obsypanie sobie szyi pocałunkami. – Sądzę jednak, że jeszcze nie stać mnie na apartament prezydencki.

– Jak zostaniesz prezydentem, to będzie cię stać. – rzucił Solorz, odpinając guziki koszuli kochanka.

Rudy wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu, zamyślając się przez chwilę i nadal biernie przyjmując pieszczoty bruneta.

– Jak zostanę prezydentem to będę potrzebował pierwszej damy, a nie apartamentu. – odparł z wyczuwalnie gorzką nutą. Karol oderwał się od jego szyi tylko po to, żeby ściągnąć z siebie koszulkę i cisnąć ją w daleki kąt pokoju.

– Nic prostszego. – powiedział wesoło, usadawiając się niezgrabnie między nogami Hassa. – Weźmiesz sobie jakąś młódkę żeby była przykrywką. Będzie spać na kanapie. Kupimy jej wygodną kanapę, żeby nie było, że jesteśmy niemili. – rozsunął poły rozpiętej koszuli Hassa i z pomrukiem zadowolenia zaczął ssać jeden z jego różowych sutków. Rudy z trudem powstrzymał westchnięcie.

– To by było kompletnie bez sensu. – powiedział siląc się na opanowany ton. – Nie chciałbym, żeby taka kobieta żyła w kłamstwie, więc musiałaby wiedzieć, że jestem pedałem. A gdyby wiedziała, musiałbym jej zagwarantować, że nie będę miał nic przeciwko jej kochankom. A gdyby jakiś paparazzi zrobił jej zdjęcie? Musiałbym się tłumaczyć, dlaczego pierwsza… Ach… – nie wytrzymał, gdy Karol zacisnął zęby na drugim sutku.

– Mam pomysł. – powiedział, odrywając usta od Hassa. – Będziemy się tym martwić, kiedy przyjdzie na to czas. A nie na urlopie dziesięć lat wcześniej. Co ty na to? – obydwoma kciukami drażnił sutki Rudego, już nie różowe, lecz czerwone od poświęcanej im uwagi. – Zwłaszcza, że rozmowa o babach raczej nie pomaga mi w utrzymaniu erekcji.

Hass parsknął śmiechem. Spojrzał z czułością na przystojną twarz bruneta.

– A co, nigdy ci się żadna nie podobała? – zapytał, przeczesując palcami czarne włosy. – Nawet ja miałem w liceum dziewczynę, mimo że nie byłem typem przebojowego brutala, jak ty.

Solorz zamilkł na chwilę, zbierając w głowie fakty. W sumie całował się kiedyś z dziewczyną, na obozie harcerskim - grali w butelkę. Z własnej woli nigdy by tego nie zrobili. Po pierwsze, nie podobała mu się. Po drugie, nastoletni Karol był chudy, pryszczaty, nieco dziwny. Odstające uszy i wielki nos nie zwiększały jego atrakcyjności. Kiedy w końcu zapuścił włosy i nabrał muskulatury, było już za późno - od pocałunków dziewczyn wolał pocałunki Lewego.

– Czy ja wiem… – mruknął zamyślony, podpierając głowę na łokciu. – Żadna nigdy nie podobała mi się tak, żebym o niej myślał wieczorami. Owszem, niektóre są ładne, nawet atrakcyjne. Ale to nie ten poziom atrakcyjności co ty, czy… – w ostatniej chwili przypomniał sobie, żeby nie strzelać sobie w stopę wspomnieniem Pio. Rzucił kontrolne spojrzenie, czy Rudy zauważył jego wahanie. Patrzył na niego, ale bez wyrzutu, raczej z ciekawością. – …Czy z innymi typami, którzy mi się podobali.

Hass kiwnął głową, również się zamyślając.

– Mnie na przykład obrzydza kobieca… Fizyczność. – powiedział, patrząc się w przestrzeń. – Może to brzmi brutalnie i niesprawiedliwie, ale tak jest. Ciała kobiet są takie miękkie, okropne w dotyku. Dla mnie… To ciało matki, nie kochanki. Ciebie to nie odrzuca? – zwrócił się do bruneta.

Karol zaprzeczył głową.

– Są spoko. – odparł. – Słabe jest to, że z żadną nigdy się nie dogadywałem. – pomyślał nagle o Reni, o tym, jak rechotała z jego głupich żartów tak bardzo, że prawie spadła z bulwaru do rzeki. – No dobra, mam jedną koleżankę, która jest spoko i z którą się dogaduję, ale ona jest mentalnie mężczyzną, to się nie liczy.

– No to skoro się z nią dogadujesz, a kobiety fizycznie ci się podobają, to czemu nie…? – zapytał Hass. W jego tonie nie było jednak napięcia czy zazdrości, tylko czysta ciekawość.

– Boże, Rudy. – westchnął Karol. – Znam ją od kiedy miała trzynaście lat, a jest o dobre dziesięć młodsza ode mnie. To byłoby obleśne. – Wodząc wzrokiem po odsłoniętym, płaskim brzuchu Hassa zastanawiał się, dlaczego ten brzuch miał ochotę obsypywać pocałunkami, a bardzo podobny brzuch Reni był mu zupełnie obojętny. – Poza tym stwierdzenie, że kobiety „fizycznie mi się podobają” to spore nadużycie. – dodał, po czym pocałował Hassa tuż nad pępkiem. – Nie podoba mi się na przykład to, co mają między nogami. – rozpiął spodnie kochanka i zsunął je delikatnie, odsłaniając kępę rudych włosów. – Pizdy są takie rozlazłe i obleśne. To tutaj… – nachylił się, żeby ucałować wystający z rozporka trzon kutasa. –  …Jest o wiele bardziej apetyczne.

 

***

 

Gdy tylko jego stopy dotknęły słonej, spienionej wody, Karol zamienił się w zwierzę. Pruł fale, ignorując głośne gwizdki ratowników. Z jednym wdał się w pyskówkę, z której wycofał się dopiero, gdy biedny WOPRowiec - umęczony mocnym słońcem i chybotaniem łódki - postraszył go wezwaniem policji. Zwłaszcza, że chwilę wcześniej Solorz groził mu, że zaraz go z tej łódki wyciągnie i przekonają się, który lepiej pływa za boją. Dalszy spór nie miał sensu, a ratownik skutecznie pozbawił go dalszej ochoty na pływanie.

W końcu, znużony tłokiem taplających się dzieci i głodem, wyłonił się ze spienionych fal - Sopot doczekał się własnej Wenus. Ociekając wodą, szedł przez plażę, przyciągając pełne podziwu lub zazdrości spojrzenia zarówno kobiet, jak i mężczyzn.

Rudy tymczasem w końcu wyglądał na zadowolonego - okopał się w snobistycznym _beach clubie._ Schowany pod parasolem i za ciemnymi okularami, otoczony luksusem i odgrodzony od gminu, prychał na kelnerów i wybrzydzał na kartę. Karol na ten widok zaczął żałować, że wyszedł z wody. Bez cienia gracji legł na eleganckim leżaku obok Rudego i oblizał usta. Były wciąż słone. Spojrzał na talerz zamówionych przez Hassa morskich rozmaitości - ryby, krewetki, krążki kalmarów, chyba jakieś małże czy inne robale wyłożone na zieleninie. Nie był pocieszony.

Za to Rudy był zachwycony. Z wyraźnym apetytem nakładał na świeżą bułeczkę kalmary w chrupiącej, sezamowej tempurze. Karol zaczął żuć pojedyncze egzotyczne krążki z trudno ukrywanym obrzydzeniem. Improwizując, wrzucił na kawałek pieczywa parę cząstek ryby w cieście, przełożył je ozdobną sałatą i obficie obsmarował sosem, by zabić smak morza. Ze spojrzeniem smutnego psa, niechętnie przeżuwał kanapkę, wzdychając po cichu i przenosząc swoją duszę utęsknioną do tych frytek tłustych, dorszyków smażonych, gofrów słodką frużeliną okraszonych. Widząc nietęgą minę Karola, Rudy ulitował się nad nim i domówił deskę wędlin. Oraz zimnego browarka.

– Wyszalałeś się już? – odezwał się w końcu Rudy, odstawiając szklankę wody (lekko gazowana z cząstką cytryny i gałązką mięty - 8 polskich złotych) i wycierając ręce w serwetkę.

– Zależy, o co pytasz. – odpowiedział z uśmiechem Karol. Podparł się wygodniej na leżaku, rozkładając szeroko nogi. Niech Rudy coś ma z tych ciemnych okularów. Ten uśmiechnął się, jakby rzeczywiście powiódł wzrokiem tam, gdzie Solorz chciał.

– Proponuję zatem, kiedy już się najesz, spacer z piwkiem w ręku. – mruknął, po czym nachylił się bardziej w stronę Karola i szepnął kusząco: – A potem wieczór tylko dla nas, w hotelu.

 

***

 

                Zawiązując pasek od puchatego, hotelowego szlafroka Karol popchnął łokciem drzwi od łazienki. Był już wieczór. Zasłony w pokoju były zaciągnięte, a światła zgaszone. Paliła się tylko stojąca lampa, rzucająca ciepłą poświatę na ściany. W ustawionym frontem do łóżka fotelu siedział Hass, urabiając kartą bankomatową na stojącym obok stoliku biały proszek. Wraz z nim na Karola czekała butelka wina i dwa kieliszki, jednak alkohol stracił na atrakcyjności na rzecz kokainy.

– O, super! Mogę? – zapytał, nadal stojąc w progu. Rudy w pierwszej chwili zignorował go, zajęty wciąganiem kreski. Dopiero, gdy Karol podszedł i sięgnął po butelkę wina, trzepnął go karcąco w dłoń.

– Dopiero, jak zasłużysz. – odparł z pysznym uśmiechem, po czym zamrugał intensywnie i pociągnął nosem. – Dzisiaj będziesz robił to, co ci każę. I tylko to. – rozsiadł się wygodniej w fotelu, kołysząc delikatnie na wpół wypełnionym kieliszkiem. – A teraz rozbierz się i pokaż, jak się dzisiaj opaliłeś.

Karolowi bardzo przypadł do gustu pomysł, żeby tej nocy Hass był panem i władcą, a on tylko jego drogim pieścidełkiem. Rozwiązał szlafrok i rozsunął bardzo powoli jego poły. Wiedział, że Rudy uwielbiał jego szerokie, wyrzeźbione plecy, więc odwrócił się, żeby mógł je podziwiać, gdy zsuwał z siebie miękki materiał. Gdy zdjął z siebie szlafrok do końca, pozwalając mu upaść miękko na podłogę, powoli odwrócił się przodem do kochanka, nadal sączącego wino i pochłaniającego wzrokiem każdy kawałek jego ciała.

– Na łóżko. – rzucił Hass. Karol posłusznie usiadł na brzegu materaca, podpierając się na nim rękoma.

– I co teraz? – zamruczał.

– Nie odzywasz się niepytany. – odparł stanowczo Rudy. – Zrozumiano?

Karol kiwnął głową i opadł plecami na łóżko, nadal bokiem do siedzącego w fotelu prokuratora. Spojrzał w jego stronę, i dopiero gdy upewnił się, że ma zapewniony kontakt wzrokowy, podniósł nogi i wyciągnął je prosto do góry, przesuwając dłońmi po całej ich długości. Imponującej długości, zdawał sobie z tego doskonale sprawę. Z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że Hass ma coraz bardziej rozmarzony wzrok i coraz bardziej lubieżny uśmiech.

Rudy wyciągnął coś z kieszeni i rzucił to Karolowi na łóżko. Mała, biała tubka żelu.

– Przygotuj się. Dwa palce. – wybrzmiała krótka komenda.

Poczuł, że na słowa Rudego w dół jego pleców przebiegł dreszcz. Nie mniejszy od tego, który go przeszył, kiedy wsunął w siebie pokryte żelem palce. Nie przeszkadzał mu ból, który sam sobie sprawiał. Panował nad nim, wiedział, kiedy przesadza. Z resztą bardziej od samego aktu podniecało go to, że Hass go obserwował i przygryzał sobie usta, jakby patrzył na coś wyjątkowo pysznego. Karol zmrużył oczy i jęknął cicho, gdy rozszerzył palce, rozciągając możliwie jak najbardziej stawiające opór mięśnie.

– Trzy. – usłyszał ze strony Hassa. Gdy na niego spojrzał, ten nie odrywając oczu od bruneta, sięgał po butelkę, żeby ponownie napełnić opróżniony kieliszek.

Karol wstrzymał się z wykonaniem rozkazu do czasu, aż Rudy ponownie poświęcił mu całą swoją uwagę. Stęknął przeciągle, wciskając w siebie trzeci palec. Wszystkie były długie i szerokie, nijak się miały do smukłych palców Hassa. Dla większej wygody przewrócił się na brzuch, podparł na łokciu i wypiął biodra do góry. W ten sposób sięgał głębiej, ale nadal niewystarczająco głęboko, żeby sprawić sobie realną przyjemność. Zacisnął zęby we frustracji. Nagle skóra fotela skrzypnęła, a jego obserwator wstał i powoli zaczął się kierować w stronę łóżka.

– Zasłużyłeś, żeby zwilżyć usta. – powiedział Hass, stając przed nim z kieliszkiem. Przyłożył jego zimny brzeg do ust bruneta i przechylił. Karol zdążył spić kilka kropel. Reszta pociekła mu po gardle, plamiąc białą, hotelową pościel.

Rudy syknął, zdegustowany.

– Świnia. – mruknął, chwytając bruneta za mokry od wina podbródek i podciągając go do góry, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Marnuje drogi alkohol i jeszcze do tego brudzi. Gdyby to była podłoga kazałbym ci to zlizać.

Karolowi jęknął gardłowo, gdy ta scena stanęła mu przed oczami wyobraźni. Pomyślał, że z chęcią na polecenia Hassa wylizałby nie tylko podłogę, ale także i jego buty. Może w nagrodę za dobre sprawowanie pozwoliłby mu wylizać coś jeszcze…

Hass go puścił, jakby z pogardą, po czym energicznym krokiem obszedł łóżko i zajął miejsce po drugiej, czystej stronie materaca. Usiadł, opierając się plecami na poduszkach i wyciągnął wygodnie nogi.

– Nie pozwoliłem ci zwolnić tempa. – mruknął, jedną ręką rozpinając rozporek a drugą sięgając po porzucony na pościeli lubrykant. Karol ze zdwojonym zaangażowaniem ponowił przygotowania. Chciał przy tym patrzeć w oczy Hassowi, zwłaszcza że ten wycisnął sobie kapkę żelu na dłoń i zaczął go rozprowadzać z cichym pomrukiem na własnej erekcji. Rudy jednak zdawał się robić wszystko, by unikać jego wzroku. Nawet, jeśli przypadkiem ich spojrzenia się spotkały, Hass szybko przenosił je na kołyszącego się między nogami Karola kutasa, lub na swojego własnego, coraz bardziej czerwonego i twardego. W końcu oderwał od siebie ręce i gestem dał znać Karolowi, żeby na niego wszedł.

Brunet uklęknął okrakiem nad biodrami Hassa, chwytając go dłonią i bez ostrzeżenia czy pytania o zdanie wsuwając w siebie. Stęsknił się za tym uczuciem, bo od czasów niezbyt pomyślnych początków ich pożycia to on przejął w łóżku rolę dominującą. Hass wyglądał, jakby chciał zaprotestować, albo go skarcić za impertynencję, w końcu to on miał dziś wydawać polecenia, ale chyba był zbyt przytłoczony pieszczotą, na którą również od dawna sobie nie pozwalał. Gdy Karol opadł już całkowicie na biodra Rudego, zastygł na chwilę w bezruchu, żeby obydwaj mogli się przyzwyczaić do uczucia i uspokoić oddechy. Oparł czoło o chłodne wezgłowie łóżka i zaczął całować leniwie wystające obojczyki Hassa. Ten odepchnął go lekko, po czym położył ręce na biodrach Karola.

– No, do roboty. – szepnął, po czym pochylił się i na zachętę przygryzł bruneta w sutek.

Solorz westchnął i szarpnął mimowolnie biodrami. Uniósł się, napinając umięśnione uda, po czym dał się ponieść pościgowi za spełnieniem.

 

***

 

Tym razem Hass dał się namówić na dzień prawidłowego plażowania – kilka godzin słodkiego lenistwa na ręczniku, nic więcej. Karol podejrzewał, że jego możliwości negocjacyjne wzmocnił wczorajszy seks, w jego mniemaniu wybitny. Hassowi też musiało się podobać, skoro poprosił o drugą rundę. Jakkolwiek brunetowi to nie schlebiało, nie był zachwycony, kiedy musiał rano usiąść do śniadania na twardym, restauracyjnym krześle. Chodzenie szybszym tempem również nie sprawiało mu radości, a jednak wczesnym rankiem zawędrowali aż na skraj Sopotu. Karol spodziewał się, że o tej porze brzegiem morza lub lasu mogli przemykać tylko nieliczni, zmęczeni imprezowicze - za to nie będzie żadnych plażowiczów. Odziany w lniane chinosy oraz lekką, przewiewną koszulę - i z grubą warstwą kremu z filtrem na skórze - Rudy całym sobą promieniował swoją niechęcią do opalania.

W ostatnich podrygach posłuszeństwa z dnia poprzedniego, Karol rozstawił płócienny parawan, by zapewnić kochankowi „minimum prywatności”. Na niemal pustej plaży. Nie wykłócał się jednak. Cieszył się, że przynajmniej nie są otoczeni kelnerami i zagłuszającym szum morza eleganckim jazzem z głośników.

Zrzucił ubranie, zostawiając na sobie tylko mocno wycięte, sportowe kąpielówki.

– Wyglądasz w tym jak ladacznica. – skomentował Rudy, rozkładając na piasku koc i siadając na nim sztywno, trzymając się z dala od piasku.

– I latam z cyckami na wierzchu. – odparł Karol, z uśmiechem ugniatając dłońmi dorodne piersi, po czym ruszył w kierunku wody.  Hass prychnął z rozbawienia i cisnął w niego zwiniętą koszulką.

Solorz rzucił się w kierunku brzegu jak pies spuszczony ze smyczy i w końcu zanurzył się w Bałtyku. Pierwsze uderzenie chłodnej wody przyniosło mu przyjemne orzeźwienie i napełniło energią.  Czuł swobodę, o której mógł na miejskiej plaży tylko pomarzyć. Żadnych ratowników czy podpitych letników. Zatoka należała do niego i tylko do niego. Pruł wściekle przed siebie, nie zważając na nikogo i na nic.

Ukochana wolność.

Gdy poczuł, że zaczynają boleć go od wysiłku ramiona, zatrzymał się na chwilę i spojrzał w kierunku brzegu. Plaża nabrała kolorów - zapełniała się powoli letnikami, ich ręcznikami i parawanami. Hass stał się tylko ryżym punkcikiem na tle błękitnego parawanu. To był znak, że pora wracać. Odetchnął jeszcze chwilę, leniwie przebierając nogami w przyjemnie letniej wodzie, po czym zawrócił w kierunku plaży efektownym stylem motylkowym.

Nie patrząc na cel, do którego płynie, zniosło go trochę od miejsca, w którym siedział Hass. Przemierzając dzielące ich metry Karol znów pozwolił się podziwiać wylegującym się letnikom i kopnął plażową piłkę, która uciekła jakimś dzieciakom w jego kierunku. Gdy zbliżał się do niebieskiego parawanu, dla szpanu, teatralnym gestem odrzucił z czoła mokre włosy.

Hass trząsł się z powstrzymywanego śmiechu.

Karol spodziewał się jakiegoś komentarza o Pameli Anderson, lecz Rudy, nadal kompletnie ubrany i podparty na łokciach, wystawił tylko twarz bardziej w stronę słońca i zdawał się cieszyć gorącymi promieniami. Karol ułożył się więc przy nim na kocu, jak pies przy nodze pana, i również chłonął osuszające go z morskiej wody słońce. Nadal przyglądał się przy tym Rudemu, jego zrelaksowanej twarzy, muśniętej słońcem, jego zaróżowionym przedramionom.

_Ciekawe, kiedy wyjdą mu piegi._

Pogłaskał Hassa po odsłoniętej łydce, ale ten strząsnął z siebie dotyk, fukając - najwidoczniej „minimum prywatności”, to ciągle za mało.

Zrezygnowany, odsunął się, myśląc o tym, że chętnie schowałby się z Rudym przed światem na dzikiej plaży. Tylko oni i piękne okoliczności przyrody.

Dając się ponieść fantazji zamknął oczy i wsunął stopy w gorący piasek. Wsłuchując się w kojący szum fal, czuł, że odpływa.

Z półsnu wyrwał go kuksaniec w żebro.

– Karol, tylko nie zasypiaj. Chcę już stąd iść. – fuknął Hass. Najwidoczniej plażę zaczynali oblegać ludzie o zarobkach poniżej średniej krajowej.

 

***

 

Kolejnego dnia pogoda nadal sprzyjała urlopowym planom. Poranek był słoneczny, natomiast niebo przejrzyste i czyste. Żadnej, nawet najmniejszej, chmurki aż po horyzont. Morze zmarszczone od lekkiego wiatru – idealne warunki na żagle.

Hass trzymał informację o rezerwacji żaglówki w ścisłej tajemnicy, chcąc uczynić z niej wisienkę na urlopowym torcie. Wiedział, że chcąc zaimponować Karolowi nowoczesnym jachtem daje upust swojej próżności, lecz w ogóle mu to nie przeszkadzało. I ku jego zadowoleniu, brunet zaprowadzony do mariny i postawiony przed obliczem niespodzianki, wyglądał na zachwyconego jak dzieciak.

Na pokładzie Karol okazał się być bardziej zorientowany, niż Hass się spodziewał - w końcu podstawy musiał pamiętać jeszcze z harcerstwa. Mimo że bywał trochę narowisty, bez problemu wykonywał polecenia Rudego. Wydawanie Solorzowi komend sprawiało mu nadzwyczajną przyjemność. W szczególności, że przypominało mu to jego dziecięce fantazje o dowodzeniu potężnym okrętem.

Ponieważ nie byli jedynymi, którzy spędzali przedpołudnie na morzu, Rudy postanowił obrać kurs w rejony Zatoki Puckiej mniej oblegane przez letników. W końcu jego nadrzędnym celem było spędzanie czasu z Karolem, a nie po prostu przepłynięcie się pod nadzorem wzroku utrzymanek opalających się na pokładach luksusowych jachtów.

Tak pochłonęło go sterowanie i napinanie żagla, że nie zauważył, że Karol od pewnego czasu siedzi na okalającej burtę białej kanapie, wyciągając nogi i z marsową miną patrząc się na ciągnący się brzegiem, zalesiony klif.

– Pięknie wyglądasz, kiedy się smucisz. – Zaczepił go Hass. Aż podskoczył zaskoczony jego głosem za plecami.

– Nie smucę się. – powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. – Po prostu się zamyśliłem.

– Czasami zastanawiam się, co ci siedzi w głowie. – Hass wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów i poczęstował się jednym.

– Nie chcesz wiedzieć. – odparł Karol, rozkładając się wygodniej na białych poduchach.

Gołym okiem dostrzegając u kochanka nagły spadek nastroju, Hass zastanawiał się, czy już teraz ujawnić, ze pod pokładem ma przemycony alkohol, czy jeszcze nie. W końcu zluzował żagiel i pozwolił żaglówce spokojnie dryfować w miejscu.

– Może chciałbyś popływać? – zapytał bruneta, podchodząc do niego i przeczesując mu delikatnie palcami rozgrzane słońcem włosy. – Tylko uważaj, bo tutaj już jest naprawdę głęboko. – obrzucił wzrokiem okolicę, wypatrując ewentualnych przeszkód. – I niech ci nawet nie przychodzi do głowy, żeby podpływać do tego czegoś. – wskazał na wystające z wody, pobliskie ruiny.

Karol spojrzał na niego, jakby Hass właśnie odwołał Boże Narodzenie.

– Ale Rudy, to jest poniemiecka torpedownia, myślałem że to do niej płyniemy… – powiedział błagalnym tonem.

– Zapomnij. – uciął stanowczo Hass.

Karol westchnął zrezygnowany, ale i tak zaraz zrzucił z siebie ubranie i dał popisowego nura do wody.

Prawdopodobnie zapomniał, że tak daleko od brzegu woda jest zimna, bo zaklął siarczyście, gdy tylko wyłonił się na powierzchnię. Rudy zaśmiał się pod nosem, po czym zszedł pod pokład, do kambuzu. W lodówce, zgodnie z jego zaleceniami, stała cała bateria butelek prosecco, misa truskawek i wielka kiść białych winogron. Wznosząc się na wyżyny własnej dobroci i altruizmu, nalał schłodzone wino do wysokich kieliszków, przystrajając jeden z nich truskawką, a drugi kilkoma winogronami. Postawił na tacy kieliszki, napoczętą butelkę oraz owoce i wyniósł wszystko na pokład, stawiając tacę w takim miejscu, żeby Karol zobaczył ją po wyjściu z wody. I żeby zrobiło to na nim wrażenie.

Chwycił swój truskawkowy kieliszek i usadowił się wygodnie w kokpicie. Popijając prosecco w cieniu żagla, powoli wodził wzrokiem za prującym fale brunetem.

_Daleko zapłynęła ta warszawska syrenka..._

W połowie trzeciego kieliszka Hass poczuł, że robi się trochę wstawiony i ani trochę mu to nie przeszkadzało. Wręcz przeciwnie, wstawienie się drogim alkoholem na pokładzie eleganckiej żaglówki było częścią jego wakacyjnego planu, układanego w głowie na wiele tygodni przed wysłaniem wniosku urlopowego. A Karol zdawał się w tym planie świetnie odnajdywać, mimo początkowego dyskomfortu. Rzeczywiście, zachwycił się na widok tacy pełnej owoców i alkoholu. Swój kieliszek opróżnił duszkiem i natychmiast uzupełnił.

– Zaskoczyłeś mnie z tym prosecco, jeśli mam być szczery. – powiedział z uśmiechem, po czym rozgryzł winogrono. – Nie liczy się to w twoim mniemaniu jako białe wino? Myślałem, że go nie znosisz.

Rudy wywrócił oczami. Nadal się uśmiechał, mimo, że jego trzewia przeszyło niemiłe uczucie. Uczucie, którego raczej nie chciał doświadczać ani w towarzystwie Karola, ani tym bardziej na urlopie.

– Bąbelki to bąbelki, zupełnie inna rzecz niż zwykłe wino. – odparł wymijająco.

– Dla mnie bez różnicy. – mruknął Solorz, z powrotem rozciągając się na rozkosznie wygrzanym przez słońce siedzisku. Oparł stopy o chromowaną barierkę burty, a Hass spojrzał na jego wyeksponowane w ten sposób, długie nogi. - Białe smakuje tak samo jak czerwone - to samo cierpkie ścierwo. A to tutaj jest oprócz tego gazowane.

– Jak na zawodowego barmana jesteś strasznym ignorantem. – wywrócił oczami Rudy. – Wino to nie jest tylko kwestia smaku samego napoju, Karol, naprawdę. Różne kolory i gatunki pasują do różnych potraw. Uzupełniają ich smaki albo je niszczą. Czerwone wino zwalcza wolne rodniki, a białe zmniejsza poziom cholesterolu we krwi. – prowadził tyradę tonem znawcy i wyliczał na palcach podstawowe zagadnienia sommelierskiego kunsztu, z zadowoleniem spostrzegając, że Solorz uważnie go słucha. – No i białe wino nie brudzi puryfikaterza.

Brunet zmarszczył brwi, zapewne zastanawiając się, czy Hass nie zmyślił tego słowa, żeby się z niego ponabijać.

– Pury czego? – zapytał, wykrzywiając usta w uśmieszku. Hass upił kolejny łyk prosecco. Truskawka zdążyła już puścić w nim sok, nadając owocowego posmaku.

– Puryfikaterz, Karol. Ta biała szmatka do wycierania kielicha po komunii. Wiesz jakby wyglądała, gdyby wino do sakramentu było czerwone? Musi być białe, łatwiej je sprać.

Karol wybuchnął rechotliwym śmiechem, a jego głos poniósł się echem aż po plażę.

– Tak, byłem ministrantem, śmiej się dalej, bezbożniku. – powiedział Hass.

– Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi? – otarł wierzchem dłoni łzę rozbawienia. – Mama ci uszyła sukienkę z firanek?

– Komżę. – poprawił go chłodno Hass.

– I nienawidzisz białego wina, bo po nocach musiałeś prać puryfikołki, Kopciuszku?

Hassa rozbawiło nieco słowotwórstwo Karola, ale zaraz poczuł znajome ukłucie w trzewiach.

– Nienawidzę go, ponieważ to pierwszy alkohol, którym się upiłem. – Dopił drinka i uśmiechnął się gorzko. – I ktoś to wykorzystał.

Spojrzał ponuro w pusty kieliszek i zamilkł. Podobnie jak Karol.

– Mógłbyś? – Po chwili odezwał się, przekazując brunetowi szkło. Ten napełnił je, nie zadając więcej pytań. Hass jednak zauważył, że nie przyjął tej informacji obojętnie. Wyglądał na wściekłego.

– Może cię olejkiem nasmaruję. – zaproponował Hass, chcąc odciągnąć uwagę ich obydwu od ponurych myśli. – Jesteśmy daleko od brzegu, to dobre miejsce, żeby się chwilę poopalać...

– Ta, poopalać. – mruknął Solorz wykrzywiając usta w szelmowskim uśmiechu.

Hass cieszył się, że udało mu się sprawnie rozwiać ciężką atmosferę. Po chwili obydwaj leżeli na drewnianym pokładzie, Karol na brzuchu, a Hass okrakiem na jego nogach. Pod zataczającymi kręgi kciukami czuł każdy mięsień masywnych pleców. Boki, nieco bardziej miękkie od pleców, wygniótł czule, przypominając sobie jak zaciskał na nich palce, gdy poprzedniego dnia Karol go ujeżdżał. Miał w tych miejscach siniaki, choć nie tak duże i ciemne jakie zazwyczaj miał Hass. Potem poprosił go, by odwrócił się przodem do niego. Z lubością wmasowywał kolejne warstwy pachnącego olejku w atletyczne ramiona, apetycznie obfite piersi i cudownie napięte mięśni brzucha. W końcu dotarł do odstających kości biodrowych.  Mógłby to równie dobrze robić cały dzień, a wciąż pod palcami byłoby mu mało boskiego ciała Solorza. Karol zaczął się niecierpliwić - chwycił jeden z nadgarstków Hassa i skierował jego dłoń jeszcze niżej.

– Świnia. – mruknął z uśmiechem Hass.

– Chyba ty. – zripostował go przekornie, znów ciągnąc go za nadgarstek, tym razem by położył się na nim. – Bo jesteś różowy. – Gdy był już wystarczająco blisko, pocałował go. Smakował słońcem i morską bryzą.

Obsypywali się niespiesznie pocałunkami. Prosecco wzmocnione piekącym, lipcowym słońcem szumiało mu w głowie - chociaż to równie dobrze mogły być leniwe pocałunki bruneta, trafiające raz w jego usta, raz w szyję. Chyba mówił jeszcze coś o liczeniu piegów, dotykając delikatnie rozgrzanego słońcem ramienia Hassa. Nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy kochanek wyłuskał go z ubrań.

Karol skubnął go w ucho, wypełniając je na chwilę swoim gorącym oddechem. Opuszkami palców wodził przy tym po policzku Rudego. Nadal były lepkie i słodkie od winogron. Brunet westchnął i chyba bezwiednie wsunął do ust rudego drugi palec. Drugą ręką, nawilżoną zawczasu olejkiem, zaczął pieścić Rudego i powoli przygotowywać go na jego zwisającą ciężko między nogami erekcję. Hass jęknął i zacisnął zęby na palcach Karola, gdy ten wreszcie zaczął w niego wchodzić. Uwielbiał każdy centymetr tego uczucia, od gładkiej główki, przez wulgarnie szeroki trzon, aż po łaskotanie włosów na udach i pośladkach. Karol poruszał się w nim powoli, niemal leniwe. Jego dotyk palił Rudego, gdy przesuwał ciepłe i szorstkie dłonie po jego łechtanym bryzą ciele. Oparł się o muskularne uda bruneta. Kołysząc niespiesznie biodrami, zamknął oczy - całym sobą chłonął promienie słońca i czułości kochanka. Poczuł, jak palce Karola zacisnęły się na jego ciele.

Chwyciwszy Rudego za biodra, brunet przewrócił go na plecy i znalazł się nad nim. Jego ruchy stały się celniejsze i rozkoszniejsze. Hass objął go, chwytając się nagrzanych słońcem ramion i pleców Karola. Czuł, jakby miał się stopić z nim w jedno ciało.

Rozpoznał napięcie w ciele kochanka. Podarował Rudemu jeszcze kilka głębokich pchnięć, po czym skończył w nim z ostrym warknięciem.

To właśnie orgazm Karola przeciągnął go przez granice wytrzymałości. Jego krzyk poniósł się echem po zatoce. Szarpnął biodrami, ocierając się o naoliwiony brzuch Karola i poczuł wilgoć własnej spermy na klatce piersiowej.

Oddychając ciężko, obydwaj opadli na deski pokładu, jakby przed chwilą unosili się w powietrzu. Przez przymrużone ze zmęczenia oczy Hass widział lśniące w słońcu włosy Karola i jego zaczerwienione czoło. Miał w głowie pustkę - białą i oślepiającą jak upalne słońce.

– Kocham cię. – Westchnął, rozpływając się w błogostanie.

Z uśmiechem absolutnego szczęścia przymknął oczy, głaskając kochanka po spoconych włosach.

_A może są mokre od wody? Jeszcze nie wyschły?_

 Poczuł, że Karol unosi się nieco, podpiera na łokciach. Rozszerzając spieczone słońcem i podrażnione pieszczotami wargi w jeszcze większym uśmiechu, czekał na pocałunek i odpowiedź.

Ani jedno, ani drugie, nie nadeszło.

Gdy otworzył oczy, Karol spoglądał na niego z wyraźnym strapieniem.

Hassa oblał nagle zimny pot, a jego uśmiech natychmiast stopniał. Instynktownie odsunął się od bruneta.

_Idiota._

_Czego ja się spodziewałem?_

Solorz nadal milczał, gdy Rudy wstał i zaczął zbierać ubrania. Chwycił drugą, ledwie napoczętą butelkę prosecco i skierował się ku schodom prowadzącym pod pokład. Miał ochotę zamknąć się w pokładowej łazience i opróżnić wino do dna duszkiem. Upić się do nieprzytomności, byleby stracić kontakt z rzeczywistością. Zniknąć z tego świata. Odwrócił się jeszcze na moment w kierunku Karola.

– Przepraszam. – szepnął, zaciskając usta w bolesnym i fałszywym uśmiechu. – Poniosło mnie w emocjach. To przez alkohol.

_Oraz obłędny seks i mocne słońce._

Karol wstał i wyciągnął ku niemu ręce w przepraszającym geście.

– Co? Nie, przecież... – zaczął, lecz Hass nie pozwolił mu skończyć, obawiając się litanii kłamliwych wymówek.

– Dobra, zapomnij. – warknął, zbyt gniewnie, niż zamierzał.

– Rudy, ja...

– ZAPOMNIJ, POWIEDZIAŁEM! - krzyknął, znikając pod pokładem i trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

 

***

 

Droga powrotna minęła im w ponurej ciszy. Struta atmosfera nie opuszczała ich nawet po przekroczeniu progu hotelowego pokoju.

Karol wyglądał jak pies, który wie, że coś przeskrobał. Gdyby jego wielkie uszy były trochę bardziej elastyczne, pewnie byłyby położone na płasko. Gdy Hass gniewnie zrzucał z siebie brudne od potu i olejku do opalania ubrania, brunet z błagalnym spojrzeniem podszedł do niego i próbował go pogłaskać po ramieniu.

Dotyk Karola go parzył. Strząsnął go z siebie niemal z obrzydzeniem, choć nie wiedział, kogo bardziej się brzydzi – tego kłamcy i zdrajcy, czy siebie samego. Nie wyobrażał sobie spędzić nadchodzącej nocy z Karolem w jednym, nawet największym, łóżku. Nawet cały pokój wydawał mu się zbyt mały na pomieszczenie jego furii i poczucia odrzucenia.

_Znowu._

_Minęło 20 lat, a ja dalej popełniam te same, szczeniackie błędy._

Wyciągnął z torby tablet i pod pretekstem czytania usiadł w fotelu. Wodził wzrokiem po literach i ikonach, które nie miały żadnego znaczenia. Zamiast tego myślał o tym, jak po raz kolejny zaangażował się w obietnice bez pokrycia i dał się zwieść czułym słówkom.

_Jak strasznie głupim i zakłamanym trzeba być, żeby sądzić, że zasłużyłem na uczucie kogoś takiego jak on. Brawo, Hass._

Być może Karol coś do niego mówił, być może nie. Nie przywiązywał do tego wagi, był zbyt pochłonięty myślami. Nagle brunet wyrwał mu tablet z rąk. Hass podskoczył z zaskoczenia.

– Mówię do ciebie. – warknął Karol, mierząc go gniewnym spojrzeniem. – Teraz będziesz stroił fochy i dąsy jak baba? Czy może wysłuchasz to co mam do powiedzenia?

– Dziękuję, nie mam zamiaru wysłuchiwać obrażających moją inteligencję wymówek.

Karol zrobił się czerwony z wściekłości. Chwycił go za ramiona i szarpnięciem podniósł z fotela, po czym z hukiem przyszpilił go do ściany.

– Zostaw mnie, bo zadzwonię po ochronę! – krzyknął Hass, próbując się wyrwać z miażdżącego uścisku.

– Ufasz mi? – warknął Karol.

– Puść mnie, pojebie!

– UFASZ?! – ryk Karola zadzwonił mu w uszach.

Hass pozwolił sobie na oddech. Musiał się opanować. W starciu z brutalną siłą bruneta nie miał szans, więc nie mógł dalej eskalować jego agresji.

– Nie po tym, co zrobiłeś. – odparł gorzko, lecz spokojnie. Karol przez ułamek sekundy wyglądał, jakby ktoś dał mu w pysk. Po chwili jednak ogarnęła go kolejna fala gniewu.

– No co takiego zrobiłem?! Co niby miałem powiedzieć?! – krzyknął. – Skłamać, byś poczuł się lepiej?! Tego chcesz?!

Tym razem to Hass poczuł się, jakby został spoliczkowany. Patrzył na bruneta pustym wzrokiem. Sens wykrzykiwanych słów docierał do niego z opóźnieniem, tymczasem Karol ciągnął bolesną tyradę dalej.

– Bo nie wiem, co czuję! Rozumiesz?! NIE WIEM! Może raz byłem zakochany, kiedy byłem dzieciakiem! MOŻE! A może to było tylko dorastanie, nie wiem! Potem było zwykłe jebanie, tylko i wyłącznie! – Wypuścił go z uścisku. – I z tobą też było zwykłe jebanie, dopóki nie zacząłeś mi mącić w głowie.

Odwrócił się i wyszedł na balkon zapalić, zostawiając oniemiałego Rudego przy ścianie. Był w takim szoku, że nawet nie czuł pulsującego bólu w ramionach. Powiódł wzrokiem za okno, za czarną czupryną rozwiewaną morską bryzą. Jeszcze godzinę czy dwie temu dałby wszystko, żeby cały wieczór spędzić na głaskaniu i przeczesywaniu palcami tych czarnych, splątanych wiatrem fal. Teraz zastanawiał się, dlaczego w ogóle co rano leżały na poduszce obok niego. Z wygody? Zaoferował temu gnojkowi swoje mieszkanie i swoją chudą dupę. Czego chcieć więcej, kiedy chce się wyprowadzić od rodziców?

A może rzeczywiście Karola trzymało przy nim kiełkujące w nim uczucie, którego nie potrafił zidentyfikować. Kto uczył go jak okazywać miłość? Wiecznie nieobecna karierowiczka Lucyna Orgańska, gburowaty przemytnik Henryk Solorz?

Jego wuj Łukasz, na którego każde wspomnienie reagował gniewem?

Hass nagle poczuł się bardzo samotny. Ułożył sobie w głowie obraz idealnego związku. Na jakiej podstawie? Znanych mu par damsko-męskich? Karol nigdy nie padnie przed nim na kolana i nie poprosi o rękę. Nie założy mu obrączki przed ołtarzem. A Hass przecież nigdy nie przywdzieje welonu i nie poprosi swoich zimnych rodziców o błogosławieństwo.

Stawiał przed Karolem talerz z obiadem, pytał jak tam w pracy, zabierał go na kolacje w restauracji. I nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że żył cudzym życiem. Że pisany przez niego scenariusz nigdy nie był dla niego. Z tego samego powodu, dla którego nigdy nie będzie u jego boku prawdziwej pierwszej damy.

Bo był zwykłym pedałem, mieszkającym z drugim pedałem.

Im nie były pisane miłosne uniesienia.

Był naiwny sądząc, że kiedykolwiek go to spotka.

_Z tobą też było zwykłe jebanie._

Epifania, która go uderzyła, wyniosła go ponad poczucie odtrącenia i smutku jak cudowne koło ratunkowe. W pół świadomie zaczął się kierować w stronę balkonu. Karol wyglądał na zaskoczonego jego obecnością. Gdy Hass go objął, przez chwilę się wahał, czy zamknąć swoje potężne ramiona wokół Rudego, lecz w końcu to zrobił.

– Oczywiście, że ci ufam. – powiedział Hass zachrypniętym i ciężkim od emocji głosem. – Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Jedynym przyjacielem.

Czuł, że brunet głaszcze go delikatnie po plecach. W pewnym momencie jedną rękę wsunął między nich, ujął go za podbródek i podniósł go lekko, chcąc spotkać spojrzenie Hassa.

– A więc zaufaj mi, że nie ma na świecie innej osoby, z którą chciałbym być. – szepnął Karol, po czym go pocałował. Smakował świeżo spalonymi papierosami, co było jednocześnie odpychające i pociągające.

A Hass cieszył się powolnym, zmysłowym pocałunkiem, śmiejąc się nerwowo w duszy.

_I to ja tobie mącę w głowie, gnoju?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inb4 FAQ: Dlaczego Poe jest takim chujem?
> 
> Należy się wszystkim w tej kwestii słowo wyjaśnienia. Autorki po długiej debacie doszły do wniosku, że mężczyźni przystojni, pewni siebie i z sercem na dłoni jednocześnie to wymysł Disneya, który nijak ma się do rzeczywistości. IRL te trzy atrybuty tworzą fatalny trójkąt zależności, z którego można wybrać tylko dwie cechy kosztem trzeciej. A ponieważ stawiamy na realizm przede wszystkim... No cóż, nie odbierzemy Poemu ani jego czarującego wyglądu, ani kanonicznej pewności siebie.  
> Więc musi być gnidą. Przepraszamy.
> 
> Dobra nowina jest taka, że niezbetowany draft następnego czapteru ma na dzień dzisiejszy 25 stron. Stay tuned, bo będzie ważny dla fabuły ;)


	12. Rozdział 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W przededniu premiery The Last Jedi, nadszedł czapter mocno historyczny.  
> Czapter mocno drastyczny.  
> W którym przekładanie imion na Polski tak bardzo nas przerosło, że chciałyśmy się pochlastać tępymi sztućcami.  
> W którym znajdziecie pół Wikipedii i Historyków.org  
> A to zaledwie liźnięcie prequeli, to zaledwie wzmianka!
> 
> W czapterze:  
> \- Kylo gets emotional (a lot),  
> \- Snoke (wspomniany),  
> \- Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader (wspomniany),  
> \- Padme Amidala Naberrie (wspomniana),  
> \- Sheev Palpatine (wspomniany),  
> \- Shmi Skywalker i Cliegg Lars (wspomniani),  
> \- Obi Wan Kenobi (wspomniany),  
> \- Ahsoka Tano i Aayla Secura (wspomniane bardzo pobieżnie więc czytajcie uważnie)
> 
> Smacznego! ;D

Tykanie stojącego na stoliku nocnym budzika po kilku godzinach przestawało być kojące, a zaczynało irytować. Zwłaszcza, kiedy wskazówki uparcie nie chciały tykać unisono z tymi od zegarka leżącego obok. Wraz z zegarkiem Rudego na przeciwległym stoliku tworzyły kakofonię tykania, a Karol zastanawiał się, jak przy tak wkurwiającym hałasie mógł dotychczas spać w spokoju.

Zawsze miał twardy sen. Nie budziły go ani burze, ani trzaskanie drzwiami, ani głosy domowników, nawet podniesione. Możliwe, że był to efekt dorastania w kawalerce zamieszkałej przez troje dorosłych i dwójkę dzieci. Hass nie miał polowych warunków - posiadał własny pokój w wielkim mieszkaniu, więc budził go każdy szmer. Nie potrafił jak Karol zasnąć w każdych warunkach – w świetle, hałasie, niewygodnej pozycji. Po prostu zamknąć oczy i iść spać. Czasami Solorz się nabijał z Rudego, który zanim zasnął, wiercił się, bez ustanku poprawiając ułożenie poduszek, wygładzając prześcieradło, przekręcając piżamę.

Teraz to Karol leżał i gapił się w sufit. Nie mógł spać, mimo że zmęczenie napierało mu na powieki. Hass spał obok niego, oddychając miarowo. Na poduszce za jego głową zwinął się pogrążony we śnie kot.

To była kolejna bezsenna noc. Męczył go _Reisefieber._ Czekała go najważniejsza podróż jego życia. Od dawna był spakowany, a wciąż chciał sprawdzić, czy zabrał wszystko. Zdenerwowanie przychodziło falami. Wypierane na krótko przez przyjemną ekscytację , wracało ze zdwojoną siłą.

W dodatku zdenerwowanie nie dotyczyło tylko tego, co zastanie na Litwie, ale także tego, co zastanie po powrocie. Nie wiedział na ile wyjeżdża, co z jednej strony było ekscytujące, a z drugiej go trapiło. Od kiedy wrócił z urlopu, między nim i Hassem nie układało się tak dobrze jak zwykle.

To znaczy układało się wspaniale. Prawie w ogóle się nie kłócili, pieprzyli się jeszcze częściej i intensywniej niż przed wyjazdem.

Ale mimo to czuł, że Rudy się od niego zdystansował.

Nie okazywał tego przesadnie. Nadal się przytulali, całowali - bez okazji, nawet poza sypialnią. Tak jak dawniej. A jednak Karol czuł, ze coś jest nie tak. Miał wrażenie, że gdy podnosi na Hassa wzrok, ten przygląda mu się bez cienia dawnej czułości.

Bał się, że swoim urlopowym wyskokiem bezpowrotnie zniszczył uczucie, które ich łączyło.

_Szkoda tylko że wtedy nie byłem taki mądry i nie powiedziałem mu, że takie uczucie istnieje._

Hass westchnął nieco głośniej i przekręcił się na drugi bok, plecami do Karola. Upodobał sobie do snu starą koszulkę Karola, która dostał w Wilanowie. Nawet w ciemności przez znoszoną i spraną bawełnę wystawał zarys jego kręgosłupa. Solorz bardzo chciał w tym momencie przesunąć po nim palcami, ale wiedział, ze prokurator by się od tego natychmiast obudził.

Kiedy był młodszy i miał problemy, Łukasz radził mu, by zamknął się w pokoju, stanął przed lustrem, i na głos, spokojnie powiedział to, co myśli. „Powiedz głośno to, co myślisz. Słysząc własne słowa lepiej rozumiemy ich sens.” Tak mówił. Karol przez wiele lat uważał to za zwykłe pierdolenie, jednak z wiekiem zaczął zmieniać zdanie. Zrozumiał, że nigdy nie nazwał tego, co czuł do Hassa, ponieważ to uczucie spotkało go pierwszy raz. Nie czuł się tego nawet do Lewego lata temu. Zdał sobie sprawę, że jego uczucia względem Rudego były o wiele czulsze, o wiele _cieplejsze_ niż kiedykolwiek przewidywał. Że on sam nie jest w stanie przypomnieć sobie chwili, w której jego związek przestał być po prostu wzajemnym obdarowywaniem się swoją atrakcyjnością.

_Dlaczego mu tego nie powiedziałem wtedy?_

_Debil._

Nakrył się na tym, że przez całe życie obarczał innych winą za swoje postępowanie. Tym razem jednak nie potrafił znaleźć dla siebie żadnego usprawiedliwienia.

Cichutkie jęknięcie po jego lewej stronie wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Karol uśmiechnął się pod nosem gdy pomyślał, że skazańcy, którzy zetknęli się z Hassem na wokandzie nie uwierzyliby, jaki jest uroczy, kiedy śpi. Ponowne jęknięcie i ruch, jakby się skulił. Solorz ściągnął brwi, zastanawiając się, czy go nie obudzić. Nagle Rudy zadrżał gwałtownie i wydał z siebie zdławiony okrzyk. Karol szybko zamknął oczy i udał, że śpi, momentalnie karcąc się w myślach za takie tchórzostwo. Po chwili szeleszczenia kołdrą poczuł, że Hass wciska mu się pod ramię i się przytula. Uświadomił sobie, że bardzo często budził się właśnie w takiej pozycji i zastanawiał się, kiedy to się stało, bo zasypiali inaczej.

_A może on częściej się tak budzi w środku nocy?_

\- Miałeś koszmar? – mruknął brunet, wywołując w Rudym kolejny dreszcz.

\- Myślałem, że śpisz. – szepnął Hass. – Obudziłem cię? Przepraszam.

\- Nie, nie mogłem zasnąć. To co za koszmar ci się przyśnił? Pognieciona koszula czy białe wino?

Rudy nie odpowiedział, a Karol wyczuł, że stężał w bezruchu. Pogłaskał go więc po ramieniu, dla uspokojenia.

\- Hej, co się stało? – Karol starał się ukryć w głosie zaniepokojenie, choć jak zwykle mu nie wyszło.

\- Jezu, nic, daj mi spać, rano wstaję do pracy. – rzucił gniewnie Hass i wcisnął mocniej twarz w pierś Solorza, dając sygnał, ze rozmowa jest skończona.

Karol westchnął ciężko, zrezygnowany, po czym zerknął na wskazówki budzika. Niestety, były bliżej trzeciej, niż szóstej.

 

***

 

Wychodząc z wileńskiego lotniska Karol pomyślał sobie, że mógłby być w tym momencie niemal euroentuzjastą. Przemieszczenie się w ciągu godziny z nowoczesnego, tętniącego życiem i komunikatami Okęcia do dziwacznego reliktu komuny, który kojarzył mu się z dziadkiem, który używa młodzieżowego slangu, było jak szok kulturowy.

Jednym z niewielu plusów było to, że mógł w końcu zapalić. I jakoś nie miał wrażenia, że ktoś zwróciłby mu uwagę.

A także to, że jego kompletna nieznajomość angielskiego paradoksalnie nie stanowiła w Wilnie żadnego problemu, bo tutaj też nikt nie kwapił się do mówienia po cudzemu. Zdążył się o tym przekonać już w kantorze.

Zerkał więc jednym okiem na walizkę, a drugim na wąsatych taksówkarzy, próbując w głowie ułożyć sobie plan działania. Jego promotor jak zawsze dał mu wolną rękę, zasłaniając się tym, że to jego badania i musi sobie radzić sam. Czasami ta bierność mentora go irytowała. Nieraz błądził i popełniał błędy, a owoce jego wielotygodniowej, wytężonej pracy umysłowej lądowały w koszu, bo były po prostu błędne. To było frustrujące, a i owszem, ale gnicie godzinami w bibliotece albo archiwach nic go nie kosztowało.

Teraz dostał pokaźną sumę państwowych pieniędzy w ramach grantu dla doktorantów i każdy jego błąd będzie oznaczał zmarnowanie tych środków. Profesor Snoch zdawał się tym zupełnie nie przejmować, jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jeżeli badania Karola okażą się trefne, z następnym grantem może się pożegnać. A prawdopodobieństwo że będą trefne było gigantycznie wysokie, zważywszy na to, że Solorz nadal nie bardzo wiedział czego i gdzie szukać.

_Dobra, najpierw sprawy praktyczne. Dach nad głową i bieżąca woda._

Zguglował na szybko adres akademika, w którym miał zaklepany pokój i pokazał adres pierwszemu lepszemu taksówkarzowi. Tocząc się rozklekotaną Skodą przez miasto dziękował opatrzności, że taksówkarz należał do tych cichych profesjonalistów, którym nie trzeba uprzejmie potakiwać, nawet jeśli się ich za chuja nie rozumie. Studencka jedynka w akademiku też go nie rozczarowała – podobnie jak lotnisko była postkomunistyczną kapsułą czasu, ale łóżko było wygodne, szuflada w stoliku była na kluczyk (choć nie miał pewności, że on będzie jego jedynym właścicielem), a woda w kranie czysta i ciepła. Laptopa i telefon i tak będzie miał cały czas przy sobie, więc czego chcieć więcej?

Wsunął walizkę pod łóżko, torbę z laptopem położył przy stoliku i obalił się na skrzypiący zardzewiałymi sprężynami materac. Kasetony na suficie były pożółkłe, a pod tapetą w niektórych miejscach widać było bąble powietrza.

Pół godziny później podniszczona tapeta była naszpikowana pożyczonymi w recepcji szpilkami, które podtrzymywały Karolowe notatki, kserokopie i mapy. Kilka stówek kaucji za zniszczenie mienia było w jego mniemaniu dobrą ceną za takie ułatwienie w myśleniu. W momencie, gdy wspinał się na szczyty wyobrażania sobie siebie jako śledczego, budując nitką z podróżnego zestawu do cerowania dioramę z mapy i zdjęć, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

\- Proszę! – wykrzyknął Karol, choć sekundę później złapał się na tym, że osoba pukająca wcale nie musi znać polskiego.

Zza drzwi wychylił się raczej niski facet, nieco starszy od niego, z linią włosów przesuniętą do połowy czaszki i okularach, których kształt nakazał Karolowi po raz kolejny zastanowić się, czy Litwinom w ogóle ktoś powiedział, że lata osiemdziesiąte się już skończyły.

\- Pan Karol Solorz? – zapytał facet głosem ocierającym się o falset.

\- Tak.

\- Ja jestem Matas. – wyciągnął rękę na przywitanie. Karol ścisnął ją niepewnie. – Pracuję na uniwersytecie Wileńskim, pan dziekan skierował mnie do Pana, żebym Panu ułatwił pobyt jako tłumacz. I przewodnik, jeśli Pan będzie potrzebował.

\- Och. – Solorz był zupełnie zaskoczony i tak też brzmiał. – Dziekan?

Okazało się, ze ów dziekan był bliskim znajomym profesora Snocha, i w dodatku miał wobec niego dług wdzięczności. Karolowi zrobiło się miło ze świadomością, że jednak jego promotor pociągnął nieco za swoje rozległe sznurki, żeby ułatwić mu życie.

Niestety, musiał ostudzić zapał niejakiego Matasa, wyznając mu, że jeszcze nie ma gotowej listy miejsc do odwiedzenia. Wymienili się za to numerami i facebookami, a na odchodnym łysiejący pomagier dał mu jeszcze namiary na telepizzerię, w której rozumieją po polsku.

Karol miał ochotę wycałować go po rękach, bo dopiero wtedy poczuł, jaki jest głodny.

 

***

 

\- A więc wszystko co pan wie o swoim dziadku, to że nazywał się Antoni Chodzisz i że urodził się tam, gdzie jedziemy?

\- Nie do końca. – sprostował Karol. Jechali z Matasem przez kręte i wyboiste drogi Wileńszczyzny, mijając wieś za wsią. – Wiem więcej, do jakiego oddziału należał, kto był jego dowódcą, z kim służył. To mam na papierze. A to gdzie się urodził… - zastanowił się chwilę nad doborem słów. – To źródło ustne, które muszę potwierdzić dokumentami. Nie znam nawet daty urodzenia.

\- Rozumiem. – Odparł Matas. – Proszę wybaczyć, ale nie znam tamtej okolicy. Ja tak w ogóle pochodzę spod polskiej granicy, tylko studiowałem w Wilnie i tam już zostałem.

\- Ma pan Polaków w rodzinie? – zapytał Karol, bardziej z uprzejmości niż z ciekawości. – Dobrze pan mówi, prawie nie słychać akcentu.

\- A dziękuję bardzo, tak, mój ojciec jest Polakiem.

Co chwilę kończyły im się tematu do rozmowy, którą raz jeden, raz drugi próbowali reanimować jakimiś frazesami o pogodzie czy trudach uczelnianej pracy. Szczerze mówiąc Karol, któremu podekscytowanie i stres wykręcały boleśnie żołądek, bardzo by chciał, żeby jego towarzysz się zamknął i nie zmuszał go do interakcji.

W końcu okularnik skupił się na nawigacji, kręcąc się między ogołoconymi ze zboża rżyskami, uginającymi się od ciężaru owoców sadami i żółtymi od mimoz łąkami. Brunet pomyślał, że to niby nic wielkiego, kraina równie urokliwa jak każda wieś w Polsce, a jednak czuł się tutaj inaczej niż na jakichś Kaszubach czy w Wielkopolsce. Może to siła sugestii, może projekcja wyobrażenia, że to ziemia jego przodków, ale czuł się tu po prostu dobrze, jak u siebie.

W końcu samochód wjechał do kolejnej wsi i zatrzymał się przed kościołem. Matas wypytał się jakiegoś ciekawskiego autochtona o biuro parafialne, do którego skierowali swoje kroki. Proboszcz okazał się jowialnym grubaskiem, co Karol skwitował w myśli, że przynajmniej to nie różni się od sytuacji w Polsce. Po polsku katabas nie mówił, ale przynajmniej bez problemu udostępnił księgi parafialne i poinstruował, jak ich używać.

Solorz mógł się domyślić, że na litewskim zadupiu, gdzie psy dupami szczekają nie będzie czegoś takiego jak cyfryzacja zbiorów, ani tym bardziej katalog cyfrowy wpisów. Westchnął ciężko. Na szczęście Matas okazał się być zapalony również do pomocy merytorycznej, więc podzielili się opasłymi tomiskami i ustalili, że muszą przejrzeć każde nazwisko zapisane przed rokiem 1939, a na pewno coś znajdą.

Połączenie przedwojennej kaligrafii, wilgotnej zakrystii barokowego kościółka i zbyt niskiego jak na wzrost Karola stołu przyprawiło go o ból głowy już po dziesięciu minutach.

Po godzinie wyszedł na papierosa, żeby zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza i podnieść sobie nieco ciśnienie, bo czuł, że zaczyna przysypiać.

Po drugiej godzinie gruby proboszcz przyniósł im tacę kanapek z jakimś tłustym serem, termos z herbatą i pierwszą oznakę, że współczesna cywilizacja nie ogranicza się na Litwie do elektroniki – paczkę nawilżanych chusteczek do wytarcia rąk.

Słońce prześwitujące przez cienkie szyby zakrystii barwiło już białe ściany na pomarańczowo, gdy Karol euforycznym wrzaskiem obwieścił całemu światu, że znalazł to, czego szukał – nazwisko Antoniego Chodzisza, opatrzone datą chrztu. O mały włos by ją przeoczył, bo była wciśnięta na marginesie z reguły równych i gęstych zapisków.

\- Zawołaj księdza, będzie mi musiał wytłumaczyć co to wszystko znaczy. – wydał polecenie Karol, obfotografowując stronę na wszystkie możliwe sposoby – z fleszem, bez flesza, ze zbliżeniem na konkretny zapisek, w oddaleniu, żeby uchwycić całą stronę. Proboszcz wrócił kolebiącym się krokiem i z uśmiechem przekazał gratulacje. Po czym nachylił się nad księgą i studiując ją uważnie zaczął coś szczebiotać pod nosem po litewsku.

\- Mówi, że zdziwił się, że jest to tak zapisane na marginesie. – zaczął tłumaczyć Matas nie spuszczając spojrzenia z ust księdza, jakby miało mu to pomóc w zrozumieniu jego mamrotania. – Ale nie, teraz rozumie, bo jest napisana tylko matka.

\- Jaka matka? Mojego dziadka matka? A co z ojcem? – dopytywał się Karol i zaczekał, zżerany niecierpliwością na przetworzenie informacji z języka na język i z powrotem.

\- Mówi, że pewnie był panieńskim dzieckiem. Nazwisko takie samo jak matka, ani ojca, ani rodziców chrzestnych.

Karol przez chwilę nie potrafił zidentyfikować swoich uczuć. Nie miał pojęcia jak mogła wyglądać jego prababka, ale wyobraził sobie smutną, wystraszoną, wiejską dziewczynę która mimo uprzedzeń ludzi przyniosła swoje dziecko do chrztu w poczuciu obowiązku wobec Boga. Pewnie sakramentu dokonano gdzieś na boku, żeby we wsi nie gadali. Może nawet w tej zakrystii, w której teraz siedział Karol.

_Nie dziecko, tylko bękarta._

_Bękart na wsi? Masakra._

\- Mira Chodzisz. I jej syn Antoni. – mruknął pod nosem Solorz, po czym zwrócił się do Matasa: - Podziękuj księdzu za pomoc i za fatygę. I poproś, żeby zostawił tę księgę na wierzchu, bo możemy jeszcze tutaj wrócić.

 

***

 

Po pięciu dniach na Wileńszczyźnie Karol Solorz czuł bezgraniczną dumę ze swoich kosmopolitycznych możliwości lingwistycznych, kiedy z koszmarnym akcentem zamawiał kawę i kanapkę w bistro przy uczelnianej bibliotece. Szwendał się od archiwum do archiwum w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek. Ustalił, że zarówno Mira jak i Antoni Chodzisz widnieli w spisie pracowników jednego z podwileńskich folwarków. Folwark był w granicach parafii kościoła, w którym Karol był. Wszystko zaczynało przypominać jakąś spójną całość.

Przy całym swoim poparciu dla gospodarki wolnorynkowej i nostalgią za czasami Drugiej Rzeczpospolitej Solorz uznał, że niezbyt miłym ze strony zarządcy było załączenie listy pracowników do inwentaryzacji folwarku, w której przedstawiona była zasobność inwentarza i spichlerzy. Jakkolwiek źle nie opłacani i pogardliwie nie traktowani, pracownicy to mimo wszystko ludzie, nie trzoda chlewna czy narzędzia gospodarcze.

_Gdybym powiedział to Lewemu wybuchnąłby śmiechem i powiedział, że świat się wali, bo jestem lewakiem._

Swoją drogą sam folwark w tej tabelkowej teorii wyglądał na miłe miejsce do życia. Położony blisko traktu do Wilna, otoczony lasami i polami, z gorzelnią przynoszącą zapewne dodatkowe i niemałe zyski. Przez wieki należał do jednej rodziny, której jeden z dziedziców postanowił sprzedać rodzinną siedzibę jakimś herbowym nuworyszom z Wilna. Zapewne z tej okazji wykonano właśnie inwentaryzację, bo data sprzedaży i data wystawienia dokumentu się pokrywały.

Karol właśnie pochłaniał kanapkę i chłonął z kserówki historię o nowym właścicielu, który dzięki sprowadzeniu holenderskiego specjalisty od melioracji w jeden sezon potroił zyski folwarku, gdy tę narrację sukcesu przerwał dzwonek jego telefonu.

\- Halo, kotuś? – odebrał z ustami pełnymi kanapki.

\- Ciszej, pajacu. – syknął na dzień dobry Hass. – jestem w pracy.

\- I masz mnie na głośnomówiącym?

\- Nie, ale i tak ktoś może cię usłyszeć.

\- Przewrażliwiony pan jest, Panie Dyrektorze. – powiedział Karol, gdy przełknął już kęs. – Nikogo w ministerstwie nie obchodzi do kogo pan dzwoni w trakcie przerwy. Co u ciebie?

Pytanie zadał tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że chciał posłuchać głosu Hassa. Nawet, jeśli ten miałby narzekać na rutynę dnia codziennego, czy opowiedzieć mu sytuację z pracy dotyczącą ludzi, których Karol w ogóle nie kojarzył.

\- A u ciebie? – zapytał Rudy, gdy już skończył opowieść o jakimś rzeczniku kradnącym mydło w płynie i popełniającym błędy językowe w korespondencji. – Prawie w ogóle nie dajesz znaku życia.

\- Bo dużo pracuję, dużo się dzieje. – odparł Karol. – Znalazłem info o moim dziadku, wiesz? Urodził się tutaj, tutaj mieszkał. Pracował w folwarku, był parobkiem.

\- To on nie był oficerem? – zapytał Hass. W tle słychać było szczękanie, jakby mieszał kawę.

\- No był, w czasie wojny i po niej.

\- Jak parobek miał zostać oficerem? Przed wojną oficerem mógł zostać tylko ktoś wykształcony i dobrze urodzony. Cos ci się musiało pokręcić.

Karol zamilkł na chwilę, uderzony celnością tej uwagi. Nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej.

\- Halo? – zapytał Hass. – Zemdlałeś pod naciskiem krytyki?

\- Zadzwonię do ciebie wieczorem, dobra? – odparł Karol, puszczając przytyk mimo uszu. – Może na skypie się zgadamy?

\- No dobra, to do wieczora. – mruknął Hass i rozłączył się, znikając z powrotem gdzieś w dalekiej, Warszawskiej, równoległej rzeczywistości.

 

***

 

\- Katedrę przebudowano u progu XIX wieku, żeby przywrócić jej barokowy charakter i w takiej formie przetrwała do dziś. To zawsze była jedna z najważniejszych budowli w mieście, koronowano tutaj obraz Matki Boskiej Ostrobramskiej. A według niektórych historyków król Zygmunt August wziął tutaj potajemny ślub z Barbarą Radziwiłłówną.

Karol pozwolił swoim myślom nieco podryfować wysłuchując cierpliwie falsetu Matasa oprowadzającego go po wileńskiej katedrze. Uśmiechnął się, gdy wyobraził sobie rudego w obfitych brokatach i perłach, biorącego z nim potajemny ślub.

_A potem zdechlibyśmy obydwaj na syfilis i żylibyśmy krótko i bezpotomnie, jak Barbara i Król._

\- Nie została zniszczona w trakcie wojny? – zapytał Solorz przesuwając dłonią po klęczniku z dębu tak ciemnego, że wydawał się być czarny.

\- Zależy której. – odparł Matas. – Fronty przechodziły przez Wilno tyle razy, że…

\- Tak, wiem. – uciął wątek Karol posyłając okularnikowi upominające spojrzenie. Przecież doktoryzował się z cholernej historii.

Pół-litwin najwidoczniej zrozumiał gafę, bo uśmiechnął się niezręcznie, po czym podjął temat: - Zniszczona raczej nie była, chyba że przez powódź w latach trzydziestych. Ale rozkradziona to owszem, wiele razy. A za ZSRR w ogóle nie była katedrą, tylko galerią sztuki.

Karol dla siebie zachował uwagę na temat zasadniczej różnicy między przydatnością katedry a przydatnością galerii. Choć wiedział, że u podstaw postawy patriotycznej leżała wiara katolicka, nigdy nie był w stanie zmusić się do bycia religijnym. Zdecydowanie bardziej przemawiało do niego wykorzystanie budynku jako ogólnodostępnej galerii sztuki, niż maszynki do zarabiania pieniędzy na turystach, do której okazjonalnie wpuszczano wiernych.

_Wówczas, sporządziwszy sobie bicz ze sznurów…_

\- Kiedyś na studiach… - kontynuował wywód Matas – …pisałem pracę w której porównywałem Warszawę do Wilna.

\- Doprawdy. – odparł Karol z cieniem uśmiechu, zawieszając wzrok na barokowej rzeźbie świętego, którego nie potrafił zidentyfikować.

\- Napisałem, że Polacy o Warszawie mówią, że jest jak Feniks, który powstaje z popiołów, i to prawda. Ale Wilno przechodziło z rąk do rąk dziesiątki razy, a nigdy nie zostało zniszczone. Raz Polskie, raz Litewskie, raz Niemieckie, raz Rosyjskie czy Radzieckie, a zachowało swoją tożsamość jako miasto.

\- Ta. – parsknął Karol. – I było za każdym razem ubogacane genetycznie przez czerwoną hordę. Front wychodził z miasta, a dziewięć miesięcy później liczba mieszkańców się podwajała, a do chrzcielnic ustawiały się kolejki panien z…

Przerwał nagle, gdy paraliżujący chłód niepokoju chwycił go za gardło. Mimochodem zerknął na Matasa, który miał brwi wysoko podniesione, a minę mówiącą samą za siebie: Karol nie był osobą, której wypadało z tego żartować. Na szczęście wykazał się taktem i podjął dalej swoją suchą gadaninę o zabytkach sakralnych, a Solorz mógł pogrążyć się we własnych, nagle bardzo prędkich, myślach.

 

***

 

Wertował sfatygowane, wymięte kartki swojego starego podręcznika tak szybko, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Gdy tylko zatrzasnęły się za nim drzwi hostelowego pokoju dopadł do rzuconej na łóżko książki, do której był niezmiernie przyzwyczajony, którą znał i cenił za szczegółowość w opisywaniu faktów, i która nieraz ratowała go w sytuacjach, kiedy pamięć zawodziła, tak jak teraz.

Dotarł do stron rozpisujących punkt po punkcie starcia w wojnie Polsko – Bolszewickiej.

Wilno i okolice zajęto w lipcu 1920 roku.

Spojrzał na telefon, w którym sfotografowana była data chrztu Antoniego Chodzisza.

Marzec 1921 roku.

Karol poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze. Otworzył z hukiem okno i drżącymi rękoma odpalił papierosa.

_A może urodził się wcześniej, tylko późno ochrzczony. Bez paniki._

_Po prostu zbieg okoliczności._

_Jasne, zbieg okoliczności._

Mira Chodzisz, dojarka z folwarku, miała według jego ustaleń zaledwie siedemnaście lat, gdy ochrzciła swojego syna. Sama była ochrzczona w tym samym kościele. Urodziła się i wychowała w tej wsi. Czy było więcej takich dziewczyn jak ona? Czy w porę napiły się ziół i oszczędziły sobie wstydu?

A inne dzieci ze wsi? Jak mogły traktować bolszewickiego bękarta? Co ich rodzice mogli im na ten temat powiedzieć? Czy go popychały i skazywały na ostracyzm?

Z ponurych myśli wyrwał go telefon od Matasa, który niechętnie odebrał.

\- Halo. – starał się obrać ton jak najbardziej zniechęcający do konwersacji.

\- Hej Karol, ten ksiądz ze wsi do mnie dzwonił. Powiedział, że skontaktował się z kurią, bo tam mają egzemplarze ksiąg parafialnych na wypadek, gdyby tym z parafii coś…

\- Do brzegu. – przerwał mu wywód Solorz.

Matas westchnął, poirytowany.

\- Mówił, że znalazł jeszcze parę rzeczy. I mówił to takim tonem, jakby oczekiwał za to nagrody, więc myślę, że w dobrym tonie będzie mu kupić jakiś dobry alkohol czy coś i tam pojechać.

Karol nie wiedział, czy jest gotowy na nowe informacje, skoro tych ostatnich jeszcze nie przetrawił, mimo to się zgodził.

 

***

 

\- Patrycja Naborowska herbu Amadej. – powiedział bezbarwnie Karol wpatrując się w skany stron. Gruby proboszcz rzeczywiście wyglądał na nieziemsko zadowolonego z siebie. – I co z tym ślubem…?

\- Wzięli go tutaj, w 1939 roku, bez świadków. – przetłumaczył za proboszczem Matas.

\- Kurwa, chrzest bez chrzestnych, ślub bez świadków… - Solorz cisnął kartki na stół w przypływie frustracji.

\- Karol, proszę, jesteśmy w kościele. – Matas zerknął na księdza, jakby chcąc się upewnić, czy nie zrozumiał przekleństwa. – Może twój dziadek, nie wiem, nie miał rodziny? Ustaliliśmy przecież, że jego matka wyszła za mąż i wyjechała na suwalszczyznę. Kiedy to było? W trzydziestym ósmym? Z tym holendrem od melioracji…

\- Tak, z Larsem, nieistotne. – prychnął Karol. Chwilę zbierał myśli. Ani trochę nie cieszył go fakt odkrycia, kim była jego babka. – Przecież… - powiedział, choć nie bardzo wiedział czy mówi do siebie, czy do swojego pomocnika. – Przecież Naborowscy kupili ten folwark.

\- No tak, i…

\- I parobek Chodzisz wziął potajemny ślub z córką właściciela folwarku. – Karol zdobył się, żeby powiedzieć to w końcu na głos.

_Barbara i Król._

Solorz parsknął gorzkim śmiechem wstając od stołu. Zaczął zataczać nerwowe kręgi wokół ciężkiego, drewnianego stołu w zakrystii. Może dwojgu nastolatków wydawało się to wspaniałym pomysłem. Pewnie byli wtedy najszczęśliwszymi ludźmi na ziemi. Ale jak to się mogło skończyć? Bo raczej nie dobrze.

_A może właśnie dlatego został oficerem? Może wżenił się w szlachecki ród?_

To była pierwsza pocieszająca myśl na temat jego dziadka od dłuższego czasu.

\- Coś jeszcze? – skierował pytanie do Matasa. Wsłuchiwał się chwilę w szczebiotanie po litewsku, dialog falsetu z otłuszczonym altem.

\- Patrycja Chodzisz z domu Naborowska jest pochowana w Polsce, tu jest podana nazwa parafii, zmarła w 1960 roku.

\- To wtedy, kiedy urodziła się moja matka. – mruknął Karol, bardziej do siebie, niż do kogokolwiek innego.

_I Łukasz. Moja matka i Łukasz._

Podziękował proboszczowi i wręczył mu pękatą butelkę Ballantinesa. Może nie rozumiał Polskiego, ale międzynarodowy język drogiego alkoholu zrozumiał doskonale, bo uśmiechnął się szeroko i, jak wyjaśnił Matas, zapewnił o swojej gotowości do dalszej pomocy. Karol wziął od niego namiary na cmentarz, na którym spoczywała jego babka, a której grobu nie odwiedził zapewne nikt od czasu pochówku, bo któżby miał o nim wiedzieć.

Gdy o tym pomyślał, ścisnął go za serce straszny smutek.

Matasowi kazał się zawieźć do nieszczęsnego folwarku. Już nawet nie dla dobra badań naukowych. Chciał go po prostu zobaczyć. Czy jeszcze stoi, w jakim jest stanie. Czy jest odnowiony i funkcjonuje w nim hotel, czy jest w ruinie i funkcjonuje w nim melina.

Był zaledwie dziesięć minut drogi samochodem od kościoła.

_Ile to jest na piechotę? Godzina? Godzinę drałować na mszę i z powrotem, w każdą porę roku?_

Dworek miał okna zabite deskami. Na ganku, na którym kiedyś zapewne rosły kwiaty, walały się śmieci i gruz. Karol przeszedł się po obejściu, z ulgą nie spotykając na swojej drodze żadnego pijanego tubylca.

A więc tutaj urodził się jego dziadek.

Wyobrażał sobie, że kiedy dotrze do tego momentu w swoich badaniach będzie się czuł, jakby przebiegł maraton, a nad jego głową wybuchną fajerwerki i konfetti.

On tymczasem czuł się, jakby po prostu przebiegł maraton, i to jako ostatni na mecie.

Nie potrafił zwizualizować sobie niczego, co mogłoby być projekcją radosnego scenariusza. Przy walącej się stodole widział polujących na przerażone dziewczyny bolszewików. Przy chlewiku z kompletnie zapadniętym dachem ciężarną dziewczynkę, zmuszaną do pracy ponad siły. Czując przypływ wściekłości i gorycz na języku odwrócił się nagle na pięcie i skierował zamaszyste kroki w stronę dworku. Zignorował krzyk Matasa, który dochodził do niego jakby zza szklanej kopuły, kopniakiem wywalił na w pół spróchniałe deski w drzwiach i wszedł do środka.

W budynku nie ostał się prawdopodobnie żaden mebel. Na podłodze leżały tylko sterty suchych liści. Miejscami wyzierała spod nich granitowa mozaika, która kiedyś zapewne lśniła, witając swoim pięknem przybywających gości. Drewniane, matowe i łuszczące się z lakieru schody zapewne kiedyś pokrywał pluszowy dywan, a przed nimi stał majordomus i gestem ręki zapraszał przybyłych na salony.

_Ale nie Antoniego Chodzisza. On tutaj był od przekopywania gnoju widłami._

Karol czuł, ze zaciska zęby. Jak koła ratunkowego chciał trzymać się myśli, że jednak było inaczej. Że bogaty Pan Padniewski zaakceptował zachciankę córki i pozwolił jej na ślub z parobkiem. Tylko co by powiedział tym wszystkim wytwornym gościom?

Lawirując ponownie między wyłamanymi deskami Karol wyszedł z dworku, witając oddech świeżego powietrza jak zbawienie. Starał się uspokoić kłębiące się w nim myśli i emocje, na próżno. Wiedział, że jeśli się nie opanuje, zapewne wybuchnie agresją skierowaną w kogoś lub coś. Robił tak od kiedy pamiętał, potrafił rozpoznać stan, w którym był zbyt wyprowadzony z równowagi, żeby liczenie do dziesięciu mu pomogło.

Wsiadł do samochodu i trzasnął za sobą drzwiami.

\- Wracamy do Wilna. – warknął do Matasa.

 

***

 

Karol szedł przez ganek przed dworkiem, porośnięty bujnymi kwiatami. Jeden z parobków, pchający przed sobą taczkę pełną świeżych sadzonek, ukłonił mu się.

Nie odwzajemnił ukłonu.

Nie musiał.

Obrzucił dumnym spojrzeniem właściciela folwark kwitnący w wiosennym słońcu. Pracownicy uwijali się jak pszczoły, doprowadzając obejście do porządku po zimie. Wziął głęboki wdech, chcąc poczuć wiosenną bryzę, niosącą z pola zapach budzącej się do życia ziemi. Z zachwytu wyrwał go jednak znajomy głos. Bardzo zirytowany, jak zwykle.

\- No w końcu! Ile cię można szukać?

Hass pojawił się nagle tuż obok niego. Promienie słońca tak cudownie rozświetlały jego jasną cerę i płomienne włosy, że Karol miał ochotę go ucałować tu i teraz, przy wszystkich.

Z resztą mógłby, to w końcu jego folwark.

Był tutaj Panem, więc mógł wszystko.

\- Chodź, pokażę ci nasz nowy dom.  – powiedział, po czym pociągnął Rudego za rękę w stronę czystego, odnowionego dworku.

Karol zachęcił Hassa gestem, by wszedł do środka. Mozaikowa posadzka lśniła czystością i wielością kolorów. Głębokie bordo puszystej wykładziny, którą wyłożone były schody na górę było krwiście intensywne w promieniach słońca wpadających przez pootwierane okna. Co chwilę przez hol przemykał ktoś ze służby, w ferworze szykowania się na wieczorny raut. Pan domu osobiście zażyczył sobie świniaka pieczonego w całości, w jabłkach i cebuli. Nie mógł już się doczekać tej imprezy, tego, jak będzie witał gości z Rudym u swojego ramienia…

\- Karol, - wyrwał go z zamyślenia głos Hassa, przepełniony obrzydzeniem. – Chyba sobie żartujesz z tym domem, to zupełna ruina. Tu śmierdzi grzybem.

Solorz obrócił się oburzony, chcąc opieprzyć Rudego za bycie wiecznym malkontentem. Ale głos uwiądł mu w gardle, gdy zobaczył, że kochanek nie promienieje już świeżą urodą. W półmroku korytarza wychudzone policzki i bruzdy zmarszczek były widoczne jeszcze bardziej, niż zwykle. Chciał krzyknąć na szambelana, zapytać, dlaczego zgasło światło, ale nie było już ani szambelana, ani kandelabru nad schodami. Ściany były odrapane z materiałowej tapety, szyby w oknach powybijane i zabite dechami. Puszysta wykładzina zerwana i rozkradziona, jak dębowa balustrada i obrazy na ścianach. Hassowi udzielił się nagły niepokój Karola, odsunął się od niego, patrząc na niego z uwagą i strachem, jak zwierzę, czekające na bycie zaatakowanym, żeby rzucić się do ucieczki.

Ten wzrok go zabolał, nie chciał, żeby Rudy tak na niego patrzył, nigdy.

Wyciągnął do niego rękę, żeby go uspokoić, powiedzieć, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Ramię miał obleczone w obcy, ciemnozielony materiał. Zupełnie zaskoczony spojrzał na siebie, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje.

Miał na sobie mundur.

Gdy brunet zerwał się ze snu, poranne słońce oślepiło go prosto w oczy. Potrzebował chwili, by się uspokoić. Dopiero potem uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo jest skacowany po wczorajszej próbie zapicia niefortunnych odkryć. Nagłą falą powróciło poczucie żalu, wściekłości i pretensji. Do świata i do ludzi, na odwieczne prawa historii, które pozwalały na całe to skurwysyństwo, które spotkało Antoniego Chodzisza i jego bliskich.

_Czy komuś by ubyło, gdyby dożył spokojnej starości u boku ukochanej ponad konwenansami żony?_

_Gdyby patrzył na dorastanie swojego głupiego syna i na to, jak jego córka przyprowadza do domu obmierzłego narzeczonego?_

Uniknął w ostatniej chwili wizualizowania sobie reakcji dziadka na rewelacje, że jego syn i wnuk są pedałami. Chociaż nawet taki cios w mniemaniu Karola byłby lepszy od śmierci w wyniku ubeckiej zdrady.

Westchnął ciężko i otworzył spoczywającego obok poduszki laptopa. Nie mógł uciec od swoich problemów, tkwił w nich jak w bagnie, a wszyscy ludzie, którzy ewentualnie chcieliby mu pomóc się z niego wydostać byli oddaleni o setki kilometrów od niego.

Jeden z nich był na szczęście dostępny na skypie.

A nawet odebrał połączenie.

\- Hej, kotek. – mruknął ochryple Karol nie podnosząc głowy z poduszki. Sam widok Hassa przynosił mu niebywałe ukojenie. – Śniłeś mi się, wiesz?

\- Świnia. – mruknął z oburzeniem na powitanie Rudy. - Wyglądasz jakby cię samochód potrącił. –  Miał na sobie białą, zapiętą pod szyję koszulę i mimo wczesnej pory był już gładko ogolony i uczesany. Pomimo względnego ogarnięcia wyglądał jednak, jakby miał za sobą nieprzespaną noc.

\- Z tobą też nie najlepiej. – Karol podparł głowę na dłoni, pozwalając opadającej kołdrze odsłonić nieco jego nagiej klatki piersiowej. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem widząc, że Hass złapał przynętę i powędrował wzrokiem niżej, śledząc ten ruch. – Znowu masz te ciemne wory pod oczami.

\- Wiesz, kiedy ktoś nie truje mi codziennie dupy żebym już szedł do łóżka, to nareszcie mam czas na pracę. – ton rudego był uszczypliwy, ale odwzajemnił uśmiech. To był dobry znak.

\- Chyba na zapracowywanie się na śmierć. – Karol przetarł leniwie oczy. – Wychodzisz gdzieś, że się tak odwaliłeś jak stróż na Boże Ciało?

Hass prychnął.

\- Tak, nie chcę ci schlebiać, ale przypomniałem sobie jak nudne są weekendy bez ciebie. – zrobił krótką pauzę, żeby wciągnąć przez głowę granatowy sweter. – Więc jadę na konie. Nie jeździłem chyba z rok.

Karol poczuł falę przyjemnego ciepła wyobrażając sobie rudego w siodle i pozwalając tej myśli trochę się rozwinąć, gdy rozmówca opowiadał coś o ulubionej stadninie.

\- Co, rudzielcu, - odparł, kiedy w końcu wymyślił ripostę – stęskniłeś się za karym ogierem między nogami?

\- Jesteś obrzydliwy. – prychnął Hass. Ignorując rechot Karola wstał, zapewne, żeby się dalej pakować.

\- Ty ty ty, wróć no na chwilę! – krzyknął Solorz przybliżając się do ekranu. Gdy Rudy z powrotem pojawił się w kadrze z pytającą miną, zapytał: - Co ty masz na sobie?

\- Bryczesy? – odparł Hass tonem, jakby to była rzecz oczywista.

Karol patrzył oniemiały na szczupłe nogi Hassa objęte ciasnymi, beżowymi nogawkami. Wyglądały tak pięknie i apetycznie, że Solorz poczuł budzącą się do życia erekcję, pierwszą od wielu dni. – Ej a weź się obróć, co?

Rudy bez zastanowienia obrócił się nieco tyłem do kamery, ale gdy zrozumiał o co chodzi brunetowi oburzył się i machnął ręką, jakby chciał go nią pacnąć choćby przez internet. Po czym zwyzywał go od świń.

Karol nie naciskał na dalszy erotyczny pokaz mody. Wyszedł z założenia, że pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobi po powrocie do Warszawy będzie zapakowanie rudego w bryczesy tylko po to, żeby go z nich wypakować i zerżnąć. Niniejszym humor zaczął mu się minimalnie poprawiać.

\- Jak ci w ogóle idzie? – zapytał Hass siadając na brzegu łóżka i poddając inspekcji czarny kask, szukając w nim ewentualnych mankamentów. – Prawie w ogóle o tym nie mówisz.

Solorz westchnął ciężko.

\- Nie wiem… - zaczął, choć nie wiedział, co chce powiedzieć. Nie wie co dalej robić? Nie wie co ma o tym myśleć? Nie wie, czy nie odkopie czegoś jeszcze gorszego? – Nie wiem. – dodał bez większego sensu.

Hass oderwał wzrok od kasku i utkwił go w cyfrowej twarzy Karola na swoim monitorze.

\- Mam się martwić? Oszalejesz od pierwszego w życiu nadmiaru pracy i zaczniesz zabijać ludzi siekierą?

Karol parsknął zbolałym śmiechem. Sarkastyczny ton Hassa zamiast go zirytować, ścisnął go za serce. Nagle poczuł, jak bardzo mu go fizycznie brakuje, jak bardzo chciałby, żeby był teraz przy nim. Jak bardzo za nim tęskni.

Jak bardzo go kocha.

\- Nie ruszaj się przez chwilę. – powiedział brunet. – Tak ani na milimetr. – Hass posłuchał, zastygając w bezruchu i marszcząc brwi w zdziwieniu, a Karol podciągnął się na łokciach w stronę ekranu i ucałował jego rozpikselowany policzek.

\- Głupek. – prychnął Hass, choć na twarz wstąpił mu delikatny rumieniec. – Zabieraj się do roboty i wracaj szybko. – dodał nieco ciszej.

\- Tak jest, panie dyrektorze. – odparł z uśmiechem Karol.

 

***

 

Trzy dni z rzędu odbijali się z Matasem od drzwi do drzwi. Karol z początku był poirytowany, potem zaczął się wściekać, a w końcu po prostu stał się zrezygnowany.

_Snoch miał rację, chuja mi powiedzą. Boją się albo wstydzą. Albo dawno nie żyją._

Zatrzymali się w przydrożnym fast foodzie żeby coś zjeść, więc Solorz miał chwilę na rozmyślania, kontemplując rozbijający się o szyby deszcz i obracając w palcach tekturowy kubek z niezbyt smaczną kawą. To prawda, ani spisani ze źródeł świadkowie ani ich rodziny nie należały do rozmownych. Trudno się dziwić, gdy obcy Polak puka do ich drzwi i wypytuje o ten etap ich historii, w którym są posądzani o pacyfikacje cywilnych wsi.

_Posądzani, to dobre słowo. Dowody są sfabrykowane, jak wszystko w ubeckich papierach._

Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu że lista jego ewentualnych żywych źródeł wiedzy drastycznie się kurczyła z każdymi zatrzaśniętymi im przed nosem drzwiami. Jednemu dziadkowi nawet próbował oferować pieniądze z grantu, ale nic nie wskórał. Wydawało mu się to kompletnie nielogiczne, jak można odtrącać możliwość udowodnienia, że jest się niewinnym człowiekiem, ba, nawet bohaterem zasłużonym Ojczyźnie, a nie jak twierdziła komunistyczna propaganda, bandytą z lasu. Mordercą cywili.

Ignorował nieśmiałą, acz natrętną myśl, że za drzwiami ludzie chowają się przed prawdą, a kłamstwa oswajają i z nimi żyją.

Zapakowali się z Matasem z powrotem do samochodu. Tym razem to Karol prowadził, dając okularnikowi nieco odpocząć. Po godzinie drogi burzowe chmury się rozeszły, ustępując miejsca słońcu i orzeźwiającej, chłodnej wilgoci.

Kolejne drzwi w które zapukali nie różniły się niczym od tuzina poprzednich – w stalowej framudze, z wizjerem i mosiężną klamką. Były wkomponowane w wiejski, niedawno wyremontowany domek. Gdzieś zza domu ujadał pies, zwietrzywszy nieznajomych. Otworzyła im szczupła, niska kobieta w wieku Karola, z nieufną miną i zmarszczką frasunku. Przedstawili jej się tak samo, jak wszystkim innym – jako pracownicy uniwersytetu robiący badania naukowe w zakresie historii regionu. Jak wszędzie indziej, zapytali o nazwisko z listy. A kobieta odparła, że rzeczony człowiek, jej dziadek, zmarł dwa miesiące wcześniej.

Karol miał ochotę rozpierdolić gołymi pięściami stalową framugę w drobny mak.

Zdążył wypalić dwa papierosy zanim dał się namówić na herbatę, „skoro panowie aż z Wilna przyjechali”. Kobieta dobrze mówiła po Polsku, mimo, że z silnym akcentem. Dywan w salonie był upstrzony porozrzucanymi zabawkami, którymi bawiły się dzieci. Na widok obcych mężczyzn spłoszyły się i uciekły w głąb domu, gospodyni zaś zdawała się tego w ogóle nie zauważyć. Karol błądził wzrokiem bez szczególnej uwagi po salonowych meblach, kontemplując własną porażkę. Dziadek tej kobiety był przedostatnią osobą, którą miał na liście. Nawet jeśli jakimś cudem wydębi jakieś wspominki od ostatniej z nich, to będzie miał opinię jednej osoby, a jak to się mówi – słowo przeciwko słowu. Bez skonfrontowania jej wersji wydarzeń z wersją innych osób nie da się wyciągnąć tej mediany, tej wypadkowej, którą była prawda.

Jedyne co mu zostało to nażreć się placka i pomierzyć się wzrokiem z blond chłopczykiem, który zaczął wyglądać ciekawsko zza drzwi.

\- Więc mówią panowie, że mój dziadek był kimś ważnym? – zapytała gospodyni stawiając na stole czajnik z herbatą i siadając w fotelu. Matas nerwowo poprawił okulary na nosie, Karol w ogóle od razu zauważył, że sprawiał wrażenie zauroczonego młodym milfem.

\- Bez przesady. – burknął Karol. – Był kapralem w jednym z oddziałów partyzanckich. – Patrząc na brak zrozumienia w oczach kobiety, dodał: - To dwie belki wyżej od szeregowego.

\- Nigdy mi o tym nie mówił. – odparła, po czym sięgnęła po czajnik. – W ogóle nie mówił o wojnie. Nawet kiedy się go o nią pytałam, bo musiałam zrobić w szkole jakieś zadanie domowe, to po prostu machał ręką i odchodził. Parę razy napomknął o partyzantce, więc wiedziałam, że był żołnierzem, to wszystko.

Karol wbił wzrok w swoją filiżankę, powoli napełniającą się herbatą. Mieszając cukier zastanawiał się nad tym, że w gruncie rzeczy zrobiło mu się szkoda tej kobiety. Jej też została odebrana część tożsamości, jej też nikt o niej nie powiedział. Mimo, że chciała się dowiedzieć, szukała odpowiedzi.

\- Pani dziadek służył w oddziale razem z moim. – powiedział, nadal nie podnosząc wzroku. – Piszę na ten temat doktorat, szukam świadków. Tak trafiłem tutaj. – siorbnięciem upił łyk herbaty. Nie chciał się odsłaniać zbytnio przed obcą babą, przed Matasem też nie. Mimo to kontynuował: - Mnie też nikt nie opowiedział o historii mojego dziadka. On sam zginął w sześćdziesiątym roku, a i na to nie mam żadnego papierowego dowodu. Więc rozumie pani… - spojrzał wreszcie na gospodynię, która słuchała z uwagą. - …każde słowo świadka byłoby na wagę złota.

Siedzieli tak chwilę w milczeniu, rozmyślając nad tymi słowami. Karol ogrzewał dłonie na filiżance zbyt cienkiego jak na jego gust czaju, wspominając, kiedy Łukasz pierwszy raz opowiedział mu o dziadku. Zrobił to tylko dlatego, że matka Karola na to pytanie się wściekła i go pogoniła, jakby zrobił coś złego. Tymczasem Łukasz się zamyślił, zmarszczył brwi. Karol doskonale to pamiętał, bo miał siedem lat i gapił się na wuja jakby przez mrugnięcie miało mu umknąć coś ważnego. Po czym Łukasz spojrzał na niego, nadal zatroskany, i powiedział: „To bardzo smutna historia. Twój dziadek był żołnierzem, i zabili go źli ludzie.” Można było przewidzieć, że takie zdanie zadziała na ciekawość siedmiolatka zafascynowanego czterema pancernymi jak iskra na beczkę z prochem. Mały Karol przez kilka tygodni nie dawał rodzinie spokoju zasypując wszystkich dorosłych milionem pytań, czy dziadek Antoni walczył z Niemcami, czy dziadek Antoni dostawał medale, czy dziadka Antoniego rozstrzelano i czy zaśpiewał przed tym hymn. Dał za wygraną widząc, że nikt nie kwapi się do odpowiedzi albo zasłania się niewiedzą, ale mimo to w jego wyobraźni i na jego rysunkach dziadek Antoni był dumnym żołnierzem zdobywającym Berlin w hełmofonie, bo rogatywka była za trudna do narysowania.

Dziesięć lat później zwykły brukowiec uświadomił mu, że było zupełnie inaczej, a jego matka i wuj od tej pory nosili na sobie niezbywalne piętno kłamców.

\- Wie Pan co, dziadek miał jakieś pamiątki, proszę chwileczkę poczekać. – wstała z fotela i zniknęła w jednym z pokojów, po czym po chwili wróciła z kartonem po butach. – Mówiłam, że nie znam się na tym, bo nigdy mi o nich nie opowiadał, wrzuciłam je tutaj w trakcie sprzątania jego pokoju po pogrzebie. – Podała pudełko Karolowi i usiadła obok niego na kanapie. – Proszę zobaczyć, może coś się panu przyda.

Karol otworzył wieko pudełka, nie spodziewając się cudu. Przejrzał stare dowody osobiste i książeczki wojskowe, przedwojenne i wojenne. Pagony kaprala, mocno zniszczone, jeden z nich prawie do połowy wystrzępiony. Medale, dwa ładne, brązowe krzyże zasługi, trzeci – hitlerowski żelazny krzyż z przykutą na wierzchu polską złotówką, rewersem do góry. Solorz się uśmiechnął i wytłumaczył kobiecie że takie medale często robiono w warszawie w trakcie powstania, w partyzantce zapewne też, z braku prawdziwych medali. Kapral musiał go więc dostać pod koniec wojny, albo nawet i po niej. Pod luźnymi przedmiotami zaczęły się papiery – pęk listów, kilka kopert z adresami, protokoły z akcji i rozkazy na pomiętych, wyplamionych kartkach. Na samym dole leżała fotografia. Karol poczuł, że serce zaczyna mu szybciej bić.

Wyjął fotografię i pozwolił gospodyni wskazać swojego dziadka w grupie zebranego przed bliżej niezidentyfikowaną chatą oddziału. Kapral stał na uboczu, miał wystający podbródek, zupełnie jak wnuczka. Karol gorączkowo przeskakiwał od twarzy do twarzy starając się szukać podobieństw do swoich członków rodziny. Nie wiedział, jak wyglądał jego dziadek. Serce mu niemal nie stanęło w momencie gdy dostrzegł promienny, biały uśmiech uderzająco podobny do Łukasza, ale noszący go oficer miał przez ramiona przerzuconą stułę kapelana, więc to nie mógł być on.

Za to obok kapelana stała Lucyna Orgańska.

Karol czuł w gardle ścisk wzruszenia. Kobieta była tak łudząco podobna do jego matki, że nie było mowy o pomyłce. Ta sama twarz, te same, ciemne włosy zaplecione w gruby warkocz, ciemne oczy. Miała inną minę i inne spojrzenie, to prawda – Lucy zawsze wyglądała na zdjęciach jakby rzucała wyzwanie fotografowi. Patrycja Naborowska wyglądała na smutną, nawet gdy się uśmiechała do zdjęcia. Miała na sobie jasną spódnicę do połowy łydki, wojskowe buciory i o wiele za dużą, wojskową kurtkę.

Na jej ramieniu spoczywała dłoń obejmującego ją mężczyzny, na którego Karol podniósł wzrok.

Antoni Chodzisz miał równie bezczelnie wyzywający wyraz twarzy, co jego córka. Był grubo ponad głowę wyższy od swojej żony i szeroki w ramionach. Trudno było ocenić dokładnie jego wygląd, bo włosy miał zasłonięte rogatywką, a na oczy padał cień od jej daszku. Karol czuł w uszach huk adrenaliny. Dotychczas jego dziadkowie byli tylko słowami i cudzą pamięcią. Teraz byli prawdziwymi ludźmi, uwiecznionymi na zdjęciu. Ostatni raz czuł się tak wzruszony, gdy profesor Snoch podarował mu rogatywkę jego dziadka. Tę samą, która była na tym zdjęciu.

\- To mój dziadek. – powiedział nie przejmując się zupełnie swoim głosem na granicy płaczu. – A to jego żona, moja babcia. – Matas zerwał się ze swojego fotela i usiadł z drugiej strony Karola, chcąc być obecny przy tak wielkiej chwili.

\- Widzi Pan! – powiedziała rozpromieniona gospodyni. – Pana babcia była piękną kobietą. Chyba po niej Pan włosy odziedziczył. – Nie wyprowadził jej z błędu.

\- O proszę, pułkownik Kenobis! – wykrzyknął Matas wskazując palcem na wyszczerzonego kapelana. – Wiedziałeś Karol, że twój dziadek z nim służył?

_Oczywiście że wiedziałem, mam w dowodzie jego imię._

\- A to nie jest ksiądz? – zapytała kobieta przyglądając się bliżej. – Nawet przystojny.

\- To kapelan Wojska Polskiego, pułkownik Benediktas Kenobis. – odparł Matas tonem znawcy. – Wielki bohater operacji „Ostra Brama”, jeden z jej przy…

\- Matas. – upomniał go Karol, nie chcąc przesadnie słuchać opowieści o gloryfikowanym również w jego domu kapelanie, po czym zwrócił się do siedzącej obok kobiety: - Nie chciałbym Pani tego wszystkiego zabierać… Ma Pani może skaner?

Odparła, ze nie. Ale ku wielkiemu zadowoleniu Matasa ustalili, że pożyczą od niej pamiątki, żeby je zeskanować i obfotografować, po czym okularnik je do niej odwiezie.

Karol całą drogę do Wilna trzymał pudełko na kolanach i ściskał je mocno dłońmi, jakby były dla niego całym światem.

 

***

 

Przysadzista kobieta w średnim wieku z wielką blond trwałą na głowie mówiła do Matasa takim tonem, jakby miała do niego pretensje. Karol w tym czasie rozglądał się po niezbyt uporządkowanym obejściu. Ostatni dom do odwiedzenia nie wyglądał jak sielankowe uroczysko, można by powiedzieć że był tak samo styrany wieloma latami prac polowych jak jego domownicy. Solorz słuchając jazgotu Litwinki miał ochotę machnąć ręką i wyjść. Po rewelacjach dnia poprzedniego morale mu wzrosły pod niebiosy i choć wiedział, że na jednej fotografii doktoratu nie oprze, to przynajmniej nie czuł się już postawiony pod ścianą. Zdjęcie zeskanował i kazał wydrukować na o wiele większym blankiecie, żeby móc przyjrzeć się szczegółom. Niemal pół nocy pokazywał je na skypie rudemu i trajkotał jak oszalały.

\- Karol. – ponaglający szept Matasa wyrwał go z przemyśleń. Okazało się że kobieta zniknęła w sieni i dalej coś jazgotała, ale skoro Matas za nią podążył, to wyszło na to, że pozwoliła im porozmawiać ze swoim ojcem. Według metryki którą dysponował Karol, ów powinien mieć jakieś 97 lat.

Staruszek nie wyglądał jednak na w pół zasuszonego kościotrupa oddychającego przez dziurę w szyi podłączoną rurką do butli z tlenem, a tak właśnie wyobrażał go sobie brunet. Owszem, był stary i mocno pomarszczony, ale zdrowy zapas tłuszczu wypełniał mu obwisłe rysy twarzy i figurę. Przywitał się z gośćmi siedząc na wózku inwalidzkim, wokół którego na stolikach i taboretach miał porozstawiane puste szklanki i łupiny po orzechach.

\- Proszę, proszę. – zachęcił przybyłych do zajęcia miejsca na wysiedzianej, skrzypiącej kanapie. – Który z was to Polak?

Karol podniósł rękę z niepewnym uśmiechem.

\- Cudownie, od lat nie mówiłem po Polsku. Przynajmniej od kiedy nie mogę chodzić, to będzie od jakichś dziesięciu. – poklepał się po udach, jakby miało mu to pomóc. – Córka mówiła że co robicie? Książkę piszecie?

\- Doktorat. – sprostował Karol. – Z historii, a pan był w tutejszych strukturach Armii Krajowej.

\- O Matko Boska. – staruszek machnął ręką lekceważąco. – Kiedy to było. I o czym tu niby pisać? Wojna była, wszyscy się bili, to ja też.

\- Oczywiście. – odparł Karol. – I w dodatku bił się Pan w jednym oddziale z moim dziadkiem. – wyciągnął z teczki zeskanowane zdjęcie. – Jest Pan na tej fotografii?

Staruszek zmrużył oczy, przyciągając fotografię niezdrowo blisko nosa. Po chwili jednak jego twarz zaczęła się rozpromieniać.

\- Skąd to macie? – Spytał, ożywiwszy się na widok zdjęcia. Wodził powoli wzrokiem po fotografii, szukając znajomych twarzy. – Tutaj jestem, o tu! – wskazał sękatym palcem na pulchnego, rumianego chłopaka leżącego na pierwszym planie. – Sierżanta się dorobiłem z tym oddziale. Wszyscy moi bracia walczyli to ja też ! - Pomlaskując miedzy słowami, drżącym palcem wskazywał kolejne osoby na zdjęciu. – Marek, Oluś, tutaj jest Jurek…

Karol chciał mu przerwać i coś powiedzieć, ale staruszek go uprzedził. – I te dziewczyny, śliczne dziewczyny… Alinka, widzi pan te warkocze? Jeden był taki jak moja ręka, a ona dwa miała! Kiedyś się z nią całowałem. – puścił oczko do Matasa, po czym zarechotał. – O, ta Tatarzynka, Azeja, młodsza ode mnie była. Pan pułkownik jak się cieszy. Ech, wspaniali, wspaniali ludzie. – Podniósł wzrok na Karola. – Szkoda, że niewielu nas przeżyło. Żyje któryś jeszcze?

\- Jest pan pierwszą osobą, z którą rozmawiam. To jest dla mnie wielki, wielki zaszczyt.

\- Aj tam, zaszczyt. – machnął ręką. – To co chce pan wiedzieć?

Przy kawie zbożowej i miękkich biszkoptach Karol wsłuchiwał się z wojenne przygody kombatanta. Dyktafon nagrywał kolejne minuty ich rozmowy, a staruszek pozwalał sobie na liczne i nieistotne dygresje – przywilej wieku. Mimo że minęło wiele lat, unikał prawdziwych nazwisk swoich towarzyszy broni. Niechętnie też opowiadał o tym, co działo się od ’44 roku. Karol delikatnie próbował kierować rozmowę na lata powojennie, ale starszy pan sprawnie ignorował jego sugestie. Był trochę rozczarowany, że nie usłyszał jeszcze żadnej historii o Chodziszu.

\- No i pochowaliśmy go pod klonem. Dobry chłopak, nie zasługiwał na to. – westchnął na koniec jednej z opowieści. – Zresztą, nikt z nich nie zasłużył na to, co ich spotkało…

Staruszek zasępił się. Karol poczuł, że może spróbować poruszyć mniej wygodne kwestie. Nieśmiało spróbował zapytać o „Panicza” i jego oddział „Klon”. Jednak zamiast kolejnej fali opowiastek spotkał się z nieprzychylną reakcją - uśmiech stopniał z twarzy staruszka momentalnie, podobnie jak kolor z jego policzków. Spojrzał na Karola takim wzrokiem, że chłopaka przeszedł dreszcz.

\- Doktorat, tak? – zapytał ostrym tonem. – Z jakiego jesteście uniwersytetu?

\- Ja? Z warszawskiego, ale… - odparł skołowany Karol.

\- Jasne. Kto was przysłał? Chcecie o mnie napisać, ze byłem bandytą z lasu, czy pobawić się w łowców nazistów?

\- Jak matkę kocham, jestem doktorantem! – Solorz podniósł głos. – Moim promotorem jest profesor Korwin- Snoch, walczył razem z wami…

\- Sralczył! – burknął pogardliwie staruszek. – Myślisz, że go nie znam? Dandysek w życiu karabinu w rękach nie miał. – Musiał się nieco uspokoić, bo znów spojrzał na fotografię, tym razem bez cienia uśmiechu. – „Panicz”, Antek Chodzisz. W partyzantce go dopiero poznałem, razem z Pułkownikiem. Przyjaciółmi byli, jeszcze sprzed wojny, tak mówili. Ile razy mu pułkownik dupsko ratował przed sądem wojskowym to nie zliczę! Rozkazów nie wykonywał albo robił po swojemu. Zwykły sierżant, a miał się za Bóg wie kogo.

\- To on nie był oficerem? – wtrącił się Karol. – Mówili mi, że był, ma rogatywkę…

\- Chłopcze. – odparł lekceważącym tonem staruszek, po czym zaczął wskazywać po kolei na zdjęciu: - Tutaj szwabski płaszcz. Tutaj czapka. Patrycja ma ruską kurtkę, dobre to były kurtki, ciepłe, wytrzymałe. Ja mam spodnie od munduru i zwykłe walonki do tego. A Antek rogatywkę dostał od pułkownika Kenobisa. W prezencie. Jeszcze bardziej wtedy zaczął nosa zadzierać, jakby co najmniej generałem go mianowali. Tylu wspaniałych ludzi przez niego do piachu poszło, że z chęcią naplułbym mu na grób. Cholerny zdrajca.

\- Ale dlaczego?

\- To czego cię uczą na tej historii, skoro nie wiesz, dlaczego nas chcieli wyłapać? – odparł gorzko. - Głodowaliśmy. Jedliśmy tylko to, co nam dali lub to, co zabraliśmy. Widziałem, jak zabił człowieka za dwa worki kartofli i starą krowę. Nie chciał marnować na niego naboi, to kazał nam przynieść cep. Baliśmy się Panicza. Jemu się nie odmawiało.

Stary partyzant westchnął. Jego głos stał się bledszy, beznamiętny, a oczy puste, jakby wciąż widział na niebie łunę płonących chałup.  

\- Potem nie musiał być głodny. Pod Oranami napadł z paroma chłopakami na wieś. Wszystkich wybili. Baby z dziećmi też. – dodał ponuro - Chętnie chodził na takie wycieczki. Na żydków, na cerkiewnych, na szlachciurków. Oj, tych nie lubił wyjątkowo.

Karol czuł, jakby wpadł w czarną dziurę. Miał pustkę w głowie. Słyszał o podobnych zbrodniach, tak często wypominanych mu w dyskusjach historycznych przez Lewego. Ale nigdy nie znalazł choćby cienia informacji, żeby uczestniczył w nich jego dziadek.

\- Panicz dał komuchom powód, by nas powystrzelać. Powód i pomocną dłoń, tfu! – stary partyzant odparł głosem pełnym pogardy. Karol zamrugał. Sens tych słów docierał do niego z wielkim trudem.

\- To znaczy? -Karol poczuł wzbierający w nim nagle gniew. Zacisnął zęby. Postanowił wysłuchać tej historii chociażby po to, żeby odeprzeć zarzuty.

Staruszek przez chwilę mełł własny policzek.

\- A o co Panu chodziło z tym… z tą zdradą? – zapytał cicho Solorz, nie wiedząc, czy chce usłyszeć odpowiedź.

Staruszek przez chwilę mełł własny policzek.

\- Mieliśmy kontakt z Londynem, miał pseudonim Kanclerz. Wiele lat później, gdzieś chyba na początku lat sześćdziesiątych wyszło na jaw, że nazywał się Szewach Pilpaum i przez calutki ten czas dla NKWD pracował. Tak tak, - dodał, widząc zdziwienie na twarzy Karola. – Ten Pilpaum, co właśnie wtedy pierwszym sekretarzem został. Ale my wtedy o tym wszystkim nie wiedzieliśmy, więc żeśmy go słuchali. A Chodzisz najbardziej, był w niego zapatrzony jak w obrazek. Po wojnie zmieniły się granice i musieliśmy się przenieść na Podlasie i Mazury. Tam to dopiero twój dziadek się rozbestwił. Kiedyś przychodzi do nas mówi że ma rozkazy od Pilpauma, prosto z Londynu, i że zabiera dziesięciu ludzi na akcję. Pytamy, czy pułkownik o tym wie? A on na to że nie, i ma nie wiedzieć. Chyba sam Pan Bóg mnie wtedy tknął, żeby z nim nie iść. – zamilkł na chwilę, znów żując policzek. – Tak to dostałem tylko dwadzieścia pięć lat, a dostałbym kulę w łeb. Takich rzeczy w tej wsi nawyrabiali… - machnął drżącą dłonią, znów na chwilę przerywając. Głos miał coraz cięższy. – Myślałem wtedy sobie, kiedy siedziałem, że to chyba nie był przypadek, ta przyjaźń Panicza z Kanclerzem i to, że zaraz potem wpadliśmy…

\- Co było potem? – zapytał Matas, a Karol, zagłębiony we własnych, czarnych myślach, był mu szalenie wdzięczny w duchu, że go wyręcza. – Mówi Pan, że trafił Pan do więzienia, kiedy to było?

\- Ano trafiłem, w czterdziestym dziewiątym mnie dopadli. Jak większość naszego oddziału z resztą. Większość dostała wyroki śmierci, mnie zwolniono w pięćdziesiątym trzecim, po amnestii. Słyszałem, że pułkownik Kenobis jeszcze żyje i nadal walczy, ale nie chciałem już do tego wracać. Postarałem się o dokumenty, wróciłem do Wilna i tyle.

\- Ale co z tą zdradą? – zapytał Karol, czując, ze zaraz wyjdzie z siebie z emocji. – Dlaczego Pan uważa, że to Chodzisz zdradził?

\- A co cię tak chłopcze ten Chodzisz interesuje, co? – kombatant rzucił brunetowi ostre spojrzenie. – Co, to on był tym twoim dziadkiem? – Karol nie odpowiedział, po raz pierwszy w życiu czując wstyd za to, że jest spokrewniony z Antonim Chodziszem. Kiwnął tylko powoli głową, nadal obawiając się reakcji. Staruszek prychnął pogardliwie.

\- Biedna, biedna Patrycja. Takiemu gnojkowi dziecko rodzić. – pokiwał głową, jakby w niedowierzaniu, znów spuszczając wzrok na zdjęcie i pogrążając się w milczeniu na dłuższą chwilę. – Powiedziałem już, to moje domysły. Kanclerz nas wsypał, a z nami nie walczył. Skąd brał o nas informacje? Pewnie od Chodzisza, swojego kompana. – znów spojrzał na zdjęcie, tym razem ze szczerym, nieukrywanym smutkiem. - Nawet nie wiem co się z nim stało. Wiesz może? – zwrócił się do Karola.

Solorz miał zbyt sucho w ustach, żeby odpowiedzieć. Miał w pamięci zdjęcie w gazecie, którą czytał w szkolnym kiblu, ukrywając się przed wyzywającymi go kolegami. Jego matka, posłanka w bufiastej garsonce tak modnej w latach 90tych i obok stara, niewyraźna fotografia łysego mężczyzny w czarnym płaszczu i kapeluszu. Wyglądał jak czarny charakter z filmów, nie jak dzielny żołnierz w hełmofonie. „Córka zbrodniarza”, tak o niej wtedy napisali. A o nim, ze był „najkrwawszym katem minionego ustroju”, który „do ostatniego tchu rozdeptywał pąki wolnej Polski.”

Nie wierzył w to ani przez chwilę, aż do teraz.

\- Zginął w pożarze w sześćdziesiątym. – powtórzył kłamstwo powtarzane mu latami przez matkę i wuja. – Przynajmniej tak mi mówili.

Staruszek pokiwał głową.

\- Straszna śmierć. Nie, żeby zasługiwał na inną. – Odłożył fotografię na stolik obok dyktafonu, zawierającego bolesną prawdę.

 

***

 

Karol przez resztę wyjazdu czuł się zbyt apatyczny, żeby robić cokolwiek. Nawet brać prysznic czy myć włosy. Matas, za każdym razem gdy go odwiedzał, żeby przynieść nowe kserówki i materiały, zerkał na niego z nieukrywaną litością. Pomógł mu się spakować, prawdopodobnie gdyby nie on, Karol po prostu zostałby na łóżku w wileńskim hostelu i patrzył w sufit aż do śmierci. Myśli i wspomnienia nie bombardowały go jak szalone, nie czuł ich chaotycznej gonitwy. Przypominały raczej dryfujące powoli puzzle, które mięciutko układały się w całość i składały w oczywistość. Nie czuł wtedy szoku ani gniewu. Nic nie czuł. Matas przeklinał cicho wyciągając z hostelowej tapety resztę szpilek zainstalowanych przez Karola.

\- Co byś zrobił na moim miejscu? – zapytał Solorz, chociaż tak bardzo, bardzo nie obchodziła go opinia okularnika.

\- Jak to co. Napisałbym najlepszą książkę w życiu!

W samolocie, unosząc się nad chmurami, ludźmi i historią wyobrażał sobie, że prowadzi odczyt przed tysiącem czytelników łasych autografu. Miał na sobie okulary i biały szalik. Potem pił szampana na bankiecie wydanym na swoją cześć, obejmując ramieniem w pasie Hassa, ubranego w perły Barbary Radziwiłłówny. Obudził się, gdy stewardessa poprosiła go, by zapiął pasy przed lądowaniem.

Nie odpowiadał na zaczepki taksówkarza który natrętnie pytał, jak sobie Legia poradzi w dzisiejszym meczu. Mimo, że zawsze bardzo go to obchodziło, bo klub jest jak matka.

Radziwiłłówna z Woronicza nie miała na sobie pereł, tylko szlafrok z grubej, czarnej satyny, i włosy zmierzwione po prysznicu.

\- Karol! – Hass rzucił mu się na szyję z niebywałą dla niego energią. – Nie napisałeś, ze wracasz!

\- Chciałem ci zrobić niespodziankę. – skłamał brunet, wtulając nos w czarną satynę pachnącą masłem do ciała.

\- Dziecinada, z niespodziankami. A gdybym był jeszcze w pracy? Ostatnio mamy taki Sajgon że zdarzyło mi się raz czy dwa wrócić przed północą, wyobrażasz sobie? Chcesz coś zjeść?

\- Nie, jadłem. – kolejne kłamstwo. – Chcę się położyć. – Zacisnął ramiona jeszcze mocniej na chudym ciele. – Tak strasznie, strasznie za tobą tęskniłem. – szepnął.

Hass zamruczał, a Karol zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ten na pewno dobrze zrozumiał jego słowa. – Oj, ja za tobą też, kochanie. – odparł zmysłowo.

Rudy poszedł za nim do sypialni, a jakżeby inaczej. Karol pozwolił mu się nawet pocałować. Raz, potem drugi. Udał zachwyt nad tym, że pod czarną satyną nie było niczego. Zastanawiał się, czy widział kiedyś Hassa tak chętnego i zdesperowanego, żeby zrywać z niego ubrania i gryźć go w brzuch. Westchnął, gdy wziął go do ust, jakby maleńki promyk słonecznej przyjemności przebił się przez narosłą wokół niego skorupę… czego? Problemów? Zawiedzionych oczekiwań? Może to jego wina, że zbudował wokół swojego dziadka mit, z którym teraz nie może sobie poradzić? Nie chciał nawet dopuszczać tej myśli do siebie – to oznaczałoby zwycięstwo Lucyny i Łukasza, dwojga ludzi, którzy go zawiedli. Okłamali. Uznali za niegodnego poznania swojej własnej historii.

\- Karol, czy coś się stało? – napastliwie domagający się wyjaśnień głos Hassa spomiędzy jego nóg wprowadził go z powrotem na ziemię. Prokurator klęczał na podłodze i wyglądał, jakby tłumił złość. Nic dziwnego, skoro po kilku minutach jego starań Karol nadal był jak flak.

-Nie, kotuś, nic. – odparł, siadając. – Chyba… jestem po prostu zmęczony. Chodź do mnie. – ponaglił rudego rękoma, żeby wszedł mu na kolana. Ukrył żenujący widok miękkiego, oślinionego kutasa z powrotem w bokserkach i mrucząc z zadowolenia dał się objąć czterema kościstymi kończynami.

\- Na pewno? – zapytał Hass, wplatając palce we włosy bruneta i ku jego rozkoszy masując mu delikatnie skronie. – Nie odzywałeś się od paru dni, i nagle zjawiasz się z powrotem.

\- Wszystko w porządku. – szepnął Karol. Cudownie było się skryć przed światem w ramionach rudego, wodzić rękoma po jego udach, pozwalać się masować po głowie. – Odkryłem parę rzeczy i muszę to wszystko przemyśleć, poukładać sobie w głowie.

\- Chcesz mi o tym opowiedzieć?

Chwilę zbierał się w sobie. Chwila mogła trwać pięć minut, może piętnaście, może godzinę. Przywoływał w pamięci wszystkie razy, w których intelekt i logika Hassa zagórowały nad jego emocjami. Może opinia kogoś takiego była mu teraz potrzebna.

W krótkich, żołnierskich słowach streścił rudemu historię Antoniego Chodzisza, niepiśmiennego, bolszewickiego bękarta, który w wojsku odnalazł dla siebie szansę, i którego ta szansa zgubiła, gdy okazało się, że wojsko to nie tylko ginięcie za ojczyznę, ale też polityka i zabijanie cywili. A potem Karol wylał z siebie całą litanię wątpliwości i pytań, które ciążyły mu na barkach od wielu godzin. Hass nie przestawał krążyć palcami po jego skroniach.

\- Nie wiem co mam zrobić. – szepnął na koniec Karol. – Z jednej strony nie mam jak usprawiedliwić Chodzisza i mianować go bohaterem, z drugiej strony nie mam dowodów na to, że zmienił po wojnie tożsamość, żeby go pogrążyć. Z resztą gdybym to zrobił to dałbym oręż do ręki tym, którzy wszystkich wyklętych wrzucają do jednego wora jako zbrodniarzy. Chciałem  po prostu uratować jego dobre imię.

Hass milczał przez chwilę, nadal gładząc bruneta po włosach i pozwalając się gładzić po udach. Solorz wsłuchiwał się w jego równy oddech i czekał.

\- Karol, jesteś historykiem. – zaczął. – I dobrze wiesz, że historię piszą zwycięzcy.

\- I co to ma do rzeczy, mam zakłamać fakty?

\- To nie ty zakłamałeś fakty, tylko reżim, który doszedł wtedy do władzy. – odparł Hass tonem, jakby tłumaczył dziecku proste oczywistości. - Żydowski pachołek Moskwy, Pilpaum, który chcąc zdyskredytować wielkiego patriotę i bohatera wmanipulował go w dokonanie zbrodni na cywilach. I jaka zmiana tożsamości? Twój dziadek zginął służąc wolnej Polsce. Dariusz Weiher był esbekiem, który tylko się za niego podawał, żeby uderzyć w dwoje najważniejszych wówczas działaczy Solidarności. Nie zdziwiło cię, że ta sprawa wypłynęła akurat kiedy twoja matka kandydowała na premiera? To wszystko kłamstwa, Karol. A ty napiszesz im prawdę.

Karol wpatrywał się chwilę w niewzruszone, zielone oczy i ciepły uśmiech. Ta zbrodnia była kusząco doskonała. Wiedział, że pieczątka IPNu by ją uwiarygodniła.

\- Przemyśl to. – dodał Hass, po czym ucałował bruneta w czoło i wstał, zawiązując szlafrok paskiem. – I daj mi znać kiedy ci się zachce pieprzyć, bo czekałem na ciebie trzy tygodnie. To było trudne doświadczenie. Będę w kuchni.

Solorz został sam ze swoimi myślami, które znów zaczęły przyspieszać, otrząsać się z marazmu. Znów zaczęły się układać w wielkie plany i wielkie marzenia o moralnym zwycięstwie nad wszystkimi, którzy go popychali i wyzywali od kacapów.

Nad Łukaszem, który z protekcjonalną powagą na twarzy opowiadał mu o swoim pierwszym spotkaniu z Weiherem i o tym, co wtedy od niego usłyszał.

_„To była prawda, Benio. Wiedziałem o tym, dlatego tak mnie to przeraziło.”_

_Gówno wiedziałeś, a ja ci to udowodnię._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten czapter był trudny (i długi, jak już zapewne zauważyliście), głównie ze względu na to, że fabuła prequeli wcale nie potrzebowała mariażu z najtrudniejszym okresem Polskiej historii, żeby być skomplikowaną.  
> Była skomplikowana sama w sobie.  
> A my stworzyłyśmy jakiegoś golema komplikacji, nad którym będziemy teraz musiały zapanować ;D  
> Niestety, z okazji obsuwy, która wydarzyła się nam latem, nie wyrobimy się w tym roku z czapterem świątecznym ;( Z resztą zarówno my jak i wy w trakcie tegorocznych świąt nie będziemy trawić tylko i wyłącznie pierogów, ale również to, co już w tym tygodniu przydarzy nam się w kinie.
> 
> Tak więc, ponieważ powracamy dopiero w nowym roku, wszystkim życzymy już teraz wesołych świąt i miłego seansu!

**Author's Note:**

> Kilka słów wyjaśnień odnośnie zależności między uniwersum oryginalnym a AU- Imperium w naszym przekonaniu to miniony, komunistyczny ustrój. Walczący z nim rebelianci to siłą rzeczy Solidarnościowi- opozycjoniści. A po dwudziestu latach demokratycznych rządów Nowej Republiki pojawia się First Order- w postaci rosnącej w siłę autorytarnej prawicy.
> 
> Historię fascynacji Kylo Rena Darthem Vaderem musiałyśmy zmodyfikować- w końcu źle by to wyglądało, gdyby prawicowy historyk fascynował się służącemu komunie oprawcy. Więc tak jak Anakin Skywalker i Darth Vader byli "dwiema osobami", tak Antoni Chodzisz, Żołnierz Wyklęty, i Dariusz Weiher , Ubecki kat, również są "dwiema osobami". Karol zna tylko pierwszą tożsamość swojego dziadka- o drugiej dowie się z czasem…
> 
> Postanowiłyśmy podejść do tematu solidnie i przetłumaczyć na polskie realia również imiona bohaterów. Nie będziemy ukrywać że największe trudności przysporzyło nam najważniejsze nazwisko serii- Skywalker… Czego efektem jest pospolity, polski Chodzisz. Koniec końców Anakin wywodził się z ludu, więc i nazwisko musi mieć odpowiednio niearystokratyczne ;)
> 
> Jeszcze raz prosimy - feedback mile widziany ;)


End file.
